A cup of earl grey
by Disneyholica24
Summary: After his victory in battle over the demon Claude Faustus, Sebastian finds that his master is now a demon and now must serve him for eternity! If that wasn't enough he has to also teach him the way of the demons while not only dealing with his insufferable attitude and bratty nature but also with mysterious woman in black who threatens to destroy the entire demon race! *reuploaded*
1. Prologue

At the end of destiny and destruction, the earth crumbles beneath the feet of several individuals. Flowers wilt in the presence of a negative influence of a demonic aura, the sky fades to gray and lightning dashes across the sky like a careless, rushed line drawn across a dark canvas. The sky itself is burdened with stars, you can clearly see the constellations, galaxies, and planets aligned to all watch the chaos about to unfold. A strong wind whips the cape of one of the individuals, she, for it is certain the sex is female, is shrouded in darkness a peak of her yellowed hair flutters from underneath her cape. She cries heavily after gasping when the smaller individual, male, steps forward.

"Who are you really, Bonne Douleur?" He questions, harsh and sharp, demanding yet still his voice is riddled with the darkness of his being.

Her voice trembles as she tries to catch her breath, heaving and sobbing. Her heart beats rapidly inside her thin chest when she peaks from behind her black gloved fingers seeing her young counterpart, the one who spoke. He is also dressed in black, but this is the custom of his kin. A firm hand is placed on his shoulder; squeezing it as the one holding him narrows blood red eyes, analyzing her.

"My master has asked you a question Bonne Douler, I suggest you answer him."

Her overall frame was racked with tremors it was like she was experiencing a personal earth quake though the ground stood still perfectly. The other forms around her were simply staring at the hooded woman, coldly wanting to murder the miss. She had been a thorn in their garden ever since she stepped upon the earth, a force to be reckoned with, a barrier to stop them from what they did best. She lived to protect what they desired most and for that she should die but they had to wait for their leader first, wait for his call. Their master, the young one with blue-black hair and two piercing pink-red eyes that were catlike and one with a twisted red symbol in the other, hard to see but still present.

"I asked you politely once, I won't ask again. This time, answer me. Either way you are getting destroyed post haste, but come, I'm a civilized being it's the English way to be polite. So this is the last time I use such kind words with you before I let the leash go of my dogs and they consume your soul, Douler. So, might I have the pleasure of knowing whom I will call my checkmate upon?"

Her hands grasped the hood of the black robe she wore around herself, a smile of sadness upon her pale face. Her hood went down but her head was positioned so she was looking at the broken ground, watching a purple snake slither across her black boots all caked with the blood of the ones she had slain. She couldn't even remember how it started but she looked up, eyes like the Niagra falls.

The young one narrowed his eyes, tilted his head and smiled wickedly, his partner, his servant, grew hungry with lust for the soul of the woman in front of him. Her soul was tainted with sadness, such pure unholy anger, and a disastrous tale of something she lost and could never have. Her innocence was gone and in its place vengeance, pity, disgust, hatred. Almost akin to his partner's soul. But the soul was familiar too.

"So you've shown your face but failed to tell me your name. I'm afraid that simply won't do. Oh well then, I will call my first order now and seize the queen for a checkmate."

"Chess…" She said weakly, "I was never good at such a game. I will tell you my name since you cannot recognize me."

"Very well, I'll let you speak. I'm a gentleman after all; it's what we are taught to do. In any case it's always ladies first, so speak now before I silence you later."

"My name is…"

Now the board had changed, the power had shifted, the pieces fell, the king had been pawned, and such news could create a transformation in the game, a twist as such could destroy things. The young blunette's eyes popped open, his cocky façade faded, all confidence he had melted into shock with the sounding of the name of the other. His shuddering voice, shaken with surprise, replied, terrified,

"No…it can't be…"


	2. A black box contains what you will

August 26, 1889. A man, tall, lean, handsome walks through the town of London carrying something in his gloved hands. He wears an ironed butler's suit, black tie, buttoned up starched white shirt, polished shoes, silver cufflinks, a coat tail that lifts up when the wind tells it to; all of him is perfect right down to his silky raven hair. Too perfect. His eyes are amber but have been called red before and truly they are, red as rubies with a glaze that could be read as somber, like he lost everything he owned.

Perhaps he did, the heavy feeling he carried with him suggested such. He wore no smile just a stiff line etched onto his face, a business only face, a face that said I've come for only one thing and that is all. He wasn't heard when he entered each destination but he was seen even if for a second and when he left there was a box. Simple yet elegant, black in color. What lay inside? For a shop owner whose gray hair covered his eyes and trailed down his back looking like tangled moss the box was an unusual thing, definitely worth his interest. His shop dealt with the deceased, a morbid business for sure but somebody must do it and he adored doing it.

He understood the dead so well and so many people came to him. He was busy, busy, busy but he could take the time to open this little box for sure. Out of his coffin bed and into the fray of his shambled work place that needed a good dusting and a dash of color. His black coated form swayed side to side toward the box, overcome with glee, his eerie laughter echoed up the walls and across the room where other coffins could be found. It bounced around like a ball giving the already spooky place a creepier air.

"Now, well this is certainly a surprise. What could be in this little box?" His slightly Kentish accented, scratchy, odd voice questioned aloud to no one.

Indeed his voice was as unusual as he was and just as off putting. It was twanged with several accents, including his native one, and it just simply sounded off. Like an old man or a wicked hag but it was very ancient and mysterious, disturbing was a good word to use as well. He opened the little box, carefully removing the gray ribbon that bound it, to reveal a lollipop with a cat seal on it, a seal he recognized.

"Ahh~ This is from the earl and his butler then. Hihihi, how pleasant. Oh, and what's this, a note? Let's read shall we?"

He gingerly picked up the white note card with his talon like fingernails, painted black, and eyed it. How he could see beyond those fringes of hair was beyond anyone's comprehension but somehow he read it and when he did he frowned, a first in his life since a smile was usually plastered upon his pale visage. His bony fingers curled underneath his chin, considering the words that were cursively written on the white note card.

_In memory of_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Who died at Aug, 26th, 1889_

_Aged 13 years_

"My, my, what an awful turn of events. The young earl has died? Ah, I suppose it was expected, hanging out with that demon."

He waltzed toward his pantry to retrieve an urn but inside it wasn't the dust of a cremated person but biscuits shaped like dog bones but assuredly they were equally dry and flavorless. He promptly bit one in half, chewing on the end as he contemplated the contents of the letter again.

"Such a wasted youth. How many times did I tell him to watch his soul? One who endeavors in the sin of wrath will attract a demon and then what? Well most certainly he will meet an untimely demise and how unfortunate he was so careless as to not find his place in my humble domain."

Another dog biscuit took the place of the other; it was like he was smoking and kept lighting up another cigarette. He hummed a merry tune for a bit before speaking again, watching his emerald ring glint in the sunlight that dared to creep its way into his gloomy office.

"What a sobering thought. It's such a pity, I so wanted to cut open his tiny body and then perhaps take a peak under that eye patch, see what secrets he held. Hihihi. But alas, all is for not. Oh well, all is done now. The demon has eaten his soul for sure, I'm sure it was quite tasty as it was the earl's complex soul. Still, how I wish he would have been less careless."

He flipped the close sign to open, smiling once more as he welcomed the new day. He fixed the black hat upon his silver hair making sure it fit snuggly before he busied himself about his shop. No use worrying about something so trivial, he thought, his work was far more important. At least the letter gave him something to think about and intrigued him.

"Precious little dolt, lost his soul over a bit of anger. No use being angry, none at all. Happiness is the key to life, hihi, and what a world it would be without happiness or laughter. One I could not survive in, not I, not my humble self, oh no. I do wonder though…now with the earl disposed of what will her majesty do now? Perhaps she will go mad and simply die, oh now that would be something. Hihihihihihi!"

He belted out his spine chilling laugh, coughing and hacking up a storm as if it was some sort of humorous joke. As his laugh found its way outside it welcomed the people who, by now, were accustomed to it. To him, the box had brought surprising joy and soon another box was left at another destination. Not much was thought of the box to the duo who found it but curiosity peaked in the female who stared at it intently. Through the thick smoke she walked toward it, bending over to retrieve it and give it to her lover.

"Come. Meimei, let us see what the butler left us," The male spoke, his eyes closed and a pipe in hand. One would know upon looking at him he was Asian in decent, as was she.

"Gift," Se stated simply, tilting her head to the side causing her braids to spill over her large breast.

"Yes, so it seems. What a drab color though. Perhaps its insides are worth more to look at? Open it for me, will you my kitten?"

She opened the small box, her golden eyes intently sizing up the tiny box. She produced from it a lollypop first, curiously looking at it as if she's never seen one before.

"A sweet? How like the Earl to send us sweets. Is there more in there?"

She looked back at him; her firm serious face displayed no emotion as she found herself sitting in the Asian man's lap. She pressed the note to his face, begging him to read it. He smiled gently, rubbed the top of her head which sported two buns that made her look feline, and took the note from her fingers.

"Oh? So the earl has passed? Not sure how to feel about that. How do you feel, Ranmao?"

"Sad," She whispered, with a little frown.

"You have grown quite fond of the earl, haven't you my sweet? Ah well, he's long gone now which means business will be bad and we won't have his protection."

Ranmao grinded herself slowly against him, her pointer finger rubbing against the piece of paper he held. He blew out a smoke ring around her before letting out a breathy chuckle. Like the one before him it wasn't obvious how he saw but he knew exactly everything she did.

"Do you wish to retire to my room, Xiao Mao?"

She nodded softly, placing an open palm on his chest. He stroked her back lovingly before puffing one more time on his hookah that was filled with opium. He was numb to everything, so to him nothing was ever felt. Except with her. He only felt with her. The opium made him numb and he was addicted to the taste and smell and absence of sound or feeling but she was, in some way, also like his opium. They went to his room and it was safe to say that they kept everyone up with their love making. Such a tired word to use, was his thought. Love making.

He already loved her, so what was he making exactly? More like child making. It was like painting a beautiful scene to him and for someone so quite she was certainly vocal in bed, her voice pleased him. She was his drug, losing her would mean losing a piece of himself. He considered her a sister as she was part of his clan, his gang, but it was obvious she meant more than that. He opened his eyes to view her through a haze of blinding colors. She looked like a butterfly, spreading a lot more than just her wings at that moment.

Through their intercourse another box was placed in the hands of a prince from India. No words were said between the butler and prince but as soon as the butler left the prince regretted not asking more questions.

"What do you think could be in here?" He questioned to his servant

The turban wearing, caramel skinned servant looked up at what he called his god. Their intimate relationship of servant and master went past those boundaries; they were devoted to one another. The aged servant had his life saved by the violet haired prince, who set his golden eyes upon him seeing some good behind his treacherous soul. He had given him a second chance and Neraka the vandal became Agni the servant and bowed to the might of the teenage prince for he could of easily executed him but didn't. The prince was a naïve, innocent, and kind hearted boy who was willing to work hard and could see the good in everyone, Agni could appreciate that.

"I haven't the slightest idea, my prince. Shall we open it?"

"I do not know, Agni. The gods are telling me not to but my curiosity is telling me to do so. By the might of Kali, I cannot decide!"

"Do you think there is something we should not see inside the box?"

"That is what I feel but….Sebastian would not give us something that would harm us, yes?"

"No, my prince, he is a good man, that much I know. Mysterious but very good. Someone with that much power to rival my own could use it in a second; I do not think he could harm us with a small box."

"You are right. Let us see then."

His tan-caramel fingers opened the box and his golden orbs peered inside then the box dropped to the floor being treated as if it was a venomous object meant to kill. The heavy amount of jewelry the prince wore jingled as he stepped back, tears rapidly coming out of his eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"Ciel….Gah, no…please, Brahma, no….tell me it's a lie!"

Agni frantically picked up the letter to see what caused his prince so much pain and found himself in pain as well. His heart twisted inside his chest upon reading each word, each letter, hearing the lines being repeated in his head. He could also hear the passionate sobbing of his prince who was experiencing loss for the umpteenth time in his life. First his parents, then Meena, now this. He had someone he could trust who taught him how to grow up and conquer his fears and now even he had gone and at such a young age.

There was no cause of death, no invitation to a funeral, no nothing. Just an empty heartless box with empty words and a piece of candy, as if that was enough. As if a sugary treat could calm the torrents of tears that flowed violently out of the prince's eyes. Nothing could assuage such agony and at that moment Agni felt helpless. He tried to console the Prince but he ran to his quarters to find solitude in his loneliness. Agni knew how it felt to be alone; he felt alone his whole life until Soma, his prince, his god, found him. Agni allowed the prince to suffer alone as Agni himself went over the words again.

How could someone so young die so suddenly? Did the pain of losing his parents drive him to suicide or had he died broken hearted? Did he get murdered in his line of work; did he have an accident and why wasn't there a funeral? Perhaps it was too painful for everyone involved to have a funeral for such a small boy. After an hour of rest Soma came out of his room, rubbing his puffy red eyes and sniffling. He flopped onto Agni helplessly, clinging to him as if he needed him, as if he had nothing left, as if his bones could no longer support him. Agni captured his royal master in his strong arms to which one had the hand of the gods, a hand that had all the powers a god had, powers that steamed from the one he held tightly.

"Agni…you are all I have left. I feel so empty inside, like a piece of me is missing. I cannot go on."

"You must try; remember what he said to you. He would not want to see you in such a state. We must keep his memory alive."

"How can we do that, there isn't even a funeral…how cruel to not have a funeral for him. He was important to everyone!"

"I understand, but it would be too sad for everyone to go to a grave of a little boy. Let us then make a shrine to commemorate him. What do you think of that?"

"Yes! It shall be the biggest, grandest, most intricate shrine ever! We should build it right now! Do you think the butler will help?"

"I think he might be grieving right now, he might even have quit his job already. Who will he serve now? We will make it together, but after you eat some food."

"I don't think I can eat…"

"You said you were empty, so let's fill you up."

Soma smiled weakly, appreciating his servant's genuine adoration and consideration. Agni bowed lightly before going into the kitchen but was stopped by Soma's hand grasping desperately at his arm.

"Yes, what is it? Is there something you want me to make?"

"No, make whatever you want…but…thank you. Thank you for trying."

Agni beamed sweetly but was taken off guard by Soma hugging him tightly, burying his face in his chest. He could feel the prince's dry heaving sobs and his delicate fingers clawing on his back, wanting to hold him so close that their bodies melted together. He didn't want to lose Agni, his servant, his best friend, and someone he too saw as a god, was also his only family.

He pet Soma's head softly not knowing that at that moment another box of bad news was being delivered to one last destination. It had reached so many others, three bumbling servants that worked for the now deceased master found themselves in a state of shock and now jobless. Still they took their pain and gathered themselves up, with help from their leader Baldroy the head and only Chef, and they lived in the Manor that belonged to the Phantomhive family and kept it up in remembrance of him. The other butler they had, graying and past his prime, had quit his job and lived in the country, stating that he had no purpose living in that manor with the painful memories it soaked within its walls.

For the one who was betrothed to the Phantomhive boy, his cousin, Elizabeth, a girl with blonde ringlets and jade eyes, the news devastated her to the core and her family crashed down around them. First her mother had lost her first sister, Rachael Phantomhive and Her husband Vincent, shortly following that she lost Angelina Duress her other sister, now her nephew. Mrs. Midford was a stern, tough woman; she came from a family of knights, she could sword fight and hold her own but when she heard the news she became like London bridge and fell down, down, down into a pit of depression.

No better could be said of Elizabeth, fourteen years old, who turned into a zombie of sorts having her only purpose for life taken away, her cute nature faded even when her maid Paula tried her very best to be cheerfully optimistic. Nothing could save this family but Paula never quit, feeling as if she could fix this broken puzzle.

The last box came to be upon three people, each equally, distinctively different from not only each other but the rest of the world. One leaned against a wall, bored and languidly staring up at the clouds, his hair was orangish-blonde with black highlights in the back, his eyes lime green with a yellow circle and covered by black square glasses, he wore a normal black suit and had his foot propped up on a polished red lawn mower, the other was androgynous with long red hair that flipped at random places, his eyes were similar to the others, his teeth were incredibly sharp like a sharks, he wore a black vest upon a white shirt, black pants, red pumps, and a red jacket that he wore off his shoulders.

On his face were red framed glassed that had chains and on those chains was a little skull. In his hand was a crimson chainsaw with black, gold, and silver patterns. His voice, strangely passionate, strained, and pitched oddly, spoke out shyly to the other who was a clean cut gentle man who wore a suit similar to the blonde ones and had black glasses. They all shared glasses and eye color in common though the third gentleman was more placid and proper with his smoothed back black hair and curt frown as he spoke back.

"You know very well Grell that what you have done was careless!" He spoke in a formal, strict tone.

"Yes, I know, but can't you forgive me this once, Willy?" The redhead replied, dripping with passionate heat and flirtatious in nature.

William, the man in the suit and black hair, pushed up his glasses and showcased a no funny business attitude. His arm extended and in his arm was a long hedge clipper which had its sharp end pointed at the sharp-toothed man's throat.

"Watch it Sutcliff, with the cute little names. I am your superior and you will address me as Mr. Spears or William. Got that? And as for forgiving you I have too many times, you need to be punished. And furthermore, Mr. Knox, you have violated rule number 43 of being a reaper, never tell anyone you're a reaper."

"Well she was a hot girl…." The blonde complained

"That's defiantly not an excuse and…wait…I smell a demon…"

"Oooooh~, is it my Se-bas-Chan?!"

"I'm afraid yes,' William concluded with a shudder of disgust.

Grell turned around, his bloody colored hair nearly whipping William in the face but to his disappointment it was only a box, small and black. The blonde was about to pick it up when William smacked his hand violently.

"No! You fool! It could be a trap!"

"Oh, any trap is a good trap if it's a trap from my sassy bassy. He could entrap me in those arms anytime!"

"Enough foolishness, Sutcliff. Let us take out leave and I will deliver your punishment accordinglyyyyy-What are you doing Knox, I told you not to touch that!"

"What? It's just a box. I want to see what's inside, you dig?"

"No I certainly do not 'dig'! Put that down or I will downgrade your reaping tool!"

"Harsh, man, definitely not cool. Come on, William, just a peak?"

"Yes, William, I am curious to see what my darling demon has left me."

"No, I forbid it!"

Ronald Knox, the blonde, knocked over the top of the box on purpose but said "oops" innocently with a cheeky smile. William nearly strangled him but while he was distracted Grell looked inside the box, becoming most jovial.

"Well what is it?" Ronald questioned, pushing William away from him, "Yo, get off me, boss man."

"For the last time, Knox, you are the junior, I am the senior, call me Mr. Spears."

"It's a sucker, you can have it Ronnie, I'm not much for sweets unless it's the sweet taste of a kiss…but here's the good part. A note that says that little brat has finally bit the dust!"

"How curious…" William stated simple, pushing up his glasses. He never did get them fitted correctly and so they were always slipping.

"Hmmm?" Grell sort of moaned out, lifting one eyebrow up.

"Yes…it's curious. We should of gotten warned about that…but he's not even showing up anywhere in the reaping records…"

"So what? That demon ate the boy's soul," Ronald concluded

"I don't think that's the case, Knox. We get warned about lost souls here. We didn't this time…which means one thing. His soul wasn't eaten…"

"Which means what? How is he dead with no eaten soul? This makes no sense." Grell pondered, but actually didn't care in the least.

"It means that something happened to the soul…it's a rare case but it does happen. The young boy, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, age 13, has become a demon himself."

"WHAT!" Grell shouted on the top of his lungs.

"How does something like this happen?" Ronald asked

"The soul becomes nothing, it melts away like ice on a hot day and a person with no soul is either a reaper or a demon, in this case he is a demon. Now he disgust me even more. There is nothing we can do about it, let us leave."

Ronald nodded and was about to leave when he saw Grell venomously glaring at the paper.

"You coming, senpai?"

"Fucking demons…I've always been fascinated by them…Hell, I love one…but now…now with that Brat being one…now I found one to hate. He gets to be beside my Bassy for eternity! I want to know, Ronald you're going to help me find out."

"Find out what?"

"Find out who did this to that Brat and then we are going to find someone, someone who can kill a demon."

So it began. The little black box dispersed its news onto everyone, hitting them each in different ways. For one it may cause joy, for one despair, for others it creates hatred. A box, plain and simple, states the death of a young boy but who isn't dead. As William stated he wasn't dead, but alive, as not a human but a blood thirsty demon. A little black box, its intention is to inform but the response changed the chessboard on which the demon butler, the one who delivered the boxes, and his demon master dance the danse macabre.


	3. A living hell within a living hell

He held the small child in his arms, the frame of the young one frail and thin. The one who held him was gasping loosely to the child, as if he didn't care if he fell out of his arms or not. The elder, in appearance he was in his late twenties, carried the child with no sort of commitment to what he was doing, sloppy and un- caring; a cold hearted nature show cased itself in his amber eyes. This man was the butler from before and still wore that grave look. The child in his arms was in his very early teens though he showed maturity in his eyes, or rather eye for the other held an eye patch that covered its contents.

The boy child wore a fancy little piece of finery, a jacket, shirt, and shorts all frilled so he looked like a doll, a doll all dressed in grays, blacks, and white. The morbid tone of his clothing, almost funeral like, was in contrast to his unearthly pale skin which was so pale you could see his blue-green veins along his neck and face. He was calmly looking out toward the horizon, a twister of flowers surrounding him and the butler who held him. A sort of fire coursed through him, it was his blood. It burned excruciatingly but one such as he whose past was nothing but pain was almost immune to it.

The butler holding him could feel the once warm skin the young boy had grow colder and colder despite the inferno that raged within the child. The butler honestly didn't care and was blankly toward the horizon as well, leaping off the cliff he was standing on toward his next destination. For certain neither of them knew not of what lie ahead but neither was prepared for it. The young one squirmed a bit in the butler's arms, his blood feeling like lava now.

"What's the matter, my young lord?" The butler questioned, very direct and bitterly but with a reserved composure and suave, slightly British-accented voice.

"It's nothing Sebastian, carry on."

"Master, you aren't a very good liar," Sebastian the butler critically, and almost cruelly, analyzed, "And to be a good demon you must, that the very least, know how to lie."

"Shut up!" The young one cried, tilting his head of blue-black tinted hair to look up upon Sebastian's face, a slight blush appearing on those pale cheeks of his. "Bastard," He groaned between gritted teeth, "Do not chide me."

"My lord given the circumstances I must chide you, for you are the pupil and I the teacher, whether by choice or not," He replied, saying the last part rather to himself than out loud.

He looked down upon the boy. This was his master, from here to eternity. His demon master. Oh how the demons would deride him, he would be the laughing stock of hell. A demon with a demon child master? How incredibly ludicrous and to top it off the child was the soul he was supposed to eat. That's a demons job and he failed. He always praised his marksmanship and craft, always being 'simply one hell of a butler' and in hell he was a demon of great caliber but now…now what? This would lose all appreciation of him; he would be shunned, out casted!

What a foolish mockery this little demon boy was making the once proud Sebastian Michealis and as he looked down upon his writhing master he wanted nothing more than to end all this, get his just rewards. Imagine preparing for a large feast, perfecting it, seasoning it just so, it was your own creation, you didn't make it yourself but you helped it along, you increased complex flavors, you achieved a high level of mastery with your skills, your meal was flavorful or at least you knew for sure it would be, you hadn't taken a bite just inhaled the delicious aroma of it, it teased you with its beguiling scent but you resisted taking the smallest of bites. It was going to be perfect.

The meal was almost done it had everything a meal should have, you had been drooling over it for years, and you swore to savor each single bite. It was going to be perfect. You had waited so long, surely you deserved a reward for your hard work…but then…just when you were about to earn your treat…it was swiped away and you could never have it again. All you could have was an empty plate to stare at and recognize your failure.

Not even this description was enough to describe Michealis's feelings on his plight. He had to carry a lot more than an empty plate. His stomach was growling and he was on the verge of growling himself but had to maintain his sanity. He was trapped in a bind with this young boy, this Ciel Phantomhive, whom he had called master for so long, who was so willing to give up his soul, so so willing, and yearned so much for revenge, a soul like his was rare. Now he had no soul and he was so fond of his newfangled demon powers that he had grown conceited, knowing that Sebastian could do nothing now.

There had been a gentle nature to the child, he had sympathized with the demon, they were of the same breed, but now they were literally of the same breed and now they didn't see eye to eye but hand to throat. Only suffering each other's existence or at least Sebastian did, desiring the death of his so called master.

"It's my blood…" Ciel whispered, grabbing forcefully on his arms so his nails dug into his flesh.

"It will hurt for some time; you aren't accustomed to being a demon yet. It only gets worse from here, especially with you being a child and like a child I must teach to bear the pain."

"I'm no child, Sebastian, you know that! I've been through too much to be considered something as trivial as a child."

"Forgive me, my lord. I seem to be mistaken, but in any case, you still must be taught."

"Very well, I'm accustomed to you being my teacher. However…do not try anything, understand?"

Ciel looked up showcasing his new demon eyes on his butler who in turn felt nothing from them, not even fear. Let the boy try his best, even that wouldn't match up to his own for Ciel was a novice as best in demoning and Sebastian was connoisseur of demonic arts, one of the best for sure. Ciel started to twitch with pain; the flames that danced within him were too much it felt like his flesh was melting.

"You must withstand the pain; you of all people know how to struggle with pain, I should think compared to that this is nothing."

"Hold your tongue, demon," Hissed Ciel, pain overcoming his being.

This was the first time Ciel had addressed Sebastian as simply demon, out loud anyways and to his face and if he ever had before it didn't hold such malice, nor hypocritical tones for who was he to talk, he was a demon too. Sebastian chuckled under his breath, desiring to crush the young demon like the bug he now saw him as.

"Really now, master, did you honestly just say that? What state are you in to judge? In any case, we are here all the same and if you think your blood is searing now then your skin should soon follow."

Ciel was about to come up with a witty retort for now he found himself being able to use those against the butler but instead viewed his surroundings. One might say it was hot as hell, if you get my drift but that would be obvious for it was literally hell and had the things you would expect of hell, fountains of lava, caves, crevices, mountains of fire, pillars of stone, chambers, but was still like a normal civilization with obvious differences like volcanoes and pot holes that lead into the center of the earth, cracks in the floor, bizarre animals and creatures walking around.

Everything was charcoal gray, nighttime black, blood red, yellow, and orange but there was no way to simply describe it. It seemed upside down and yet seemed normal; it was certainly a step back from Britain, a completely different world all its own.

"I know it must be a lot to soak in right now but we haven't the time for that. First and foremost we must do the inevitable…we must see the boss."

"The boss? You have a boss?"

"He will be your boss too, soon enough," Sebastian replied relishing the look on his master's face, that curt face that was stating that no one was the boss of him.

"He's the boss of all of the demons," Sebastian continued, "I can assume you know who I am talking about."

"You don't mean…Satan?"

"Call him what you will, Lucifer, the devil, Satan, but yes that is he. Although William the reaper likes to think we are unorganized, uncultured swine here we do have a system and the boss keeps a close watch on all of us demons as we are his minions. It's like he has a giant filing system where he keeps information on everyone he creates or gets created."

"I see…well if that's what we must do then take me to him."

'So demanding, so selfish, so greedy,' Sebastian thought sourly, carrying the child still.

He was holding him because of the pain he was in, it was such forceful agony that he couldn't walk at least not yet. To see his lord that was once a mighty tower so broken down was too funny for the demon but all humor left him as they walked down a long hallway of cracked walls that were seeping with lava. Demons here and there were watching them with glowing eyes, crouching down to collect what looked like brimstone.

"Don't worry about them, they were once human but now are slaves to the boss," Sebastian explained as he walked on the left side of a river of lava to which Ciel could see skulls floating in.

"This place smells like burning flesh."

"Of course it does, can you not hear the sounds of souls being tortured? They are burning in everlasting hell as punishment for their crimes on earth. Sin always comes with a price."

They came upon a waterfall of lava, the source of the river of lava that poured in masses down a brick and black colored wall with large, deep cracks riddling it. Sebastian started to move closer and closer to it until his master screamed out,

"What are you doing, you idiot!?"

"This is the only way to go and see him…surely you aren't worried about the lava, my lord? You're a demon after all, it can't hurt you and with your blood feeling like the equivalent of magma well, I'm sure you won't feel a thing anyway. Do you have anything else to say?"

"You know your attitude is really getting on my nerves," Ciel snarled, his eyes turning pink with little slits in them.

'As is yours,' Sebastian thought as he headed through the waterfall which slid around and off his form as if it was merely water, it didn't even singe his clothing. In front of both of them was a large throne made of bones and barbed wire and flanking it were two hideous she demons, both grotesquely inaccurate compared to any real human form. Sebastian had never allowed Ciel to see his real form but if this is what some demons looked like then Ciel didn't want to find out. He could only vaguely tell they were female from their exposed womanly parts. One had horns piercing through her body and all over her legs with scales, a forked tongue, and one eye and the other had seven legs, one arm, two orange eyes, and like mythological medusa she had snakes for her hair.

On the throne was a much more imposing creature, larger than life, at least a 100 feet tall, with two thick ram shaped horns protruding from the top of his skull, another pair that trailed down his head and under his arms, and another pair that stuck straight out like a bulls. Each of his horns were black with white cracks in them, his body wasn't red but white as well contradictory to what most people think of the devil. He did have red in him though it was like a gradient from his legs to his hip where it stopped and started to fade into black then gray then white.

He had inky colored tribal like markings along his body and eyes, which were solid black, he had no nose not even slits but still, somehow, had a nose piercing, and his pointed ears were pierced too as well as his nipples, he had rippling muscles, hooved feet, a belt that sported a very large skull and crossbones, and his mouth was similar to Grell's in that it was large and full of teeth but two in particular were boar like, jutting out from his mouth which was full of drool.

Ciel swallowed hard, never once before fearing anything, but this daunting creature was so foreboding that it caused the young earl to quake. Sebastian smiled, not trying to hide the joy he felt from watching Ciel tremor but even Sebastian himself felt an uneasy fear around his boss for compared to him Sebastian was a flea and Sebastian both respected and admired him.

"So Michealis…the great demon crow, is this the child whose soul you could not devour?" The booming, echohey voice sounded, deep and rich and full of malice, carrying with it all the sin of the world.

Sebastian wanted to hang his head I shame and for a while he could not speak. He had been less than a demon, defiantly less than one hell of a butler. What could he expect to happen to him now that he had done something so disastrous?

"Indeed, your honor," Sebastian finally spoke, letting his eyes fall upon the inky depths of the master of all demons.

"What a pitiful disgrace for a demon, to not be able to eat a soul, and a child's soul at that. You know I'm no man of mercy, Michealis, this will not be taken lightly."

"Pardon me, , sir," Ciel chirped, a tremor in his voice.

"What are you doing?!" Sebastian whispered angrily

"Saving your sorry ass," Ciel simply stated before continuing, "If I may speak."

"Seeing as you already have there's no point in being polite. You may call me Lucifer, for now. So, Phantomhive, what do you wish to say? I must say you are a brazen little brat."

Ciel could not argue with this one, he was too powerful and could smite him in a second but he could produce an offended face. Still he stood his ground, literally actually for he requested to be put down. He walked up toward the menacing beast before kneeling, as he did before the queen, ignoring the fierce torment of his blood boiling.

"I know not of your rules and regulations, sir, but I do know that it wasn't Sebastian's fault."

"It was the demon Claude Faustus, Hannah Anafellows the demon swordswoman, and her contract with Alois Trancy. I know the deal, now make your point, vermin."

"You know, yet you will still punish him?"

"Do you know of whom you speak to? It doesn't matter if it isn't his fault. I have heard this excuse from the mouths of many humans yet still they sinned and still must be punished. I spare no man, woman, demon, or spoiled brat."

"Very well, then may I suggest a form of punishment?" Ciel questioned with a smile, a smile most knew well. He had an idea, a sick, cruel, fascinatingly twisted idea.

The devil laughed heartily, shaking the earth and causing an earthquake above ground where the humans lived. He then tilted his head to the side, obviously amused. Sebastian just watched on, not afraid for his master, oh no, in fact he was hoping the devil would just kill the insect right now but he was in awe of him, despite despising the wretched boy now he could still firmly say that the kid had some major guts to stand up to Satan himself , but this courageous act might get Sebastian killed. What was the torture Ciel wanted Sebastian to go through, wasn't this torture enough to be with him?

"Aright, you've peaked my curiosity boy, what punishment do you wish for me to give to Sebastian?"

"Firstly, I want him to teach me how to be a demon. You see my very existence makes him as mad as a hornet and being around me more than he already have to would drive him insane. Then, I know that demons have some sort of animal influence as Claude was a spider and Sebastian has been called the crow. Do we choose these or do you?"

"It is usually a combination of both, but, however, I can make an exception for I find what you say to be truly devious."

"Thank you, your honor; you see I have this marvelous idea…"

Ciel beckoned the mammoth sized monster down to his level so he may whisper in his ear. Lucifer laughed once more, almost falling out of his sea before maliciously smiling at Sebastian who could only wonder what form of twisted torture this was.

"You drive a hard bargain, Ciel, but this torture would do so much more harm than anything physical, very well I shall do what you ask but also, I'm demoting you Michealis. You shall have to work your way back to becoming the very top again which means utter humiliation and that you yourself must be taught to, by an old friend."

"So be it. Might I ask the terms of your agreement with my young lord?"

"Oh, well that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? When the time comes you shall see."

"I'd rather him see now, if it's all the same to you, your honor."

"Although I want to see Michealis's face when he finds out, you can't transform just yet. Not to worry, with proper training it can be done soon enough and I'll make sure to be there when it happens. You are both dismissed."

The two of them bowed and then went on their way. Sebastian grew even bitterer, wanting to see blood spilled. He was stuck along forever with the cocky smiling, over confident, pushy, bossy little boy and now had to coddle him like some child. Yes he had planned to teach him but he honestly didn't think he would have to teach him EVERYTHING. Now he was demoted, everyone was already glaring and pointing, making a ruckus about him for news travels fast in hell and all of them already knew.

Ciel ordered for some tea and a nice bed even though he required neither. Sebastian was quick to procure both even given the circumstances that they were in hell, but Sebastian was efficient and flawless as always. Ciel closed his eyes but Sebastian knew he wasn't sleeping, he couldn't possibly sleep or at least not for a long time. As a novice demon Ciel would experience separation from his human self and so would do human things and sometimes feel as if he needs them, Sebastian went through it to, but after a while he forgot about his human life and became a true demon, thirsty for souls.

Sebastian thought about having to quench that hunger when they got to that point and thinking that Ciel would have to make a contract himself or perhaps not since he was bonded to his butler. Sebastian reached out, pretending to strangle the young earl who popped his eyes open to see Sebastian leaning over him.

"What were you just doing?"

"Oh, tucking you in my lord."

"You know, you're a terrible liar to be a great demon you have to, at the very least, know how to lie well."

"Oh I'm so glad you're learning," Sebastian retorted, not skimping out on the sarcasm. Nor hiding his frustration and resentment of the boy who lie just within murdering reach.

"You should thank me for saving you back there; you could have been in a lot worse shape."

"What would I do without you," Sebastian uttered softly, sounding genuine but really didn't mean it and Ciel knew it too.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather not."

With that the boy grew silent, sleeping, or pretending to sleep Sebastian wasn't sure but by contract he was bond to stay there and watch. All Sebastian wanted was the soul he sought after but now that all he was left with was an empty body with a wretched personality of a boy who was spoiled in every sense of the word. The boy longed to grab control of any chessboard and become the king but Sebastian knew Ciel would have to manage without being the king for once and Sebastian reveled in that and it made it almost, maybe, slightly, almost worth all the suffering Sebastian went through. Because for once, just this once, Ciel wasn't the player but now instead found himself being a pawn.


	4. Stale memories leave a bitter taste

Ciel only slept for an hour but it felt like an eternity to him. All throughout the night he heard the screeches of pain coming from the tortured souls, their pleads for mercy, their cries of agony, their moans and groans, it was all rather disturbing to the young Earls sleep and to him personally. Accompanying such noises was the charred flesh smell, the overwhelming heat, heavy smoke, and to top it off a demon looming over him every second who wanted to kill him.

'Well', Ciel thought, 'what did I honestly expect of hell?'

"Master, are you awake yet, its half past noon and time for your studies."

"Don't rush me, demon. Besides, don't you have lessons to attend to as well?"

Sebastian sighed heavily, producing a silver pocket watch from the pocket of his jacket, opened it and looked at the time. The watch had stopped ages ago but for regularity in Ciel's life Sebastian checked it anyways. Who knew what time it was really, Sebastian had just assumed it was half past noon for he had no real clue about time. Time didn't exist in hell, everything moved slowly in contrast to the human world which sped by.

"My lord we haven't time for tomfoolery. I am rushing you because of that fact, the fact that we both have lessons. You have lessons with I and I have lessons with…some one of no importance."

Ciel turned around, his eye patch resting in his small hands. The covers were cold which made his body that was full of blistering blood very happy. His now cerulean eyes fell onto Sebastian's scarlet ones before giving him a questioning look.

"Who is this 'no one of importance' I'd like to meet him," He said with a slightly devious smile.

"It's as I said, no one of importance…to you, or to anyone really."

"Sebastian I order you to tell me!" Ciel shouted, sitting upright in his bed, grasping the covers.

Sebastian glared him down. Oh how he hated that scrawny little brat! All those times Grell had called his master such Sebastian, genuinely, felt offended. Although Ciel was a brat at the time there was a reason for him to be, he expected so much from somebody who had promised to give so much. It was all part of the contract, a simple favor at its core but took a while to get what was in the terms of the contract. They had a justified agreement, Sebastian provide excellent service as well as capture the perpetrators Ciel required him to and in return Ciel would give him his perfect soul.

Sebastian had felt Grell was wrong that even at his brattiest Ciel was tolerable because Sebastian felt akin to him, in some manor respected the power such a little boy could hold and oh what devious little games he came up with. A young lad so intelligently twisted was very much like a demon, creating pawns and puppets out of people, using them, abusing them. Sebastian had stood up for Ciel because his soul was so dammed perfect in every sense, every single demon desired it but Sebastian beat them to it. It was as if Ciel chose him…but now, Sebastian wished he had chosen another. It was lovely at first, Sebastian wouldn't lie, he rather enjoyed the Earl's company, and they had a genuine camaraderie but ever still had that ever present factor of Sebastian eating Ciel's soul. But now this all changed, the boy had nothing to offer in return and now Sebastian saw tenfold just how right Grell was.

"Very well Master but rather than tell you I should show you. Please, let us get you ready and be on our way then you may meet him personally."

"Can you at least tell me if it's a boy or girl?"

"Demons aren't gender specific, in a manner of speaking. We can take on female or male forms depending on what our master wants but at the same time we do have a sex, somewhat. I suppose if you were a male human and then became a demon you'd be a male demon but if you were created a demon then your gender is your choice. Whatever the matter this one demon has chosen to be female, most of the time."

Ciel said nothing else as Sebastian dressed him. Sebastian hated this part more than anything, being so close to Ciel made his skin crawl. He could feel the arrogant bastard smiling with the fun he was having. Perhaps he was like this now because he was a demon and demons are naturally a bit full of themselves. Once before Sebastian had enjoyed being close to Ciel, yes it was torment for his hungry demonic self but he got to smell the soul. Every time it reminded him that all his hard work meant something, it was worth it. If there was one thing he didn't like it was babying the Earl, dressing him, feeding him, teaching him. Sebastian felt like his mother.

"Now, let's be on our way," Ciel suggested, sipping an otherwise empty cup of tea for it had a tea bag in it.

It was the aroma of tea he missed for he could not taste. Sebastian knew this would continue until Ciel separated himself from his human self. He would require some sense of normality and Sebastian longed for the day Ciel stopped wanting tea. But then what? He would certainly want souls. Sebastian wondered again if Ciel had to make a contract with someone too. Most likely the answer was a flat "no." Sebastian knew then that he would have to pull double time to get souls for Ciel and for himself. Sebastian never considered himself overworked, just worked enough. Well, now he was on par with William T. Spears.

The two of them crossed through the pits of hell in silence, Ciel observing the other demons. Some looked like the lost souls from before, solid black and dust like, some were gruesome and Ciel could not stand to look at them for more than a few seconds. There were only a scant few who had some human resemblance and even fewer with actual human forms like Sebastian and he. Ciel was shocked to see some were actually child like or at least child sized but Ciel knew not if they were actually children.

"Sebastian…are those little ones children?"

"Some are, some are just small, and others just want to look childish to fool others."

"Demons can have children?"

"We function, internally, a lot like humans do, for the most part, so yes we can have children but at the same time some of these are lost child souls or children sent to hell."

"How does a child get sent to hell?"

"Well one could be like you and become a demon by default or accident or contract or one can commit sin. Sin isn't impossible for a child and we hold no mercy for them, they must be held accountable."

Ciel stopped in his tracks letting Sebastian move forward, speaking to himself but before long Sebastian noticed the presence of his master was no longer there. It was easy to get lost in hell but that's not what happened. Ciel stood there, a dismal line drawn across his face, his eyes looking at the ground, searching for an answer but found none. Sebastian studied the boy for a moment, pondering his silence and pause, and then strode toward him, bending down slightly to be at level with him.

"What's wrong now?" Sebastian asked, aggravated beyond belief and his voice showed that.

"How young are they?"

"They can be as young as five but any younger than that would not be allowed. They must know they are committing a crime. Does this upset you? Honestly I expected better of you."

"Would you shut your mouth! I grow tired of hearing all this smug bullshit that spills out of it!"

Sebastian's eyes widened considerably before a wicked open smile made itself known on his face. He wasn't sure how much more of this hypocriticism he could take for the statement was so absurd it nearly snapped the butler in half. HE was the smug one? HE was spouting bullshit? By the fires of hell this boy was an imbecile! Oh how Sebastian had mistaken him for otherwise, he honestly found him intelligent but still able to make mistakes. He was human and he was a child, and yet still very grown up. He was now trying to still act grown up but was acting more like a child. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin harshly, staring intently into those dark blue eyes of his.

"Forgive me, but isn't it wrong to speak of yourself in such a manner?" Sebastian innocently asked, smooth, charming, impish, and cynical. He wasn't at all trying to hide it, not anymore. He was worn out from this boy and his ever running mouth.

"You bastard! How dare you talk to your master that way!" Ciel screamed, reaching his hand out to smack him but Sebastian caught that hand post haste.

Ah, Sebastian nearly forgot how much Ciel loved smacking him and how much Sebastian loathed it. No human had ever laid a hand on him like that, no human ever dared. He called it bold but reckless for it only made Sebastian want to devour his soul all the more. Ciel wasn't afraid of some demon but Sebastian would remedy that, he would do what he had always wanted to do every time Ciel slapped his face.

"Well, well, well" A voice cut in, interrupting Sebastian's thoughts and actions, "If it isn't my old friend the crow. I hear you're running around with children these days. I see I am correct."

Sebastian dreaded hearing that voice and dreaded looking back to see the person who it belonged to but did all the same and was polite as ever. He smiled genuinely, almost naively, his eyes closed happily but inside he wanted to destroy this person more than he wanted to destroy the blabbering bluenette behind him.

"Oh what a pleasure to see you Monitus. How have you been faring? It's been a long time hasn't it since I've seen your lovely face."

"Oh please, cut out the act, really. Your false flatter does nothing to me. So this is the boy huh? Move aside crow, or should I say Michealis."

Sebastian, surprisingly, moved aside for the person. Now Ciel could see better. The voice hadn't lent itself to one specific gender although it did sound feminine. Was this the person Sebastian didn't want him to see? It had to be, Sebastian seemed to either respect or fear this person for he moved for no man before.

"Allow me to slip into something more comfortable for the little baby. I don't want to scare him."

"Excuse me?! Call me that again…I dare you," Ciel warned, his eyes glowing bright pink.

"Ha! That's cute, you think you can lay a finger on me? Let me get a good look at you, boy, let me see what dares to challenge me."

Ciel finally saw her, for now the voice was defiantly female, and she had taken on a human appearance, one she assumed he would want to see but it was also one she had taken many other times. She was about as tall as Sebastian, average build; her eyes were an emerald color and yet didn't seem like an earthly green or a shinigami green, and her hair was short, curled, and blonde. Her lips had red lipstick, her eyelashes curled, her eyes were surrounded by dark eyeliner that swirled intricately at the ends, her eye lids were painted light blue, her neck sported pearls as did her ears, and her fingernails were black as were all demons. Overall she had a gorgeous face, stunning actually, Ciel was almost convinced she had been a fallen angel with her flawless face and body and heavenly glow to her hair and eyes.

"I see you've lost ability to combat me with your rude words. Are you impressed by my appearance?"

"Not in the least."

"His boy of yours is terribly discourteous, Sebastian. You must keep a better leash on your pet."

"I am no one's pet! He is my servant, so if anyone is anyones pet he is mine!"

"Oh my, feisty little thing! How adorable too. Just look at those beautiful blue eyes, the color of a soul, and that hair, what an unusual color. I could just kiss you!"

The woman, whose name Ciel could only assume was Monitus, hugged him tightly, kissing his cheeks which created cherry colored lip marks all over them. Ciel blushed vibrant shades of red whilst trying to push the woman off. She was acting like another green eyed person who knew.

"Get off me, you crazy devil woman!"

"My name is not devil woman. You should learn to address your superiors by their name. I've always used the same human name which occasional variation. My demon name may by Monitus but my human name is Lafayette Lybelle, but since I am the tutor I will be addressed as Miss. Lybelle."

"You're not my tutor and I will call you as I see fit."

"Child, you honestly have not a clue in the world which with whom you speak, do you? You think Sebastian is the best there is? You have another thing coming. I'm one the top five best of any class."

"I never thought he was the best, so that's where you're wrong. He's got flaws too. Nobody on this earth or in hell is perfect or the best and whatever way you measure who is best is subjective to your culture or area for in another place you could be the worst. So, in that case, no one is perfect or the best, not even I nor Sebastian. So, if you think you're the best it's only because you're an overzealous, egotistical, pig headed know it all and that you're only truly the best in your element."

The unearthly beautiful creature snarled but even still looked like some goddess and was about to strike out at Ciel, not caring about his spilled blood or his contract, and honestly neither did Sebastian although he could say for sure that his little speech was dignified and well thought out as well as nothing short of true. Of course, though, she did not slash the child earl but was stopped by a small hand tugging at her black pencil lined dress. She looked down to see a small child; Ciel could see human elements and demon. She had tiny horns, floppy long ears coming out of her hair, and her hair it seemed consumed her being for it was long and frizzy and black, her skin was charcoal color, her eyes purple with black where the whites should be. She wore a little lavender, worn out jacket and nothing else, her hands hand claws as did her feet, she had sharp canines, and spouting out from behind her spiked back was a stereotypical devils tail.

"Mama," She whispered, tugging again and again, "Mama," She cried louder.

Her voice was very high pitched, babyish, and yet still had a sense of maturity, yet it was easy to tell she was very young, much younger than Ciel. She had a slight Irish accent and yet it was British too, in every sense it was adorable. Lafayette looked down and smiled a very heartwarming smile at the demon child who was, obviously known by now, her child.

"Cinis, mommy is busy right now."

"No not busy now. Mommy only busy for me."

"Sweetie please…"

"Cinis…that's what you named her?" Sebastian questioned, looking at the child. "Last I checked her name was Genevieve."

"That's a hideous name! Cinis is perfect, much more mysterious sounding. Now, Cinis, what do you want to tell mommy. Make it quick though, mommy has to kill this little boy."

Cinis looked toward Ciel and tilted her head. "Why you gots to kill cute boy? Boy is small, like me. Don't hurt."

"You don't want mommy to hurt this brat?"

"No hurt brat! Brat is good, I can tell. Not brat at all."

"That's sad when the child has more sense than all of you," Ciel remarked, snickering under his breath.

"If my child wasn't here I'd have some choice words for you mister! Words that begin with F and Sh."

"Ooh, fun and Shrimp?" The little girl cried, jumping up and down.

"Yes, fun and shrimp, sweetie. Now what is it?"

Ciel was no longer paying attention to the child and her woman because he noticed Sebastian was just gazing at the child with some feeling Ciel didn't know. Hatred? Disgust? Anger? Despair? Longing? In his eyes was a feeling that was new, a feeling that was unknown. Ciel decided to call it Sebastian's feeling, the look in his eyes that only Sebastian can have.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Lafayette asked, bringing Ciel's attention back to her squabbling with her child.

"I want friend."

"You have lots of friends."

"No…I want better friend! You have friend," She remarked, pointing at Sebastian with a pout, "Let me have friend."

"Sebastian is NOT my friend! We are enemies."

"Me don't care. Ano-me, friend, it's same. Right?"

"No Enemy means we don't like each other."

"Then why you talk about sea bass so much?"

The woman sighed heavily, a light red color appearing on her face before she decided then and there to silence her daughter, or son, it wasn't really sure even though it had female aspects and such it wasn't sure whether it was boy or girl really even though everyone assumed it was.

"I don't talk about him a good way though…oh well, you want a friend?"

"Yush!"

"Take the brat."

"SAY WHAT!?" Ciel yelled, his eyes going wide.

Sebastian could have died laughing, he really could of, but he had to remain composed for the sake of the contract and dignity. Although, with the child having Ciel it would get him out of Sebastian's hair it would also alter the contract. Sebastian wouldn't be able to butler him properly. Oh well, Sebastian couldn't have his soul and eat it too, might as well torture the boy like he tortured him.

"You have no right or power to just hand me over to your child!"

"It's already been done. From now on you are my darling Cinis's play thing. She's already decided and if you break her heart or make her sad I don't care about your contract I will end you, both of you."

"As you wish," Sebastian agreed, bowing lightly before following her to where she would teach him.

"Wait, Sebastian! You can't just leave me alone here…with HER! Sebastian, I order you to come back! Sebastian!"

But alas the butler did not hear his please, well he did but ignored them, leaving Ciel and the little girl alone. She smiled and walked up to him, carrying in her hands a small stuffed duck and a doll with a broken face.

"Um…hello," Ciel said awkwardly.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Shell Fatnomhyme?"

"No! no…it's See-El, Phant-om-hive."

"See-El, Phant-om-hive. Ciel. Cool name."

"Thank you."

"Ciel, I has a secret."

"Oh?"

"I know about sea bass, why he and mommy are ano-me."

Ciel's was genuinely intrigued. This child knew their story? He leaned down to the child so they could be face to face and beamed at her, putting on his child-like façade.

"Well Cinis, why don't you tell me?"

She looked around them grabbed his hand, walking with him to some destination unknown. When they got there Ciel realized it was a bedroom for a child made out of stalagmites and stone with a small lava water fall creating a pool of lava underneath the bed. Like him she felt as if she required these things but this was due to age not her being human.

"This my room. You like?"

"It's…grand…" Ciel lied.

"Grand good?"

"Very good. Now, can you tell me?"

"Since you my friend…ok."

Ciel sat down prepared to hear exactly why the two loathed each other so much, smiling a bit knowing that he, again, had the upper hand in the situation. Everything bad was being put on Sebastian and nothing wrong had happened to Ciel, at least not yet. Still, he was not aware of what was going to be said and how much it would reveal. Knowing this was bringing him one step forward to regaining control of his new hellish chess board.


	5. Truth seeker,Risk taker,Deadly efficient

If one was asleep in the middle of the night on a warm spring night in an otherwise quiet town of London one would be rudely awakened to the violent, air splitting, silence ending sounds of a revving chainsaw. As if that wasn't enough to disturb your sleep it was accompanied by two very loud voices, one perfectly normal and youthful and the other…odd. Not like anything you've ever heard.

It sounded like a bird, it sounded like an animal, it sounded like an overly lustful prostitute, it sounded childish, it sounded adult, it was moaning, it was grunting, it was brash, it was deep yet high-pitched, oh how weird this singular voice was. Accompanied with the chainsaw noises it was too much for anyone's delicate ears. A man in his night clothing opened the window to his two story home he shared with a local milliner that had his shop downstairs.

"Hey out there, can you keep all that racket down! You're waking the baby!"

The sound of screeching shoes, the person was coming to a halt. The man looked out seeing the cause of all the ruckus. The red haired reaper from before, Grell Sutcliff, smiled his toothy smile at him , his eyes glowing in the moonlight that dimly lit the alley ways. All of his abnormal features highlighted, his yellow and green eyes, his teeth, his hair, his chainsaw, everything glinted and glistened like grass covered in morning dew, His face became less passive, if you can call a face full of teeth passive, and more livid.

"I'm sorry you wanna run that by me again?" He asked harshly, revving the chainsaw louder, puncturing the air with each vroom vroom sound it made.

His partner, Ronald Knox, a junior reaper, stood silently observing it all, leaning up against his red and black lawn mower which was making very little noise in comparison to his partner. Ronald always thought that Grell and his chainsaw were akin. If you took one look at the chainsaw and wondered who might own it you'd say- someone who was loud and wanted to be heard, someone who liked to cut things, destroy things, go the easy way, damage things, someone who loved the color red. That was Grell alright and even his sharp teeth were so much like the sharp blades of the chainsaw. They might as well be one creature.

One might even look deeper into that. Maybe Grell destroys things because he's been destroyed so much, inside. His heart broken, his body worn, his eyes tired of crying. Men were ruthless creatures toward what called itself a woman but was by every definition of sex organs a male. Grell was a flower, at least he said so, and wanted to be treated gently but was too masochistic to take anything gentle, too much like a chainsaw, all rev and run, all destruction and demise, no time for real romance. He'd flirt, he'd swoon, but he wasn't the type to be a princess in a tower no matter how much he pretended to be. No Romeo and Juliet for this hardcore, gender confused man.

Yet…yet he genuinely wanted something out of a French romance novel, the ones with the cover of a girl about to be ravaged by a half naked man in a field of roses. Ronald watched his senior, one of his best friends, act so demandingly and fully appreciated the way he commanded the stage he played on. Once Grell was hooked onto something he never let go, ever. Finding out the answers was what he wanted now; all sexual passion for any man hadn't stopped his conquest to have his intellectual thirst quenched.

The man trembled, apologized, and then rapidly closed the windows. Grell scares everyone away. Whether by his bizarre appearance, even more bizarre voice, or just him being uncouth. Grell has scared countless children and Ronald has watched him smirk but knew there was some lost longing to be accepted in there. Ronald didn't let off that he was such a deep thinker, in fact he came off as someone who barely had a thought or care. Thing was, he cared too much.

He was a multitasker although he rarely used those skills in work. Work was, to him, just that-Work. Maybe it should be called something besides work because work required work. Ronald was speaking to Grell, trying to get some conversation out of this boring night but Grell was intent on his goal, only speaking in heated anger or frustration.

'How long can you go like this, senpai?' Ronald wondered, 'How long until you crash and burn?'

"Ronald, could you not talk so much, I'm concentrating."

Grell never called him Ronald, and if he did it was not too much. Grell called him Ronnie but tonight he was Ronald. Under the circumstances Ronald should be happy but Grell wasn't himself and Ronald, despite the fact that Grell's homosexual antics displeased him, liked Grell most when he was acting like Grell. He recalled the first time they met. Ronald was William's junior first, working side by side with that workaholic. Ronald then had blonde hair, he hadn't died the back of it yet, his glasses were standard issue, his hair was by the code of the reapers kept tidy. He found his work dull, a bore, and everyone there much too serious.

There was the occasional office party where the occasional hot girl could be found but nothing out of hand. That is until Ronald was in the Shinigami library, reading up on all the rules of being a reaper, which was not by choice. Had what happened next not happened Ronald feared he turn into a drone like William, a slave for the shinigami network. Somebody busted in there, somebody new, actually several new people. He could tell though that they were all different things, one was a demon, one was a child, one was William, and one was an Angel!

Ronald watched the battle go on between things he had never seen before. They taught them at Reaper Academy to hate demons but even still Ronald could admire his handiwork. But that wasn't what struck him. It was the other reaper, one who had long flowing red hair. Not tidy, not short, not black, not blonde, not brown but a pulsating heart red. His outfit not a suit but something entirely of his own fashion, his voice….hilariously different from the normal bore of William's monotone. After a while he couldn't see any more of the fight because he was pulled out of the library by another reaper who said it wasn't safe for a junior there.

Ronald saw him again about a week later and this time Ronald was determined to find out about this strange being. Ronald approached him, the reaper looked, throwing his flirtatious gaze shaded by long curled eyelashes his way. His smile widened, those sharky teeth showed. Ronald had to admit his teeth were off putting but as that voice came out again, soft and soothing in its tone but still that weird voice, Ronald felt okay to speak.

"Why hello, are you lost little one?" The man purred out.

"Actually no, I was looking for you."

You should have seen the way Grell lit up. It was Christmas. His cheeks red as holly berries, his eyes glistened like snowflakes. His body squirmed around with glee, his hands placed over his heart.

"Pour Moi? Oh, quel jour glorieux d'être en moi ! Pardon my french. So, why are you looking for me cutie ? " The man added with a wink and a purr.

Ronald was thrown off by how the man was so obviously flirting with him. Was this man, into other men, like totally…homo? These were Ronald's thoughts but it grew more and more apparent that he was!

"I'm just starting out here and everyone I've seen has been mostly boring. Eric Slingby is cool, Allen Humprhies is alright, and William is standard issue reaper material and the others are…average or dull as rocks."

"Your point being?"

"You aren't like that. You're…different. Not just your looks but your attitude."

"Oh! How you flatter me, boy. Please, no more, I shall faint! No wait…please more. A lady like me deserves attention!"

"A lady….aren't you a…never mind. Look, this job is as boring as boring gets, it's too tired, to plain, too black. A dash of red is a wonderful addition to such a humdrum place, you dig?"

Ronald smugly smiled as the man nearly orgasmed with heated, passionate moaning in appreciation for such kind words. The man finally regained composure, fanning himself lightly in the process.

"My word, never before have I heard such things! Simple and crude in their element but sweet all the same. Yes, I find this place a complete bore that is why I chose to stand out like a rose amongst the shadows! I have rarely found one who didn't like the system, wanted to break some rules."

"Breaking rules is what I do best."

"Tell me, you adorable little buttercup, what your name is."

"Ronald Knox."

"That's it? No tagline? No no no, that won't do. Here let me show you how it's done. I am Grell Sutcliff, the deadly efficient reaper!"

Grell flashed his signature hand sign, stuck his tongue out between his teeth, and gave a daring pose with his body. Ronald clapped a bit. Finally, someone with some style. Eric had some sense of style but he always seemed so depressed around Allen. Grell was…well, Sure he was strange but strange is okay, strange isn't normal, normal provides no excitement.

"You see Ronnie, my love, life is one big stage and I am its actress and I play the role how I see fit. We must please our audience, dazzle them, give them a show. Each reaping, each death, must be a performance! Live it up on your own personal play, be the star of the show, and let the light shine down upon you. You are rough but I will be like an artist and you like my blank canvas and when I am done I will have molded you into a beautiful masterpiece!"

Ronald agreed, this sounded much better than being with William so he became both William and Grell's junior, though more Grell's when it came to reaping. Now a days the two were like the dynamic duo, constantly getting into trouble together. They were two peas in a pod, together through thick and thin. Ronald had found himself a best friend, someone he never would admit out loud but considered as an older brother, or a cousin seeing as Grell sometimes stepped those personal space boundaries. Ronald didn't mind breaking a few eggs to make an omelet but if it changed his idol, and yes he did in some respect think of him as such, then what was the point?

Ronald liked Grell as himself because that's what made him different. Not just another piece of clay molded into a pot but broke out of his mold to become a tower of idiosyncrasy, a pop of color to a world of blackness. Grell was still fashion fabulous, of course, he daren't give up his love for crimson but his attitude was different. It was off. The more he went on like this the more Ronald could see his closest friend's candle light dyeing out. Would the truth set him free, or hinder him further?

They had gone through book after book in the library but found nothing until Grell broke more rules. He went into the reaper files to look up Alois Trancy, the last person that "brat" had been in contact with before all this mess happened.

"AHA!" Grell sounded, pointing to the paper.

"You found something?"

"Take a listen to this; Alois Trancy made a contract with Hannah Anafellows, the demon swordswoman and the terms of which were to make it so whom ever won the battle for Ciel's soul would not get that! Of course my bassy won but at what cost? He got no soul to eat! This made Ciel a demon! Alois is dead but what about this busty bimbo?"

"I don't think finding her will solve this. You're dragging me through a lot of shit and it's getting so deep I have to wade in it."

"Some friend you are! If you don't want to help then go jump off a bridge!"

"Ouch, cold. I can actually feel the air getting chilly."

"You sarcastic prick, help me or get out!"

"I'm sorry, what? Prick? Okay Grell, I don't give a flying fuck if you're my friend, you call me one more thing like that again and its go time."

"Come on then, bring it. You could never defeat me anyways."

"Listen to yourself, the Grell I knew was never like this. I'll give you another chance to wise up."

"Shut up, Knox, you persistent little flea! Your head is like you, full of hot air. You're all talk and no action! You will always be a junior, never as good as me for sure."

"I never wanted to be like you. I wanted to be like me. Grell, just stop all this mess. It's ridiculous! Do you love this demon so much?!"

"You could never understand love! Nobody loves you! "

"Your one to talk, nobody loves you either you horny little slut! That's why nobody has ever given you the time of day!"

"Say that again!"

"Nobody cares about you…and starting now, neither do I."

Grell didn't care if anyone heard; he was revving his chainsaw to cut off that boy's head. All thoughts left him, all feeling, and all memory of how to act civilized. Ronald combated him with his lawn mower, fighting off his very best friend who was so ready to massacre him. In those eyes Ronald saw nothing but malice. They had been warned not to take this path, the ruthless path. Grell killed, not reaped, he loved the blood too much. Death was his fancy but he took it too far, any farther and he might become a demon. Ronald had heard of such stories where reapers became demons, it was very rare, it only happened twice. Once that happens there is no turning back.

Ronald was caught off guard by a noise, it sounded like footsteps but that's all it took for Grell to impale him. Even still, even in his anger, he could not slaughter him but he did mortally wound him. Ronald's body fell to the floor in a puddle of blood, his cinematic records spilling out, but not all of them for he was not truly dead.

"All of your memories…they are black and white…except me."

"Because..." Ronald sputtered out, mouth full of blood, "you are Grell. Dammed idiot, you are the only color in the reaper world."

"If you care so much about me, why try to stop me?"

"I'm not stupid…what will happen is you'll go crazy…the answers won't make you happy, Sebastian will never love you."

Grell couldn't take that. He could take beatings, he could take punishment, he could take harsh words, but that was the last straw. Grell picked up his chainsaw, swinging it above his head, all the while shimmering moonlight colored tears rolled down his cheeks. He was going to do it, Ronald could tell, he was going to end the life of someone who valued his existence.

"Sutcliff!" Yelled a familiar monotonous voice .

Grell found his burning with hatred lime colored eyes murderously glaring at William who was suddenly standing next to him with the firmest face he'd ever seen. William held his hand out, pushing up against the chainsaw noting Grell trembling with resentment.

"Stop this madness right now!"

"He deserves to die!" Grell screamed, his voice cracking more than normal.

"For what? I want you to tell me why. Really think about it."

"No! He just does!"

"Why? Use your head. Be rational. You're a reaper, not a homicidal maniac. Your eyes…"

Grell's eyes, which were spouting out pain filled tears, were starting to become less green and redder. He was becoming demonic, William had to stop this before it was too late. He placed his hand on Grell's chest, sighing heavily as he felt an un-rhythmic heartbeat in the red head's chest. The heart was trembling too, fluttering because of the anger, because of the contact, because of the pain, because it was breaking.

"Grell…please, I'm asking you not as your superior or your boss but as William. I do not wish to see any of the reapers turn toward a path of evil and once you go there I will kill you."

"You don't understand! You don't love me! How could you understand such an emotion! Sebastian is all I have left! I'm sure he hates that brat now too, I'm sure he won't mind if I kill him! You might be happy too, killing a demon is what you've wanted," Grell rationalized, trying weakly to smile through his misery.

"As much as I hate them I cannot kill them, it's not in my blood to kill. I'm a reaper, a death god, nothing more nothing less. I only kill those who come in the way of my job. Grell, remember your tagline. Deadly efficient, wasn't it? Look at what you're doing…do you think THIS," He sharply shouted, pointing to the wounded Ronald whose body was seeping out blood, "Is deadly efficient?"

Grell analyzed the situation then smiled, his brains turned into a scrabbled mush, his eyes reddened from crying, his face covered with blood, his favorite thing, his favorite color. He inhaled the scent before flying upwards toward the top most balcony, swinging his chainsaw around like a madman, completely losing his mind.

"Love is blind," was all he said before he crashed upwards toward the top of the building and out.

William had no time for chasing him, he had to help Ronald. He lifted the boy up, taking off his jacket and shirt so he could hastily stop the bleeding and get him to a nurse or at least somewhere he could recover from such a blow.

"Will…"He strained, hearing the ripping of fabric and then feeling that fabric being pressed to his wounds.

"Don't speak, you'll waste energy."

"Did you mean all that you said back there?"

"Every word," William replied, looking upwards with a look that read as gentle, compassionate, and yet he looked as wounded as Ronald did.

"You care…about...ugh, Grell?"

"Not in the way he wants me to. Grell trained with me, he was better in class than I was but he was so sloppy at his work. I had lost my confidence once, he brought it back. That's when he first said his line, he said, a reaper must be deadly and efficient and that he was both. No truer words have been spoken, and yet, no words more false. Reapers aren't deadly, we are merciful if anything. We bring a suffering to an end. I don't idolize him, but there is a delicate strand of him that I do like."

William pushed up his glasses. His glasses. If it weren't for Grell he would of lost them. He applied more pressure to the wound, cleaning up the excess blood knowing that there would be a lot of paperwork to deal with now.

"Do I hate him?" he asked himself for Ronald asked him nothing. "Sometimes I feel like I do. Do I love him? Not in the least. Do I like him? I like things about him, when he wants something done he gets it done, however his work ethic needs improvement. I see you've taken after him. So what do I feel for him? I won't say nothing, however he and I have been through much. Even if we hadn't I'd still not want to see him become a demon. I'd surely hate him then."

"Would it be hard?"

William looked up with a questioning look, seeing a forlorn look on the usually chipper youth in front of him. The blonde looked down, suddenly more serious than William could ever hope to be. William then found something he liked in Ronald too.

"Would it be hard to kill him when he's a demon?"

William didn't answer but only helped carry Ronald to where he knew he could regain his strength. It would be easy to kill a demon, any demon. If Grell became one he would have no choice knowing that Grell would be too bloodthirsty. But….would it be hard? They had been companions in the early days or at least acquaintances. Would William still see him as Grell or as a demon? The youth beneath him howled in pain as he felt the night air rush past his wounds.

"Grell did a number on me."

William, for the first time in possible history, smiled a bit. Ronald noticed and took into account all the raw emotion in his eyes, things he never noticed. The softness of his face, the endearing look he had and his kind, warm, nurturing voice calling back to a time where he was a clumsy reaper whose glasses fell off and a red head put them back on. A time that changed his perception of the reaper and vice versa.

"He does a number on everyone."


	6. You can learn pleanty from a demon

"Sebastian, are you listening to me?" Lafayette shouted, smacking a ruler on a makeshift desk.

Sebastian yawned then rolled his eyes. This woman irritated him to no ends, so much so that he'd prefer Claude Faustus over her any day. Actually he wished that Claude had won their battle instead of he. There were other people in the class, apparently Lafayette was actually a teacher of the demonic arts but to small children and some young adults who got demoted, Sebastian being one of the oldest there and most mocked for even the children threw rocks at him and called him a thoughtless demon that had been careless to lose his soul.

"Quiet down class!" She sharply screeched, staring down each of her pupils, "Now, answer me Michealis."

"Yes m'am I was listening. If I didn't listen then I'd miss out on all the things I already know," Sebastian pronounced with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter if you already know; it's my job to re teach you since apparently you're too dim-witted to keep a firm hold on a child's soul."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," Sebastian smoothly replied as smooth as butter with a silken voice but still held an uncaring tone to it that simply ruffled Lafayette's feathers.

"Well you should start giving a damn before I report this to the boss!"

Sebastian changed tactics then, knowing that she was higher up than him he had no choice but to kiss ass and behave. He folded his hands underneath his chin and softly smiled his most innocent of smiles. His eyes became alert, his ears opened, but he still wanted to choke her terribly.

"Sorry Mademoiselle Lafayette, I didn't mean to interrupt class. Please, do go on."

Sebastian was great at lying, great at covering things up and even better at sounding genuinely hurt or caring about something when in reality he didn't care not one bit. Lafayette knew this all too well so she smacked him across his thick skull with her ruler before continuing. Oh how his terribly fake sugary smile that was etched onto his skin got under her skin, how she wanted to slit his throat. Why couldn't the boss just end his life already, he was a worthless demon. Two different footsteps were heard, entering the "classroom" making all the pupils sit upright to look and see who these people were.

It just so happened to be Cinis, holding her dolly in one hand, and in her other hand was someone else's hand, Ciel's hand, who was contemptly grinning at the scene he had just witnessed. It wasn't every day the master see his butler mistreated by other people and take the beating so willingly. Ciel was seeing Sebastian's weak side and as a demon loved knowing his butler was powerless, even here.

"What are you doing here; I thought I told you to keep her busy."

"Wanna see mama."

"She kept bugging me about wanting to see you so naturally I took her to you."

"Darling sugar skull, what is it you want now?"

"Want to see in class."

"No dear, go play with the puppy."

"Puppy? Where puppy at?"

"In your hand, sweetie. The yapping mutt right there with the blue eyes."

Ciel, much like a dog, snarled and growled, making Sebastian wonder something but hoped it wasn't true. Had his little deal with devil been to make Ciel into a dog demon just to further Sebastian's hatred of him? Sebastian knew his lord could and would do something so heartless. As a demon he had lost most feeling and became arrogant. Cinis pet his hand gently then licked his finger, causing Ciel's left eye to twitch under the feeling. He did not like being touched this way but it was the only way to gain more information. Ciel had found yet another pawn to use; he was regaining his regality, his crown, and his power.

"This no puppy. This friend."

"Then why won't you go play with your friend?"

"Me wanna play here."

"Dearest really…you can't…"

The little girl held on tighter to Ciel's hands, her eyes burning whiter and whiter and little acid like tears came out of her eyes. Then something worse happened, she started to bawl, scream, howl, whatever you might call it, but she was not happy and her shriek was loud enough to pierce human ears and annoy demonic ones.

"Somebody shut her up!" One demon complained.

"Yes please, just let her play here!" Another agreed, plugging his ears.

Ciel could not properly close his ears because one hand was busy so he had to take on the noise full throttle and what a terrible noise it was. Sebastian watched the little girl whine and gripe until her mother finally let her play in the class room.

"Pitiful. What a spoiled child," He murmured, watching her walk past him, suddenly gleeful and skipping.

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes, looking straight into his. She heard him, surely, but no way she could of understood fully what he meant. She was frowning, her eye brows narrowed in annoyance, her gaze ultra stern. Out of her mouth came an ancient language, one only very old demons know, one Sebastian knew well. How could she possibly know this language, she was barely old enough to speak regular English. She said to him, in a tongue long forgotten,

"Don't think you can get around saying things like that around me. I know a lot more than you think so watch it, Sebastian."

Sebastian's pupils got smaller, wondering if anyone else heard but Ciel wasn't paying attention instead he was conversing with Lafayette so she herself paid no mind. No one was hearing this? It was impossible. This girl knew the old demons language and spoke it fluently, as if she herself created it. Only Satan spoke with such fluidity and some of the eldest demons did too, even Sebastian himself was rough compared to his elders. She suddenly turned into a cherub again, blushing and talking babyish, pulling hard on Ciel's arm.

"Come on, let's play."

"Alright, I'm coming."

The two sat in a corner of a room drawing on sheets of paper, Ciel was obviously bored to death but went along with it. Sebastian analyzed them both, Ciel was pretending to be a child himself, like he cared about the little girl but in actuality was using her. This was his lord, the one he had originally signed a contract with, already so much like a demon but innocent too. The girl, however, was a mystery to him. How could one so young know a language so dead? She grappled onto Ciel's back, trying to ride on him like a horse. She kicked his sides and shouted, "Giddyup!" Sebastian couldn't help but snicker, this was too precious, much too much. Watching his master's frustration was hilarious making it all seem worth it if they both were going to get punished.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, though not pleading like Sebastian thought he would. No, his look was one of confidence, like he knew a secret, his sly smile stated so. Why did he look like that? Was there something he found out? Sebastian just thought that Ciel was toying with him as always and continued taking notes on the lessons despite the fact that every word that she-demon was spouting was something he had previous knowledge of.

Ciel shook his bangs away from his hair, noting that they were in need of a trim, even Cinis said so as she combed through his hair pretending it was a horses' mane. She then kissed his nose lightly whilst petting it, sweetly calling him names like "pretty thing" and "Little one" and "darling." Ciel was utterly embarrassed doing all this in front of watchful eyes but if it meant more information he was resilient and could put up with it. He had done the same with Elizabeth and with many others, playing make believe to get what he wanted.

"Mama do you like my horsy?"

Lafayette peered over at Ciel on all fours, his bangs not covering enough of his eyes to hide his humiliation and reddened cheeks. She nodded in approval of the situation, producing a bag of bright orange carrots.

"He's a beauty. You should give him some of these, horses love carrots."

"Okay, carrots for horsy."

Cinis adorably waddled over to Ciel, placing a carrot at his lips trying to probe his mouth with the foreign vegetable. Ciel was not fond of veggies, particularly carrots unless they were in cakes but how could Lafayette know that? She didn't know, she just wanted to see Ciel grow from red to brick upon being force fed in front of everyone.

"Do you like it?" Cinis questioned, petting Ciel's face over and over again after he finally ate one.

"Of C-"

"No, you have to sound like horsy."

Ciel could not take much more of this! Everyone in the classroom was laughing at him including Sebastian who would of died laughing ages ago if it weren't for composure. Thankfully for him class was over now and this grabbed Cinis's attention as now she could hug and cuddle with her mother or more so pester her. Sebastian gathered up his materials knowing that now it was his turn. Oh how delicious this revenge was going to be for him, how much he loved the fact that Ciel was going through a struggle too and that finally something bad was happening to him.

"Let's go Cinis, it's the crow's turn to teach. Though I doubt he could teach a bird how to fly, seeing as himself has fallen."

"Pardon me, my lady, but don't you have other people to insult? And by the way your teaching methods are as sharp as a balloon so I'd watch criticizing me, though thank you for your input I shall consider it heavily when I kill you."

"We both know you couldn't kill me, I'm more powerful than you'll ever be."

"Keep thinking that."

"It's not a thought, it's a fact."

"Your facts must be wrong then. You see, a fact to you is an opinion to me and your opinion, much like everything about you, is terribly wrong."

"Stop fighting," Cinis whined, pouting slightly.

"Sorry Cinis, mommy just really hates this guy. Maybe when you grow up you can teach him a lesson."

"Isn't that your job?" She stated dryly, sounding more adult even though her voice was cute.

"Yes…but that's not what I meant. I meant you could smack him around."

"Why would I do that? He's not my problem."

Again she sounded like an adult; her words were even forming more instead of being broken or having letter strewn in at random. Ciel watched her from afar, wondering if being around him had made her like this. Lafayette surely thought so for she started criticizing him for being a bad influence on her perfect little darling.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, really. Miss. Lybelle what your daughter says and does has nothing to do with me now kindly shut the hell up and get out of my sight with your nonsense!"

Before she could speak, before she could even come up with a clever response, before she could slaughter this boy, her own daughter, her flesh and blood, her darling little innocent spark of fire said in her very adorable voice,

"Yeah mommy. Shut the hell up."

Everyone in the room was silent, at least for a moment or two, before Ciel started spilling out laughs. My god, he was a bad influence! He always knew he had some influence on people but not like this. This was ridiculous. The little girl turned her head away from her mother, holding her dolly close to her chest in protest.

"Cinis how can you say that to me? That's not a nice thing to say."

"I sowwy…"

"I forgive you but when we get home you're grounded."

"No grounded!"

"That's all you're going to do?" Sebastian asked, pulling out his teacher glasses from his pocket and cleaning them off. "What a horrible parent you are."

"My parenting skills don't concern you! I'll raise her how I want to raise her."

Through their arguing Cinis slipped away and walked toward Ciel, dragging her china doll on the ground most likely creating more cracks in the face. All the sudden she curled herself into his lap, sitting on him as if he was her throne. He allowed it, he had no choice but to and he waited for what might happen next when Lafayette noticed where she was.

"And further more I-Wait…where is…Oh Cinis, come away from there. We're going home."

"No grounded!" She shouted from across the room.

"Cinis, my dearest sweetling, you must be punished."

"No punish!"

"You said a bad word, you have to be."

"I said sowwy!"

"Sorry isn't enough."

"Listen to your mother," Said, surprisingly enough, Sebastian. Who had placed his glasses upon his face and made a sudden wardrobe change into his teacher's outfit.

Cinis narrowed her lavender eyes, squeezing the doll against her body with a firm pout. Lafayette was astounded, he had agreed with her? This was rare. Ciel didn't look the least bit surprised, actually he was just sitting here, watching it all unfold. He knew the story, he knew why his butler hated Lafayette and it was a good reason too, a good story actually but Ciel dare not tell Sebastian he knew, just not yet, he was saving his trump card for when he most needed it. It was the only advantage he had.

"You're not my father," Cinis hissed out coldly, grasping onto Ciel and the doll at the same time.

"Your right, he's not. So you listen to your mommy, okay? Come home and I'll only punish you for a little bit."

"No punish! Me want to stay with Ciel."

"You can't," Her mother explained

"Who says?"

"I says, I mean, say…I mean. Okay fine, no punishment."

"Appalling," Sebastian whispered to himself and Lafayette.

"Your one to talk," She murmured back angrily.

"Nope. Want to stay still."

"Ugh….your giving mommy a headache."

"You givin me head achies too!"

"Fine, stay here. That's your punishment."

"Not punish if I want it."

Lafayette threw her hands up in aggravation before walking out. It was obvious who wore the pants in her house; Lafayette let her daughter step all over her. Ciel knew the bratty, spoiled type well after all some might call him these names too. He knew a prince from India who adored curry buns that was like this once but had to see the light to realize the whole world is not going to serve him answers on a silver platter. Perhaps this little girl needed to be taught the same thing; you can't always have your way.

"Now that all that fuss is over, it's time for your lessons my young master."

"His name not yun massa, it's Ciel."

"I know, Cinis, but since I serve him I must call him that."

"Ohhhh…okay."

Ciel picked out a seat and sat in it watching Sebastian orchestrate and illustrate the necessary basics of demoning. Rules, regulations, protocol, things which Sebastian prided himself on. Ciel wrote all these down, paying as much attention as he could because Cinis had found a desk and practically smushed it against his and was singing and talking and just being a little kid. Which fine, do that, but she was being an annoying little kid, the kind that won't shut up.

"Now what are the basic rules again, Master?"

"Being a demon means being flawless, get your soul no matter what. All demons have an animal attachment made of their own design and the boss's fashioning, this animal is akin to their personality. Demons must be charming and tricksy, crafty and wise, and must never fail or fall. Demons must slither like snakes, must be paced as a snail, must be as furious as a fire yet calm like a river, demons are unified centers. Demons must be valiant yet know when to turn tail, they must be wicked, deceiving, evil, malicious and kindness and all feeling must leave them."

"Good work, almost finished."

"A demon must never reveal his true form to a human. A demon is quick and agile. A demon must learn to separate himself from human form. A demon must hate reapers, they are the enemy. And above all, demons must be malicious, evil, and spiteful, a demon cannot nor does not feel any love or kindness for others. A demon is soulless, never befriending or caring for anyone especially a human. And the number one rule is all demons must make contracts and eat souls to survive."

"Except?"

"Except for me. Because I'm special," Ciel added with a cheerful, smug little grin.

"That was a bit over the top, don't you think. I never said add all of that."

"I'm over the top? Psh, if I'm over the top you've already fallen off the top. You're a show off and you know it."

"I have reason to be, it's in the fine print of the contract. Unless you require otherwise. If not then I must be perfectly perfect in every task possible."

"Unless that task is getting my soul," Ciel coldly stated, smiling brazenly.

Sebastian pushed up his glasses with his pointing stick, smirking back at his master. In that moment he knew that Ciel was nothing but an impudent little, rude, selfish, bigheaded, disgusting pig. More than any other moment Sebastian hated him, desperately wanting the boy to zip his lips and die. Killing a demon wasn't easy, unless you were a class A reaper or a demon sword wielder like Hannah, neither of which could possibly help Sebastian in the least.

"Thank you for reminding me of my one and only flaw, my lord, it always makes me remember that you have so many more than I do."

"Oh and what might they be?"

"It would be rude of me to say such things about you."

"You've said worse, dear Sebastian. Why stop now?"

"Did you just call me dear? Could it be possible that you are trying to be kind for once?"

"Is it possible for you to not be a snarky wise ass?"

"I can ask likewise."

"Geesh louish, yap yap yap. Does every one fight here?" Cinis asked, drawing what looked like a fairy.

"We aren't fighting so much as debating," Sebastian concluded, closing up the books on the desk.

"Debay fight, it's all same. Yelling and stuff. Momma always yells. No more yelling please."

"I'm sorry my young miss, I'll try to contain myself if my master does."

"It's not him I have the problem with," She stated sharply, judging Sebastian with her eyes.

"Beg pardon?"

"You started it, not Ciel. Say sowwy."

Sebastian bowed in front of Ciel, as deep as he could though Ciel could see past those raven colored bangs of his a deceitful little smirk. Ciel realized then that it had been a while since Sebastian properly bowed to him and it was about dammed time he stop acting like a pest and more like a pawn.

"I deeply apologize, my lord. I hadn't meant to upset you. Please, accept my humble apology."

"Of course, Sebastian. How could I not forgive such an honest, heartfelt, loving apology?"

"Good now kiss and makeup," Cinis cried happily.

"Excuse me, but I am not going to kiss my butler!"

Sebastian, however, was one step ahead. He grabbed Ciel's hand softly, tenderly stroking it and then placed the most romantic of kisses upon it. All fake of course, all for the little girl's entertainment for it disgusted him to the core. He wanted to vomit right there. Cinis giggled in delight and then asked Ciel to kiss him back to which Ciel burst into bright red rose bushes of discomfiture.

"Now, Now, my young lord we mustn't upset the miss."

"I know you don't want to as much as I do."

"I'm glad you finally can see that."

"I know you hate me, but…why? Because I torment you by not having a soul?"

"No, my lord, because you torment me by being acting like a egocentric bastard."

"I am not!"

"Oh yes, yes you are. You prance around like you are better than everyone else. It sickens me."

Ciel was silent for a while, watching the demon watching him. The two stared at each other for a while until they were interrupted by Cinis squealing in delight over her picture she finished drawing.

"I drew Ciel!"

Both Ciel and Sebastian drew their attention away from each other and to the picture. It was a crude, childish picture of a stick figure boy with blue hair, blue dots for eyes, and a black outfit on. Unusual to say that he was drawn smiling but more unusual was that he was drawn with very prominent wings. The more they studied the picture the more they found he was standing on a pillar of sorts with vines surrounding it and black flowers (she said roses) covering the vines. Next to him was a very hideous depiction of Sebastian, making him look monstrous.

"Why did you make me look like this?" Sebastian asked, pointing at himself in the picture.

"This what I see."

"You see me as a big, ugly monster?"

"Yup."

Ciel chuckled at the remark before questioning, "So why do I look like this? Is this how you see me?"Ciel then noted atop the drawing's head was a crown and in his hand a scepter, next to him was what he supposed was Cinis herself, dressed in a poofy white dress.

"Yush! There is me and there you."

"Why do I have a crown, am I a prince?"

"No. You ish king, I ish princess. This how I see."

The more they looked the more they realized what the drawing of Ciel was standing on. It was a chessboard, and he was the king. That's how Ciel wanted it to be, save for princess Cinis, but how did she know about the power he craved? Cinis batted her eyelashes softly, gazing into Ciel's eyes with some sort of adoration. Sebastian knew then that Cinis had something else in mind, something much darker for on top of the head of drawing of herself was not only a crown but a viel and in her hands flowers. All in all with the veil, white dress, and flowers Cinis looked like, well…a bride.


	7. Hungry, my lord? For souls or cake?

It had been approximately, according to human time, a year. Ciel hadn't grown a single inch but of course he couldn't for he was frozen in that form but eventually once he grasped the concept of controlling ones powers he would be able to transform into anything he wished. This was something Ciel longed to do, to be finally tall enough to make people stop calling him a shrimp or shorty or midget or child. He was fourteen now, practically a man in his time of age, he had run a business successful being much younger. He was proud of all he accomplished now, learning so much about the demon world and he truly was enjoying his lessons, much to his own surprise.

He had gotten past the basics and was learning the history, where they came from, how they began. Who created them, who was the oldest, the ranks, the wars, all intriguing. There were no science, no arts, no music, Ciel knew all that stuff to begin with, but oh hell's firey pit the history was golden, just fascinating. It captivated him, he asked plenty of questions, he was absorbed, history had always been his favorite subject of all. Sebastian was actually amused at how much his master was into what he was teaching, limiting his insults to only a few now. Oh he was still cocky, rude, and insufferably intolerable but that spark of interest in his eyes was quite livening to the spirits.

Sometimes he would go to bed like a kid from an amusement park, excited about everything he had experiences, hell he was smiling from time to time! What a rare event to see Ciel truly smile. Once Ciel was put to bed, given his tea, and was fully relaxed but before Sebastian could say goodnight, for he had to given the contract and all, Ciel said something odd,

"Thank you for the lesson today, it was quite rousing. In any case I look forward to tomorrow's lesson."

Sebastian must of looked very funny with his mouth opened in a shocked way, his red eyes small within the whites, his eyebrows raised as he was caught off guard. Oh Ciel had complimented him before on things but he would say satisfactory but that had been enough. But thank you? Ciel had never said thank you before. Could it be the little lord was maturing? It had been a year. Ciel then beamed a bit, a little U on his angelically flawless face, simple and small and didn't last very long but Sebastian caught it.

"What's the matter with you, Sebastian?"

"Oh, nothing my lord," Sebastian started but before he could continue Ciel gave him a raised eyebrow knowing that his butler was lying, "Well…," He continued, taking in a breath, "You've never thanked me before. You're usually obdurate toward expressing such gratitude, even toward me."

"It's just two words, really. You shouldn't be that shocked I said them."

"But you've never said them before and furthermore two words can be very big things like 'you're fired' or' I'm dying'. DO not think so little of words; they are most important things words. As someone who loves English language and literature you should value words as much as a proper person."

"Words mean very little to me. They are forgotten easily. A warning never fazes me, a phrase of admiration never hits my heart, a sad cry never makes me hurt, a thought never makes me wonder. Words get in the way; I've let my actions speak for me."

"Indeed. Actions speak louder than words but then again one who cannot see must judge solely on words for sometimes words and actions can display different things. I once knew a man from Yorkshire whose actions were generous but his words cruel. You see where I am going?"

"What do mine say, my actions and words?"

"Your words are harsh and demanding, my lord, you expect so much, and your actions follow suit. You are needy and greedy with everything."

"Do you hate me then?"

"You want the truth?"

"I always have Sebastian. I want you to hold no secrets from me. So tell me now, do you hate me still?"

"Incredibly so, Master."

Ciel then pulled his covers up despite the fact that it was blazing hot and turned his body away from Sebastian, trying to distance himself away from the demon as much as physically possible. Sebastian attempted to tuck him in but the boy nudged his hand away, making Sebastian wonder. Did Ciel care whether or not he hated him? If so why treat him like an ant?

"That's fine. Thos who have loved me I have left crumbled beneath my feet and those who have hated me I ended quickly. I love no one. I suppose then I have always been a demon. Haven't I?"

Sebastian didn't answer but instead chose to remain silent until Ciel was asleep. He watched his chest heave up and down softly, his hand grasping his pillow. Sometimes in his sleep he would mumble things, things that reminded Sebastian that no matter what Ciel said he was still a child with nightmares and all. The raven clad butler touched the boy's vein, feeling the thump thump of his heart beat, wild and reckless. Sebastian still hated the boy terribly, still wanted to end him, but he would admit Ciel was changing.

Now today Ciel stretched out of bed, his hair falling all over his eyes and a little down the nape of his neck despite the fact that Sebastian cut it as often as possible. Until Ciel split from his human form and was able to control his appearance he would have growing hair so he usually tucked some behind his ears and complained that he would look like the head of Scotland yard if his hair got any longer and that he would have to tie it with a girlish bow.

"When will I be able to control these damned powers?!"

"We shall see, for some it takes years, for others millenniums, and for some seconds."

"How long did it take you?"

"To control my powers to the point of being able to control my appearance? It took me about a half of a month, my lord. Don't worry though, not everyone can be one hell of a demon."

"Tch. So full of nonsense. You really are vain aren't you?"

"Even though that was a rhetorical question I will answer with another question, are you not the same way?"

"Silence, You blithering idiot! I've heard enough."

"Of course, my lord. Do you wish to proceed to lessons?"

"I would. Let us off, come."

The two of them walked to their usual teaching place and Sebastian went first, of course, which meant Ciel had to wait and play with Cinis who had become like a parasite to him. He could not squeeze out anymore information out of her so she was useless and now she was clinging to him like a monkey to a branch. She adored him and openly stated to everyone that he was her husband much to Ciel's horror. Over the year she hadn't grown at all either but Ciel knew from Sebastian that demon children don't grow much at first and after all it had only been a year. They would play with dolls or have tea parties (with actual tea and cakes!) or dress up or some other girly nonsense while they waited for Sebastian to end his lessons.

Once he did he called for Ciel and the two of them walked hand in hand into the classroom to learn together. Suddenly Sebastian became a teacher to two pupils which disappointed Lafayette who had planned on teaching her daughter herself.

"But sweetie, he's a numbskull. Wouldn't you like to be taught by me instead?"

"Mommy smart. Me wanna know what can learn from big dummy."

"Nothing at all. Really now, mommy would be a much better teacher."

"I know but this only way to be with friend."

"You really like him huh?"

"No, me love Ciel! One day he be my husband!"

Ciel's face had turned green then and so did Lafayette's. How could her sweet little devil want to be with someone so low? She had planned to make sure her daughter found a proper suitor not some piece of garbage who could barely wipe his own butt! Lafayette rubbed her temples, sighing heavily in the process.

"Honey, what do you see in this boy?"

"Pah-Ten-tea-al."

"Pah ten tea al?" She questioned, trying out the word over and over again until she got it. "Oh! Potential! That's a mighty big word, you learn that from bird brain over here?"

"Big ugly bird brain teach me bigger words!"

"Well, as long as you know I'm the better teacher and the better person I guess I can leave you here. You have a good day alright my muffin cake?"

"Okay, love you mommy."

"Mommy loves her darling imp too. You two, I swear if I so much as hear her whimper I will end you!" She shouted, her eyes turning bright red and a nasty snarl escaping her.

"As you wish, Madame," Sebastian said, bowing.

So this began their routine. They waited, they played, and then they both learned together. Today's lesson was about the Great War of 1450 concerning General Sanguis and his 100 soldiers and how they fought bravely against warring demons who dared to dethrone Satan himself. Sebastian told that he himself was on the front lines which brought about an interesting question from Ciel.

"Just how old are you, Sebastian?"

"To be exact over 3,000 years old. Why do you ask?"

"Is that considered old here?"

"Considering sin and demons have been around since 100 C.E I suppose not."

"So you practically lived out all of this history, so to you it's more like memory class."

Sebastian smiled fondly, tilting his head to the side. Ah yes so many memories of slaughtering, murder, plundering, sinning. Oh the stories he could tell. This was like revisiting the past and he was the one to teach it since he had been there and could tell it like it really was. He was lost in the moment for so long Ciel had to bring him back to attention with a loud clap of his hands.

"Oh, so sorry my lord, just reminiscing."

"I see. What rank were you in the army?"

"Me? I was the captain and has since worked my way into becoming Lieutenant and soon during the battle of Omnibus Aequa I became as such and then Colonel and became a Brigadier. It had been my hope to become General of the Army but now with me being demoted it's likely not to happen."

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian's eyes popped open. Surely he had heard wrong, right? That was certainly not his master's voice saying sorry…was it? His master was not capable of apologizing! Yet as sure as the sun goes up and down it was Ciel's voice, English-accented, breathy, soft, almost barely feminine, and now suddenly compassionate voice. It couldn't be thought, could it? Sebastian cleaned out his ears a little then shook his head. No his was wrong, this was NOT his master, not the human master he signed the contract with and not the demon boy he served. Still, as much as Sebastian questioned his sanity it was him who said it.

"Continue with the lesson," Ciel demanded bringing back his old self to Sebastian's attention.

"Yes well…like I said the fourth Lieutenant was…"

Sebastian had to stop. There was a very loud growl, a stomach growl, a growl of hunger. It was likely to be the little girl so he created out of thin air a healthy snack for her to eat even though her mother requested sweets. Sebastian placed it on her desk but got protest from her and Ciel.

"Not hungry, it's him!"

"Yes, I actually am. My stomach feels emptier than it's ever been and there's this weird feeling coursing through my body, right into my heart and bones. It's like nothing I can explain. I could eat a horse; really I could, raw actually. I'm actually craving blood and-OUCH! Shit this hurts, like my stomach is caving in on me and now my teeth hurt too."

"Open your mouth," Sebastian commanded, taking his thumb and pointer finger to grip Ciel's chin.

Ciel's mouth unhinged like a treasure chest showing his pearls. They were normal, always had been, except now his incisors were becoming sharper and growing. He was getting his feeding teeth. A demon usually gets them very young, like baby teeth but Ciel was a unique case and was not born nor created from fire and ash but instead created from a contract so his teeth would come later. Sebastian had dreaded this moment and had tried to ignore it as best he could but now it was too late, he had to supply now.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yes, parched, my tongue feels like clay and I feel heated, like I could kill something right now."

"Try to remain calm. You require sustenance from a human source. Blood," Thought the demon quickly, "You need blood first. Young demons always need blood first. Please, stay here while I retrieve it."

"Hurry Sebastian, I can't hold out much longer."

Cinis watched Sebastian become a blur in the distance, then her eyes fell on Ciel. He was thrashing around, his hair become wild, his eyes going from blue to pink with black slits in them; he was looking like a feral animal. Foam was even coming out of his mouth and blood too, swirled in with the white foam to create pink. Cinis wondered if something this scary would happen to her soon. She found herself trembling with fear, cowering in a corner with her dolly held out like a cross to ward off the devil. The twisting knot in the earl's stomach was creating such agony, worse than his blood boiling, worse than anything he'd ever felt in his entire life. He felt drained of all his essence, his world was going black, he felt like he was dying. He was already kissing the world goodbye as all vision blurred and all sanity went away.

The next thing he knew he felt cool; air flowed around him, the scent of fresh leaves, the sounds of birds chirping, the sunlight warming his face. This place, this wasn't hell. This was earth. What part, what country, what state, he knew not of the particulars but this was not hell for sure. He felt strong arms gripping him; the person holding him was running at breakneck speed, trying desperately to reach his goal. If a demon is bound to a contract they can live for the longest of times without any soul, it's a complicated act but their bodies become accustomed to not devouring one as it lay in wait for its only meal and when it did come it satisfied them for days, even years sometimes.

This boy, this earl, his master that he carried, was different. He could not have a contract and thus needed many souls or at the very least blood. Blood would sate his hunger for now but he'd need a good supply of it until he could easily digest a soul. For any young demon, either just created or born, it was hard to absorb the essence of soul, but for those created it was quick for them to adapt to it, they fed off corpses and blood, and those born too until they could devour souls. Ciel was not like this, he would not be ready for a while, but then again he could be ready now. Sebastian knew not of which one it was all he knew was he had to get to the aging, drunken body he found quickly before it died of natural causes.

It was easy pickings and his blood would not taste good but it would have to do in such short notice. He found the body rather quickly; he had to act fast as he got on one knee and dipped down his master to the wound so he may drink from it. The blood spilled off his lips delicately and into his mouth like a river finding a new canal to compress itself into. One drop was all it took to awaken the sleeping, almost dead, demon boy and his primal instincts to feed took over. He clambered clumsily out of Sebastian's arms and latched desperately onto the wound, forgetting about dignity or humanity.

Perhaps this was what he required to separate from human into demon for now he growled happily like one. There was such helplessness in his eyes yet fierceness, a sad little melody played in his eyes, a symphony of complicated things that danced in his salmon colored eyes and together with his soft rumbling, almost purring actually, it was, well, Sebastian admitted it to being almost cute. Almost.

He drained all the body of its liquid contents which gave Sebastian the pleasure of consuming the essence of the elder man's soul, making his belly quite full but not satisfied completely. Without a contract the soul would taste meaningless. Demons can exist without contracts, like Pluto who was just a lower class demon created to wreak havoc, and some can just create sin and destruction and simply eat people, soul and all. However class B demons, ones who thrived off of the souls of the living, needed them. Class A demons create sin across the world, Class B feed off those humans who are sinful, the lower the class the less powerful and less respected.

Ciel breathed heavily next to the body as if he had run himself ragged when in reality the man's blood was coursing through his veins like a rapid shot of liquor. It was nothing like tea for sure. It was adrenaline pumping and he wanted more.

"More Sebastian. I need more."

"Voracious little thing, aren't you, master?"

"More," He repeated absolute hunger in his eyes.

Sebastian had no choice now but to give the boy some of his own blood. Demon blood definitely would calm him down. Mothers would do it for children like milk from a bottle but only once in a while if human blood wasn't enough. Sebastian removed his glove and slit his wrist, letting his dark blood flow. He beckoned his master like a pet to his food and like his pet he came crawling on all fours, weak and yet so strong, determined yet lazy, demanding yet pleading. Ciel's little tongue darted out to lick the wound with some unknown gentleness then covetously fastened himself to the wrist, sucking noisily.

"Not too much, my lord, lest you drain me to."

For a moment the boy looked like he was considering it! But he let go after a while, collapsing to the ground, his veins pulsating with the warmth that only blood could satisfy him with. The wound mended itself quickly, almost like magic as he watched Ciel become anew to his situation. He had just drunken blood for the first time and was weighing out whether he was a civilized English nobleman or some savage beast and which one was truly right. Was there a right? Is right, like beauty, in the eye of the beholder. Sebastian didn't care what his lord was thinking they had to get back or else the reapers would swarm like flies, especially that red haired moron.

Soon Ciel was snuggled into his bed, staring up at the wall finding new excitement in each little bug that crawled upon it. His heart was beating too fast for words, he felt so alive and so dead at the same time. Sebastian found himself mesmerized by the young lad; truly he had seen this before but never from someone like Ciel who was so uptight. He was like a tied up bundle of nerves that became loose and free all the sudden and yet he was confined and firm like a starched shirt left out to dry for too long. Ciel practically ripped open his shirt, placing his tiny hands upon his chest to feel his heart thumping. Was this for real? Had he just drank blood? What was he now? A monster, a man? Was it bad to be a monster?

"My lord it's late, it's time for bed."

"I-I-I," he stuttered softly, "I can't sleep now."

"You physically can't or you can't because of what happened?"

"I feel like it's-s-s-s both."

Sebastian, bound by his contract, had to ensure his master's sanity, so he placed a tender hand on his master's face to calm him down but surprisingly the boy touched his hand with the same kindness. Or more so fear for Sebastian could tell he was afraid…afraid of himself.

"Fear not, my young master, for no matter what I will always be here, faithfully at your side, from now till eternity."

Ciel leaned into his hand, closed his eyes, then whispered like he was whispering to the moonlight itself, fragile and wounded yet tough and unbroken, lovely and ugly at the same time, a deep confession that puzzled the butler as the boy went straight to sleep after saying it,

"You see Sebastian... there's a problem with that. I'm not afraid to admit I am scared now….but the thing I fear is not just myself, but I fear you too."


	8. Sharpen your sword, not just your mind

Every day was the same thing for the demon butler and his master- first Ciel would arise and take his morning tea (now it was a cup of warm blood instead), then he would get ready, wait for Sebastian, and then after playing with Cinis would learn some more interesting facts. However today was different. Even as Ciel awoke from his very short slumber he could feel today was different, it was something about the air. He sipped his little china blue cup of blood, letting it rush past his parted lips as he accepted the fact that he must drink blood to survive, like a vampire from a horror novel he had skimmed through. Dracula was his name.

A king of sorts once, a great ruler and fighter, but then turned into a creature of the night that feasted on the blood of mortals. Ciel knew eventually he would have to devour the essence of a being, the soul, and he wondered then what that might taste like. He had come to just live with it, he was a demon, he must live, if he must kill to do so he would. Sebastian and he walked down the same corridor an yet still Ciel could not shake off his inner excitement at the way Sebastian was acting so mysterious, like he had some sort of surprise for him. Usually Ciel despised surprises but as a demon he found an unusual spark inside him that made him curiously awestruck by the smallest of things.

Even today he admired the beautiful burgundy color of the blood in his cup and how it felt like he was drinking wine and then wondered if the blood belonged to a nobleman for it was rich and sweet. It took him a while to drink it because he stared at it for so long which made Sebastian crossly state that if he didn't drink quickly the blood would go cold and would not provide enough nutrients for Ciel's demon body. Ciel wondered why he was going through such a puzzling metamorphosis from calm, rational, and wrathful to excited, illogical, and almost kind. He still felt himself and yet he felt new but at the same time he wasn't sure whether he liked the change or not and how Sebastian was taking all this.

Actually he himself was curious as to this change but Sebastian rationalized that perhaps since he was so demonic as a child perhaps he was to be more childish as a demon. Sebastian hoped not. While he didn't want a bossy loud mouth he didn't like simpering babies who cared much too much. Love was for the weak humans not for the heartless demons and any other feeling should be abandoned. It's quite possible to feel things like compassion and love for those who haven't distanced themselves from their human selves but any other demon isn't capable of it. Still, Sebastian could only assume what was going on and hope that Ciel wouldn't start putting flowers in his hair and skipping around. Perhaps the boy was just overcome with the way he was seeing things now, the first drink of blood can liven any demon.

Ciel knew most of this and yet everyday questioned that fact because Lafayette was so unlike a demon that he wondered if she really was but when she got angry Ciel questioned this no more until she calmed down again. He wondered what her animal could be and Ciel swore he saw talons once when she had gotten fully angered but perhaps it was all in his head. The blue eyes boy was ever puzzled by Lafayette who was claimed to be much more powerful than Sebastian but rarely threw her power around and was much older and wiser but made stupid decisions and to add to that she seemed to genuinely love her daughter. It wasn't fake or forced it was definite, in fact she reminded him of his Aunt Red a bit at times.

Ciel had forgotten a long time ago what true love, the love between a mother and child, really was. Even as he watched Cinis and Lafayette hug each other he knew he would never remember what that felt like and yet at times he was almost bitterly jealous of Cinis. While Ciel waited and attempted to teach Cinis how to properly play chess he had to ask her a question that had been gnawing at his brain for some time now.

"Cinis, why do you like me so much?"

She looked up, her extremely abundant amount of hair spilled all over her face to which she responded by shaking it away and blankly staring into his eyes. Her cheeks lit up and she began to giggle in a mischievous way, tightly gripping the horse shaped white chess piece in her hand.

"Well you strong, smart, good person. You nice to me."

"Is that all?"

"No. You know how little girls are," She said with a grin, pronouncing each word perfectly with her babyish voice still on, "We be liking you one day, liking someone else tomorrow."

"So you only like me for now? It's like those crushes people get on others. Like puppy love?" Ciel questioned, wondering about this little girl the more she spoke. Was she really a little girl?

"Yah, for now. Let me be more clear…I'm doing this becuz Sea-bass."

"What about Sebastian?"

"Well I-"

A head poked into Cinis's room. Quite literally speak of the devil for there was Sebastian, frowning a bit and looking over the room with a appalled look in his eyes.

"Young master my lessons are over. It is time for yours."

"In a moment Sebastian, can't it wait?"

"Very well, I'll just tidy up I suppose."

He bowed to excuse himself and get everything situated for the lessons he would teach Ciel today. He wondered how Ciel would take these lessons, they were different than normal ones. Ciel nodded for Cinis to continue once he felt Sebastian was out of earshot then the little girl leaned forward, cheerfully giggling.

"I do like you, as friend."

"Then why do you constantly parade me around like we're married?"

"To make him jealous."

"What…you mean...Sebastian? Pffftt!"

It had been a good long time since Ciel laughed so hard. How could this little girl be so blind? Sebastian felt nothing for Ciel other than contempt so to try to make him jealous was going to do nothing. Sebastian wanted to kill him, end this stupid contract and make another; he longed to be free to do whatever he pleased. Jealous, him? Not even a smidge. He only got jealous of Claude but that's when he stole Ciel and that's when Ciel had something to offer him. Ciel could feel his lungs getting dry from his hearty laughing, he was about to spill over the edge of sanity, his eyes were watering. He had nothing to offer Sebastian now. What good was he now? Cinis was fighting a lost battle for Sebastian would have nothing to feel jealous over. In fact he'd be happy to have Ciel out of his hair.

Then it hit Ciel again making his laugh seem dreadfully somber, as if he was laughing at himself and not anything else. Like once you drop a valuable gem and it breaks and you just stare at it, excepting that you've done something terrible and then you laugh at how wretched the situation is. Not to make yourself feel better but for pities sake, because you don't know how to handle yourself, because your dilemma is sad. Now, for some odd reason, Ciel felt akin to Undertaker, his old gray-haired loon who laughed at everything. Perhaps there was hidden sorrow that he laughed at, some tragic tale, perhaps he wasn't as happy as he seemed. His shop was cold, dark, and lonesome. Perhaps, like Ciel was now, he was laughing at his own turmoil.

"It's not funny!" Cinis shouted with a pout, which she loved doing.

"It..HAHA…it's terribly cruel! HAHAHA! He-He…HAHA…he's stuck with me forever! Ha! No point of him being jealous, HAHAHAH, nothing to be jealous over! I have nothing to offer him!"

Cinis watched the boy stop himself as she touched his chest lightly, spreading her fingers along the fabric of his frilled black coat. His laughter died down into a soft whispering breath watching her place her other hand on his chest as well. She saw some sort of empty sympathy in Ciel's eyes, like he wanted to cry but couldn't like he was too much of a wounded man and a proud demon to cry, like he'd been through too much to cry, like crying was a lost art he could not grasp again.

"You will see," She spoke in the dead language of the ancients, "You have more to offer him than you know."

At that moment Sebastian decided he was plum tired of waiting and staring at his non ticking pocket watch so decided upon finding his lord at once. In a few seconds he went inside Cinis's room to see her with her hands on Ciel's chest and wondered not what they were just doing, nor did he care, but the look in Ciel's eyes was something distant. It was something Sebastian could barely hold on to, just beyond his reach. Was it…pity?

"Come, my lord, these lessons are very important."

"Alright. Is it history today again?" He wondered aloud as he got up, dusting himself off.

"No, something much more active I'm afraid."

"Active? Like what?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Cinis would you like to come?"

"Oh yes, big fat bird brain!"

"I'd prefer to be called Mr. Michealis, if you please Lady Cinis."

"Kay, Mr. Mick…Mick…Mick hell Least."

"Never mind, just Sebastian. Come along the both of you."

Ciel was speculated the whole on what was going to happen. They went well past their normal teaching area and into a whole new section of hell that was empty of demons, had a flat surface with little craters here and there, and two flowing little waterfalls on either side like curtains for a stage. Suddenly Sebastian was no longer in his butler attire but instead something else, a fencing outfit. The sudden appearance of white in such a dark world almost blinded Ciel for a moment as he realized that today was, like ht had thought, going to be different.

"I suppose then, today's lessons are fencing?"

"Indeed you are correct my lord. Now here is your outfit, once you put it on we shall begin."

Ciel quickly changed wardrobes behind a wall of stone finding the outfit to fit snuggly around his form. He stepped out again to welcome the open space with Sebastian standing there, his fenced mask upon his face hiding all and any emotion. His sword was at his side, a passive stance, but Ciel knew that Sebastian would not go easy on him. Ciel was ready for the challenge, his heart thumping with trepidation. He stood opposite his opponent, waiting for the cue ad they both raised their swords.

"Are you ready, my young master?"

"Anytime you are, Sebastian."

"Then let us begin. One, Two, three, engarde!"

Both became enemies in that moment or at the very least that's how Sebastian saw Ciel. He could now release the restraints set by the contract and act out his true feelings as he thrust forward his blade toward the one of the things he hated the most. He jabbed, he swung, he went at demonic speeds, he attacked, while the young earl on the other end swiftly balestrated and battemented, trying his best to keep the sword away from him. The sword became an extension of his butler; his frustration flowed off the blade as he lunged at the boy. Ciel could feel the malice; he could feel the hate as he heard the swooshing sound of the blades hitting the air or the clinking metal sounds when their swords came together.

Ciel parried by going underneath Sebastian's blade to lift it upwards and away. They went on like this for what seemed like eternity. Back and forth, sliding their sword against each other's, cutting nothing but air, lining, intercepting, guarding, feinting, riposting septiming, tropementing, and remising. It was like a dance, a furious flurry of movements that escaladed to another depending on the partner, it was like sex with the thrusting and panting and passionate motions, it was like chess where strategy was key, whatever it was to Ciel it was enthralling.

His eyes nearly glowed with the tremendous thrill he had, his blood pumping with adrenaline, his heart now thumping with exhilaration, he felt liberated. They needed not any words, as he said before, their actions spoke loud enough. This was like conversation between blades. Such a fire began in the boy that would not be stopped, the same fire burned inside his fencing partner at the moment. This was like holding a secret and finally letting it out. A huge sigh of relief, a battle of words, a connection was made the moment they stuck swords again and again. The need to cut flesh was dire, they required exposure of the body, their clothing became a limitation, and there was an absolute longing for bloodshed.

Ciel growled happily and yet it could be taken as a frustrated roar and Sebastian roared back even louder, the two going at it as more than just fencing now, but a war. The button's that protected the sword from penetrating them had been cast off, it was serious now. Cinis simply watched, at awe at how much different people can be when wearing masks. A mask can change who you are or hide who you are and Cinis then chose to never do either. She wore no mask ever and hoped she never would. To see someone she loved as a best friend and then some and someone else she was uncertain of just want to tear each other open was a bit alarming to the little girl. She questioned when it was going to happen, when they were just going to forget the swords and spill blood. She feared that moment and hoped it not happen.

The swords met again and struck up a conversation until they were pressing hard against each other and the two males were face to face unable to see any emotion the other was having but could hear each other's breaths. Sebastian was breathing hard through his nose like a bull, Ciel through his mouth like some dog. His eyes searched for Sebastian's but he'd turn tail if he did see them, they were dark pink and burning with loathing and yearning for blood. It would have been too scary for any person to take; even Lafayette herself wouldn't dare say a word to Sebastian if she could see his eyes now.

Another hour went by, then another, until it seemed like the two would not be satisfied until one of them was dead. Sooner or later Lafayette came to retrieve her daughter but instead just stood there behind her in silence, watching this calamity. It had been long since she had seen Sebastian so ruthless, so ready to kill, so…well, demonic. Sebastian craved carnage; it was actually the meaning of his true demon name – Trucidatio. Lafayette had found that no matter how she teased him or belittle him or wanted to see him burned to a crisp that he was murderous, more than he let on especially given the circumstances that he had to be a polite, suave, English butler.

No one had a clue just how thoroughly Sebastian adored murder, after all, that's what a pack of crows are called. A murder. The outcome of the fight, though, did not go how she expected it to. She was so certain Sebastian would usurp the blue-eyed boy, yes even though she could not explain well enough her hate for the distasteful excuse for a demon she was confident he would win against that scrawny brat but…he was now on the floor, hands at the sides of his head, and Ciel holding Sebastian's sword in one hand and his own sword at the demon's heart.

Lafayette knew Sebastian wasn't one to just let a person win because he felt bad for them, even if that person was his master. This meant that the boy had truly won against Sebastian, the great crow who had been a lieutenant in war, a professional in war tactics, a demon who was one hell of a swordsman, was bested by a novice demon boy? If Sebastian wasn't the laughing stock of hell before he'd surely be now, if word got out that was. Lafayette must admit that she was not one to gossip, however she would love to embarrass her enemy in any way possible.

They stood there like that for a moment or two, Sebastian daring Ciel to end this for both of them and Ciel contemplating ending both of their suffering. However he dropped both swords and held out his hand instead, smiling warmly and even though Sebastian could not see that smile he could feel it pulsating from behind his mask. Sebastian took his hand and let the boy pull him up. For once Ciel had helped Sebastian and Ciel was now the bigger man, realizing something he should have seen at the start. They both pulled off their masks and held them under their arms, looking at each other. Ciel's hair now was matted with sweat but even though Sebastian too was covered in sweat he stilled retained his flawless beauty. Cinis just confidently sat there, hands folded in her lap and recalled what she had said was true. Ciel did have a lot to offer Sebastian.

"Good game, Sebastian. You fight as well as I can expect from some one of your caliber."

"I suppose you do not fight bad yourself. But…if you wanted me to be honest with you then I must ask, why not kill me? You had the chance."

"You misunderstand my actions, silly demon. You're the one who hated me, I only disliked you, and therefore I have no reason to kill you. You are my butler after all. In any case, death is the easy part, you see? To end one's life is cowardice and to end someone else's for the same reason is just as much. I would of accepted death a long time ago, perhaps that's why I made the contract…perhaps I really wanted to die."

Ciel ran his fingers through his hair, sighing the heaviest of sighs. Now his blood was slowly moving throughout him, he was calm now; he didn't need to kill Sebastian. Did he ever really need to anyways? Sebastian sized up his master, had he grown? Perhaps he was just mature now. A year did so much to him, how had Sebastian not noticed before how much older he spoke and acted? Sebastian wondered what five years would do to him; he would act like a 30 year old man when in reality he was just heading on 20. Ciel's innocence, what little there was, was starting to become like a piece of paper over a candle, slowly crumbling into nothing but blackness.

"Yes I suppose I did want to die. Now I see that I was afraid to face the reality and blinded by revenge. Revenge is as idiotic as not tying your shoes before going outside, your just waiting to trip. Is this so complicated, that I've realized that ending this all would do us no good? So I suggest we man up and just try to get along, okay? After all, what kind of butler would you be if you couldn't do that?"

His question was pronounced with a grin as warm as the sunlight, his hand extended in friendship, he wanted to shake hands. He wanted their quarrel to end right then and there. Sebastian extended his own hand, fully accepting who his master became at that moment. For at that moment Ciel was no longer an Earl, a demon, a pawn, or a prince, Ciel was no longer a brat, he was inhuman yet human, he was Ciel yet he was not. So at that moment Sebastian recognized Ciel as something more, something different and yet so alike, something he knew too well. At that moment Sebastian saw what Ciel had become and accepted it, for at that moment Ciel too was, One Hell of A Demon.


	9. Five trials will decide it all

Sebastian went about his business finding a youthful body to kill so he might get blood for his master, young blood was always best that's why most demons made contracts with younger people because the older you are the older your blood. Then again the older you are the more sin you have done but in Ciel's case he was full to the brim with both a delicious soul and sin. Sebastian was privileged to have been chosen for Ciel, at least that's what he thought but then Alois and his butler stepped into the picture and then everything changed. That's what Sebastian had assumed to be true the whole year and then some he had been the butler for life to the now demon Ciel until of course he had to go an switch things around about a week ago with their very first fencing match. Ciel had always been a game changer and he definitely changed things then.

Lafayette had been wrong, Sebastian did let Ciel win. He had let him because he had so wanted to end this but as Ciel spoke his words became clear and made sense. To just simply end it would be cowardice and Sebastian was definitely not a coward in any sense but he had acted like one by wanting to die. He had to learn to deal with Ciel for if he didn't their eternity together would be made even longer and by Ciel's actions he had seemed to be willing to change his attitude. Still, Sebastian wasn't so sure he could go along with it for long and they still bantered with each other but it wasn't as much. The blood was collected, poured steaming hot into the tea cup, and given to the dehydrated demon boy.

"Mmm," He mumbled happily into the cup, "This one is better than the last one."

"Thank you, my lord. I only strive for perfection."

Ciel's tongue darted out of its cave to lap the inside of the cup in a greedy manner. Sebastian chided his master for being so animalistic, after all he was still of noble birth an should act like it but Ciel came up with a good point that he's a demon now and all nobility left him after he became so. Sebastian then stated that it mattered not for if that was the case then Sebastian himself should start acting beastly as well which made Ciel grumble in dissatisfaction.

"You always have something to say back, don't you?"

"As your butler I always must be efficient and quick, is that not what you require of me?"

"I don't require you to be a smart ass."

Sebastian raised his eye brow with a smirk, looking at Ciel who was trying his hardest not to lap up the blood from the cup like an animal. Ciel then smiled back and handed him the cup gently. "But if you weren't one, it would be pretty boring down here."

"I appreciate your frankness, my young master. I must say you've changed quite a bit. Are you ready for today's lessons?"

"Will we be fencing or learning from the book?"

"I suppose, in a sense, we will be doing a little of both. You see there are five tests a demon must take to prove he's a true demon and become a part of his honor, Satan's, mass collection of servants and evil doers. Once both you and I pass these test we shall become part of the assemblage, so to speak, and be recognized as true demons. This will also determine your rank and what animal you'll be bestowed. I await to see yours."

Ciel leaned back on a comfy chair Sebastian created for him a while ago, crossing one leg over the other as Sebastian polished his shoes so they shone. Ciel didn't wear his eye patch; he hadn't for the longest of times, there was no point to it anymore. Finally, Ciel thought, finally he would be able to gain same footing in this place but he was sure these wouldn't be as easy as Sebastian made them out to be, they might even take longer than a normal test but Ciel was ready for anything the devil could toss his way, any challenge that he set in front of him. Ciel would overcome it with or without Sebastian by his side.

"It's about time. These tests, will they allow me to harness my powers?"

"Actually one of the tests is to show how powerful you are. We must learn how to tap into the power you hold inside of you and when we do we can take the test. I must warn you. These tests are no game, they are serious business. Each one is given annually at the beginning of each year instead of one after the other and each one is harder than the last. There can only be so much you can study for. Some demons don't pass at all and even some of the bravest demons can be frightened by the challenges."

Sebastian looked upward at his master's face. As expected he was confident. Sebastian let a smile cross his face. His master hadn't changed, no not really; he had just accepted some ideals that Sebastian himself found dignified. Not all humans were like him and not all demons either; he was special, as he had said before. Ciel closed his eyes and gave a small chuckle, a certain to win chuckle, the chuckle of a king who would knowingly win against his opponent.

"Frightened? Though I now can recognize fear I know what it is that makes me human. The less I fear the less human I am. From this moment forward I put my fears aside, I leave behind all things that make me human in favor to become what I must become in order to survive here. Fear shall never touch me again now that I know it exists and can rid myself of it. I was never about games unless they were difficult to master and like my favorite game I will use strategy and wits to get me through this with ease. Let these challenges come toward me, I'm more than ready."

Sebastian then bowed deeply, hand upon his chest with a knowing grin, eyes promptly closed as he took in all the words his young master had said. These tests might actually be the thing to change the human Ciel into a demon; Sebastian knew that it had to be either way. The more he thought about it the more right it felt that this be the way to achieving that separation. For some it came sooner, for some later, for some never at all, and for most it came during the tests. His shadow cast behind him eerily as if was another being itself and was waiting to consume the boy who stood in front of him, stately and distinguished. This reminded the demon butler of the way he had first acted with Ciel, when they first properly met and he was christened with the name Sebastian.

Sebastian had been rough, too rough, he had been sloppy, careless, and Ciel had to teach him the way to properly act and prepare meals. It had taken a while but in the end they both learned from each other. Back then Sebastian saw his master as only a meal and nothing more but when Ciel turned away from something so easy as to just give in and give up and decided to follow a path of revenge Sebastian saw him differently. He was a beautiful, destructive, sinful, chaotic, perfect little human and his soul even more worth it every second they spent together. Now Sebastian could see why he was chosen for Ciel, they just fit and ever still Ciel, especially now, was beautifully nightmarish and sinfully delightful. His soul had nothing to do with him, it was his outlook. Without that Ciel would have had nothing to begin with and now he was starting to gain what he had lost.

"Very well put, master. I'll see to it that you be appropriately taught and that you, as always, will come out on top, victorious. Your first test will be on the demon basics and history, it's the easiest test, I doubt you'll do any wrong there, in fact I have full confidence that you will pass every test."

"Do you truly believe that or are you just kissing my ass?"

"A little of both," Sebastian replied with a wink.

"Such a fool, but you're my fool. My foolish butler. I am foolish too."

"No, not necessarily, just blinded I suppose. No need for apology, like you said, actions speak louder than words."

"But words are needed too. So we are both right."

"To admit that I am right is a treat to hear out of your lips, my lord. I lay in wait of what you might say to me next."

"Don't expect so much from me and I won't expect so much from you."

"Agreed, master. One could not expect much from someone so small anyways."

Ciel stood there in silence, tipping the scales of rage and annoyance. He raised his hand, prepared to slap him but to Sebastian's shock he pet him-like some sort of…well, pet! He summoned him to rise so they may look at one another fully. Ciel stood close to Sebastian, the front of his shoes touching the front of Sebastian's. Ciel touched his own head then Sebastian's lower stomach, humming questionably to himself.

"Yes, I am short, but for such a short person I am tall in my way of thinking, am I not?"

"Indubitably. You have always been more mature than your age let on. It is one of the things I have fancied about you."

"Once I control my powers you won't be able to call me short. I want my size to match my brain. Then I suppose you will not be able to call me young lord anymore."

For a moment they just watched the other stand still, so close they could practically waltz with one another, so close they could almost make out their other's heart beat. Sebastian had never wanted to be so close to his master, until he changed, until he stopped acting like a brat and acted like himself with added maturity. Then they both did something strange, they both laughed. They laughed with each other, at their follies, at his poor excise for a joke, at anything they could find funny at that moment, until they had to stop and regain some sort of composure. Then they just beamed at their opposite, finding companionship once more, finding conversation engaging once again, finding each other tolerable and then some.

Ciel stood on his tippy toes, still barely able to go any higher than Sebastian's chest and placed his head on it, exhaling a bit noisily from his tired laughter. Sebastian placed his hand upon his master's head, curious as to what he was doing.

"Master…?"

"We are both akin to one another. Remember that, will you? I believe that neither of us is better than the other. We are of the same cloth, you and I. I chose you and in turn you chose me."

"Yes, it was destiny. Something I never truly believed in."

"Will you help me, then?"

"It is my duty-"

"Forget duty; help me because you want to. Because you're my butler by choice, not by contract."

"I once read a way to end one's contract without the other wanted to. I could have done so, but then you became different and I saw a spark of the old Ciel I knew. I will train you, my lord, and together we will rise once more, straight to the top, or the bottom more like."

"Then say it, say those words, accept what I say not as a command but as a statement."

"Yes, My lord."

They became partners then and Sebastian remembered something else as he watched Ciel go into the hallway, being tugged on the jacket sleeve by Cinis. He remembered the time Ciel had been desperate to use a magical camera on him to see who he cared about the most but out of curiosity Sebastian tried it on a sleeping Ciel. The outcome? One Sebastian now recognized as true. Sebastian was the person Ciel cared about the most. He didn't just need him, he depended on him, because he was all he had left, because despite the fact that he knew Sebastian would eat his soul he still cared for him.

"Well," Sebastian said aloud to himself for no one was there but him, "Of course, it all makes sense. For I am his loyal servant, now till the end and beyond. For even though he calls me a pawn he views me as much more, even as a chess piece I stand at some value for in losing once piece you cannot play the game. So, in that end, even a king needs a knight to save and protect him and what good is any king without his knight?"


	10. Red is the color of a broken heart

One stark raving mad shinigami went swinging about his trusty chainsaw, covered in dried crimson blood. He hadn't a single clue where he was or how he got there but he knew where he was heading and that was all that mattered to him. His eyes that had been such a lovely dual color of green and yellow were more or less dark green-heading on red and full of misery. Under his eyes were black bags, in his eyes were dry tears, and around them a swollen puffiness from irritated rubbing. Nobody dared cross his path with the insane look he had and those that did got executed post haste, no matter sex or age.

Grell Sutcliff, once so lovely in his crimson attire, was darkened by despair and driven into psychosis, obsessed about one thing and one thing only- The butler in black Sebastian Michealis. Grell was on a man hunt to find the only man who had enough style and potential to love him even though he had always rejected the red head. Grell was sure that he could make Sebastian love him by ridding himself of his stupid contract that bound him to that loud mouthed, bossy, spoiled earl he served. He was sure that would do it. It had to. Grell's brain was lost as well as his sanity the moment he read that note. It had been intact before, at least he had William and at least Sebastian was around to flirt with but now the reaper's eyes were wide opened.

It was building and building and now it all mounted up to this. Rejection after rejection had led him to go bizerk as he came to finally let each rejection settle on him. He finally realized it all. William pounding his face to a pulp, Sebastian boldly stated he had no interest in the lusty whore and was simply using him, and then there was…him. Yes he had started all this mess, hadn't he? Only one other knew about him and that person who knew was Ronald. Of course now Ronald was a name Grell barely remembered, as if he forgot everything that mattered. Ronald was the only man Grell didn't truly care for in THAT way but in a way where he could be completely open to him. Grell had told Ronald everything that came to his mind, his past, his future, his hopes, his dreams-Everything.

Grell dared not even think about…him but he couldn't help it. It was his very reason for coming to this state of mind, the reason he chased Sebastian as he did now, the reason he was breaking so many rules. It was the middle of winter, harsh and bitter, and Grell was just a novice reaper then. He hadn't even met William yet, he didn't even know who William was. At that point in time Grell had his hair combed back very short and was wearing a proper suit with the standard glasses at the time. He stood on the London Bridge which was just finished being built, nearly freezing his ass off but the way the stars looked tonight accompanied by the dark seas underneath the bridge was just stunning.

"So you come here to see the sights too?" A male voice asked.

Grell looked back to see the most godly creation he had ever lain his bi-colored eyes on. He was very tall at least he was taller than him, very lean but with some muscle, his eyes were a lovely shade of blue almost like the ocean and his hair was long and black with his bangs gently snipped so they framed his face. He was gorgeous by all sense of the word even his outfit was a compliment to his body. He was obviously wealthy by his tan colored coat that had golden buttons, black pants, white stockings, buckled shoes, and black gloves. Upon his neck was a small ribbon and in his hand some art supplies as well as a canvas in his other hand. He was a rich, handsome artist. This was Grell's lucky day.

"Oh my, aren't you a handsome one! Yes I am enjoying the sights but now I have a new sight to enjoy and that is you."

"Why thank you sir," He graciously appreciated whilst blushing profusely, "I've never seen you around this part of town, are you new here?"

"I suppose you could say that. My name is Grell Sutcliff! To whom do I owe the honor of sharing this lovely night with?"

"A humble painter, sir, by the name of Nathanial Jackson. Really, though, I must say the honor is all mine for I've been looking far and wide for something to fill this canvas with, something new and different yet striking. It seems to be that I have found him, Mr. Sutcliff."

Grell's face turned as red as his hair as his sight became nothing but stars and flowers around the man. At the time Grell had no other man he wanted just some he had crushes on but none that would ever look his way, not with those sharp teeth of his, but here was a human who had called him a lovely portrait, something he desired to paint a picture of. Grell naturally swooned and sighed, gushing all over the place like an erupted volcano.

"Ohhh~ You romantic artiste, you paint my heart with the colors of true passionate love. I want your hands to stroke your brush all over my body, you virtuoso of the arts!"

Nathanial turned redder than Grell could ever possibly describe, feeling flustered by the man's sweet, passionate poetry. "A poet too?" He asked, setting up the canvas and dabbing his brush in the paint.

"Yes my love, poetry is one of my specialties. Other than being a fabulous diva!"

"A diva huh? Let's see how much of a diva you really are. Can you pose for me, Grell?"

"Sweet cheeks you have no idea who you're speaking to! Pose? Oh, that's no trouble, but how to pose? I don't know which one to chose."

Grell then went through several different poses in front of the man until he shouted 'perfect!' and made Grell stand perfectly still. The pose was simple enough, just a simple sitting down pose with his back bended so he was sticking his chest out and with a glimmering shimmer to his eye to match the seductive smile he wore. Nathanial concentrated hard, lifting his hand up and down slowly and then back into his color palette again. The wind blew Grell's hair out of its usual tight setting making it dance with the wind.

"My god…"

"What is it, my handsome painter? Do I have a blemish?"

"No…you have none. With this lighting and the moon behind you…you look like an angel."

Grell's whole body turned into a crimson puddle. He of course responded by being his usual flamboyant self but inside his heart was mush. An angel, he? Surely this man was on some sort of drug. Grell knew he was no angel, he was something far worse. Nathanial checked his pocket watch with a disheartened frown then looked up at his unfinished image, wishing he could stay here forever and do his favorite thing.

"It's getting late, Grell. As much as it would pleasure me to stay and paint you I'm afraid I must off."

"So soon? But I haven't shown you all my poses yet!"

"Trust me I wish I could see all of them, you are indeed a diva. Perhaps we can meet again, same time tomorrow?"

"You've got yourself a date sweetie."

Thus it began an ever budding friendship of sorts between a reaper and a human. Every day they joked with each other and got to know each other better as the painting came to a finish. When it did Grell was thoroughly impressed and stated that Nathanial should hang it up in the Louvre with the Mona Lisa to which he stated profusely that he was not worth it. After that they just started to simply hang out like go to coffee shops and chat, take strolls through the park, and go and appreciate the art of London. Day by day they became closer and closer and Grell stopped crushing on the young man and legitimately started loving him, adoring every freckle and flaw that the man had to offer. The way he tripped over his words or stuttered shyly, the way he sipped his coffee, the way he knew how to say a few things in French roughly, the way he admired art, the way he described things, everything was magic.

One day Grell decided he had to tell him, he just had to. He couldn't hold back his feelings any more. He waited up for Nathanial at their favorite spot to grab a bite to eat, nervously fingering a curl of his brilliant red hair and biting his lip. He tried to remain calm as they threw pennies into a fountain, he tried not to sweat as Nathanial talked on and on about birds, he tried not to sound like an idiot when he himself stumbled over words but it was hard. This was his first love, somebody who made his heart thump with joy, somebody he wished so much to have children with though he knew he could physically not, somebody who called him a woman and treated him as such.

"Nathanial…"

"Yes Grell?"

"There's something I must tell you."

"Please do, I await every word out of your pretty lips."

"Uh..heheh…I uh…well…I…I LOVE YOU!" He screamed out, eyes closed in a way to shield him for whatever Nathanial might do or say.

Nathanial looked surprised at first but his face softened. He touched the sharp-toothed man's soft face all the softer, stroking it lovingly until Grell opened his eyes. He tilted his head up and delivered a tender kiss upon the lips he just called pretty. He care don't how many people were surrounding them, on the verge of throwing rocks at the very rare happening of male on male action. Grell melted into the kiss knowing then that Nathanial loved him back. Their relationship grew as their love grew every day, they kissed and cuddled, and plenty of times they made love, their passionate moans reaching the ears of everyone in London.

There was once a night where they had finished their flurry of sweet love making, as affectionate as any couple could possibly be, and then they held each other in their arms, sweating and breathing softly. Nathanial kissed Grell's forehead gently but Grell noticed that past all the kindness he was nervous, in fact he was shaking. Something was wrong.

"Dearest, is something the matter?"

"No…not really…it's just…Grell, do you love me?"

"More than words can possibly say."

"Would you ever consider being with me forever?"

"Yes! I wouldn't even think about it, I just know you are the one."

"Then…nothing is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Nathanial wiped himself off and gathered up his pants so he could do this properly. He leaned down on one knee and opened a small box that he retrieved from his pants pocket. Inside of it was a beautiful golden band with a shiny scarlet ruby settled in the middle perfectly.

"Oh…oh Nathan…"Grell gasped, cupping his face and letting his tears flow in happiness.

"Grell, will you marry me? I don't care what society says, I want to be yours."

"Yes, my love, yes! I will marry you!"

Grell proclaimed this as he jumped on top of Nathanial, kissing him everywhere his lips could reach and this proceeded into more love making but even more love if that was physically possible. The plans for the wedding started taking place but Nathanial's family had been opposed to it so he and Grell simply just planned to elope. Grell was excitedly picking out his perfect wedding dress, something with a bit of red lace and a silk black bow as well as dreaming about his life together with his beloved. He was already setting up plans to quit being a reaper in favor of living a simple life, he knew it could be done, he could get fired. The time finally had come; a warm summer's day came where they would have a lovely wedding at the park they always went to. Grell waited and waited and waited but nothing.

He was stood up. Or so he thought. Nathanial's mother located Grell in his princess like wedding dress sitting down on a park bench mopping and whining. She informed Grell of some terrible news. Nathanial had died. It was more than Grell could possibly take, his heart tore into a million pieces and he simple ran away, his eyes burning with tears. The one true love of his life, his first love, had gone from this world on the day they were supposed to be married, on the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of Grell's life. He had taken refuge inside a church, weeping his eyes out, his mascara running down his cheeks like two black rivers. He became dead then, dead to all feeling. How stupid had he been to not see that this could not work out in the first place? Nathanial was only human and Grell a reaper. A terrible tale of woe, one that rattled the insides of the man and turned him into a soul less creature of agony.

So on a cold winter's day Grell returned to the London bride, half heartedly singing "London Bridge is falling down" through pain filled cries that would never be heard. He had worn his wedding dress just for the occasion and brought along his wilted boquette. He was going to jump and end the misery he felt, end the pain in his heart, end the torment, and go to join his lover in the afterlife. It was the only way to achieve happiness. Until someone showed up at the bridge too and for a faint moment Grell was sure it was Nathanial's ghost, but it wasn't. It was a slender man wearing glasses with silver hair tied in an upwards pony tail, accompanying him was a younger man with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Young man," The silver haired one spoke, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going away from this miserable world and its cold hearted nature! I'm sick of living in it! There is no happiness left!"

"Let's leave him, he obviously wants to die," The brunette persuaded, a serious look in his eyes.

"Now now William can't you tell he's a reaper too? Though his eyes are reddened by tears he is just as we are. My dear boy come down from there, taking your life will only cause more suffering."

"I would be joined with my lover forever, how can something like that make me unhappy?"

"You've lost a loved one, hmm? I've lost many people I cared about, some to this very river. It claims 100's a year, I swear that it must be the river Styx. But you know, I pulled through it all. Ending my life is a waste of what I can offer to the world. You're a lovely little miss, I'm sure you too have much to offer to the world."

For a moment Grell considered the man's words, wondering if killing himself was the answer. Perhaps there was more he had to give to the world….perhaps death wasn't an option. The man leaned up against the railing, looking out across the fog covered distance. His face wasn't easy to see because of such a thick fog but Grell could make out from the way he spoke that he was wise and thus older than he.

"When you get right down to it death isn't a big deal. It's a part of life, just not our lives. We live to watch others die while we ourselves do not. Whoever he was that died, he or she would not like to see you this way, they'd want you to live on and do so with a smile. That's how I've gotten through such hard times. Laughing helps to forget the sadness. Tell me your name, young one."

"Grell…my name is Grell."

"Well Grell, do you believe in fate? That perhaps he was meant to die? Perhaps there is another man or woman out there who would take his place? You are meant to live on Grell or else something would have happened already. The way I see it, you were chosen to be a reaper for a reason, so that you may live past others. Grell, what an enchanting name, don't you find William?"

"Hardly, sir, and we have more pressing matters at the moment"

"Such a strict one, you are. Grell, consider what I've said and remember to smile. Can you smile for me?"

Grell managed the weakest of smiles, showing off his deadly sharp teeth. Then the man disappeared into the fog with what Grell would soon call his superior, William. Ever since then Grell lived life like it was a party; something he taught to Ronald, and never let pain hit him. He believed in love and believed he had a purpose to fulfill. He thought the same when he was teamed up with William and they gotten a case where the person was an author. His story made Grell's heart thud sadly, it was too familiar. A reaper and his lover, torn apart by the one thing that separated them-life and death. It was the reason he wanted him to live, he was so in tune with Grell's past and Grell felt he too had a purpose.

Grell thought the older man was wrong now. He should have just jumped and then none of this hardship would have happened. He deserved to die. Nathanial, William, Sebastian, the poor man could only take so much heart break. Now he had only one chance to get the love he so desired to have back once again, the love that never left his being. Sebastian was his only chance for no one else cared about the weeping reaper. No one dared bring him roses or write poetry or paint him on a moonlight night. So he went about his business, thrashing his chainsaw around, unfeeling toward all who pleaded for mercy. Mercy? Where was mercy when Nathanial died? Where was mercy when Grell stood up praying to a god he didn't believe in for William's love? Where was mercy when Grell cried every night over Sebastian? Mercy and love had never been kind to the reaper.

Now finally he snapped and lost his marbles. One would be surprised it had taken him so long actually. He was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode.

All of his anguish came crashing around him like a bunch of plates dropped by a clumsy nearsighted maid. He couldn't handle this, his fragile heart yearned for love amongst all else. Wasn't it enough that he wanted to bear children but couldn't or wanted to be female but was born a male instead? Mercy…where was that when Grell had tried desperately to find some one of his own kind? Where was it when Madam Red was someone he thought was going to be his one? Where was mercy for her when Grell killed her? If mercy would not pity him then he would not pity anyone else. Not ever again. If all else failed with Sebastian it was either kill or be killed, Grell could live either way or at least until he burned out.

Once that happened he would become a demon or end up drowning himself in the river and this time no mysterious man would save him with gentle words. Love barely touched him, mercy did the same, but pain hit him full throttle. Agony, death, woe. Was being a reaper as wonderful as it was made out to be? To one red haired reaper it was a double edge sword. The sad truth of a reaper was as the man said; they live just to watch others die. Others that they love dearly. Grell did not want to live to watch others die, he'd rather die to see others live because without love his life was a somber melody playing on the heartstrings of all who cared to hear it and in the lonesome night you could of sworn you heard a sob from the world's saddest reaper, painting the town red because he was so blue.


	11. The first trial is a test of wits

It might surprise one to know that like the reapers the demons, too, have a library, something Ciel found out rather quickly as he prepared for the test. It became his most favorite spot to just sit, relax, and study for his upcoming test that was about to come upon the next month. Sebastian had given him a study guide for each section of the test so that studying would be simpler but he always provided visual examples and quizzed his master on various phrases, definitions, and dates of history. The test was to be on three sections; basic demonic rules and protocol, the overall history, and the hardest part-language. Demon language was like latin mixed with greek and hard to grasp for the young earl who was used to English speak and terminology but with Sebastian by his side who was very well versed in the demonic language Ciel knew he could manage it.

"Now let's go over it again, how do you say hello and goodbye?"

Sebastian was asking this, in his teaching outfit, to Ciel who was sitting upright in a chair, chewing on his lip trying to his hardest to remember how to say these words properly for the last section was verbal. They were together in the library along with Cinis who was making a tower of blocks at Ciel's feet. To her this test seemed extremely boring and tedious and everyone was making such a big fuss of it. Was it really so important? She thought not. She thought she could live her whole life without learning half this stuff but she hoped that when the time came for her to take this so called grand, imperative test that it would not be so tiresome.

"Avete et Avtio?" Ciel struggled to articulate, rolling his tongue in the Latin way.

"Very good, master. Just roll a little bit more, Latin is all about the passion and Greek has a kind of rustic love in the words. Try to feel the passion of the lettering and you'll be fine. Now, I will ask you a few more. How do you say, 'I'm very happy to see you,'?"

"Hmm…Eimai poly beata vide eseis?"

"You're doing well. Now the person testing you will ask you questions in demon language and you must answer. Let's try, shall we?"

"Alright, go on."

"Misericors es simera(how are you today)?"

"Maxime kalos, gratias. (Very good, thank you.)"

"Magnificus domine mi! (Magnificent, my lord)"

"Gratias gia tolaudo. (Thank you for the compliment)"

They continued on back and forth with the questions and Ciel got most of them right. When they were finished Ciel was left alone to study more phrases and sentences of the demonic language for he knew the rules and history like the contract in his eye but the tongue was too foreign for him to simply wing it. He wanted a perfect score and he'd get jus that come hell or high water. Cinis scrambled up on the chair, peeking over Ciel's knee to see his nose deep in a book of conversations.

"Ciel. Hey, hey, Ciel. CIIIEEELLL PLEASE TALK TO MEEEE!"

"What do you want?" Ciel calmly questioned, trying not to bite her head off.

"Play with meeeeee!"

"I'm busy studying for this. It's very important."

"No, I'm more impory-tant!"

"Cinis, really, go play somewhere else."

"Geesh…is it that special?"

"Yes, now go. You're breaking my concentration."

Cinis whimpered but realized that no matter how cute she made herself sound or appear that Ciel was not about to give her the time of day. Finally she gave up on him and decided to find herself a nice picture book to read. He was glad he finally settled down for she was literally getting on his last nerve. Sometimes he found he couldn't stand her and other times he couldn't understand her. She could speak in a way he didn't understand fully. Some words were things he had learned or variations on them but others were just strange sounding and the way she spoke them was unusually antique. He chose to just ignore it knowing that no conclusion he came up with would make any sense.

Cinis seated herself next to Ciel's chair, looking at the colorful illustrations in her picture book. She read softly to herself but not loud enough to annoy the blue eyed boy who was giving his all to focus on these complicated vocabulary words and sentence structures. He felt a slight pressure on the back of his shoulder which made him look up to see Sebastian over him, looking down at the certain phrase Ciel was trying to grasp. He was holding in his hand a tea cup of warm blood that had a cinnamony scent to it. Ciel gave him a puzzled look as he reached forward to point at the word with his gloved fingers.

"This one, right here, this is Parallagi, it's how we say change. Not the money type of change but a change in form. So the sentence is, in English, the caterpillar changed into a butterfly."

"I see. I wasn't certain on that one or the animal terms. Let's see if I can get this right. Et bruchus parallagio se papillo. Is this correct?"

"Yes, you are starting to grasp that Latin roll of the tongue. You speak a little slowly; it needs to be a bit more swift and sassy. The essence of Latin speak is it's sexual undertones and the essence of Greek is its poetic romance, it's a strong language. It's like French and German put together. I understand that it's tough to articulate at first but soon you will be able to speak as fluently as I do…well, maybe not as much as I."

"You've had lots of practice; I've only hand about two months. Still I must say that I'm proud of everything I can say."

"As am I. You never fail to grasp another language. Think of how quickly you learned French and German. With what I said in mind this should become easy for you. I think it's the Latin you can't get right, yes?"

"I'm not so good at it, yeah. I've never encountered anyone who spoke Spanish of any sort and to know the predecessor to Spanish which is Latin, particularly old Latin, is not an easy concept to get hold of. The closest I've come to anything like this was Italian, but you know how I feel about them."

"Indeed, I know all too well. I find them the same way you do; at least the ones I have met have been as such. By the by, this is for you," Sebastian said gifting his master with another cup of blood.

"Oh? Another one? What for?"

"It can be rather draining, learning new things, so I thought you might like another cup. Am I wrong in thinking so?"

"No," Ciel whispered to him gently, smelling the claret colored liquid inside the cup, "I did need something to wake me up. I don't know if I will be able to finish the whole cup. It smells different, did you flavor this?"

"Not at all, I let the blood speak for itself. As it dances on your tongue I want it to tell a story of flavors. Whatever you smell and taste is unique to each cup, my lord. If it smells different it's because it is different. What does it smell like to you?"

"Like cinnamon. It's a pleasant aroma."

"To me it smells of cumin and tasted like mint leaves. A strange combination for sure. Each demon perceives blood differently, as you well know."

Ciel took a small sip, letting the flavor speak. It tasted like it smelled, heavily like cinnamon with a bit of nutmeg. A bit too sweet for the now demonic boy but all the same enjoyable. It brought him back to when he first tried gingerbread and found it to be the one thing he looked forward to on Christmas. He wondered how young the person was whom Sebastian had killed for Ciel could taste the youth behind it, young blood was, after all, very sweet and the younger the sweeter. He cared very little though as he swallowed half the cup then gave the rest to Cinis who was very thankful. To her it tasted like apple cider with whipped cream, just sweet enough for a small child like herself.

She returned the cup to its owner who simply smelled the remnants of what had been there while looking over his definitions and conversations. He found himself smiling at the cup as if it was a precious little baby.

"Mon butler,"Ciel spoke softly, calling to his butler in French.

"Oui, Mon Seigneur?" Sebastian replied, gentle and curious as to the sudden change in language.

"Vous etes reflechi.(you are so thoughtful)"

"Bien sur, C'est mon travail- Non c'est mon plaisir."( Of course, it's my job, no. It's my pleasure)

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a delicate smile to which he responded by doing the same, tilting his head at the boy. He pressed the book to his chest, being careful not to crush the tea cup in the process and then decided to try out a phrase he had learned in the book, hoping he would get it right.

"Eisthe beati ego sum beati?" (You are happy because I am happy?)

Sebastian then pondered not the answer but why the question was asked. Why was Ciel so worried about Sebastian's happiness? Sebastian could not look directly into Ciel's eyes much longer, they were so pleading, so innocent and yet so violently wicked, so soft and so hard at the same time. Sebastian merely pet his head and turned away making Ciel feel cold inside his chest, his heart feeling like it would soon turn into ice. Ciel was asking if his existence made Sebastian happy, a cruel question to ask one who had wanted to kill him in his sleep. Happiness? What was that? Sebastian wasn't sure what true happiness was really, he could understand the concept of course but only experienced it a few times. Was he happy with Ciel?

"You want the truth?" He asked in plain English, turning away as to not see the hurt feeling in Ciel's eyes when he did say the truth.

"Yes, not because of the contract, because of how you feel. We have eternity together, let us be honest with each other."

"Fine then. My answer is no."

"That is alright."

Sebastian turned around, daring to look Ciel in his eyes. He wasn't hurt by the statement? If anything he seemed pleased. Sebastian had assumed Ciel had wanted to hear yes for Ciel was so needy now, needy for something Sebastian could not provide him with fully thus making him an inefficient butler. Ciel placed the tea cup gently on the table and went back to his book with a small laugh.

"You are stunned, why is this so?"

"Well…I thought you had wanted to hear yes."

"Whatever you said would have sufficed."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Then you could never understand me. From the first day until I was a demon you have served me because of the contract, making me happy was all a part of that but your own happiness would come later, when you devoured my soul. In a sense making me happy did make you happy. Now I have no soul so while working for me makes me happy it does not make you so. I can accept that reality. In some sense I am your pawn as you are mine. You made me do things because it would flavor my soul all the more and I made you do things because of the contract. Now without that soul what are we? If you had said yes I would have assumed that you were lying anyways, because truth of the matter is you couldn't care less if I was happy."

Sebastian breathlessly chuckled, his finger curled under his lip like he had something to consider. His master looked back at him, questioning his actions. Sebastian walked forward again to meet with his master, leaning down on his knee to properly bow.

"My lord, may I speak?"

"You may."

He rose before stating bluntly, "You are wrong. It is simple this, that I do not know what happiness truly feels like. When you smile I smile back but I am not happy, I'm not much of anything but emptiness. What you request of me I cannot give you. I am sorry I cannot be your resourceful butler as always. You require emotion and I can only feign so much of it. I cannot feel sadness, nor real glee. I can be amused but rarely ever happy. I can fear but am rarely ever afraid. I can fret but I'm never truly worried. So how can you ask such a complicated question? To be straight forward I must say that over this year and then some I have learned to appreciate you once more and perhaps will regain more and more a different outlook on you as time goes on. For now I cannot be certain how I feel but I do know that I, at the very least, enjoy your company. Is that not more than you could ask for of a demon?"

The young earl thought about it for a while. He could only truly expect so much from Sebastian given what he was. Ciel was very needy, he expected so much and gave nothing in return, especially now that he had no soul. The least he could do was make it easy on the poor demon who worked hard and long to make sure Ciel was happy all while Ciel never tried to make him happy. He had been very selfish, he saw that now. But now with a lifetime ahead of them Ciel could recognize his flaws and change as well as focus less on himself and more on others. Without the company and revenge there was no need for Sebastian really. This was a selfish contract, Ciel thought, and it wasn't fair either.

As Ciel looked at his butler he knew that he needed to stop acting like a child and really act like a man. Otherwise it would be torture for the both of them. He needed to be considerate, even more so than he was, while still remaining himself. He pitied the man in front of him now, realizing that through it all Sebastian had been there and gone through such lengths to make everything right. He was capable of it, of course, but even he needed a break, even he could get worn down.

Ciel closed his eyes, feeling his past actions wash over him, imagining himself in Sebastian's shoes. This gave him a new perception, one he told himself he had to keep. He had to keep it to keep Sebastian. His father had always said treat others how you want to be treated. He would do just that.

"I suppose…no…You ARE right once again. I can't expect you to be 100 percent perfect in every field. You can't emote like a human because you aren't human and I should know that. I accept whatever feeling you do have and the fact that you value our time together is enough. I value it as well."

"I'm so glad you see it that way, my lord, and not as me being rude but as me being a demon. It's just the truth and the truth is not easy to tell being me. You are the only person I have never lied to and I'm sure with me it's the same for you."

"It is. You hold every secret. I can be openly honest with you. Now that that's over with, let's continue studying."

"Sic est kyrie mou. (Yes, my lord)"

They continued their studying like this for the required time until the final day came for the test. Ciel was put into a group of others who were going to take the same test and then put into a room where he would take the written portion. That part was too easy for words, almost childish in its simplicity but now came the verbal section of the test. He was told to go follow another demon to another room where he would be verbally tested. The demon had shifted into human form to make Ciel more comfortable but honestly Ciel was already used to the demons now but he didn't say anything else. The male had very short light brown hair and hazel, almost almond shaped eyes. He had a very square jaw and muscular form with a small beard that made him appear almost thirty five. He said his name was Legion though it was spelled Li-Jin but honestly Ciel didn't care what his name was.

"Alright, let's begin."

After about ten or so questions they stopped and Li-Jin gave him a pat on the back congratulating him on such a good job but Ciel felt like he was babying him so he told him to stop in which he responded that he was acting just like his third daughter named Disan. The man then went on and on about his problems with his six daughters but Ciel just stared on bored beyond compare until it was that the next person had to be tested verbally. After about three hours of waiting they got their test results back. Ciel wasn't sure what the number was he didn't know much about numbers in the demon world so he took it to Sebastian who beamed with pride.

"My lord this is most becoming! You've achieved a very high score, almost as high as mine was. I'm impressed, honestly. I thought you might not do well in language but you passed with flying colors."

"I never thought I would do badly but such a high score? I wasn't that cocky. Perhaps if we keep this up then all my tests will have shining achievements."

"Indeed, master. They said you had taken long in the language department though. Was it harder than your grade lets on?"

"No, it was that Le-jin guy, he was blabbering on and on about his daughters."

"Oh, you got him? Le-Jin and I were class mates and warriors together. He has always been…sentimental."

"More like Semi-mental."

"My lord, you actually managed to make a decent joke!"

"Oh shut it, you. I can be funny when the time calls for it. Well Cinis wanted to know how it all went so I suppose we should visit her. She would find me eventually anyways."

They went off to find Cinis who was very glad her "husband" was so smart. Ciel then retired into the library to study for his next test even though it wouldn't be taking place for another year. Sebastian found him curled into an arm chair with a pile of books around him and another sloppily placed in his hand. He was fast asleep. Sebastian shook his head in shame, pinching the bride of his nose and smiling.

"Oh master, what am I to do with you?"

He lifted up the boy gently from his resting place and carried him to bed. Ciel whispered in his sleep about fire and Tanaka. He was having a nightmare about his house burning down again. He thrashed about until Sebastian calmed him down but Ciel continued to scream until he woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard as he now lay on his bed.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Right by your side, my lord."

"Oh…for the love of hell…that was the most intense nightmare I've had. Everything was more real. I could smell it, I could feel it, I could taste it."

"Perhaps because you are not supposed to be sleeping your dreams are more, pardon the expression, hellish. Do not worry, though, it is all over now. I am here."

"Yes, you are here. That's a good thing. When all else burns you are what remains."

"Precisely. It will always be as so, until the ends of time, my master."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"Hug me…"

"Pardon?!"

"I said hug me damnit. Don't question me, just do it!"

Sebastian grasped Ciel in his arms, hugging him tight, wondering why the sudden need for close contact. Ciel was afraid again; such a vivid dream could do that. He had tried to cast aside fear and it had worked but it always came back again or at least it would until he could get rid of his human side. If all else disappeared he would still fear one thing. Now Sebastian realized why Ciel didn't just terminate the contract already. He needed Sebastian. He needed his companionship. Ciel was afraid of one thing above all else- Being alone. 


	12. Shinigami's seek support

All while Ciel and Sebastian prepared for the tests the London District was in a tizzy about what to do about Grell and how to fix the giant mess he was making. Should the execute him, fire him, demote him? Everyone had a say in the subject in the court of the shinigami's. The judge slammed his gavel on the table calling out for order amongst the court.

"Your honor may I approach the stand?" One female Shinigami asked, her brown hair in a bobbed fashion.

"You may Miss. Constance."

Eleanor Constance, physical age about twenty eight, stood up and looked at each individual directly. They weren't many female reapers in the London Division, she hadn't the slightest clue why, but she knew she was one of the most respected and that whatever she had to say they would definitely listen to her. She shuffled around her papers in her hands making sure to read them clearly so that everyone could hear. She pushed up her large rounded black glasses, tightening them to her face as she read aloud what she had in store.

"Judge, jury, gentle men and women of the court, there is but one verdict. Grell Sutcliff is guilty of all of these crimes. However the problem is not what to charge him with but what to do about it. I have come up with a plan. We send one of our most elite to capture Grell, bring him here, let him testify, and then we can firmly decide on what his fate shall be."

The judge with his powdered wig sat there thinking about it and the group all whispered to each other, nodding their heads in approval. The judge cleared his throat before slamming his gavel down again.

"Very well, Miss. Constance, I approve of your offer. Those who are in agreement stand up and raise your right hand."

The entire court room stood up much to Eleanor's pleasure; even William who was a member of the court was not opposed to the idea. She gazed all around, looking at everything that was in her favor. Now all she had to do was tell them who exactly they were going to get for the job. The judge then asked her that very question; curious as to whom it was going to be. There was some who were elite in this division but none were certified to take up a reaper gone rogue whose sanity was no longer in existence.

"Actually I have three people picked out. If it may please you honor I'd like to show them all and let the jury decide which one we chose."

"Hmm…as you wish. Bring them forth."

The door opened in the court room and from it the silhouettes of three people, each, just from their shadows, very unique and diverse. As they stepped from out of their backlighting they were revealed to the eyes of all who viewed them. There were two women and only one male who stood in the middle of them nonchalantly chewing on a blade of grass. They stood in the middle of the court room to be viewed by everyone including the judge who got up from his podium to critically analyze them.

"I present to you the first in the lineup. This is Veronika Romanov from the Russian Division. She is known as their fiercest fighter, using her brute strength and armed combat skills against her opponents."

Veronika was very tall and very muscular for a woman in comparison with Eleanor who was slim yet figured with soft features. Her nose was a bit crooked, her eyebrows and lips were forever set in angry mode, her light blonde hair was tied up into a bun and her bangs pinned back. Her glasses were thin and square framed, bronze in color. She wore a boyer hat, a fox fur stole around her shoulders, a wool kaftan with fur lining on the hem and sleeves and a beige sash, a red and gold patterned vest, one of her hands were tucked into fur mufflers, and on her feet were valenkis. In her uncovered hand was a hammer of god like proportions for it was strikingly similar to the Norse god Thor's. She looked very toasty, that was for sure, which might have been good in her country but in London it was very warm that time of year and one could only assume she was sweltering.

"Let Veronika find this man. I will take him down no problem. For me it would take just a minute to find him but Veronika makes no promises on not harming him," She barked in her very thick Russian accent.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm. The next one is from India, specifically from the United Provinces Division. His name is Yama Bhagavad; he has ranked in the top ten highest amount souls reaped in history. He had passed judgment on Sultans and Kings of his country as well as become a national celebrity amongst the reaping world. His fighting skills are top notch of any class as well as his scores. Also, he is the world's only blind reaper."

Yama just stood there, blinking quietly and chewing his little grass blade. He had very light brown skin marked with henna up and down his arms, which held a bended sword, as well as three complicates swirls leading up to his eyes. His eyes themselves appeared to be white though there were more or less silver with delicate eyelashes; his nose sported a silver piercing as well as his left eyebrow, his hair was very long and minty green with small black scarf tied around it. His right ear had a silver hoop, his chest was revealed as his sherwani, silver patterned and black, was opened. He also wore harem pants that were white with a silver and purple sash around his waist. He wore no shoes leaving his feet exposed, making him look, all in all, very much like a gypsy.

"Our final contestant, if you will, is from our sister District in Paris. Chantelle Von Marabelle labeled the fourth most quick of all of the reapers ever. She is tidy as well; she follows the rules, and stays close to strict protocol. Her fighting tactics are as neat as she is. She has never let a single soul escape her, not once, and has been named one of the most efficient reaper of all time. She passed judgment on some very famous painters as well as schooled some of the most potential reapers we have now. Her background, like her, is absolutely, perfectly flawless."

She looked a bit like Marie Antoinette mixed with the roman sculptures of women with her tight curly brunette hair with one white streak signifying her age. Upon her face were very petite glasses, her hands had long beaded gloves holding a spade; her throat was covered in a frilled neckpiece that had a cameo settled in it. She wore a light orange corset with white lines and a small poofed flower printed skirt that showed off her pantaloons and high white Victorian boots. She looked very regal and defined and lovely too but also serious; though she did wear a lot of makeup and finery as though she cared as much about her beauty as she did her work.

"I will do nothing but the finest to apprehend the offender, Madame," Chantelle promised, sporting no accent what so ever curiously.

Everyone began writing down what they wanted, chatting with each other and the judge as quietly as possible. The judge then recommend they go and deliberate in another room leaving the three reapers out there to make assumptions on who was going to be chosen. It took about ten hours for them to come to a conclusion since they all had different opinions. Should they choose brute force, fighting skills, or efficiency? They had been at a standstill until now. They finally decided and when they all returned and took their seats they were all sure they made the right choice. The judge sat at his podium, looking over their decisions on a piece of paper before knocking his gavel down three times to call everyone's attention.

"Have you made a decision your honor?" Eleanor politely asked for she was not present in the room when they made the choice.

"We have. As the judge I have seen to it that we all came to a conclusion. Jury, your decision."

"Yes your honor," Answered one man in the jury, standing upright, "We the jury have chosen Yama Bhagavad as the one who will go forth in this mission."

Yama leaned against the podium with a grin before spitting out his chewed up leaf right on the floor like he had no respect for authority. He lifted his large bended sword upon his shoulder leaving the building completely, his form of accepting the mission. Following him was Eleanor who wanted to make sure he really did want to go through this that he didn't walk away because he couldn't care less. She was stopped, however, by Ronald Knox who has made a full recovery and was bandaged up.

"Hey babe."

"Ronald, are you sure you should be out of bed?"

"Yeah, it was just a little scratch. Don't worry so much about me."

"I do worry about you, I love you silly boy."

"Ehhh…whatever. So did they buy it?"

"Yes everything is going as we planned. Don't worry; I'll make sure your friend doesn't get penalized."

"Thanks doll. So who did they choose?"

"Him," She stated, nodding her head toward Yama who at this moment was fifteen steps ahead of Ronald, stomping around like he was some bad ass guy. Ronald assed the character of the guy. He was a tough ball of energy, an animal at heart, one wh, to Ronald, seemed like he didn't care what the world thought of him. He was just doing his thing. Ronald could relate.

"Not bad. Just thought that they might pick the hot French girl."

"Hot French girl! Ronald you jackass! I ougt to strangle you!"

"Hey, hey, easy there. Put away your claws tiger. I was just messing around. You know you're the only girl for me. Anyways he seems cool enough."

"Cool has nothing to do with it. He could be uncool and I'd still be worried. He reminds me too much of the last guy I dated…"

"He was cool too."

"Cool guys like that think they know how to run everything and take matters into their own hands. They like to re write the rules, kind of like you."

"You know you're hopeless. You are attracted to bad boys."

"Yeah…but still…" She whispered, carrying off her sentence as she watched him walk out the building. There was a dark aura around him; he seemed chaotic and destructive, almost evil. "I just hope we made the right choice."


	13. The next test is a test of culture

With the first test going so well and Ciel on a good start both the demon butler and he knew that they could go far. Still, Ciel didn't let his nearly perfect score turn him into a conceited air-head so the first thing he did was get cracking on learning the new material. Ciel wondered, though, why Sebastian wasn't in class with Lafayette anymore. Did all he have to learn was demon basics? Surely it wasn't that simple. So he asked him up front, to which Sebastian answered,

"I have spoken to the boss and told him re-learning all of this would suit neither one of us that I should just retake the test to show him what a demon I can be. He obliged by saying my actual punishment, the one concerning your transformation, would be more than enough to let go of my lessons."

"Oh…I see. The next test, what does it encompass?"

"Demonic rituals and culture, handwriting, the dangers to demons, and the biology of a demons structure. These are much harder to grasp than a few simple sentences for now you must learn how to perform a sacrifice, write the way we do, produce a proper drawing of a Faustian contract mark, learn our weaknesses and all about our internal and external forms."

"With you teaching me, how can I possibly not do well?"

"Agreed, my lord. I am an excellent teacher. When I am done you will know about our rituals. Let us begin."

Sebastian demonstrated, drew, and taught all about demonic ritual's He taught about human sacrifice, the spells, the voodoo, and all about what they wore and chanted. He educated Ciel on when it is best to do this, how many humans to sacrifice, what kind of humans, the process, and the comparison to the new ways and old. He then merged into what kind of other rituals they did for humans turned demons, for demons that are initiated, for a demon who just got his powers, and for Satan when he conquered something huge. All of these sounded like extensive parties of the occult and although interesting not as fascinating as the history.

Though one piece about child rearing did make Ciel question a certain blonde demoness he knew. Sebastian stated that they do not celebrate birthdays, something Ciel had found out quick, and that demons never care for their human children. In fact they just let them grow up on their own without making much of any contact. Since demons are not capable of love they aren't capable of loving their own babies so the nurturing aspect of it is left out. They didn't breast feed, bottle feed, change them, clothe them, provide for them, rock them to sleep, teach them, watch over them, all in all they didn't care about them.

"My lord you look confused. Should I slow down?"

"It's just…from what I've seen there are some problems with what you say."

"What do you mean?"

"Lafayette has always appeared to be kind-hearted, smothering, loving, and motherly toward her child. I don't sense any false nature about her actions; she seems to just be a typical mother who spoils her child."

Sebastian glared into space for a bit, obviously peeved about something. Ciel knew Sebastian despised rotten children for he thought they should learn how to deal with the bitter, harsh reality of the world and they can't do that suckling on a silver spoon. Sebastian then rubbed his forehead with his right hand, massaging his temple as he thought hard about what Ciel said.

"She's a…very special case. Not many other demons do what she does."

"That's all? What is she still attached to her human heart?"

"She was born a demon, from the ashes, like I was. She has no human heart to disconnect from."

"That's peculiar. What about Li-Jin, he seems fond of his children."

"Li-jin is also very different. From time to time we do get a few demons that are much nicer than others. Li-Jin is one of the nicest demons that I know of, very trustworthy and cares for all which is why he works here doing work with the children. He's not fit to gather souls; he doesn't have the mind set to kill anyone. The boss always calls him an error."

"Then why not kill him?"

"I suppose much like the boss's opposite he has a plan for everyone. He can see much more in that man than I can, for certain. Even in war he was much too good natured. He wanted to raise the white flag and call a truce with those who would easily take him down in a heartbeat."

"May I ask a question, about naming?"

"Ask away, my lord."

"Will I get a new name then?"

"Yes, bestowed by Satan himself. I will still hold your birth name true but most everyone here will start calling you by your demonic name. As you've come to realize we only go by human names for you."

"I feel honored. Really I've gotten past all the horrors of hell; they can stop treating me like I'm a child who can't handle it. In any case, I know Cinis is her demon name and Lafayette's is Monitus. What is yours?"

"My demon name is Trucidatio, it means carnage."

"Well, I can only hope to have a name so befitting to my character."

"Then I take it you like my name?"

"I find it strangely beautiful, it's very exotic."

"Thank you, my lord. I have always loved my name. Both of them," Sebastian appreciated with a bow.

His teaching went on until a nosy little demon girl decided to pry into their studying time. "Ciel, hi. Come play!"

"I'm busy."

"Again!?"

"Yes it's the test. Go away please."

"More test? I thought only one."

"There are three more, not including this up and coming one."

"That's…four! Four too much! Don't take!"

"I'm required to. Now either you shut up or you get out."

The little girl started to cry and Ciel knew that with crying came that loud shriek of hers. He hurriedly picked her up and placed her in his lap trying his best to soothe her. This, of course, worked because she was given what she had wanted-as always. Ciel was sick and tired of her aggravating ways, her whimpering, her whining, her greedy nature, the way she cried on and on until she got something and her love for playing dress up. She was reminding him of his cousin Lizzie.

"Now then," Sebastian continued, tapping his pointer stick on the board he was using to demonstrate with, "may I continue now that you are done acting like a baby, Cinis?"

"But I am a baby!"

"You are not; you are almost six human years old now."

"That's baby!"

"No a baby is six months, you are six years."

"Monf, year, same thing!"

"Cinis if you aren't going to behave I will have to ask you to leave. My master needs to concentrate on this so he could get another good score again. You want him to get a good score, don't you?"

"Yes yes!"

"Then please, settle down and don't speak so much."

"Alright I'll do it for Ciel!"

"Very good. Now, let's pick up from where we left off."

Ciel was introduced to a wide variety of customs and practices through both verbal and visual teachings. There were artifacts Sebastian procured to show what kinds of things they used, he taught them songs they chanted, but the thing Ciel liked the most was their interesting music. He could honestly say he had never heard anything like it before. It was like the raging elements with a backlash of mystery and darkness with added sprightliness. It was like a siren's song, it was horrific, it was grand, it was enchanting, and it was chaotic. Each piece of music Sebastian played on each unusual demon instrument was more and more bold in its style.

"Would you like to give one of these a try?"

"Um…well…"

"Now don't be nervous, my lord. Come here, this instrument is very similar to the violin it's called a fiddle. Surely you've heard of it?"

"Yes I have. I've never seen one so oddly shaped and colored."

"Fiddle's are one of the devil's favorite instruments. Don't ask me why but he simply adores the melody it makes. I find myself fond of it too; I am fond of all stringed instruments. Come here and I will show you how to properly play this."

Ciel slowly got up, moving Cinis with him, as he approached the abnormally shaped instrument that, despite its shape, was strikingly similar to a violin. It was just much smaller. Ciel plopped Cinis down on the ground and took the instrument in his hand feeling so odd with something he didn't know how to do. Sebastian saw his master fumbling around with the fiddle tiresomely, getting frustrated with it very quickly.

As humorous as it was Sebastian knew that Ciel would eventually lose his temper and never learn how to play such a beautiful instrument. Sebastian came behind him and lifted up the fiddle so that the chin rest was where it needed to be and held out Ciel's arm exactly where it had to hold the fiddle. He then took the bow in Ciel's other hand and placed it just so until Ciel was properly posed to play the fiddle.

"Now play it."

"I'm not sure how to play this confounded thing."

"Play it like a violin."

"But it's so different! It's so small."

"Small things often make the most beautiful music," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, making it tickle lightly which in turn made Ciel wiggle around uncomfortably.

"Don't do that. Now if I play it like a violin it should be like this," Ciel said aloud, drawing the bow back on the strings. This created a very disturbing and loud twang that made Ciel's ears pop.

"Hmmm…perhaps it needs tuning."

Sebastian then made sure the instrument was finely tuned before making Ciel play again. Each time it came out as a wretched noise like a dyeing screech of a bird mixed with cymbals crashing noisily. Ciel threw down the hand holding the bow in annoyance, a vein in his temple throbbing. Sebastian sighed and looked at Cinis who was tilting her head side to side at Ciel's playing. She never knew how disturbing music could be! Had she known she would have changed what she wanted to be from ballerina to something with less music.

"Patience, my young lord, patience. As with each new thing it must be treated delicately. I want you to close your eyes now."

Ciel did as he was told feeling Sebastian's words flow over him like a soft waterfall. "Now, breathe in and out slowly. Loosen your muscles."

Ciel followed the directions his butler was giving him perfectly. This was all very soothing to him, almost like sleeping. He never felt so relaxed his whole life and yet it was in this that he now felt like Sebastian had as much control over him as he did over Sebastian. At this moment Ciel was letting Sebastian take the reins, following his lead, for he knew that Sebastian would not hurt him. He didn't mind giving up his power for in that moment he recognized that this would give him peace. This exercise was a metaphor; only through giving up some power to Sebastian could he truly relax.

"Now take the bow in your hand and gently rub it against the strings. Feel the light hum of the instrument. Hear it call you and listen."

The bow touched the strings making them lightly move under the slight pressure of the rubber piece. There was such a harmony in the slight noise that sounded almost like human speech. He was at ease now; the instrument was tuning him not the other way around.

"Move your fingers, make them dance on fingerboard leisurely as the bow goes back and forth, sawing at the strings. Let the instrument become one with you."

Petite fingers found the strain on them to be comfortable as they skimmed the surface of the strings. The bow made love to the lower strings, producing a wonderful hum of pleasure. The instrument then became so apart of him that Ciel then questioned why no one else had a fiddle attached to them as well. The fiddle was an extension of him as the bow quickened its pace and his fingers moved rapidly to accommodate the fiddle's need for liveliness. The tune that he produced was dark in its nature, macabre, beguiling, riveting, moving, disordered, furiously fast, calm, stunning, a wondrous rush of sound that would not stop playing in your head until you were infected. Sebastian had never heard this song before and knew then that Ciel was in tune with it enough to make up his own song.

Sebastian sat there watching the copious amounts of passion radiate from his master. He adored the way he played the instrument, like a true expert, a genius of the musical arts; sensation was the word to describe it. It became an overwhelming magical sight for the eyes and ears, Sebastian was drowning in rapture. The tune itself was demonic and he was surprised it was luring no other demons in with its tempting melody. Ciel was sweating by now, most likely running low on the energy it was taking him to pull forth this majesty into the world but still he kept going like a drug-induced music addict, possessed by the instrument he lavished affection on.

The tune was starting a fire within the demon that sat and watched him, his whole insides alight with a heavy need to get up and dance. It was becoming unbearable; this heat was consuming his abdomen, intestines, heart, and soul even though he had none. It was that fact that made demons crave souls for they had none of their own. It was almost tragic in its essence. Demons were sad creatures, really, some deep part of them yearning to be human so they had to consume souls in order to feel human. Perhaps they wanted to feel love too and could not accomplish that without a soul. However this musical piece of art that Ciel made was creating a slight feeling that only having a heart and soul could provide.

As the song started to come to a close it was like the instrument and he were lovers who met for this one night to engage in passion. They were a tangled frenzy of body parts from now it was hard to distinguish instrument from player, Ciel wondered if he was an Earl of a fiddle now. He was most certain he was a fiddle. His head threw back as the last note moaned eerily out of the throat of the fiddle, as if they just experienced an orgasm together. He panted hard, sweat dripping down his hair and face. He looked like a total wreck and yet Sebastian could not recount any other time where he looked more beautiful. His eyes fluttered open weakly with a lazy glaze in them as he realized what he was and who he was fast.

He almost was shocked that he was a boy. When did that happen? Wasn't he always a fiddle? His legs gave out underneath him as he started to crumble to the floor but Sebastian caught the weak boy in his arms. He would need blood and fast. Sebastian could not fathom why he decided to use so much energy into playing a song but perhaps music making was his calling, his true passion. Sebastian found, though, that he could not hurry and get the boy blood. Ciel was staring up at him through half lidded eyes, overcome by his experience, a slight bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Now Sebastian found he had lied before, NOW he could not think of another time where he looked more beautiful.

"My lord, you are weak. Rest here while I go get you some nourishment."

Sebastian soothingly said this as he placed Ciel in the armchair, detaching the instrument from the boy's hands. Sebastian asked Cinis to watch over Ciel while he was away but as soon as Sebastian left Cinis found herself poking and prodding at the instrument. What was it about this thing that made Ciel like this? Was this good or bad? His music had been catchy and she found that she had actually liked it. Cinis picked up one of the books he had to stud and curled into Ciel's lap, her legs flung over the arm of the chair.

"I will read this to you, so I can help you study. I will show you I'm not just a baby."

So while Sebastian was away she began to read, perfectly. Not a single punctuation missed, not a word un pronounced, everything was said correctly even if it was in her adorable little girl's voice. Even through his wrecked state Ciel absorbed the words she said but could not be bothered with rational thought now. Sebastian came back with a silver goblet full of blood instead of the normal tea cup. Normality would have to wait; Ciel needed a lot of blood now. Cinis bookmarked the page she was on and watched the blood pour into Ciel's mouth and drip out. Ciel spattered and coughed for a bit then battered his eyelashes, coming out of his odd little coma.

"Huh? Oh, Sebastian, that blood was disgusting!"

"Well…at least you're back to normal. Sorry my lord, I had to get what I could fast. Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine. Can we continue studying?"

"Indeed, if you are up to it."

"Of course I am. But first, I must ask you something."

"Please do, I am open to all questions."

"Did you like it? Did you like my song?"

"Of course I did. I remembered every piece of it. It was truly an outstanding performance, my lord. Might I ask what it's called?"

"Alterum Mea Saltaret."

"The dance of my butler? It's dedicated to me?"

"Yes. When I closed my eyes I became at peace and upon hearing your words I thought of you. The song I played was my representation of you, what I think of you, what I see in you, what you are. The song is all about you. That is why I was hoping you might take a fancy to it."

"I am most grateful to have a song bestowed unto me. You are the first to give me such a gift. Believe me when I say, it is one I will treasure."

"That is good to hear. Let's continue the lessons now, shall we?"

"Let's shall."

They say that learning is boring and that it is tedious, that when you are in class time goes too slow. For them it was the opposite. You've heard the expression time travels fast when you're having fun? In this case they had fun teaching and learning. This made a year seem like a day. In-between that time they had become very close almost like friends and Sebastian had agreed with himself that this is what he missed the most, the companionship, the conversation, the way they explained things to each other, and even the way the bickered made him realize why he chose Ciel in the first place. It wasn't just his soul, as he had said before, that was just a very large bonus. He was gifted a master who was special, someone he could relate to. Had Ciel not been the way he was Sebastian would not be able to have tolerated him.

So when the test came finally Sebastian knew that they had to get along, they had no choice in the matter, but it was no longer a chore or a task. It was a pleasure. They were content. So he wished Ciel good luck no matter how much he may or may not need it and Ciel went into the classroom prepared fully for the test. He had to admit, though, it was difficult to remember everything he learned. The easiest part, though, was drawing the contract. He had spent enough time staring at Sebastian's hand over the year to know how it looked. A simple circle, a star, some words, and finished. He even signed his name. He thought the mark rather pretty and was a bit jealous that he himself did not sport one, nor would he ever. After everything was completed they got their scores and again Ciel had no clue about numbers yet nor did he honestly have time to give a damn and learn.

"So how is this? Is this good enough?"

"Yet again you've impressed me. This score is very good."

"Well I did have one hell of a teacher," Ciel said, winking at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled at his master, liking this new sense of humor he had. He wasn't just a tight wad anymore, he was loosened up and more relaxed. All it took was a little persuasion and some time to think. Cinis couldn't be more proud, Lafayette couldn't be more indifferent, and for some odd reason Li-Jin decided to come out of nowhere and congratulate him by telling him when the time came he could pick any one of his six daughters for a mate. Ciel now knew how the process worked, not sex for he knew how that worked, he learned that the hard way, but this process of choosing mates. It was the only thing parents really got involved in, making sure their children had powerful offspring. However if the demon had no parents they would chose the same way too. He humbly declined the offer but lied in saying that he would keep it in mind. Ciel had hoped Sebastian was joking about what he said next.

"My word, well, when you finish the tests I suppose then all the women will want to mate with you."

"Sebastian don't say that!" Ciel rejected, blushing bright red.

"It's true," Li-jin interjected, hugging his two oldest daughters tightly who seemed to be opposed to such touchy feely stuff, "When you pass these tests all the women will see you as a true demon and suddenly become in heat."

"Are you serious!? I suppose you were just going to leave that little tidbit out, huh Sebastian!"

"I didn't think it was necessary to know yet," Sebastian replied with an almost nervous chuckle.

"Oh my ass! Well, that's grand. I've already got one demon girl all over me but now all of them are!"

"Depends on how powerful you really are too," Le-Jin explained, still holding onto the girls who were twins other than their clothing.

"Father, please, let go," One in blue complained.

"Yeah you're embarrassing us!" The other in green whined.

"Oh hush…hmm?" Li-jin looked to the side to see his middle daughter blushing at Ciel, waving shly and curling her fingers in her hair.

"Oh ho ho I think my daughter Disi likes you."

"My oh my! You're quite the ladies man aren't you master?"

"Would you all shut the fuck up!"

"He's a feisty one, Sebastian. No wonder the ladies are all over him!"

"I agree. I think we might need to go, though, before he bites you," He spoke to Disi with a slight wink making her blush again.

"Oh you heard that, Disi? He's a biter! That's kinky!"

"I swear by the fires of hell if you don't stop that I will end you!"

"Calm down master, it was just a bit of fun," Sebastian explained as they walked away.

"Well," Ciel mumbled angrily, trying to rid himself of his red cheeks, "I didn't think it was funny."

"And I thought you had learned to like jokes."

"Some of them, but that's just….what if I don't want a mate, huh?"

"Well that's just too bad because we all have one. It's a rule that I also forgot to tell you…"

"Your full of shit, you know that? So, I guess there's no escaping it?"

"None at all."

"Lovely. Who is your mate?"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, his pupils had gotten smaller. He turned with a dark shadow on his face, a glare in his eyes. Suddenly Ciel feared the anger Sebastian had just then.

"I haven't chosen just yet and I'd appreciate if you didn't ask again."

"I didn't mean to intrude…"

"No," Sebastian sighed, realizing how frightening he must look, "I shouldn't have said it so harshly."

"We are both at fault. Let's go to bed and never speak of it again."

"Agreed."

Ciel was tucked in and put to sleep but didn't let the notion go to rest too. He knew why Sebastian had acted so out of character, why he had such malice in his eyes. So why did he ask? Well he wanted Sebastian to tell him himself. He thought that after all this time Sebastian could be truthful with him but he supposed he just wasn't ready to give up that one secret. Ciel wasn't so sure he should be judging, he was hiding the truth from Sebastian too. How long until this secret come out and would it threaten to destroy their new fangled friendship? The truth can set you free and sometimes the truth can create a cage.


	14. They call him the blind boogeyman

[A/N: As you've seent he rating went from T to M. This is due to heavy violence, bloodshed, gore, and sex that will follow, including in this chapter. If you don't like gore or blood then this fanfiction, nay this anime, isn't for you. Read on if you want.]

Laughter. People pointing and laughter. Hadn't it always been like this? Always a wall of people consuming him into darkness. They used weapons. Sticks and stones do break your bones. Words? They hurt too. They always throw words, sharp, angry, cruel words that pierced the heart. He never knew just how painful words were. Accompanied by pointing…and laughter. Why laugh? What was so funny? Was he so funny? These were the thoughts and memories of a green haired reaper from the United Provinces division yet curiously in London.

He was sent here for a job because he was one of the top most elite ever. He was sent here to play tag with another reaper who had gone off the wall. That's all this was. A game of tag. A large, extensive, dangerous game of tag. Laughter. From him this time. He wondered what this reaper looked like; he wondered why he was going crazy. Was he like him? Did people point and laugh too? Probably not. No one out there was like him, so he thought, no one could understand him. He was Yama Bhagavad, named after the Indian god of death. It was hilarious because either way that's what he was; a reaper was a death god after all. It was almost a curse, his name, deciding his fate all too soon before he could choose himself.

He didn't want to kill people. He was so tired of death. But death always seemed to have a huge crush on him and follow him everywhere. Always death…and laughter. Who could laugh at death? Death was no laughing matter. Then why did they laugh and point? He came to a halt when someone threw something at him. A young lad with orange hair and freckles, a brown news boy hat, and short brown overalls. Too young to realize his stupidity. They were always throwing things because they thought…he couldn't see them.

"Hey you ugly badger! You're so ugly you make onions cry."

Then came the laughing. God damnit with the laughing. The boy kept slinging joke after joke not even bothering to run away. He should of. Didn't that boy know who he was? He was like the others. The others though that he couldn't see. At first he couldn't but he trained himself to see without looking. A group of boys started to form to bully Yama even more. More rocks, pieces of paper, and more pointing. He was a freak. That's what they had said. A freak. A freak because nature thought it funny to not gift him with sight. Nature laughed too. Yama turned his head one way, his eyes wide enough to compare with dinner plates, but his mouth was set firm chewing on a piece of straw this time.

He smoked but now wasn't the time for smoke. Now was the time for fire. He stared right at those boys letting them know he could see them. Blindness isn't funny. He was a freak. A freak because he had an illness. A freak because he had a "flaw." Doesn't everyone have flaws? Guess he was the only one. He swung his sword back and forth like a pendulum creating a gust of wind before spitting out the straw.

"You know…," He hoarsely murmured loud enough for the boys to hear, "You know I'm sure you have better things to do than patronize a god of death. But since your begging for it I will give you deliverance."

"E-easy man…w-we were k-kidding," The freckle faced one spouted out, trembling with fear.

Fear. Now he was afraid. Now he could see that Yama could see. Now he was apologizing. It was too late. Didn't they realize that it would be too late? Why hadn't he run before? Yama gripped the golden handle of his curved sword with both hands lifting it up so it stood in the center of his face. The boys were cowering in a corner, whimpering and pleading. They were asking for mercy. He never wanted to kill. It just happened. Didn't it always? Before he could count to three he was in their faces, looking right into their puny little souls.

"I see you," Was the last thing they heard before their blood covered his body and hands.

He didn't want to kill the boys. They were so young. Perhaps one might have grown up to be king. Perhaps they could have been just like him. No they couldn't be. None were like him. He was a freak. That's what they called him. He never liked death or blood but boy did it love him. He looked down at the disheveled mess of corpses and blood everywhere, the boys eyes wide opened now. They had pretty eyes, normal eyes. They could see. Yet they were the ones who were so blind. He kneeled down and collected their souls, silently appreciating the stillness of their eyes.

They didn't deserve eyes if they couldn't see. So he, naturally, took them. Then he cried a painful, agonizing, heartfelt cry one that was similar to those who just lost a loved one. He was certain these boys had parents and siblings. Certain they were just being boys. He could have threatened them. Why did he kill them? Because they pointed….because they laughed.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to their lifeless bodies, "But you should have known."

Yama Bhagavad, a talented reaper, one who was blind. Reapers depend very much on sight but he, somehow, was able to maneuver without it. Yama, by all sense of the word, seemed criminally insane, definitely not one to be trusted. Perhaps this was because he was the only reaper who remembered who he was before he was a reaper. He was once a young boy, carefree and loving. His eyes had been brown then like his mothers eyes. She was so beautiful with her long brown hair and sweet smile. His father so handsome and strong. His sisters so devoted and good natured, his brothers always there for him.

He had a pet goat and many other animals on the farm he lived on. He had friends and a great family as a young boy. Then it happened. He was four at the time, waddling around as he chased a butterfly in the fields. Then nature, destiny, a force unknown decided to play a prank and trip him. He landed face first inside a well. Thankfully the doctors said he would make a full recovery and be a normal boy. Normal other than his eyes. It had been terrifying waking up and still feeling like he was still asleep. Can you imagine that? You had been in darkness for hours and then you open your eyes and have to accept that you'll be in darkness for the rest of your life.

Their family wasn't sure how to take it but they made sure he was sheltered from the world. They didn't want him to get hurt ever again. However keeping him from the world was not such a good idea. He longed to feel the grass on his feet, the sun on his skin, hear the cows mooing, and play with his friends. He just stood in his room and did little to nothing but stare out the window. His brothers and sisters he rarely saw and his parents were smothering him. So one day he decided to break out of the room by crashing through the window. The pain of the glass was nothing compared to finally being free.

He didn't know where to go, he couldn't even see but he followed the voices of his friends. The children were all playing in the courtyard, tossing a ball to one another. Until the ball dropped and they saw him. They didn't recognize him because one very important facial feature had changed. Then they started laughing and pointing and saying he looked like a fish. His friends who had once shared lunch with him were now calling him a freak. He was only six at the time this happened, small enough to be wounded by their words. Then they threw objects at him making him tumble to the ground. The easier to kick and bash around like a little puppy to some sick kids. He curled into a ball trying to hide himself, shield himself from the pain but all that welcomed him was darkness. He couldn't even tell which friend he was being bullied by.

When the adults found him he was a bloodied pulp but he was alright other than that. His parents then locked him in the basement and for once he felt safe. Safe from the truth that he was a flawed person that was a target for all people. Not just children but even the adults persecuted him. He had time alone in the basement to think about things. Sometimes he was allowed to roam upstairs but all the curtains had to be shut so no one would see him. They had their hearts in the right place really but it only made the boy feel worse. He was a freak. Whenever he did go up his family treated him differently, specifically his siblings. They would no longer play with him, afraid to hurt him, or maybe they were afraid of him.

His parents were overly kind to him, giving him more food and love making the other children jealous, especially his eldest brother. Still things could be worse and usually if they can be that leaves a small opening for it to be. Things can always get worse. He heard his parents one night, for he could hear everything in the basement, talking about him. Then his father said it and his mother confirmed it. He was a freak. They, like everyone else, found him to be a freak. They were just babying him because they thought they should but even they said they wished he had never been born.

In their little town they held the belief that blindness was a curse and that if your child be born blind you should throw them away. They were worthless. After all what good is a child who cannot see? Their parents said that they had enough children that they were already knee deep in them, why have one more clogging up the pipes? They then thought up a plan to give him the best day possible then they would kill him. Well at least they were considerate enough to make him feel special before death and at least they were going to put cyanide in his juice, making it a less painful way to die. Of course he hadn't had these thoughts back then.

All he thought was that he was the blind one yet everyone else was blinded. He cried so miserably that day, his heart broken, his soul torn. He was sure, then, that his siblings didn't care for him either. He would not be as considerate as them. They didn't deserve it. It had almost been pitifully simple how easy it was to kill them. They had begged then, they said they were sorry. It was too late. They should of thought about that. Their screams of peril reached everyone in the house who then stood frightened of their littlest brother wielding his father's prized sword that dripped with his parent's blood.

They too begged, they too pleaded, they too cried, and they too died. Then he became jealous of their eyes. How dare they be blessed with such eyes? It simply wasn't fair. They were allowed to be normal? Why did the gods make him trip and fall? He wanted them to go into the afterlife blind so that they could feel his pain. So he took out their eyes. Call it karma, if you will. He then thought, why stop there? There were more who belittled him, more that hated him for a small reason. He was ten at the time, just ten and he had already slaughtered so many. No one was safe, not even little children. He never wanted to kill them; he only wanted them to suffer. He didn't even like blood, he thought death horrible. He still thought so as he lay down in the middle of town and cried somberly over what he had done.

He wished he could take it back but then again he wished he had done it sooner. It was their fault, really, and no amount of talking it out would have done anything. Then he took all their eyes, to compensate for not having any of his own. He became legendary, people feared him in their little town. Night stalker, eye taker, boogey man, they had so many names for him and each one was perfect in his opinion. Honestly he wasn't mean or cruel it was only when someone made fun of him did he find himself killing once more. He was considerate enough to bury some of those he killed or place flowers in their eye sockets. He was a nice guy, some have even claimed to see him playing with bunnies in fields but they knew never to insult him or else they'd find themselves as blind as he was.

He learned quickly how to work without sight and how to feel around, smell, taste, and view things from that. Soon he became so aware of his surroundings it was like he wasn't blind at all for a dotted map always came up before his eyes, charting out exactly where he was based off what he touched. He could even go to new places and navigate just fine. He had been twenty at this point in time. A young pregnant woman had bitterly said something to him. She had no idea. He had no mercy, not even for her. He waited, though, like a gentle man, for her to deliver her child, and then he took the baby and her eyes in one fell swoop.

He wasn't about to harm the child, oh no. He cared for it like a father. He loved that baby and wanted to give it the child hood he never had. It would eventually learn what he was and want nothing to do with him but he thought that would be fine as long as he could raise it. He named the baby Melihat, sight. For the child opened his eyes to new things. The child was a gift. However his charming life with the small infant didn't last long. Some towns' people, led by the actual father of the child, wanted to purge him from the world.

He died protecting his child, the one and only thing he found himself caring about, the thing that gave him such joy. But if he was looking forward to going to hell the gods, once again, had other plans for him. In a few moments he found himself being transported into the awaiting arms of immortality and then became a reaper. Cursed. He was cursed. His name was a curse. He became one of the most influential reapers of all time. No one had judged him or demeaned him in the reaper world; if anything they celebrated his blindness. For once he felt appreciated and admired. Still there were always those that never understood him, that underestimated him that hated him and misjudged him.

He then accepted no one would understand him. He was blind but others were blinded. He was very sweet; truly, he would leave apples on people's desks, flowers in their vases, lovely cards and gifts. If only they understood he wasn't a bad guy, if only they could see past his eyes and into his heart. He overlooked the bodies of the children he just killed. This is why no one wanted to be with him but how could they not see? This was the only way. Those that pointed and laughed would only torment him. They judged too harshly. If no one judged him then this wouldn't happen.

He prayed over them then left trying to find out exactly where this other reaper was. As he felt the hot pavement touch his feet he looked back seeing the sprawled out forms of the children being found by others now who were throwing up, howling, and shouting bloody murder. Some of those must be their parents. Had they no idea of the kind of children they raised? They should of taught them better.

"My baby! My baby!" One woman shouted in agony.

"They're wrong," Yama said to himself, twirling a flower in his hand, "I'm not a freak…"

He let the flower go watching it fall to the ground onto of the bodies. The woman then looked up with such pain in her eyes. Such pretty eyes she had, they were light brown and full of tears. She feared him, she hated him. He supposed that's how it would always be. This was because of one simple fact that he stated, finishing his sentence;

"I'm a monster."


	15. Be quick about it, but don't rush

"Ciel…wake up Ciel…Ciel," Called a soft nurturing voice.

"Mother?" Ciel questioned back following a glowing light in the distance.

"Please wake up…"

"I'm coming mother…please, wait for me…"

"I'm going to leave if you don't wake up."

"Don't leave me mother! Don't leave me alone again!"

Ciel sat upright screaming out his mother's name, gripping the covers. A dream. It was just a dream. It had been completely realistic though and although it had been years since he had heard his mother voice it sounded distinctly like hers. He found out quick enough that it wasn't his mother trying to wake him up but Cinis instead who was sitting on his chest and looking down at him.

"Good morning!"

"Cinis what are you doing here!?"

"Sea-bass told me to wake you up."

"And why didn't he just do that himself?"

"Cuz he's making you something."

"Making me something? What's he making me?"

"He said it's a surprise! He left you blood."

Cinis then shoved the small tea cup of blood in his face repeatedly until he drank it from her hands. This particular cup tasted like sour, bitter grapes mixed with water and lemon. It was enough to make Ciel pucker up from the sourness of it. Cinis copied him, pushing her lips so she looked like he did then fell back in a fit of giggles.

"You look so silly!"

"Well it's sour! Blech, it's not at all delightful."

"I guess Sea-bass was in a rush."

"As always."

"Hey Ciel."

"Hmm?"

"You talk in your sleepies."

"Do I now? What do I say?"

"You talk about your mommy. Do you miss your mommy?"

Ciel brought all his focus upon the cup of tea that he was not fully intent on finishing. Is that what he talked about? Naturally he did dream about his parents, it wasn't an easy memory to let go of, but he honestly had no clue he spoke in his sleep. He wondered how many times Sebastian watched over him as he writhe in pain, endeavoring in each little tidbit from his horrible past. He sipped more of the tea to pass the time for really it was almost unbearable in its flavor but then decided why avoid the subject? He supposed Cinis could handle the truth.

"My mother passed away. Do you know what that means?"

"Not really…."

"She died along with my father."

"Oh that! Well…why isn't she here?"

"Because she was good natured as was my father. So I suppose they went to heaven."

"EWWW! Heaven is icky."

"I expect that all demons are born with a hatred of anything pure. As for me I'm indifferent to it."

"Hey, why aren't you in heaven?"

"I'm not good, not in that sense. I'm nothing but impurity wrapped in a child's skin. By that I mean I'm a bad seed waiting to grow into an evil tree."

"You're not bad!"

"As a demon you think you're the good and angels are the bad. I have seen it both ways. A good demon, a bad angel. There is no good or bad, evil or pure."

"But you just said…"

"I know, but it really all depends on who you speak to. Evil people kill without reason and we have a reason…so am I truly evil?"

"Ciel your making my brains hurt!"

"Sorry about that. Perhaps when you are older you will understand."

"Why does everyone say that?"

At that moment a familiar face appeared, its body dressed in exercise clothing as it stretched here and there. "Good morning, my lord. Have you slept well?"

"Dear satan, what are you wearing?"

"You laugh all you want but you have to wear one too."

"Like hell I will!"

"Master, please, try to leave the hell related puns to myself. Do you even know what the next test requires?"

"I can only assume based on how you are dressed, fitness?"

"Close but no. It's an agility test. It will test your coordination, climbing, running, jumping, speed, and obviously agility. So you must be very active for this test and since you are usually not so active this test will be difficult for you."

"What do you mean not so active?!"

"How should I put it? Hmm….you are…lazy."

"Well I…I had no choice. I was a stuffy earl, what can you expect, really?" He rhetorically asked with a bit of a sheepish smile.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you admitted to your faults."

"I never thought I'd be wearing shorts these short!" Ciel claimed aloud, holding up the shorts he was expected to wear.

"Sorry, my lord, I was never asked to make you clothes when you were human that was the tailors' job so I never bothered to learn."

"Quite alright, I'm sure at least they fit. Could you pardon me Cinis?"

"Oh yeah. I'll go play."

Cinis skipped outside dragging her dolly with her, whistling a merry tune. Sebastian unclothed his master, quite used to seeing his bare form before, then reclothed him in what he had made. It was a simple off white shirt that he had to roll up the sleeves with, long socks with brown worker boots, and beige shorts that were simple too short for the earl.

"Look at me, I look like Alois!"

"Oh come now, it's not THAT bad," Sebastian replied, looking over the boy who was trying his best to hide all the skin he was showing. Sebastian openly admitted in his own mind that the piece of his master's form that he liked the most was his slender legs.

"No it's worse! I look like a prostitute!"

"Now you're just exaggerating."

Ciel wasn't hearing any of it though; he was much too busy attempting to cover his body while blushing as red as a strawberry. Sebastian laughed a little then patted Ciel on his back assuring him everything was fine. Ciel thought then that Sebastian had planned to make his shorts so tiny for his were perfectly fine. As if it wasn't bad enough being exposed like this Sebastian and he had to make it across hell to where they were going to train and everyone was staring and making perverse cat calls.

"Can't you make them stop?"

"What all of them? That's something not even I could do."

"Well then can we hurry up?"

"But that takes away all the fun."

"Listen here you pretentious-"

"We're here."

Ciel stopped his blathering and looked around. In the empty square there was a complex obstacle course. There were fences and bars to jump over, walls to climb, pole bars, swings, a track, and other such things. Ciel was caught off guard by Sebastian blowing a whistle very loud into his ear.

"Damn it! Calm down you idiot before you blow out my eardrums!"

"No time for dilly dally. Now I want you to stretch before we begin."

"But Sebastian-"

"I said stretch!"

"Alright, geesh."

Ciel stretched out his arms, bended side to side, but tried to avoid bending over but was forced to showing off a bit of his rear. When Ciel looked back up at Sebastian he was averting his eyes and blushing, dabbing a paper towel on his nose. Ciel quickly covered his behind then shouted at his butler.

"You pervert!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I saw you looking at my rear!"

"I would do nothing of the sort now you must begin running and I'll test you."

"Liar," Ciel mumbled, glaring at the track he was about to run.

"Pardon me I don't think I heard that."

"You weren't supposed to."

"I won't tolerate that kind of attitude, young lord, now are you ready to begin?"

"I'm ready just no more peaking you pervert."

"I never did look to begin with, master. Okay, on your mark, get set, go!"

Ciel took in the biggest breath ever then began running as if his life depended on it. He hadn't run in the longest of times, he had almost forgotten how. When one lives a life of wealth one doesn't need to lift a finger. His limber legs sprang back and forth hitting the ground as he ran as fast as he could, heavily breathing. His heart pounded with each step he took. It was almost too much for him to take. The next part was hopping through the tires which felt awkward for the boy. He felt like a chicken honestly. After that came the swings. Being on them made him feel like a kid again.

He flipped off the swings and kept running toward things he had to duck under or jump over. He dodged, he leapt, he bobbed and weaved throughout the obstacles. He then climbed the wall until he got to the top where he stood there overlooking what came next. A long swing that he must grab onto. He now felt like an acrobat in a circus. He would have to grab it, swing onto it, flip and land on the mat below, nimbly. Ciel mustered up all his courage and took the plunge, letting his instincts flow and control him.

His heart sped up and yet the world stood still as he gripped onto the swing, flipped, twirled, and landed perfectly on his feet. The practice run was over and yet it felt like it had dragged on forever. Ciel collapsed on the mat, huffing and puffing and drenched with sweat, his heart was about to fly right out of his chest. When he opened his eyes he saw Sebastian hovering over him with a grin.

"I assume you want to know how you did?"

Ciel nodded in response, much too tired to speak at the moment.

"Well, in all honesty, for your first run you did okay. The jumping and landing seems to be what your best at but the running was too slow and you lack finesse. Your ability to go through obstacles is actually very rusty and you knocked over a few of them in your conquest. Also I assume you are thirsty?"

Indeed he was. He was panting like a dog, tongue sticking out and all. He was utterly dehydrated. He couldn't even recall a time where he was this thirsty before. His tongue was dry and sticking to his skin and the inside of his throat was arid as well making his breath raspy and painful. His chest felt like the desert and with each dry heave it felt more and more sore. Sebastian excused himself as he went to go find his master something to drink. Of course if he was human it would be water but of course as a demon it must be blood and it must be warm.

In a few seconds Sebastian was back with a goblet of blood like last time. These tests were deigned to take the wind out of any demon, especially these last few. He delicately lifted up Ciel's head so he could give him the blood. Ciel's mouth gladly accepted the offer as it swallowed the contents. The blood was so much better than the last, deep, rich, and rugged, a very strong taste.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I feel utterly drained."

"Perhaps you need a rest?"

"No we can't quit just yet. That's not who I am. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't know the word quit."

"Indeed, master. Let's do this again."

So Ciel started up at the beginning again and went through the course again and again and again until he was ready to give out and just die. Sebastian sat next to Ciel waiting for him to catch his breath which took longer than normal given how many times he'd been running.

"You really shouldn't put so much strain on yourself."

"One more time. Just one more time."

"You said that the last time."

"I'll say it until I get it right."

"You're persistent."

"You're damned right. I want to prove my worth."

"Very well, but this is the last time."

"You said that last time," Ciel mimicked, chuckling a little.

"Well, I'm a push over. Your obsession with perfection reminds me of myself. Now let's start straight from the top."

Once again he ran, jumped, dodged, climbed, twirled, and fell onto the mattress and this time Sebastian confirmed that this time was the last for he had done it good enough to pass the test when it came. This was enough for Ciel to hear for any more times around the track and he'd surely break something. He was given a small cup of blood that was overly sweet and sugary but that was because a sweet helps to stimulate the cells and awaken the mind. Ciel was put to bed shortly after so he could rest up but once he closed his eyes he was consumed by night terrors.

At first they were enjoyable and heartwarming. They were having a picnic, his suddenly alive family, Lizzie, and the servants. It was a peaceful sunny day in the middle of a lovely park all filled with blossoming flowers of all shapes and colors and dew covered green grass as far as the eye could see. Their dog who shared the same name as his butler was running around and Finnian the gardener was merrily chasing it while Mey-Rin the maid was setting the plates and Baldroy the chef was helping Tanaka the elder head butler serve the food. It was utterly peaceful.

Everyone was laughing and smiling. His mother was wearing the loveliest pale pink dress with a crown of flowers in her hair, his father was dressed in his finest smoky gray suit, and Lizzie looked most becoming in a summery yellow dress with pink frills and matching bonnet. Ciel himself was in a black and blue outfit accompanied by a hat with a white and black ribbon tied around it, his cane resting at his side. His tea was poured by Tanaka, his food served by Bard, his dog finally settled down by its master's side, and everyone ate.

Ciel felt such bliss and joy from being with the ones who were dead and gone. He felt this was perfect, how it should be…if not for…then it happened. The faces of those who cared so dearly for him were now burnt and black, their skin rotting off, their bones and teeth exposed as they moaned and groaned and needingly grabbed out toward him.

"Where were you when we roasted in the inferno?" His mother shouted, her jaw about to come off.

"Why didn't you save us?" Wailed his father.

"I couldn't! I didn't know!"

"You've left us master," The servants dejectedly moaned in unison, melting into each other. "Why did you leave us?" They added, now joined by Lizzie.

"I had to! But I never meant to-"

"Why? What was your reason? You left us here to die." They cried.

"I'm sorry! I-I"

"There's no denying it, lad" the familiar katnish-accented voice of the Undertaker sounded, "You are a terrible person. You go about killing people. You're no better than a murderer."

"Please…stop it!"

"No amount of closing your eyes and dreaming can solve your distempered soul, earl," Lau spoke nonchalantly, "Not even opium can help."

"Nothing can help," Ranmao softly said.

"No…I'm not bad…I'm not anything! Just leave me alone!" Ciel screamed, viewing these corpse-like monsters in front of him.

"Not anything? Ciel you were once my role model now I see I was wrong. You're a disgusting little boy who's brattier than I was," Soma rudely confirmed

"The prince is right. I would not be surprised if you had no friends. I am almost sure of it. No one could love him," Agni assumed

"No there must be someone who cares…"

"Accept the truth. You've slaughtered so many, destroyed so many lives, and have been a demanding nephew. I should have killed you long ago," Angrily confessed Madam Red who was doused in blood.

"Selfish!" Tanaka shouted

"Rude!" Soma agreed

"Horrible!" Undertaker blamed

Then they just became a mix of voiced until all Ciel heard was their insults. They then formed a mass around him, nothing but a bunch of charred bodies all covered in blood with only their faces shown all bashing him with their hurtful words. Ciel trembled with fear, his whole body was convulsing as he grabbed the sides of his head as if he was trying to block out all the noise they were making.

"Disgusting!"

"Murderous!"

"Ill mannered!"

"Ungrateful!"

"Demonic!"

"Vile!"

"Unloved!"

"Please…shut up….no more. I'm sorry. I can't take this. Please….STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"That's quite enough," one different voice calmly spoke and with it the darkness dispersed.

Suddenly Ciel was in a new area, one that was blinded by white light and nothing else. He blinked harshly through the light trying to get accustomed to it and once he finally was he saw that his outfit was solid black in sharp comparison to the white that surrounded him. He was alone with no one else there. Fear devoured him like a starving dog to its first real meal.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nothing. Not a whisper. Not a word. That soothing voice was gone and all he was left with was silence and loneliness. He looked everywhere he could but this realm dragged on forever. He thought then that it was much better to be surrounded by zombies than to have nothing at all.

"Speak to me, whoever you are."

Still nothing. Ciel was beginning to think he was losing his mind.

"Please speak to me! I do not wish to be alone!"

His voice sounded so needy at the moment, so longing for someone, anyone to help him or talk to him. Suddenly the floor beneath him became black and white patterned squares and on top of his head was a solid black crown. He was the king of his chessboard but had no pawns. It was true that one cannot play a proper game without pawns but none knew how deep that went for Ciel. His pawns gave him normality and comfort, they gave him companionship. Ciel fell to the ground crying, lost and alone.

"They were all right. I don't deserve friends. I have been nothing but cruel. No one cares for me."

"Do you believe such lies?" the voice asked softly.

"You are back? Where have you been?"

"I have never left. Even if you cannot see me I am always there."

"Are you god?"

The voice laughed and its laugh echoed across the empty chessboard.

"I should certainly hope not! Now answer me, do you believe their lies?"

"If they are lies they are good ones for I believe them."

"Why?"

"Because it is true. No one would care about a pitiful human like myself."

"You aren't human."

"I am! I'm a boy! A human boy!"

"You are a demon. Do you not feel your blood course through you like lava?"

"Yes but-"

"Listen. Those things you saw were shattered illusions and memories. You must let go of those things."

"Why should I? I need to be reminded…reminded of why I am alone. Why no one cares."

"You are so foolish. There is one who you have forgotten."

"Who is it? Is he the one…the one who will destroy these terrible nightmares?"

"Yes, he is."

"Are you him?"

"Yes I am."

"Tell me who you are, please! I need to feel seen, I want to feel needed, I want to know all the things they said are wrong!"

"You wish to know who I am?"

"Without a question! I must know. Free me from my bonds."

"But you already know who I am."

"I…I do?"

"Of course you do. You knew all along."

"Then why didn't you come and save me?!"

"You didn't call for me. You didn't say my name."

"I don't know your name!"

"You know it…it's on the tip of your tongue. Do you feel the spark in your mouth? You can feel my name. Now just say it."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Yes you can, you already have the courage and heart. Gather up all the strength you have and say it. Scream it to the world. Let them hear my name."

"Alright…here I go."

Suddenly the butler was disturbed from a book he was reading. His master had shouted his name from the bed. He quickly proceeded over to him to see what was the matter and expected him to be upright in bed, shaking with fear, drenched with sweat, and terrified. He had the sitting up part right but he didn't look the least bit afraid. He looked at peace despite the fact that he had just shouted like a banshee.

"Master, are you alright?" Sebastian cautiously questioned

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You just yelled to earth and back."

"Did I? I'm sorry; did I disrupt your reading? Ciel asked, noting the book.

"Oh no, my lord. Your well being means far more to me than this book."

"I won't question the ludicrousness of that statement. I have no reason to now."

"Oh? Do you trust my word, then?"

"More than ever. Sebastian you must be tired, would you like to sit down?"

"Me, tired? Honestly, are you sure you're alright?" He pondered, placing an open palm on Ciel's forehead.

"I'm not ill you idiot!"

"Yes I do believe you are not after that statement."

"If truth makes one ill then yes I am sick for which there is no cure."

"What truth is it that ails you?"

"One that I was foolish not to notice. Honestly I've said it myself. I'm not bad or good, I'm just me."

"Whoever said you were bad?"

"My memories told me so. But I've chosen to abandon them completely. I can't live in the past that would make it dictate me and you know very well that no one dictates me."

"That I do know. Then you didn't have a nightmare?"

"Oh it was, for a long time. Until someone came and pulled me out, the only person who I could ever let dictate me."

"Oh? Who might this lucky person be? I want to know exactly how he broke through that hard shell of yours."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's standing in this room."

"My lord…do you mean to say…you would let me take control of your actions?"

"Once and a while. You already have before but now I'm letting you. If you suggest a better way to go or to do things than I shall try my very best to listen. A king must make orders so his knight can move but sometimes that knight must also consult the king."

"I see," Sebastian said considering the words that had come out of his master's mouth. He then bowed deeply, hand on the heart and the other behind him, knee bended to the floor and head down ward with a smile, "then I shall try my best to follow these orders."

"They aren't orders. It's a request or an offer. You don't have to do it, I'm just letting you know you can."

"I'm not sure what to say, really."

"Then don't say a thing. What were you reading?"

"This? It's a book of all the legends and stories of old demon lore. I've told you about some. They are akin to the English goldilocks or Red riding hood. Simple tales that have purpose and usually are for children but I thought I might revisit them. Would you like me to read some to you?"

"That would be just fine. You may sit on the bed if you wish."

"Um…alright."

"What's the matter?"

"Your acting kind."

"I'm acting like myself, thank you. You are perceiving consideration as kindness. You cannot enjoy the plush of a mattress or the comfort it brings so what good is it to recommend this to you? I am not kind nor mean, I am just me. Accept that."

"You are right. I shouldn't be so picky. You could be bossing me around."

"Don't think I won't still do that. You are my butler after all."

"And one hell of a butler at that. Now let's begin the tales."

Sebastian sat on the bed at Ciel's side reading to him, in English so he could understand, the stories of his people. They were so much like stories he knew except imagine the wolf eats the girl or Goldilocks kills the bears and wears their fur. They were supposed to be tragic and dark, they were demon stories. Halfway through their seventh story Ciel fell asleep again. He was leaning against Sebastian, snoring softly.

"Sleeping again? At the rate your going you shall be sleeping beauty in no time."

"Shut up," He muttered in his sleep, his nose twitching like a rabbits.

"Really now, my lord," Sebastian laughingly stated, stretching out his arm so it was wrapped around Ciel's thin shoulders, "You are impossible."

Ciel smiled as he curled close to Sebastian. Memories were no use to him now but this man was. A new chessboard needed to be made any how with new players. Save for one. There were no need for regrets or false feelings or hatred. Sebastian continued reading with Ciel there with him, a feeling he wasn't sure how to explain. A feeling he had explained he wasn't sure he could have. It was impossible, like Ciel, and possible too. Impossibly possible and possibly impossible was the feeling of contentment; of happiness.


	16. The agility test

Ciel and Sebastian became friends, always making sure the other was content and satisfied. Ciel had even managed to teach himself how to put on his clothes. One could only imagine the face Sebastian made when he saw his lord buttoning his own coat.

"What are you doing, master?"

"What does it look like? I'm dressing myself."

"Dressing yourself? But that's my job."

"Well I thought that you needed a break so I'm dressing myself today."

"That's thoughtful but with you doing my work what good am I?"

"Oh nonsense, Sebastian. Your chores do not amount to merely getting me dressed. You can do so much more than just that."

"You think so highly of me, my lord."

"What am I to be expected to think when you are a butler of such great caliber? You do not call yourself one hell of a butler for no reason."

"And I am honored to have a master who can see that and a master whom I can also call a companion."

"Well enough of this talk. Don't I have a test to take?"

"Indeed you do. Are you prepared for it?"

"I am as limber as a tree, as swift as a cheetah, and as strong as an ox."

"No need to be cocky, my lord. You're limber alright but not very fast or strong."

"Perhaps then I am as swift as a snail and as strong as a sheet of paper?" Ciel jested, raising his eyebrow and looking at his butler who smiled at him kindly.

Throughout the time they had Ciel had grown humility and a sense of self and comedy that Sebastian greatly appreciated. He hadn't changed he just discovered pieces of himself that were there but not fully recognized. He was maturing and even though he still looked thirteen he acted like he was the proper age he should be-around sixteen.

"No, you aren't that bad. Truly. You're nimble and your landings are always perfect. You will do well or at least well enough to pass. Now, let's begin stretching before we go, don't want to pull any muscles now do we?"

"Of course not. That would make me look quite foolish if I suddenly cramped up."

They stretched together, breathing in the scent of the new challenge that await them. The obstacle course would be far more dangerous than the one Sebastian made but Ciel knew that he had been trained well enough to get through it without any fear in the least. Before he went into the large room where the obstacle course would be Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's shoulders.

"Good luck, my lord."

"Fortune has been present in my life in the state of money but never in the state of luck. I've had nothing but the worst of luck. I am a magnet for bad luck. I attract all sorts of beings who create havoc in my life; even you I once considered bad luck. Not now, though. Luck has nothing to do with any of these tests, really. It's a matter of skill."

"That I know but it is customary to wish one well before any event, is it not?"

"It's customary to care then and I do so hate customs, don't you? I hoped that when I became a demon that all the customs fit for normality and comfort would fade away. Wish me luck because you care not because of custom."

"But my lord, I was wishing you luck because of that very reason. I was just stating why one might do such a thing as wish you luck. I know the following challenges will be complicated, they could drain you, even kill you, and so I do this because I know of the danger. If all else fails then let what little luck you do have rest on your side and know that I will be there watching you from the side. Have faith in yourself for I know you have faith in nothing else."

"That is true. I am glad to know you will be there. I must be honest with you alone that I need you to push me more forward than I am already pushing myself. Yes I am running to please some sort of standard and to show what I am capable of but I need more than those simple reasons. I suppose what I am trying to get at is that I'm not just running because I have to but because I want to and I am running for the demon I serve and the one who serves me. Do you understand?"

"More than you know. I will be cheering you on, not aloud, but mentally. "

"Good then with luck, faith, and you on my side I am certain that I can do well or at least I will finish."

"It's not a race, well it is for you will be with other demons, but it's not about who is the fastest."

"I know this well enough. As the story went, slow and steady wins the race. Speed only slows you down. A charming notion and to those who live fast they shall die fast. Do not worry Sebastian; I never forget a lesson, any of them. I will be slow and steady for that would make my work neat and careful and not sloppy like the others."

"I never worried, master, not one time. You will do alright. Let's go now."

Ciel and Sebastian entered the large rectangular room where the track was set up. At the starting line were at least twenty other demons all waiting to be the first one at the end. There was no trophy yet there was a prize. The prize being the title they would gain at the end of these challenges and all the honor that went with it. Like Ciel had said they were all too fast, too young, and too stupid to know that going fast isn't always the answer. Ciel, donned in his exercise attire, abandoned all thought other than finishing this with precision and dexterousness. The whistle was blown and off they went like a bunch of racing greyhounds chasing after a metaphorical rabbit which was their prize.

Ciel ran but not as fast as the others yet he was not the last in the line, he was somewhere in the middle, as he crossed the cracked surface of the track. Soon came a lake of lava with rocks on it. No fear, Ciel thought, for this is just like the tires. Indeed it was and Ciel found his way through it the same way. Every challenge he met was similar to the actual course he had practiced on so the dangers that were placed in his way were trivial if not invisible to him. A balance bar is what became of the bridge across a deadly poison river; a sharp wall of spikes became something to dodge under, small imps grabbing him became something to jump over, a rope across a floor of large thorns and snapping alligators was just a swing, and the wall of fire felt as cool as the brick wall he climbed.

Finally came the big finale as he had to make a landing not on a soft mattress but on hard rocks. One false move could split his head open even giving that he was a demon. In fact everything was set so that anything could hurt them. On the bar he must swing off of was a small weird animal that looked like a cross between a molting eagle and a piranha. It was supposed to bite and claw at whoever grabbed the bar, testing their ability to hang on through the pain. If they couldn't they would surely fall to their doom, in fact there were bodies of those who had tried but failed waiting in a pit on the bottom.

_No fear_, Ciel thought once more, _for my butler is here watching me_. _What_ _would he think if he saw me fail?_ _What would I think?_ So he leapt to his possible doom, he barred his skin to the pecking creature, and did a flip or two before he landed on top of a jagged rock perfectly. But it was not over yet. Before him lay the finish line to which other demons had already crossed. It wasn't about who finished first, as he had said, but who had been the most agile. It wasn't a speed test, it wasn't a test of who could finish first, no it was an agility test. He supposed these idiots forgot that part and were too concerned with power.

He ran to the finish line accompanied by seven other demons but he got there last. Still, he was proud especially when everyone clapped and amongst those claps was his butlers'. Announcements were made instead of scores and everyone waited with bated breath to hear who had done the best in which category. Fastest was named, the most cunning, the one who thought the most, the slowest, the best at the ropes, the best at climbing, the best at jumping. The biggest category was the most agile to which Ciel fell into that honor. Not only that but he was labeled the best at landing and jumping, to which he responded with a bow and a smile to the announcer.

"While you may not be fast, you certainly are sprightly," Li-Jin affirmed appearing out of nowhere as Ciel found he often does. Joining him was some of his daughters and Sebastian who could not be more proud.

"You've done a grand job," praised his butler.

"We should celebrate!" Li-Jin shouted, squeezing his two twin daughters to which he seemed to give the most affection to.

"You old codger, let us loose!" The one in green cried

"Yes father, please, we've had enough of this!" The other in blue complained

"But you two are my oldest and so I'm having a hard time letting you go. Anyways, don't you two have something to say to Ciel here?"

Ciel looked up at the two who were looking at each other, then their father, then him with a slight blush of embarrassment. They wiggled out of their father's grasp to stand in front of Ciel and bow to him, the fringes of their short hair falling in front of their faces.

"You did a good job today," The blue one complimented.

"If you succeed in the other test we will be most pleased." The other said

"Pleased if you would find yourself able-"The blue dressed one was saying only to be interrupted by her sister

"Able to be our-"

"Our husband." They both remarked in unison.

"What both of you!?" Ciel stammered, finding his face as red as the lava he jumped over

"Well, no, not if you don't want to. I'd prefer you chose my sister, Diyi," The one in green humbly mentioned

"Or you can chose my sister Dier," Diyi explained, pointing at the other.

"Which one of do you prefer?" They asked in unison, which they were fond of doing.

"Well I…I…" Ciel stuttered, finding himself unable to answer these kinds of questions or handle this kind of situation.

"Oh dear, you just never seem to have any trouble getting women, do you master?"

"Hush up butler!"

"Oh I see," Dier uttered, looking at her sister and back, nodding her head as if she had figured out some grand thing.

"I see it too," Dier replied, nodding her head too.

"See what? What do you see?" Their father asked, now doting on his youngest child who was pouting a bit.

"He wants to have us both."

"WHAT!?" Ciel shouted, unable to control his shock at the brash nature of these girls, how open with sexuality they were. "Surely you are joking, right?"

"Oh come now, you mustn't be so shy. We don't mind sharing you, do we Dier?"

"Oh no sister. We don't mind in the least. You can take turns with us. Or have us both in one night."

Ciel was certain he was going to faint with all this talk of sex especially since his blood was being pulled straight to his face and nowhere else. Sebastian was chuckling behind him, not sure whether to help or not because the situation was just too funny. The littlest daughter cried aloud then,

"But that's not fair! I wanted him!"

"By the might of Satan, it appears all my children have the hots for you! You're a lucky man, Ciel."

"I should say not!"

"You can have him too little sister, we can all have him, if he wishes," Dier cheerfully believed, applying some lipstick to her puckered lips.

"GAH! Sebastian, stop this madness!"

"I don't think madness is the right word for it. You are simply being doted on by young women. Usually down here courting rituals are different than on earth. The women are the bold ones, especially after you start gaining power."

"But I don't want to be doted on! And really, is one even allowed to have so many wives...or mates…or whatever?"

"Of course, as many as you like. Though some like to stay with one, it causes less trouble that way."

"They are causing trouble as is. Really girls, you seem nice, but if and when the time comes I should like to chose but one mate and one alone. I respect you all much more than that to take all of you."

"How sweet!" Dier claimed, holding her hand over her heart

"And noble!" Diyi swooned, gushing with admiration

"And cute!" The littlest sister squeeled

"Really, you should stop," Ciel claimed, trying his best to act civil

"Why should they stop?" Sebastian pondered, looking at his very upset young lord.

"Because it's so…wrong…"

"Oh contraire, my lord, everything they say about you is true."

"Pardon me!?"

"At any case we must be going. You'll need blood and a rest before we start your next training session for the next to last test. Come now."

Ciel grumpily murmured under his breath about how perverse and foolhardy his butler was before politely saying his goodbyes and leaving. So he sipped his blood and slept soundly for the first time in a while, only having minorly bad dreams. While he slept Sebastian watched him. He watched his breathing, his chest rise and fall, his peaceful face, his long eyelashes move with each breath, the twitch of his nose, the paleness of his cheeks, he inspected everything and kept it locked away in his mind.

He removed one his gloves, with his teeth naturally, revealing the black pentagram that marked his demonage. He allowed his cool fingers to touch Ciel's face and further etch it onto his memory. His smooth, soft skin, the feathery aspect of his hair, his tender little lips, his delicate ears, his small nose, his pale throat that was velvet-like, and his partially exposed chest that held his slow moving heart. How very much like a doll he was, it was no wonder Drocell had wanted him so badly. Upon thinking about it Sebastian realized plenty of people wanted his master.

The more he thought about it the more people he could recall desiring him for different reasons or had tendencies within them that read as lustful or yearning. Drocell, Viscount, Alois, Claude, Baron Kelvin, even some of his so called pawns seemed to have some sort of inner desire such as Undertaker who seemed to care about Ciel in more than a friendly business way. Sometimes Lau was quite suspicious as he had asked Ciel on occasion to join his harem, although it was a joke. Sebastian found it funny once but after the third time was sick of hearing his master being spoken of like that.

He had already been used and abused enough when he was younger. Sick people had raped him as a child. Sebastian as a demon should love those kind of people, the kind that molest children but even he was disgusted by that. Still he could find some sense in all of it. Ciel was a fine prize for a pedophile, his big blue eyes, his child-ish face, his impish nature, his innocent soft voice, his cheeks when they blushed, his clingy nature, yes he was the dream of all those perverts who lurked around seeking sexual favors from ones young enough to be their grand children.

Sebastian knew that because of his appearance, and that alone, he caught the eye of many people and thus Sebastian found their doing almost rational. Who wouldn't want such a boy as the one who slept so soundly beneath him? Sebastian himself felt grateful to be chosen as his servant for he got to touch and see him in ways the ones who desired him could only dream of.

"As I thought," Sebastian gently whispered, "You are everything those girls said you were. You are noble, a simple fact. And while you have always been an annoyance I could not bring myself to lie. Your face is rather…"

He stroked the face he was speaking of very slowly, remembering all the lines and dimples. "Cute. But…sweet? In nature, no, you can be as violent and as cruel as I can. You can be harsh and rude and downright mean. Then sweet how?"

He was speaking these as softly as possible, so quiet that only he could make out the words. He wondered what was sweet about his lord for not even the scent of his soul had been sweet. Was it his blood? He was young and had eaten plenty of sweet things so perhaps. Yet this did not seem to fit for some young ones who have tainted souls have tainted blood that does not taste sweet. So how was he sweet?

"Perhaps," Sebastian thought aloud though not loud in the least as he stroked Ciel's lips with the utmost care, "it is just beyond my reason of understanding. Something not I can understand fully. Perhaps you're sweeter than I thought? Perhaps you do taste sweet. I shall never know."

Ciel touched Sebastian's hand, grasping at it with need and moaning out his name with such agony. He needed him, in his dreams or more so nightmares. Sebastian had noticed that even in his dreams he was needed to save him. Though he could only assume that because of the way he said his name that Sebastian was never there thus he called for him so needingly. This made Sebastian think that Ciel doubted his loyalty, that he would not always be there.

"Such a fool, such a little fool," Sebastian warmly spoke, "I am here always."

"Sebastian…help me…" Ciel muttered in pain, tears starting to come to his eyes.

"You are crying? Surely you must not for if you do you cannot be saved; you will never be a demon truly if you cry. Come now, buck up. I am here, right by your side."

Sebastian wiped away his tears which calmed down the boy and made him go back to his peaceful slumber. Sebastian knew that his master must get over his fear of lonliness. He would never be alone as long as his faithful butler was there…and yet it seemed that the pain had gone from Ciel and to Sebastian.

"I must remember your face…I mustn't forget you as I have with all my other masters. They have all become a blur to me, all I know is names. Master…do you know what the next challenge is? It's a duel. You will face powerful opponents. They will not go easy on you, not one bit."

Sebastian was never protective of anything and if he had been it was too long ago for him to remember. Protective of Ciel's soul, maybe, but that seemed ages ago. A new Sebastian was daring to break through, one that was trying to create emotion in a being that could not feel any. He was beginning to feel worried.

"Damned fool," He cursed both to himself and Ciel, "You have no idea what is coming up. I must remember your face in case…in case…do you know what this duel consist of? It's a battle to the death. Your opponent will try and kill you, you must kill them first. I want to think you can do it but I know you can't, no amount of training can prepare you. They will kill you, surely. This is why…why I must remember your face…in case you die. I do not wish to forget you as I've forgotten the rest of my masters…and…"

He held Ciel's hands and then let them go. Wanting so much to push these thoughts, these ideas, these feelings, out of his head. He wanted to be the demon he knew he was not whatever he was becoming. It was sickening and yet it felt right to think this way.

"I must not forget you as I've forgotten all the others…the others I let myself foolishly care about."


	17. I'm sorry it had to be done

What was this feeling of dread that was creating havoc in his life? The being that now fenced with him, why did his smile make warmness appear, why did his eyes that were so beautiful in their ocean color make him feel more alive than ever? What was it about this singular boy that could create chaos inside of an already chaotic being? It was a good thing Sebastian wore a mask, sometimes his eyes did all the talking and right now they were screaming. Can't you see? Why don't you stop? Give up, for once. Their swords met with a clang and slid against each other slowly.

"Come on Sebastian; don't go easy on me now."

His voice still so riddled with English accent, properness, and a soft quality that could not be place had said his name. His human name. The name he had given him. Each syllable flowed smoothly around the demon as it always had but now –a- days it melted like butter and sometimes Sebastian swore he heard his master coo his name. Even now Sebastian could easily say that without a doubt his name was special to him. Where at first he felt dishonored and angered by the fact he had been named after a dog he soon found it to be fitting. He was a dog and was sometimes treated as such. Throughout time his name had become a lovely name and when he looked it up in a book it meant revered. So he felt more than humbled to have such a name.

He was certain Ciel knew nothing about the meaning of the name but Sebastian knew it could have been worse. He could have been named something like Rover or Fido, a much worse and much more demeaning dog name. He learned to adore Ciel's name. He had never heard before other than in French culture. It was unique, much like he. Ciel meant sky and Sebastian found it to be a cruel irony. Locked in his cages Ciel could never be free to see the sky and even when freed he was always in another trap.

Ciel hated to be bonded to anything and Sebastian was certain that he even hated serving the queen. Sebastian himself disliked the queen except when she was able to make Ciel feel awkward and exposed. Sebastian would mock her around his lord thus making the boy angry. Sebastian did not have enough authority to call Ciel a cute boy like she did. The way Ciel said his name every time was different and had different effects on the demon. Sometimes Sebastian, like he was starting to now, thought it a treat to hear his name come from that mouth.

Though at the moment though the name was said in a taunting way it did not affect Sebastian as the prior had wanted it to. It was like the sword he held had pierced his chest trying it's best to find his heart and break it if possible.

"Such a pity you can't keep up with me. I do so enjoy sparring with you."

_You idiot_, Sebastian thought, I _can best you at any time. It's just these thoughts. Don't _say_ my name again. Not now at least. No, please say it, I want to scrap the sound of your voice inside my ear and carve it into my brain. How does it go again? Remind me of how you say my name._

"Sebastian, pay attention or I will stab you!"

"I doubt you'll be able to," Sebastian blatantly affirmed, gaining some sense of normality again.

"Then why is it you keep missing? I'm not stupid you know. You haven't even been trying. What's the matter?"

What wasn't the matter? His insides were becoming more familiar than his outside. How did he look again? For that matter, how did Ciel look? With both of their faces covered Sebastian was having a hard time remembering. Now he had a good memory, he could recite speeches and knew the entire declaration of independence but now he couldn't even recall what color hair Ciel had when he had just seen him before they started fencing.

"Hello?! Are you even listening?"

"Beg pardon?"

"You blithering fool! Open your eyes!"

"They are open, and I'd appreciate you keep such comments like that to yourself."

_Don't be cross_, Sebastian thought, _that's not how I wish to remember you. I dislike it when you are angry, it makes me angry. When I'm angry I am liable to hurt you_. What color were his eyes? The color of the sea, that's right. Sebastian, as a demon, was not in familiar terms with the sea until he saw it for the first time on the Santa Maria with Christopher Columbus. He was at awe at the vast stretch of sapphire that lay before him. He touched it and drew his hand back. It was cool and further more it was very wet and salty. Columbus had laughed at him and the way he was acting about the ship. Sebastian had laughed at himself too for acting like a child to a new toy.

Sebastian was quite fond of any type of water way be it ocean or lake, creek or river, stream or waterfall. So naturally he was fond of those big eyes the earl sported. From the moment he saw them he only thought how very much like the color of a soul they were and that he thought once he took the boys soul that color might fade as if his soul rested in his eyes.

"Bastard! Don't speak to me that way!"

"I will speak how I wish to speak to you. Did you not give me permission to do as such?"

"Yes I did but don't abuse it!"

"I haven't abused it thus far, have I?"

"No, but right now you're being a total prick!"

"And you're being a cocky bitch again!"

_I told you to stop being cross, didn't I, _Sebastian questioned in his head, _now look what you've made me say. This can only end in misery. I should apologize, but that's not who I am. Lucky me, that's not who he is either. We're both stubborn maniacs whose egos precede everything else._

"What in hell did you just call me!? If you have any brain in your fat head you'd take that back!"

"It's because I have a brain that I say this! I'm just telling you the truth! I thought you could handle that!"

"What do you know about the truth?! You've been keeping a secret from me!"

"What lunacy is this?! What secret do I hold that I am not sharing with you?"

"Don't play dumb, butler. You know what I mean."

He called him butler, something he only does when he's extremely angry, too furious to use a proper name so instead uses a title like butler or demon. If anything Sebastian would prefer to be called by 'dog' than just a simple title. He might as well call Ciel earl like everyone else instead of his proper name, though he rarely used his name at all. But right now he could scarcely remember what he had just said last but he was certain it wasn't kind.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of."

"Oh really!? You intend to keep the secret to yourself! I thought we were past all that!"

"As said before, I have no idea what you're even talking about. In fact, I wish you would just stop talking."

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!"

"I didn't, I said stop talking but since you implied it I might as well say it. Shut up."

"You aggravating little tick! What happened to the butler I knew? I thought we were friends."

"Nothing happened to him. Friends? Whoever said we were?"

"Well apparently I was wrong, friends don't keep secrets."

"I'm not keeping a secret you brainless twit!"

"Stop shouting at me and calling me names!"

"I'm not shouting…THIS IS SHOUTING! And you're one to talk about name dropping."

"I have every right to, you insulted me first."

"You insulted ME first. Apologize."

"I won't apologize until you admit you're a no good liar."

"I haven't lied and I'm not keeping secrets."

Ciel fumed angrily, throwing off his fencing mask in the process of being furious. So his hair was blue-black and his eyes were burning with hatred and some sort of despair. Sebastian threw off his too, his eyes glowing pink-red, his teeth suddenly animal like and less human like. He was on the verge of breathing fire or biting of Ciel's head.

"You lying piece of shit! You're worthless you know that! The worst butler ever. Period!"

"Funny I don't recall you saying that ever before."

"That's because now I see you're an asshole."

"Your quiet the hypocrite, aren't you? That statement fits you perfectly."

"I ought to kill you."

"I'd love to see you try."

By this time both of their eyes were fully demonic. Ciel hissed out angrily, his teeth sharp as knives and so were his comebacks. From his hand sprouted claws which were ready to dig into flesh. Even his ears seemed to be more pointed. Sebastian was taking on a scarier more demonic form as well, also ready to tear flesh. He wasn't himself and yet he was, he was confused but mostly infuriated.

"You wouldn't see me try, I would do it. If you value your life you better apologize, right now!"

"Ha! Please, enough, you're going to make me choke on my own laughter. You're only a fledgling; the most you could do is scratch me. I have nothing to apologize for, everything I said is true and about the secret, I have none."

"Why do you insist on lying to me? Damn it I don't want to hurt you…"

"But I so want to hurt you."

"Are you telling me you've never changed? You've always wanted to kill me?"

"Every second of my life."

"That's another lie! You don't mean it!"

"What are you scared? Grow up and look around you."

"I have grown up!"

"Really, I can't tell."

"You're the one who's acting immature! You're only saying this because you're angry."

"You really are stupid. Let me give you the facts straight, actually it's just one fact. Here it is, I have not nor will I ever care about you, Ciel."

He used his real name. He never did that. To hear it roll off his tongue as it did felt liberating almost as if he had been confided by calling him lord and master. Adding his name had added insult to injury, had poured salt in the open wound, had penetrated the very being of Ciel. He wanted to cry so badly yet he couldn't because he was a man and a demon and found that he could not produce tears but his eyes displayed their sadness enough to read as tears. The hurt in his eyes was hurting Sebastian and he still couldn't explain why.

Ciel could not take it; the pain of being alone was too great. He started charging toward Sebastian unaware of anything else around him. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore or how he got there. He was on fire and yet he didn't feel a thing. He was certain his bones were breaking right now and his gums were aching but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. When you're alone nothing matters. His claws reached out to scratch the butler but he moved out of the way, dodging each attack that came from the boy.

"What a pitiful excuse for a demon you are. I should have killed you long ago," Sebastian directly admitted, echoing Madam Red's words in Ciel's nightmare.

Ciel didn't even respond, he'd forgotten how to speak. All he knew was that the adrenaline was pumping through him at the speed of light and wouldn't stop until he murdered the person he had hoped was his friend. Sebastian wasn't even fighting back. He had not been cocky to state that Ciel could only try for it was true. Sebastian was too fast and too cunning to be hurt by Ciel who was a novice demon. Still the boy, as always, was persistent. He clawed, he snapped his jaws, he growled, he hissed, he punched, he kicked, he did everything he could to wound the man, but to no avail.

"I'm about to fall asleep, really, can't you do much better than this? Oh, my mistake, this is you we're talking about. You can't do anything."

Sebastian reached out and clawed Ciel on the arm making him hiss out in pain and then quickly charge again. Sebastian then punched him in his stomach, knocking all the wind out of him He lay crumpled on the ground like a piece of paper that missed the trash bin. Sebastian hovered over him looking down at the pool of blood that oozed from those soft lips of his.

"Get up you weakling."

"Why-" Ciel strained, his voice cracking with pain.

"Why what?" Sebastian spat

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're an ungrateful cur that's why. Just another bug that needs to be squashed."

"Please…don't…"

"You're begging me not to kill you? Honestly you are weaker than I thought."

"Se-Se-Sebastian…do you really hate me?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Then kill me. I don't want to live if you hate me."

"This will be my last order. I shall say what I always say, Yes my lord."

Ciel's eyes fluttered up to meet Sebastian's. By the powers of hell his eyes were so innocent and pleading and so beautiful too. Then Sebastian saw them. Horns. Medium sized horns peering out from under that lovely blue-black hair of his. Sebastian smiled and reached out his hand, offering to help the boy up.

"W-What? Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"Trying to help you up, my lord."

"B-but…"

"You must be confused. You see I knew that anger unlocks demon potential faster; I had to break your heart you see. Now I am glad I have, you have gotten your demonic powers now."

"A-Are you serious?"

"As serious as the Bubonic plague I created."

"T-then everything you said…"

"Was a lie. True I myself was more than a bit frustrated but the words were all false. I meant not a single word."

"Then…then you do care?"

Sebastian was about to reply when he saw the seeping blood creep out of his master's form. He had gone too crazy, he had gone too far. He had to, though, to make it more realistic but he didn't mean to be so rough. His legs buckled as he fell to his knees and scooped up the boy, holding him tightly. Ciel held him back though weakly, sputtering out blood that drizzled down his lips.

"I believe you're the tick and I'm the dog. You're feeding on the very essence of me. I'm afraid that I won't be myself anymore."

"What do you m-mean?"

"Do I care? The question should by why do I care? I'm conflicted my lord, I'm not sure what I must do and how I must feel. Often times I forget what your voice sounds like."

"You're mad, just like undertaker."

"Perhaps I am. Demons are quite fond of madness. Perhaps this madness is not so bad then. I must admit, I am worried and the fact that I am makes me question myself."

"You are afraid of y-your feelings…"

"Yes… I'm a terrible demon to be feeling anything, especially fear."

"Then don't fear them."

"I should embrace them, yes? I just don't know who I am anymore."

"Y-You are Sebastian, my butler, my fencing p-partner…my teacher…m-my friend. Feelings d-don't change you, they e-enhance you."

"You are correct. I apologize for being so rough with you."

"Please, you know me…rough is the only way to go."

"You are a bit of a masochist, eh?"

"Is that what you c-call it? Heh…now I know."

"Do not fret too much, my lord. Most demons are. Now, let's get you to bed so I can properly dress your wounds."

"I don't think you have to. They are already h-healing."

"My, you have accomplished demon powers quickly, haven't you? Surely in a month you shall be able to change your form!"

"That is good news. But I will not be a full fledge official demon until these damned tests are over."

"Indeed. Never the less I still want to dress your wounds."

"But there aren't any to dress. You just want to see me naked, you pervert."

"You caught me. In all seriousness though, I would honestly like to inspect to make sure everything is alright and give you the standard cup of blood."

"Alright."

Sebastian carried his master to bed unwillingly being followed by Cinis who was nosy beyond compare. She had smelled Ciel's blood from a mile away and came to make sure her "hubby wubby boo boo" was alright. She crawled into bed with him; touching his forehead and making him stick out his tongue. She was testing out her new first aid kit on her first patient who was grumpily doing everything she asked because he didn't want a migraine.

"Alright, nurse Sea-bass, I think he's okay."

"Oh good work, Doctor Cinis. Do you think he needs medicine?" Sebastian played along, now sporting a headband with a cross on it.

"Yes! Three kisses should do it!"

"Then you better give him those or else he might get sick again."

"No not me, silly, you gottta."

"Me?"

"HIM!?" Ciel screamed, on the verge of throwing rocks at her.

"Yup. Doctors orders."

"My well if the doctor says it…"

"You better not, Sebastian."

"But the doctor said…"

"I swear if you do…"

"Now stay still patient, I must give you medicine."

"IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE!" Ciel shouted as Sebastian dared to come close to his lips with his.

"The patient is becoming restless Doctor, perhaps some other medicine?"

"Hmm…a cup of blood."

"I agree, doctor."

Sebastian poured blood into the cup and gave it to Ciel who was recovering fully from his panic attack and his full on blush. If he had been human he would have had an asthma attack long ago. The blood was cool and refreshing like iced tea with lemon yet still warm to the touch. As always his butler never failed to satisfy.

"I think he is all better now, doctor."

"Yes. Now pay the bill."

"How much is it?" Ciel questioned, raising an eyebrow as he decided then upon playing along.

"Four million dollars!"

"Wow, you sure do charge a lot here. Tell you what, how about I play with you all day tomorrow instead?"

"I can live with that!"

"Good. Now come here, I want to give you something."

Cinis curiously came closer then Ciel grasped her and proceeding tickling her to death. Sebastian smiled warmly at the boy. He sure had grown up. If he could tolerate that brat then he could do anything. Sooner or later Cinis was asleep but Ciel found that sleep was no longer necessary so he just stayed up and read more of the book with Sebastian.

"Well that story was certainly…odd."

"They all are. Do your horns hurt?"

"Not really. Well, I do have a headache but it isn't excruciating."

"That is good to hear. My lord, I have to ask…about that secret."

"Oh…yeah that…can we talk about that another time? When she isn't around?"

"Of course, whenever you are comfortable."

"Thank you for understanding. Continue reading, please."

"Yes, my lord."

The two stayed up together reading the rest of the book, their little secret the only thing that could cause destruction in their friendship. After the book was done Ciel closed his eyes, thinking not sleeping, and thought of what it would be like to have all the powers of a normal demon. Sebastian stroked Ciel's horns delicately and Ciel allowed him to. They were pretty little white horns, an unusual color for demons for they usually came in black or red and sometimes would match their hair or skin color. Ciel asked to see Sebastian's and he agreed, showing off his rather large, curled demons horns.

Ciel touched his too with the smallest and gentlest of strokes causing the demon to shudder. Touching a horn is like touching a piece of sexual anatomy to them or sensually caressing the skin except it goes deeper for most horns are made of bone so it moves their insides too.

"They are beautiful, Sebastian."

_By Satan, when you say my name like that_, Sebastian thought to himself, a bit sensually too.

"Thank you, yours are lovely too. I'm surprised how big they are."

"Well perhaps they match my ego."

"They would be as big as Satan's himself."

Ciel suddenly got very close to Sebastian, their noses touching. He was inspecting his eyes, trying to find some meaning in it all. At that moment Sebastian felt human almost for his heart was thumping and butterflies were dancing in his gut. Why? Why was he so nervous? No he wasn't nervous. He never got nervous. He was excited. Terribly, maddeningly excited.

"What are you doing, master?"

"Hmm…funny I swore I saw them go pink."

"Well I have some demon coming out of me then, that's all."

"May you go get me another book?"

"Of course, anything you like."

Sebastian left swiftly but when he hit the library he could not even think of books. He leaned up against the door trying to think rationally. All his thoughts were on skin, horns, eyes, fire, hair, hell, lips, voices, his name. What was his name? Sebastian, that's right.

"Get a grip on yourself, fool. Books…which book would he like? Ah a war book."

He picked up the war book and was about to go when Lafayette was suddenly standing right next to him, a children's book in her hand obviously for her child. She sized him up and down with a wicked smile that turned into an angry frown.

"Good evening to you."

"Enough pleasantries. Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"Who are you thinking about? I can see it in your eyes, you are lusting after someone. So who is she?"

For a moment Sebastian stood still, unsure how to speak. He simply bowed and said, "Forgive me, you are mistaken," then pardoned himself. It was at least true what he said and as he went back to the room to give Ciel the book he knew he hadn't lied, not fully. She was mistaken. It wasn't a she he desired, it was a he. 


	18. Fight for your life, literally

The day had finally come. There was such heavy anticipation that you could cut through it with a knife. Everyone was on edge, fully pumped for the mêlée that was about to ensue. There was no armor involved and some demons went bare skinned even, the fight was to be brutal, no mercy shown. Ciel breathed in and out trying to mentally prepare himself for this. Sebastian was behind him massaging his shoulders, also preparing himself not for his battles already won his but for Ciel. He knew that even though his powers were activated he could still potentially die.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Truthfully, my lord, I am. I don't think anything can stop that."

"Come on, now, no need to be afraid."

"Afraid? I'm just worried."

"Worry leads to fear and vice versa."

"Alright, I get where you are going. Still, you will be going up against three tough demons, each tougher than the last. You must kill them or…well, you know."

"I already know this. Don't make your hair go grey."

"My hair can't possibly go grey unless I will it to, silly boy. You talk a big talk when you are tense yourself."

"I know…but if I'm afraid I will feel more human again. I don't want to be a weak, human spirited demon. The more I fear the worse I will do. I must be confident."

"I have already done my battles a week ago so I may watch from the sidelines."

"As if you weren't fretting enough you have to watch me get my ass handed to me."

"I don't think that will happen."

"You mean you don't want it to."

"Whichever comes first. In any case we can't just avoid it all day, we must go now."

The two of them headed out, Ciel abandoning all trepidation as he stepped into the spotlight of the makeshift fighting ring. Weapons were allowed to be used, fist fighting, anything you could do to kill the other opponent. Ciel was fully prepared to use all the things he could in his advantage. Sebastian watched his master walk away from him without a goodbye because he knew that would be too painful. Sebastian wanted to reach out and cry no or take his place but he couldn't. This time the ever sufficient and efficient butler would not be able to help his lord in the slightest.

He stood on the side with a bunch of cheering demons that were waiting eagerly for bloodshed. Names were called until finally it was Ciel's turn to go up and face his first opponent. Sebastian was confident he could at least take this one who was on par with Ciel's powers but still he stood there with all thoughts going toward what could go wrong instead of what could go right. He, apparently, had no reason to fear for Ciel rid himself of this opponent in half an hour. Sebastian was awed at what his master could do when he set his mind to it. The flurry of motion, the hands moving rapidly, the fire in his eyes. That was his master to the core.

The next opponent was much larger but Ciel knew size is not everything. Besides, the bigger they are the harder they fall. Sebastian winced when the larger demon struck Ciel across his face. Sebastian swore loud enough for the people next to him to hear and he did so in his demonic tongue, something he only would do when he his blood temperature rose in anger, excitement, or arousal. Ciel wiped off is lips and gave the demon a cold blooded stare, smirking with that cocky smirk of his. Ciel's claws came out as he went to cut the other demon.

It was back and forth; punching, hitting, smacking, cutting, biting, whatever they could. Sebastian watched him try his hardest to get at the demon with all his might. Everyone in the crowd was on either side, one was against Ciel and one was for him. Someone next to Sebastian nudged him, it wasn't someone he knew too personally but instantly hated when he said,

"Hey that kid down there is pretty scrawny, don't you think? I bet he's going to lose."

Sebastian narrowed his red eyes at the man, growling sharply. "I'd suggest you not talk about my master that way, not in front of me. The next time you say anything about him at all I will slice you in half."

"Oh dear Satan, I had no idea you were Sebastian Michealis! Listen, I'll just go now, okay?"

Sebastian snarled until the man ran somewhere else, most likely to talk about Sebastian behind his back. The bell rang, signifying the end of the battle. Who had won? It was Ciel! Bloodied and bruised but he had won! He was lucky this time and Sebastian was certain he would not survive the last round for this was one of the strongest demons in all of hell he was about o be up against. Somebody nudged him again making Sebastian's eyes turn blood red and his fangs come out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT I TOLD YOU TO-oh…Hi Li-jin."

"Well hello to you, mister sunshine. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Oh just not having a pleasant experience that's all."

"Ciel is doing well."

"Yes he certainly is."

"I wonder if that's because the test is rigged," Li-Jin commented, grasping his middle child in his arms.

"I do hope that's some sort of joke."

"Nope. The test was rigged by someone so that everyone wouldn't put their all into this match. He's strong, that demon boy, very strong and brave and powerful, but not THAT powerful."

"How do you know someone rigged the test?"

"I was there, heard the person say to them that they would restore their lives once they died and give them ultimate power. Being the way I am I chose not to get involved and told you instead. I wonder whose looking out for little Ciel there. Looks like the little devil has an angel."

Sebastian thought about the shocking news that had come out of Li-Jin's mouth. It was true that Ciel was winning very fast and easily too against these demons who were as strong as Sebastian. Then, was it true? Did someone rig the test? If so, who? Who cared that much for Ciel that they would make sure he wasn't dead? The more he thought about it the more he couldn't find anyone capable of accomplishing such a thing. After a few good minutes of thinking the crowd went silent. Something had happened. Sebastian looked up and found his heart had plummeted upon what he saw. Ciel lay there, covered in blood, barely moving.

"Satan no…" Sebastian whispered, noting that he didn't look like he was breathing either.

His eyes, so lovely still, were completely dead of all life. The demon who had fought with was laughing heartily, stomping around the lifeless shell that he threw to the ground. Sebastian stood up, his eyes wide and his pupils very small and began running toward the body. _I knew this would happen_, he bitterly thought, _I knew but I wasn't ready_. He climbed over the rope that dared to stop him and pushed all security out of the way but no matter how hard they persisted he would not be bothered with it. He grabbed the limp body of his master feeling it go cold underneath his fingers, not feeling any sign of life.

"Ciel…" He moaned helplessly, cradling the youth, words not forming any more than a pleading whimper and his name. Sebastian gritted his teeth and turned toward the demon who was smiling a big smile. Sebastian saw that smile fade, the demon was afraid now for Sebastian was looking ferocious, he was blood thirsty, and he wanted revenge. Then…then he felt something wet touch his cheek. Tears? That couldn't be! He was a demon, he wasn't sure he was even capable of crying. Only humans cry, demons can't.

"Cry baby," weakly grunted the voice of Ciel from his arms, "Don't speak you'll ruin my plans."

Suddenly Sebastian got it. Ciel wasn't really hurt…well he was, he was terribly wounded, but he was not in any form dead. He was pretending. Sebastian kept on his poker face. This way the demon wouldn't think anything was up.

"You killed him!" Sebastian shouted accusingly, "You killed my master!"

"Well that's part of the test…" The demon stated, fearful of those blood hungry eyes and that sharp toothed frown.

"Now there is only one thing I can do!"

"What is that?"

"That's easy," Ciel smilingly said, leaning up from his butler's arms, "I'll have to kill you."

Without another word or a second glance Ciel sealed the deal. He struck his hand inside the demons chest and pulled out his heart. Such a feat of gore and violence was enough to enthrall Sebastian to his very core. His master had done that? He watched as the blood spurted all over the boy, coloring him crimson. The blood got on him too but he didn't notice. All he noticed was the still beating heart in Ciel's hands and that wicked grin he sported. His horns were out now but not just his horns a pair of wings as well, his eyes were glowing pink. In that moment he was no longer Ciel the boy he was Ciel the demon man, with or without the final test. Ciel then did something else that further aroused the demon butler; he then ate that heart, smearing blood all over his mouth like lipstick.

"By all the fires of hell…" Sebastian groaned, watching the boy greedily lick of his fingers, "Satan himself could never create such destructive perfection."

The boy was sucking each finger, drool escaping his mouth to swirl with the blood creating an off pink color. The blood dripped down his mouth, neck, and onto his clothes staining them. He closed his eyes practically moaning in ecstasy. He was enjoying it. He was enjoying his kill. He enjoyed murdering. He enjoyed the grotesque spectacle that left ever demon speechless. And if Sebastian wasn't mistaken the sound he was making was akin to purring but Sebastian not dare fantasize too much.

Delicate fingers rubbed cherry colored pools over alabaster skin. He was bathing in the blood, it was pleasure for him. He was a satanic, masochistic, sadist and Sebastian adored the boy all the more because of that. Though he found he could not move for a while, he was pretty sure what Ciel was doing was having an effect on his extremities. Still he approached him soon enough, taking one of his fingers and licking it.

"My, that was quite a performance, my lord," Sebastian huskily noted in a sultry way, licking his lips.

"Did you enjoy it?" Ciel daringly inquired

"With great fervor, bocchan."

Sebastian had imagined the sounds Ciel was making. He had to of. They sounded way too much like purring. Some demons can naturally purr, though, it was like a rumble in the throat that was similar to a growl only more sensual. His throat looked rather lovely in that instance and Sebastian found that it would look so much better with bite marks and kiss marks all over it.

"Ciel congratulations!" Li-Jin shouted, once again coming from the shadows with two of his daughters, the middle one and the youngest one.

"Thank you very much, Li-Jin."

"Ciel is a good fighter daddy; he will make a good husband for me." The youngest one remarked.

"Not this again!"

"Easy does it, my lord."

"How can you be so calm?!"

"Ciel," The middle child called sweetly, "I want to take you right here and now."

"OH MY!" Li-Jin cheerfully shouted "As things are going now I am sure to be blessed with many grand children."

Ciel shook his head with a laugh, practically evil in its tone. "You cannot simply take me. I am much more stubborn than all that. I'm a wild horse that can never be tamed."

Sebastian chuckled. "It's true. No one can hold the reigns to this stallion. Not even I."

'_Though_,' he thought to himself, '_I might wish to_.'

"I will tame you my horse!" The youngest one cried, jumping up and down.

"I can't wait to see when you do," Ciel playfully said, winking.

The littlest girl almost fainted and Li-Jin laughed at how Ciel was acting. He was much more humorous as of late. On the way back to where they lived so to speak Sebastian was telling him about all the wonderful amazing things demons could do. Ciel found himself deeply interested in all their strange powers. They could fly, they could breathe underwater, they could produce things out of thin air, they could become thin air. They were beginning to sound like superheroes.

"They can tolerate the lava, too."

"Really? So the lava is no bother to you?"

"It shouldn't be a bother to you either, my lord. I'm certain I recall it never bothering you."

"Yes but didn't you once say that the lava that guards the devils sanctum is not too hot nor too cold."

"That is true. Perhaps we should test whether you are truly impervious to lava or not."

"Alright. I think I know how."

To Sebastian's surprise Ciel starting stripping down to his knickers, making the demon go hungry with desire at all the exposed flesh.

"What in satan's name are you doing?"

"Going for a swim," He replied, dipping his toe in a pool of lava. It felt like nothing at all, if anything it felt like a real pool. So naturally he dived in.

"Well that solves that riddle."

"I suppose it does. Are you going to stay in there?"

"I am now. I haven't had a good swim in the longest of times. You may join me, if you so desire."

_If I desire? He really is dense isn't he? He has not a single clue of what exactly I desire, does he? _Sebastian thought this as he took off his coat, unbuttoned his shirt, threw off his tie, and removed his other articles of clothing until he was clothed just as much as Ciel was. Ciel had never seen Sebastian like this and couldn't recall any time where he had seen his chest save for once or twice. Now he was almost fully exposed and this made Ciel's cheeks go warm.

Sebastian waded in the pool, trying his hardest not to stare at every little piece of skin he could spy on the boy. Ciel doggy paddled around the pool, circling around Sebastian. Ciel had never been a good swimmer and so Sebastian literally swam laps around him.

"Pft. Show off."

"If I didn't show off then I would not be able to show you what I am capable of. Besides I must be a good swimmer and if I couldn't do that much what kind of butler would I be?"

"A good one who just can't swim," Ciel replied dryly

"Touché, my lord."

Sebastian was sure he was going to say something else but then Ciel splashed him. Sebastian smiled and splashed him back and the two went all war on each other. It had been terribly long since Sebastian had anything close to fun or been happy. Ciel was under the lava now, trying to sneak up on the demon but he knew that sly devil he called master was under there so he picked him up, holding him by his waist.

"I have you now."

But he couldn't say much else. Those eyes were beckoning him, such round beguiling eyes, and those lips simply screaming to be bitten and kissed until bruised. Ciel's arms had snaked around Sebastian's neck, pulling the two closer. Now that he had him, what to do now? The young blue haired demon leaned his head underneath Sebastian's chin, sighing heavily.

"What's the matter, my lord?"

"Just thinking. I thought demons couldn't cry."

"…As did I…"

"Were you so emotionally pushed by my performance that it made you weep?"

"Yes, you are one hell of an actor."

"I learned from you."

"Just…never do it again. You, to be frank, frightened me. Know that I do not get scared, ever."

"I know this," Ciel whispered softly, rubbing his leg up against Sebastian's side to which he responded by pulling it so Ciel could wrap his legs around him.

"I suppose, like you, I do not wish to be lonely."

"I don't think anyone wants to be lonely."

"Master…"

"You have my permission to say my name."

"Ciel," Sebastian soothingly cooed into his ear.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"What is my secret? For I honestly do not remember hiding one from you."

"Perhaps then you don't remember. I don't want us to hide things from each other. So I should tell you what I know. Cinis said-"

As if on cue Cinis herself jumped in the pool, separating the two from their embrace. She crawled all over Ciel, hugging him tightly and saying congratulations to him on making it so far.

"Oh my sugar, I was so worry!"

"Please don't call me anything other than my name."

"But sweet-tea."

"No. Ciel is my name."

"Fine. So you did good?"

"Yes, now why are you here?"

"I want to play!"

"I'm busy."

"Now you busy wif me."

"No."

"Yesh!"

"Cinis…"

"I'll cry!"

"Okay fine. Whatever. Let's go play."

Ciel scrambled out of the pool and got his clothes on, now able to do it by himself. He waved goodbye to Sebastian as he was dragged along with her. He waved back but his wave slowly died as he saw Cinis. She had turned around and smiled slyly at him, like she had won something. Some demons have telepathy though it's not common amongst demons in fact it's even more rare if younger generations have it but somehow she had it and in his head he could hear her voice.

"He will be my mate. I will steal him from you. He is mine. All mine."

Sebastian snarled at the thought but wasn't one hundred percent sure why he had done that. He supposed like Claude this girl was trying to take what was rightfully his. Even if it wasn't the soul that belonged to him by the contract Ciel belonged to him. They were bonded together for life. Then the fascinating, unusual idea hit him. Because of the contract Ciel was his and he was Ciel's. It was almost as if that, according to the contract, they were mates.


	19. Demons, Death, and Dual contracts

[A/N Hi everybody! Listen, two things. One. Sorry if ANY character seems OOC to you. To me it makes perfect sense, but I can understand why you might think that. Two. I see people looking at my fan fiction but really am only getting a comment from one loyal fan. If u have a fanfcition account, please, don't be afraid to review. I'd like to know what I am doing right or wrong. So please, please, review. For me? :3]

Cinis strolled along with a bunch of toys in hand, walking to where she knew her so called husband stayed with his butler. She knew that the final test was coming up and wanted to get to play with Ciel before he started studying. She waltzed right into their little area, a beam on her face, then dropped her toys noisily on the floor when she saw Ciel. Sebastian wasn't even there he was gathering the usual cup of blood for his master and hadn't noticed the drastic change his master underwent.

He was much taller, his hair long but not too long, his face was sharper and less round, he looked like his proper age and he was also incredibly handsome, similar to his father but with various differences. His eyes still had that innocent look to them, that round blue-tinted beauty that attracted most anyone who looked at them. He rubbed his head, developing a migraine from hunger, and groaned out when he saw Cinis.

"Good morning," He grunted out then quickly realized he sounded much different. He sounded so manly now, with a British accented voice but much deeper and yet so youthful. "What in the hell is wrong with my voice?"

"Ciel you got big!"

"I what?

"You are grown up!"

Ciel looked at his black painted fingers and his hands. Still dainty but not as small as they once were. His feet were just as dainty, but defiantly had gotten larger. He felt his chest to find he had gained muscle, he was no longer a scrawny little boy and as he checked his reflection in a lake of lava he saw that he wasn't a fresh faced boy but a young adult. He felt all over his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his lips. He remarked at how much like his father and yet how strikingly different they were, especially the eyes and the slight variation in hair style. He knew he would look very much like his father but always have his mother's charming eyes. He found his overall appearance rather dashing and his voice soothing yet firm.

"Good morning my lord," Sebastian greeted, eyes closed merrily so he could not see the transformation.

"Sebastian, look! I've changed!"

Sebastian opened his eyes to view his master fully. His eyes got wider with shock and his mouth hung. When in Satans fiery hell did his young lord turn into a young man? He was nearly as tall as Sebastian himself, reaching just below his chin now, and his face was extraordinarily handsome, his voice very soft still but rough all the same, his hair had grown in a natural way long enough to suit him but not long enough to tie in a bow, but those eyes remained ever sparkling with their soul color, ever round, ever lovely, ever childlike and yet they had altered to be a little smaller and more adult.

"Don't just gawk at me," Ciel heatedly chided, starting to blush. Now instead of his blush being adorable it was becoming. He looked terrible sexy.

"Forgive me. I am just stunned at your sudden change. How did this happen?"

"You think if I knew I wouldn't be standing here wondering it myself?!"

"Perhaps," Suggested Sebastian circling his master, checking out every inch of him, "you have learned to control your appearance. Now that you have more power perhaps your demon body has realized your age and kept up with it."

"I don't even know how I'm doing this. Sebastian please stop spinning around me, you're acting like a vulture."

"Well, in some aspect, you are my prey," Sebastian rolled out a bit sensually.

"You're very impetuous and racy. Don't speak of me so boldly."

"It must be your new form which makes such words come from me. No matter, we must make some new clothes for you."

"Hey I thought you said you couldn't make clothes!"

"I might have stretched the truth," Sebastian confessed, placing one finger to his puckered mouth like he was keeping a secret.

"You impish fiend! I knew you had done it on purpose! You just want to embarrass me!"

"Not so much embarrass as to see your bare ass."

"Pervert!"

"I'm one hell of a-"

"Don't even say it!"

"Ciel is all big now!" Cinis cried merrily, clapping her hands.

"Do you still want to play with me now that I am all big?"

"Even more so!"

"Too bad the next test will require us to go on leave," Sebastian spoke, producing black fabric and sewing up some clothes.

"What?" Ciel and Cinis asked at the same time

"I'm sure Satan will explain it more fully later this evening when we are all called to him. I wonder what he will say to us, though."

"Is this next test difficult?"

"Not to me, if anything it is the easiest test but that's because I'm a professional. There, your clothes are ready. I hope you like them as much as I do."

"As long as you didn't make hooker shorts again, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I promise I have done nothing untoward to your clothing."

"Yeah you better not have. Cinis, may you step out."

"Um…no."

"Cinis you can't stay in here, I'm getting dressed."

"So?"

"That's improper for a young lady to see a grown man naked!"

"What proper mean?"

"Ugh…just turn around until I say so. And you too, you lecherous demon."

"You wound me, my lord. Fine, I will abandon my sight from you."

Ciel hurriedly put on his clothes, wanting to see what exactly his butler had made for him. It was exquisite, his own tailor would be jealous. He was given a black pair of frilled shorts, short but not short enough to make him furiously blush, that had white patterns along it, he had laced stockings, high black boots with a silver buckle and a bit of a heel, a black and white corset looking top over a white shirt with poofed sleeves, short white fingerless gloves with black ribbon, a black choker with silver studs and a little piece of chain hanging on it, and a black coat with white edges that looked similar to flames creeping up.

"How do I look?" He asked, twirling around on his pointed shoes.

"You look great!" Cinis happily responded, dancing around him with joy.

"Such beauty…" Sebastian whispered to himself, reaching out his hand to the young man, "It fits you better than I thought."

"You've done damned good work, Sebastian. I'm very pleased."

"To please you is to please myself."

"It fits like a glove. It even has gloves. My word, you've done a fine job. Such craftsmanship."

"I'm flattered, really. You humble me, my lord."

"Now I can finally stand up to you," Ciel joked.

"Indeed and I will just be calling you lord now for your not young anymore."

"I was never young to begin with. At any case I am taller, and that is always a plus."

"Tall, tall, Ciel is tall, Ciel is the tallest of them all. Small, small, Cinis is small, Cinis is the smallest of them all," Cinis sang, prancing around gaily

Ciel's stomach growled louder than a lions roar signifying his obvious hunger. "Oh dear," Sebastian said, "It seems I've forgotten to give you your blood. Here you are, my lord. Though I'm sure soon enough you will need a real meal."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel appreciated sipping the thick substance. It tasted like hard cider mixed with age old ale, "Odd flavor. When you say real meal do you mean a soul?"

"Yes the time shall come when you will not be satisfied by blood anymore but need much more filling."

"I see. What do they taste like?"

"One cannot explain such a thing for like blood each holds a unique flavor and scent."

"I bet mine taste like strawberries," Cinis squealed, touching her chest as if she was trying to point to her soul.

"My dear girl as demon you have no soul," Sebastian explained

"Yeah but I bet if I did it would be so nummy!"

"I highly doubt that," Both Sebastian and Ciel assumed then looked at each other with a smirk.

"So you gotta go for the next test?"

"Apparently," Ciel stated, raising an eyebrow at his butler

"For how long?"

"Don't ask me things I don't know."

"As long as it takes," Sebastian clarified for him then opened his pocket watch, "Speaking of time it's time for us to go. Come, my master."

"Where are we off to?" Ciel pondered aloud, finishing the blood off and being followed by Cinis.

"Satan is calling, don't you hear it? It's only loud enough for demons to hear."

"Yes I hear it now, so small, almost like the invisible sound of a dog whistle."

"Cinis, little one, you must go to your mother. This is for grownups only."

"No way sea bass! I gotta stay with my love love."

"Cinis, detach yourself from my master this instance."

"Nope. He's mine."

"He's not yours, now get going, please."

"I want to stay and he is mine. Right Ciel?"

"I belong to myself, thank you very much."

"Lie! Big lie! You belong to me!"

"Cinis if you get off me right now I promise when I return from whatever this is that I will give you all my attention."

"Promise?"

"Yes, a lord does not hold back on his word."

"Then okay. I will miss you."

"I know. You will behave, alright?"

"I will try. Goodbye," She whined, her lower lip wiggling and her eyes threatening to spill tears.

"So long," Ciel farewelled, walking away with Sebastian, "And good riddance," He murmured to his butler when they were out of earshot.

"Yes the child is quite the nuisance. Let us journey to the sanctum of the boss."

Sebastian and Ciel walked through the waterfalls to be greeted by several other demons who had all come this far. They were then joined by the lord of darkness himself with his two demonesses who Ciel had come to know as his mates or perhaps his sexual toys. When Satan was on his throne no one dared speak or even dare to look him in the eyes, instead they looked in-between his eyes. Ciel was the only one who could look in the face of true evil and almost laugh at it. In this way Sebastian respected him.

"My spawn, welcome to what will become the first day of your life as a demon. If you complete this task then you shall be given a rank and your full demon powers revealed. You all know this well. The final test will show me your strengths as a true demon. You will be sent out into the world and create a contract with a human and bring a piece of his soul to me so that I may see what you have done. That is all I have to say, now move out!"

Everyone went on their way to do the devils bidding but he stopped Sebastian and Ciel from leaving by calling their names. He told them to come closer and they did. He analyzed them cruelly making even the daring Sebastian look away from those judging eyes of his. Ciel, though, was unlike most, as said before he looked the devil back fearlessly.

"You have guts kid; no one has dared look at me in the eyes and lived to tell the tale. I can find some veneration but it is the smallest amount, trust me. You are still nothing but an insignificant bug to me. You two are not allowed to do this assignment, on your own that is. I have thought about it all day, wondering what am I to do with you two troubling beast of burden. There is but one solution. A dual contract."

"A dual contract? Can something like this be done?"

"Anything is possible, Michealis, you know this. You should never question my might."

"Forgive my errors. "

"What is a dual contract?" Ciel butted in, knowing that if he didn't act soon the devil would surely punish Sebastian on the spot.

"Foolish boy, I was just about to explain, now shut your trap. A dual contract is very rare it only happens when a case such as yours involves two demons bonded together in one way or another or when a demon has a pre existing contract. You have both. Because of this you must both work together and make a contract together. Do you understand simpleton?"

"I do your honor."

"This also means that I must give you a temporary seal on your left hand. Hand it over. HAHAH! Hand it over! I didn't even mean that!"

"Yes very funny," Ciel replied, trying his best not to sound sarcastic

"You're a mordant, puny, bratty piece of shit. Your humor is as dry as a bone and your face has gotten repulsive. I like you."

"I'm honored, really," Ciel countered, removing his glove to show off his pale hand.

One of the horrifying demon women held a poker out at the boy and brandished him. Once the stinging poker was removed Ciel could see that in its place was the same contract mark that Sebastian bore on his hand, dripping with blood and burning to the touch. Ciel put back on his glove letting the fabric scratch against the wound making sure he appeared to be tough in front of Satan.

"Now get out of my sight, maggots."

With a bow they were off into hell awaiting someone who needed them. Sebastian told Ciel that there was like a small voice calling to them. They were chosen, they didn't chose. So Ciel waited until the desperate voice of a person yearning for sinful revenge or power willed them into the human world.

"I wonder who it will be or where."

"It could be anyone or anywhere. I won't be able to call you my lord when we get there."

"I understand. From this point forward you serve whoever calls upon us."

"Do not forget, you must serve them too."

"Will I be a butler then?"

"If it so requires. I must admit I have never been a butler before I met you, a servant or body guard, but not a butler."

"Yes you were very rusty. I remember when your chicken tasted like dog food."

"Ah yes, the days where I was not so much the perfect god that I am."

"You're very conceited."

"I only jest, my lord. Ah do you hear that, that ringing of a bell loud and clear? Someone is calling me, are they calling you too?"

"Yes, the sound is melancholy and needy, like a desperate child. I almost pity it."

"As do all who hear it first. Let us go now."

Sebastian held his master in his arms, preparing to venture into the great unknown. Ciel closed his eyes trying to focus on becoming mist or darkness so that his new master would not see him in this form just yet. When they arrived to their destination Ciel was just a silhouette of himself but he soon found so was Sebastian. A barely dressed woman, age thirty five, her hair loose and ragged as it fell down her shoulders looked up at them, cradling something bloody in her arms.

"So it works…" She spoke weakly, caressing the bundle.

"You have called upon us to make a contract. Doing this will close the gates to paradise forever. You will be given power, wealth, whatever you seek at the cost of your human soul. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes! Whatever it takes!"

"Then we have ourselves a contract. What will you call us?"

"I must give you names like damned pets?! What good are names? And why is there two of you?"

"The one over there is my partner. It is all part of the contract, you must give us our names."

"Call yourselves whatever you want."

"Is this an order?"

"Yes! Just please, help me."

"As you wish, my lady. Let us take a more pleasing shape."

Since they were nowhere in London but instead in lovely France, he could tell given her thick accent, Sebastian thought there no harm in looking normal and Ciel followed suit, both of them dressed as butlers. Ciel was almost magically wearing a black eye patch with a white stitching around the edges, to give the woman some normality for he still held the contract in his eye.

"Then we will go by the names Michealis and Sky, I being the former. Now, what is your main wish, Madame?" Sebastian asked with a bow, sporting a French accent.

"I want revenge! My baby…that doctor killed my baby…."

'_Typical_,' Ciel thought. _So that is what she was holding_. She had birthed a still born. Ciel and Sebastian bowed together, Ciel mimicking his bow perfectly.

"Yes, my lady," they both said in unison.

"But first, let us make a grave for the child," Sebastian suggested

"Oui," She somberly spoke, weeping over the small body.

Together they created a small funeral for the young thing, Sebastian provided flowers, then they made sure the woman was properly fed and taken care of. After that she gave them a tour of her very small abode. This resulted in them sharing a bedroom and a bed. She had apologized for not being able to do better but she lived alone and had no money of her own. Ciel humbly stated that it was more than enough. Now they lay there in the dim candles light looking at each other in their night ware given to them by her.

"Cooking is hard, being a butler is hard. Harder than the actual tests."

"Well a novice demon would say so but one like me is accustomed to serving others. You'll get the hang of it. I will help you."

"Help me until I get it but after that let me be."

"Of course, my…no, that's not right; I have to call you by your name. Of course, Ciel. So what do you think of our mistress?"

"She's a tart."

"You think so? We shall find out. Though I must admit she does smell of sex and sadness."

"Why deny it? It's obvious she's a floozy," Ciel boldly uttered, throwing his hands around Sebastian.

"You're very brash, Ciel," Sebastian scolded, stroking his smooth arms and smelling his flowery scented hair. He always smelled so much like roses that Sebastian often wondered if he was born in a garden.

"I can hear you smelling me, you lusty demon."

"Oh hush your mouth before I hush it for you."

"I bet you won't."

"Don't tempt me, Ciel," Sebastian smoothly replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Your eyes are becoming pink. Perhaps, and this is just a guess but, are you already tempted?"

"You're a devious imp. Yes, I am tempted to silence you."

"Oh, I knew it! You are a lecher!"

"Can it be helped? I'm a demon. What did you honestly expect?"

"A little more respect."

"You aren't my master anymore, why should I respect you?"

"I am your friend!"

"Don't get so close to my face."

"Why are you going to bite me?"

"Any more lip out of you and I might bite your lip."

"Do it then, you'll regret it," Ciel purred, his eyes half lidded. He was taunting him, teasing him. He wanted it. He had no idea who he was messing with.

"You little fox," Sebastian purred back but was interrupted by a scream.

It was the woman, their mistress, whose name was Coeur Brise. They then realized as they tried to calm her down this test was not going to be as easy as Sebastian made it out to be. No. Not one bit.


	20. You're just like me, aren't you?

_It's not every day you come across a homosexual, red haired, stark raving mad, sharp toothed, green eyed, man wielding a chainsaw. The sight of it is rather rare. You have the same chances of seeing a phoenix. But I was fortunate enough to see one. _

"Lucky me," Meerily hummed the voice of who was writing this in a black leather bound diary of sorts, "To be honored with such a sight."

The person put a tab in the book, folding the edge of the paper, and placed a feathered quill in its ink pot. Then he thought, but he spoke his thoughts for he was more fond of talking to himself than thinking to himself. He placed his folded hands underneath his chin and tilted his head, sighing dreamily.

"Grell Sutcliff, surely soon to be former reaper of the London Dispatch. Oh how you fascinate me. Such a pretty bird, finally free of her cage."

The person took his feathered quill in hand and began scrawling more thoughts onto his paper. His handwriting lovely and cursive, the handwriting of a nobleman.

_Perhaps I should seek to capture her. Oh yes, I've quite forgotten to call the sweet thing a her earlier. She does so love being called by what she wants to be, rather than what she is. What should I capture her with? A net is too coarse, it might hurt the lady. A box is so crude, she deserves so much finer. A trap of sorts? She is too smart to fall for that. Then maybe she is uncatchable, a free bird. So she wishes and so she shall be. She's much better free anyhow. Still, how she would liven up things with those bright red feathers of hers. I do mean her hair, such long lovely locks. _

He bit the tip of his quill, sucking on it despite the fact that the ink would most likely stain his perfectly white teeth. He drummed his fingers on his desk until a little bell chimed. _A customer!_ From the shadow it read as a definite male but something was off about his character.

"Welcome to my humble shop, good sir, do you seek a coffin? I have some lovely cherrywood ones for sale or perhaps you might like something a bit classier, like velvet lined."

It was revealed now that the man speaking was the Undertaker himself, smiling madly at his customer. His smiled dropped though when he saw it was no customer but someone he was at familiars with. That straight, smooth, proper hair cut, that permanent frown, those cold eyes framed by thin black glasses.

"Oh, hello William. Come to visit your old partner? Sit, sit lad, I'll make ya some tea."

"I'm not here on a social calling. I require assistance."

"Oh my, always with the business and never enough time to spend having any fun. You really ought to loosen up you know. Perhaps you need a good laugh?"

"This is serious, Mr. Cr-"

"Ah ah ah, no using my real name. I find it so demeaning."

"But what you call yourself now is but a title. Surely you'd prefer-"

"William, sonny boy, I've never been one to live by titles except this one. It's so suiting to me, don't you find? Now, have some respect for your elders."

"Very well. Mr. Undertaker, what I have to say is of grave importance."

Perhaps using the word grave around a man who finds hilarity in death was the wrong thing to say for now he was doubled over with laughter. The possibly senile man was laughing so hard that was making his chest hurt. His eyes were starting to water and drool seeped out of his mouth. His hands curled up into a fist as he pounded on the table, snorting. William sighed heavily realizing his mistake as he pushed up his glasses with the sharp end of his reaping tool.

"Really now, isn't that enough? You're going to break something."

"Hihihi…ahhhh~ Sorry, me lad. Teehee. That was much too funny. Tell you what, since you've given me a first rate laugh I will listen to you fully now."

"Do you give your word that you will not suddenly become mad with laughter?"

"I can only promise so much, Will. Let's sit, even if you don't have time for it. Standing troubles me so and sitting is much more informal. Come, we can be informal around each other can't we? You're practically my son."

"Don't say such things, Mr. Undertaker. For someone as legendary as you to call me your child is unfathomable. Now, onto business," William monotonly started up, sitting down across from the gray haired ex reaper who was grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat, "Stop smiling at me like that."

"I can't help it, poppet, I'm rather happy you know, even if there's no reason to be. Hihihi. You should try smiling once and a while, it will brighten up that boring face of yours."

"I'd rather not. Now may I please continue?"

"As you wish."

"Thank you. You might have heard I'm sure that Grell Sutcliff is on the loose, going completely rogue."

"Ahhh~ So that explains why she's been thrashing about town causing such chaos. And here I thought she was simply mad."

"HE'S mad alright, completely off his rocker."

"Oh she's that kind of mad, is she? What's wrong with a bit of lunacy here and there? I myself am mad, too, you know. Hihi."

"That I know all too well, but you are no harm to our civilization of reapers. Grell has gone much too far. He's violated too many rules!"

"You mean she has violated you?"

"As much as that displeases me I would rather that than this," William confirmed, twitching at what he just said, basically disgusted.

"Oh my, is it that bad then? What has the little dear done to make you so cross?"

"Destruction of the library, infiltration, insubordination, almost murdering one of his fellow reapers, slaughtering the innocent, and taking reaper files for his own personal gain."

"What an interesting character, she is. She's caused so much destruction, it's no wonder she has your panties in a bunch. I'd like to be informed as to why the little robin has left the nest and gone feral."

"It's her-ah, now I'm saying, it's his love for that demon he always fawns over. Disgusting creatures, demons. How can he even be attracted to that mongrel?"

"I sense a bit of jealousy, Mista Spears."

"What you sense is completely wrong. I am jealous of no man nor beast, I haven't time for feelings other than hatred toward demons, they are the worst things created ever. Grell has gone insane with desire to be loved in return; all of his attempts have turned up empty."

"Poor dear, her heart could only be broken so much. It's a wonder she hasn't gone bonkers before this. Such a pity. Why don't you love her, William?"

"He is my coworker, nothing more nothing less. The most he'll ever be is my acquaintance. I have no time for feelings of romance or passion. Besides if I had a type Grell would not fit it. First and foremost he is male, and that is already one strike against him."

"These days gender or sex does not matter, especially not to me. While she may hold male anatomy rest assured that diva is all female. Still, I cannot believe anyone would turn down such a starlet. You're just too stuffy to feel unwavering love for anything other than work. Any who, why do you tell me all this? Not that I don't like being in the know when it comes to reaper society but why me?"

"We've already sent one of our top reapers from the United Provinces division to go after him but I don't trust him. I was the only one who didn't vote for him, I voted for the woman from the French division and I stand firm on that. Some body that proper and strict can be trusted with a delicate mission. I might be violating rules myself by asking you to accompany me to go to France and get her."

"Will, my dear boy, you're breaking rules! HIHIHI! I never thought I'd see the day where the conventional, normal, and monotonous little workaholic I took under my wing would break any rules! What a happy day to be me, hihihi."

"Please, don't remind me. I think the court for once was wrong about this. They chose power over precision. Always flawless, that's a reaper to the core. Somebody that strong and unstable isn't fit to catch someone strong and unstable. You need order to put out the maddening fires, not more fire to build it up. So, I ask you, legendary reaper Undertaker, to join me."

"You're a bit of a fool, laddie, I'm just as barmy as she is."

"Not so, your madness is rational compared to his."

"Madnes..rational?! HA! I'm going to die laughing, really I am. You're so funny without meaning to be. I suppose I shall balance it out then, between to stuck up proper reapers I shall be the leveler."

"So you see then why I need you? Besides your powers exceed all else. Will you join me then?"

"If only for the laughs, then yes. I can make no promises that I will stop her. She's a fragile one, I can't just use force on her."

"Use whatever it is you must to apprehend him at the least. Come, We haven't a moment to waste."

"Alright then, serious spears," Undertaker teased bringing up his rather large and imposing silver death scythe that was shaped like what you would expect a grim reaper to have only more metallic and with a skeleton decorating it.

"Please refrain from calling me that nickname. It wasn't funny back in the day it's not funny now."

"Humor me once in a while, Will. An old fool like myself could use a bit of empathy."

"Very well, only because I respect you above all else."

"Really I'm not that great. I'm just a humble undertaker. I'm flattered that you value me; it makes me feel wanted again. Ah, I almost miss the glory days of reaping."

"Why did you retire?"

"Personal opinion. I don't like to be restricted or confined, luv. Too many rules. I needed to be free. I suppose the same can be said of our red haired trouble maker."

"I would prefer you not to call me pet names."

"What did I say earlier?" Undertaker harshly asked, his voice suddenly a bit deeper and not accented, almost normal. That's how it had been back in the day.

"You said humor you. It's just…you call me love. Those sort of names are for loved ones and pets."

"While you are no pet, I do love you, my boy. You are very dear to me as one of my first pupils. One of these days you will succeed me."

"I don't think it's possible to succeed you, sir."

Undertaker was lost in thought again as they strode off toward Paris, France to find the reaper who was the finest of her kind there. His thoughts were on a red headed "fair maiden" whose heart was so broken the pieces were surely cutting up her insides.

_Pitiable song bird that has the lost the will to sing. Your voice is dried out from tears. Desperate star who's lost her glow. It's faded into the darkness. Deprived reaper who has lost her mind. Soon to be a reaper no more. Not to fear, my dearest, I am good at stitching up bodies, if you allow me I will stitch up your heart too. Such beauty in your breakdown, I am almost unwilling to stop it. You'll set the city on fire, dear, and consume all in your path. Sad that no one has loved you and those that have died painfully. Little lost lamb, come to your Sheppard. Allow me to mend your heart, for only then can I properly steal it. _


	21. A butler teaching a butler how to butler

Sebastian was up and about in the kitchen making food for the mistress, watching Ciel out of the corner of his eye attempt to make a simple cupcake with vanilla frosting. There were only two steps and a few ingredients, a blind baby could do it but Ciel who hadn't done much in his life could barely handle it.

"Gah! There's frosting all over me!"

"How messy you are. Just look at you, you're turning into a gingerbread man."

"Oh shut up and help me!"

"Such a feeble little child still. How does one as simple minded as you go about living, honestly I'm sure sometimes you might even forget how to breathe."

"Bastard! Enough sass and get over here before I smack some sense into you."

"That would be highly improbable, for I have plenty of sense. I'm not the one struggling to make a two step dessert."

"You know what, Sebastian, forget it! I don't need you."

"Say that again," Sebastian edgily dared stepping closer to the cream covered man who was glaring angrily at him with those sapphire eyes of his, or more so eye.

"Oh so now you come over here! Well, go away. As said I have no need for you anymore."

"Is that so? You have such a lying mouth. You require my assistance in most everything, that's why we had a contract. You're lazy, selfish, and all around deprived. That is why you asked for me, is it not? If you do not need me as you so falsely state then why am I your butler? You call for me to do things every day and in the night you cry out my name with such desperation because your nightmares tormented you so. Why call me if you don't need me? Why I am the first name out of your mouth when you are in need. Face it, as much as your whorish mouth spouts dishonesty you need me."

Ciel turned away, whipping the frosting slowly, grumpily mumbling dejectedly. He knew very well he needed the man that chastised him but his still stubborn attitude and large ego would stunt him from being mature at times. Why couldn't he just say it? Sometimes he found it easy to boldly state feelings but when he was so used to locking them away it was not easy for him to expose anything to anyone especially emotions. His butler, his formally dressed, smooth voiced, lovely accent, sensual speaking, flawless butler was the only person who he could be honest with, the only one he could trust.

He put all his faith into the man, he could entrust him with any task. Used, abused, embarrassed, and demeaned the boy found it hard to trust anything; he even lost his faith in god. In the dark cage, covered in blood and semen, he called out his darkest wish for someone to save him and just like that a devil in black became his savior. From that moment forward Sebastian had been there, faithfully at his side. He was always there to save him from everything. It was so true, Ciel was weak, he could barely stand on his two legs. He needed the demon to be his cane. No matter how much power he attained he needed him.

He knew this to be true all along. If not for commands he needed him to be by his side. Lonliness was a phobia to the boy shoved into chaos and hatred from such a wonderful life. Even now as mature as he had become he could still act so childish. When he got angry he was likely to say most anything especially something false. He lifted up the metal whisk watching the vanilla cream drip slowly off it. It was an utter disaster, it wasn't even properly white, it smelled like overly sweetened bourbon, and he was sure it was going to taste like it too.

"I'm pathetic. I can't even make a simple frosting. Too much sugar, too much vanilla. Can I do anything right?! As anything I am a failure. I've had everyone baby me from the time I was born. My relatives, my staff, my servants, everyone has treated me like a child and then I would yell at them. But why was I so defensive? Because it was true, that's why. I'm but a child who can't do anything without his butler."

"You know…you're whipping that wrong."

"As I thought you've heard nothing I just said."

Sebastian came behind his butler attire clad partner in service, wrapping his arms around his waist. He nuzzled his face in his neck, breathing him in and enjoying the blush that appeared on his face.

"What are you doing, foolish butler?"

"You are wrong, again. I heard every word and soaked it in. I know very well you can't do much without me, I don't expect you to. I want you to need me, I require for you to require me. It is how I survive; I feed on your desires and needs. It's how demons earn their souls. Instead I am earning something much deeper and more powerful than all that. I know what you are capable of and I embrace what you can do but even as a grown man you can only do so much. Even if you can fight there is one thing I service as when not supplying you with sweets or skill and that is companionship. For me, this bond is enough. You need me, that much is for sure, but I need you just as much. It has always been, just now it is not the soul I need you for."

"Sebastian…your…your breath is tickling me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does my proximity bother you?"

"Yes it does, back away a few inches."

"You're lying again, Ciel."

"Are you going to assist me or keep fondling me like the pervert you are?"

"You know even as a man you have such feminine curves…"

"Sebastian you fiend, stop being a handsy lewd demon and help me before that fruitcake we call mistress screams her bloody head off!"

"Perhaps later then. Alright, I will show you how to fix up a proper frosting. Watch my lead."

Ciel took notes as he eyed Sebastian's handiwork in the kitchen. All it took was patience and focus for him to get it himself. Just in time to the Couer was calling for them from her bedroom. Ciel made sure to dust off himself so that he was presentable for her then covered the silver tray of cupcakes that he made. They walked together into her bedroom, finding her wearing the most scandalous of night dresses, her brown hair in messy locks sticking to her face and shoulders, dry spittle forming around her lips. She was wearing makeup and smelled like whiskey, her eyes had heavy bags underneath them and in her fingers was a package of cigarettes.

"Today we have prepared a vanilla and nutmeg spiced cupcake with a maraschino cherry center, topped with a mint sprig and a salted almond glaze. Alongside it Café au lait. Enjoy."

Ciel was certain he hadn't made all that, he had just made vanilla cupcakes, nothing so fancy as all that but surely enough when the tray was removed there stood the most perfectly iced an decadent looking cupcakes Ciel had ever seen and beside it a silver coffee pot and a porcelain cup decorated with fluer dy lys. He almost glared at Sebastian for creating this masterpiece from Ciel's hard work. Sebastian served a half sliced cupcake on a platter that matched the cup to the mistress along with her coffee. Ciel bitterly despised coffee, it was a dreadful thing to him, even now he could scarcely stand looking at it.

"This is superb. Thank you both," She had appreciated, sipping her coffee noisily.

"Thank you, my lady, but for the record both my confidant and I speak fluent French so you don't have to speak English with us."

"Oui, messieurs?" She asked, now fumbling around looking for her lighter.

Ciel found it for her. Vintage, silver, medium sized, it was decorated with an embossing of a small pinup girl wearing a risqué outfit with a fur coat and holding a long cigarette holder as if she was some one important like a movie star. Oddly though she sported bunny ears and a tail too. He flipped the lid of it back for her igniting the flame and placed it to the tip of her cigarette. He was always curious what smoking would be like but wanted to be cautious given that he knew they were unhealthy to one's tongue and Sebastian informed him that they were one of the great sins of man. A stick meant to create a sense of stress relief but only caused more and added to that slowly killed the smoker. He called it a device of homicide and the makers all murderers.

"Merci, sky.

"Mon plaisir, madame."

"So? What will you two do now? Clean my house, make more food? Is that all you can do for me?"

"Oh no, we do whatever you wish. You wanted us to apprehend the offender that murdered your child, isn't that what you asked?" Sebastian questioned, speaking fluently in French.

"That I did. That fucking prick, he set me up. I suppose you boys ought to know I'm a prostitute; I make my money by selling my body. Well then I got pregnant and wanted to give up all that. I believe my pimp hired a doctor to kill my child from inside my stomach. Destroy that doctor, and the pimp. Then take my soul, I have no use for it."

"Is that an order?" Ciel asked, starting to wonder where her contract mark was. The more close the bond the more obvious the mark. Hers wasn't on her tongue or eye but perhaps someone more hidden, like her stomach. Yes, that sounded just right.

"Yes, but I want you to kill him in front of me when you get him. I want to make him suffer and if either of them has children or a family, end them too. They don't deserve happiness."

"Yes, my lady," They both relied in perfect unison and bowed.

As they departed out the room Ciel gave Sebastian a smug grin. "What is it?"

"I was right, she was a floozy."

"Congratulations on being right for once."

"I've been right plenty of times, you asshole. Now what do we do? She gave us little to no lead to go off of. She doesn't remember the doctor's name and only remember the pimps' nickname."

"We'll start in the prostitute rings and ask around."

"What right now?"

"The sooner the better but first we must rid this house of all this debris."

"I don't think she cares whether or not her house is clean or dirty."

"Nonsense, everyone loves a clean home."

"You just want me to be put to work."

"Yes, manual labor will do you good. We can go look at hookers any time of day, they parade the streets like it's some sort of holiday for them. Now roll up those sleeves and put on a hair scarf – it's time to teach you how to sanitary management."

"This is going to be so much fun," Ciel sarcastically whined, rolling up his sleeves as said.

"For me it will be. Now use the sponge and press up and down hard onto the walls. I will do this side and you do that side."

Ciel groaned as he scrubbed the walls, barely managing to get off the first layer of filth. In the amount of time it took him to do one panel Sebastian was done with the whole wall. He stood proudly, smiling boastfully at his accomplishment. Ciel's jaw dropped upon looking at the white walls and polished picture frames.

"You arrogant bastard!"

"You know you have such a filthy mouth and you seem to be fond of calling me a bastard. The crude definition is one who is obnoxious and disagreeable. My would you look at that? That fits you to a T!"

"Come here and say that to my face."

"Oh, you're beckoning me closer? Am I but your pet again?"

"Yes you are you filthy dog! Now come here boy."

"Woof," jeered Sebastian, so close to Ciel their noses were bent against each other. "now what did you want me to say to your face?"

"Go away, I'm working."

"So indecisive, come here, go away. Which is it?"

"Go do some more work."

"By the time you finish I will have cleaned the entire house. That's not fair. It seems you have not grasped super speed."

"You make it sound and look so easy. Alright then, enough foolish chatter, teach me how to be quick."

"First, close your eyes, envision you are a cheetah, a blur, invisible to the world. Picture yourself at the end of the wall and that you've suddenly cleaned the entire thing."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"Ciel if you don't behave I will spank you."

"You will not violate me!"

"I bet you can't even clean half this wall."

"I so can! Don't make me smaller than what I am!"

"Open your eyes. You have done half the wall already."

It was true! Ciel had done half the wall, in only about four seconds. He looked at his fingers which were recovering from ware incredibly quick.

"Amazing…Sebastian make me angry again, that seems to work with me."

"You are ordering me…to make you cross? Very well, you're very immature still and can barely wipe your own behind."

"I am mature! I'm very grown up!"

"Why I believe you to be nothing but a gnat, you can't even best me at anything, especially butlering."

"Oh yeah!?"

"Oh yes."

"Yeah!?"

"Yes."

"YEAH!?"

"You are all done with this wall, Ciel. What a…decent job. I shall have to clean up after you, as always."

"You can stop bullying me now."

"I'm not trying to bully you; I'm just telling you that you aren't as faultless as I, not yet. You will be, soon enough. Try doing that other wall while I tidy up this one. By the by, you do look so cute when you're angry."

"Pardon?!"

"Must I always repeat my sexual advances on you?"

"EXCUSE YOURSELF!"

"Are you being chaste and naïve? Isn't it obvious? You've said I am a lecher, am I not?"

"Go screw that tramp to get your jollies and leave me out of it. You over sexualized demon slut."

"Be that as it may I am not about to contract herpes. I desire something a bit cleaner than that."

"You're a demon," Ciel explained, scrubbing the wall as fast as demonly possible, "You can't contract shit. If you desire innocence I'm sure there's some children for you to molest."

"In all my years I have never felt strong sexual attachment to anything with an appendage the size of their thumb. Though I once came across a noble child who drove me wild."

"What happened you ate his soul?"

"No, he grew up."

"Children often do. I am finished."

"Well you aren't one hell of a butler just yet but it will do. Let me come behind you."

"That better not be some sort of sexual innuendo."

"You are clever, Ciel, but no, I mean clean up your sloppy work."

"You are a jerk, really you are. I'm trying my hardest."

"I know," Sebastian sympathized surprising Ciel with a kiss to the forehead, "You must be so exhausted."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me! I'm not some baby! I can handle this!"

"Aww how cute, you're trying to rebel. Baby needs a nap."

"I am so through with your taunting. I'm going to sweep and dust now."

"Without any aid from me?"

"You may help but enough of your perverted humor."

"I will try to keep my hands to myself."

"Hands and other extremites!"

"Yes, my Ciel."

Within a few minutes the entire house was clean giving the men the rest of the day to find out information. They searched whore house after whore house and were not able to come up with anything until they had realized they were looking in the slummiest of places. Perhaps this pimp did not reside there. They got a tip off from another pimp that there was someone with a similar name at a ritzy hotel that had a secret room where they performed indecent sexual acts.

"Let's see hotel forte citron ceris."

"Hotel loud lemon cherry? What a strange name."

"Indeed, and very upscale. We might be able to get into the hotel's interior but…let us see what is required to get into this gentleman's club. We will encounter scandalous women- be on your guard."

"You idiot, I know that. Let us leave."

Inside was a average hotel, grande and beautiful, luxurious to boot but average looking by all means. The strolled through it without a second glance but when they came to the swanky little nightclub they felt like two fish in a shark pond. They stuck out like sore thumbs. Plenty of scantily clad women threw themselves all over the two but they both rejected them to which the women stomped of angrily saying that they weren't worth the time anyways. At the end of the club was a door and above it a symbol Ciel recognized. It was the same young woman that was on Madame Brise's lighter.

"That must be the place but look; it's got very tight security. We must find out what it takes to get inside."

"Agreed, Sebastian. Let us do some snooping around."

As soon as they agreed to become party goers they let girls flop all over them because one of those girls might know how to get in. They sat in a booth together, sipping alcoholic beverages for the sake of their ruse. One blonde girl hung onto Ciel and another lemon haired buxom miss was ready to let Sebastian take her on the table.

"Claudia, if you drink once more you shall fall down drunk!"

"Sod off will you? Besides it's only my fifth drink," She, the one hanging onto Ciel, slurred

"Really girls, for shame. I shall have to punish you both," Sebastian cooed sensually.

"OH MY! Oh how naughty, both of us? But what will your darling friend with the eye patch do?" Claudia squealed excitably.

"My dear ladies, he will be joining us."

Ciel blushed vibrantly at the look Sebastian was giving him. Like a wolf about to consume a tender sheep. "How bold! I've never tried that before! Two men at once? Madeline, have you heard of such a thing."

"Oh yes they do that kind of kinky sort of stuff in chouchou paradise."

"You mean behind that door what has the rabbit girl on it they do that?!"

"Sweet lovely girls, would you care to tell us more about this place?" Ciel asked, trying his best to sound like Sebastian sounded, confidently sexy and arousingly stimulating.

"My eyepatched luv, HIC, they do all sorts of nasty things there. They tie you up and use candle wax, what I heard," Claudia whispered in his ear though she was loud and smelly

"I've heard that too Dia! I heard they take young boys and girls!"

"No!"

"YES! Scandelous, isn't it?"

"Fetishes, that's what they call them."

"If you could tell us how one becomes a member of that club I would be most gracious, in every way," Ciel slowly worded, whispering in her ears huskily.

"Will you now? You hear that? He's talking all dirty to me! I think I caught a prize! Well, since you are offering, I will tell you. It's easy really, I learned this from a man I met in Strasbourg who heard it from his sister's cousin. Al you need is to meet with the boss, flash a bit of cash, and you're in. He'll give you a badge and in you go. I ain't got the money for it, you need to be filthy rich for that."

"Who is this boss?" Sebastian asked, stroking the woman's leg in circles.

"Oh that feels lovely my dark haired one. The boss? Well, he goes by the code name of Lion. You get in good with him and you're in. Say why do you want in so bad?"

"We're horny perverts who want to endeavor on a sexual journey of erotic fetishes," brazenly admitted, oddly enough, Ciel.

Sebastian smiled an open mouthed smile of lust. When had his master learned to be a master of deceiving woman that he was a sex god? They were about to leave, pretending they had elsewhere to be but the girls would not let them until they got a kiss. Sebastian was quick to produce a fiery kiss to the woman's greedy mouth, tasting some bile and strong French liquor. Ciel knew he must but he didn't want to. He tilted up her chin and kissed her softly but apparently she wasn't into that, she was trying to pry her dirty tongue into his virgin mouth. He was grasping for Sebastian's hands, almost choking on her tongue and trying to get him to signal him that they needed to go before she tried to do much more with that tongue.

"What a kiss," Moaned Claudia, her breast about to spill out of her tight top.

"Mine was filled with passion," sighed Madeline, fanning herself, "Now you mustn't leave me in such a state!"

"We will be returning to this place in a short while and when we do we shall ravage both of you at once. You shall not know which way is up or down."

"Oh my red eyed lover! Such a way of speaking not even I have heard!"

"What will you do to me, blue haired one?"

"As for me, mon cher, I will try my best not to tear you open. Both my cohort and I are exceedingly rough. You will see we are more monster than man."

"What seductive promises you make! I will be waiting then."

"Yes yes, I too. Come back to us and fulfill your promise."

Without too much of a goodbye they left the building with more information but more questions too. Who was this Lion? What was this club chouchou paradis? Were they like the ones who trapped Ciel, afterall the girls had admitted to seeing small children go in there. Ciel plopped down on the bed, hiccupping slightly.

"My word, I do believe you are drunk."

"Shut up, you fuckin' demon."

"And your mouth has gotten even filthier! I'd have to clean it out with soap like a mother does to a child!"

"Go stick a needle in yer eye. I 'aven't the time for..hic…this bull."

"You know that's one more things demons can do, they can get intoxicated, if they wish to. They have the power to fight it off. I suppose you have no will power after all."

"Why don't you go make me some fookin' cake, ya shit head?"

"I have a better idea. Let's discuss your actions. You said some lewd words back there. Were you aware of it?"

"Had to keep up my bloody disguise, ya fool!"

"You're starting to get an Irish brogue. Most unbecoming. I never thought you to be so open with sexuality."

"Didya forget I was penetrated by cocks that culd choke a 'orse?! Satan be damned, I know about sex."

"Still, you've never been so shameless."

"No need being like a little virgin girl. No shame in a bit of hanky panky. My 'ead feels like a bowling ball."

"I'm sure it does, it will subside. I must admit, I was quite jealous of that woman's mouth."

"Ah shut ya trap, demon. You were kissin' the other one."

"I'd rather be kissing someone else, honestly."

"I know what ya mean. So, mista butler, why don't ya do it, just hop on me and play leapfrog."

"Ha…" Sebastian chuckled, smiling with mirth. He leaned close to Ciel's face, tucking his bangs behind his ears, his lips ghosting over Ciel's hiccupping ones. "Ask me that when your sober, Ciel."

"Ya tease!"

"I agree, you are a tease."

Ciel laughed a little with a bit of a snort until he found that he could barely read his own thoughts anymore. Brise was calling for them now in her harsh voice. Sebastian placed some cold ice on Ciel's head and attended to her needs. As expected she wanted him to go all around the globe to do things for her. For someone as minimalistic as she the woman sure did require much of him. In less time than it takes to tell he did everything but he was bushed and it was late. Just like Ciel she wanted him to stay with her even when she slept and sing her a lullaby. He was certain Ciel was anxious or worried or perhaps dead drunk at this point but he would be alright. This particular contract put a strain on the butler.

"What happened to his eye?" The madame whispered, starting to fall asleep.

"Unfortunate accident, he was sparring at a knife hit him."

"I notice how you look at him. You care a great deal for him don't you?"

"…Lady Couer…"

"You should tell him how you feel. You never know when the ones you love will be taken from you. It could happen in a second. One day you're a happy mother expecting her child and then boom no more baby. So what's holding you back? Let him know before you too lose your baby."

Sebastian's face was firmly set in a concerned frown. She was right. She could see past every barrier he put in front of her. If he didn't tell Ciel soon the young man might not think Sebastian cared past a friendly fashion and then move his feelings onto another person. Perhaps another demon. He had almost lost him to Claude. He was not prepared to lose something so precious ever again. He had to tell Ciel, he had to stop hiding behind a mask. Just as Ciel had learned to be a man by becoming a demon his butler must learn to become a man by becoming more human.


	22. Puzzling puzzles puzzle puzzlers

**[A/N while no actually sex happens, I thought it be fair to warn you about the sexual connotation and wording in the chapter as well as the perverse, disturbing things you might see. It might be too late for that warning seeing as other chapters had it but…well just read and enjoy at your own risk]**

The day had started rather fine that day, the birds were chirping, the larks singing, the morning bright and sunny, and the smell of the neighborhood more tolerable. Breakfast was served, an omlette with jellied toast and fried ham along with a blueberry muffin (compliments of Ciel who was grasping baking) and a steaming hot cup of robust black coffee with cream. Everything was going perfectly well even as they left the abode in search of the one called Lion.

"How will we go about looking for this so called king of the club, Sebastian? Again we have no leads."

"Well we know his marker, the rabbit woman; maybe we can go off of that. If we see that it may lead us to him. Then we simply appear to be fine gentleman of wealth."

"You are fortunate my company has a foothold in France and that I have been able to access it."

"When did this happen?"

"When you abandoned my drunken ass last night."

"The mistress required me, but perhaps this will teach you a lesson about alcohol abuse."

"No more chiding, my head is pounding. In any case we should look around the wealthy places of Paris for it seems that both the pimp named Paon and the head of the club Lion like to be around places where the wonderfully rich could be."

"I agree. The place that I know of in Paris where the classiest people go is the Boulevard des Capucines. There is an opera house there that only the exclusive, elite, and most affluent people can afford."

"Sounds like a brilliant place to start. Perhaps now we can soak in some of the better sights of France instead of dwelling in that muck puddle they call the 18th district."

"I am with you there; it shall be good to see one of the most celebrated places in all of Europe once more. Last I was in France was during the French revolution back in 1786."

"Much has changed since then, I can assume. This will be my second time in any part of France at all."

"You have never told me you went to France," Sebastian said as they made their way to their destination.

"I don't even remember it, that's why. I was but a baby at the time. My predecessors told me about how I got my name. It was to be Oiseau for my hands outreached to the sky, they had said, calling to a bird that flew overhead. Instead they named me after the sky, finding it to be a much better fit."

"I am glad of that fact. Oiseau does not suit you in the least, though what irony to call out to a bird once and receive a crow later in life."

"I've never thought about it like that. Destiny, perhaps? Though I scarcely believe in that."

"We have arrived, Ciel. Ah, Ce qu'est la beaute,non?"

"Oui, Sebastian, sa spectaculire! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle merveille architecturale"

"As much as I would love to sit here and soak in all this grandeur we must make haste."

"Quel dommage! Alright, Sebastian, let's search for this guy."

Up and down the boulevard they went, trying to find that symbol, trying to find someone but when they were searching it seemed that someone found them instead. A man with a wooden leg, a sailor's cap, and a barely shaved beard was looking at them from the corner, lighting up his corncob pipe with a nasty, yellow toothed grin. As soon as he spoke he had that tongue that only a true sea farer could attain.

"I herd ye lookin' for a bit of truble. Aye, I know what ye seek. Ye seek Lion don't ye? No use denyin' it, you aren't from around here are ya, ya bunch of codfish? I ken tell. 'Specially you with the hair the color of derk skies, ye seem like a shady one, ye do. Course it's none of me business. So, what are ye willin to pay for some information? Ye look like ye might 'ave some green on ye."

"However much you require, sir," Ciel promised, patting his pocket which jingled with coins leaving Sebastian curious how he had even gotten those. Perhaps he had done more last night than activate his bank, perhaps he had made a withdrawal too. Sebastian wondered how he accomplished this while as drunk as the man was in front of them.

"Ah, I know yur type, the boss will like ye enough. Ya don't gotta pay me, sun, I got enuf for myself. Arg, what a fair gale be comin' in, that wind must 'ave blown you two in. Course it's none of my business. Boy what has the blue 'air, come closer me laddie."

Ciel did just that breathing in the sharp, ever present scent of very cheap liquor and the rancid scent of fish guts. He was definitely a fisherman alright. The man used his grubby hands to squeeze Ciel's chin making Sebastian edgy. Was he going to help them or hurt him? His actions were seeming the opposite of his words at the moment. A little softness came into his dark brown eyes, a softness that read as deep compassion.

"I wunder wat tales ye might 'ave to explain how ya got that patch. Accident? Was it a gang? Na ya don't look the type to fight. Somethin about ye reminds me of me neice Bernadette, bless her. She's a better niece than a wife, I tell ya wot. Can't cook, can't clean, but she gives a good 'ead, if ya catch my drift. Ya got doll eyes, whateva ya name is. Pretty, very pretty. Yes, the boss will like ye, ye mostly. The fellow back there too but ye will make turn him inside out like a gutted fish. That door about three paces down, you'll find em there, tell em Munro sent ya and ya should have no problem."

"Thank you we are much obliged," appreciated Ciel, bowing lightly as he and Sebastian walked hurriedly toward the door. They knocked on it which made a little square slide back to reveal to angry hazel eyes. They could both smell cigarettes, the thick kind that only Italians smoke. Already Ciel knew this was going to go from a wonderful day to a horrid one.

"What do you two want?"

"Monroe sent us," Sebastian firmly stated, "We seek audience with Lion."

"Do you now? Boy you must be pretty special for Monroe to recommend you to the boss. Come on in boys."

Neither Sebastian nor Ciel liked being referred to as a boy but went along with it anyways. As soon as they stepped in Ciel was reminded of the man that kidnapped him a long time ago. How he despised Italians. Inside was a long room with red and gold walls with white accented picture frames and vases. There were people playing card games and pool, smoking those dreadful cigars, and counting large stacks of money. One of them looked up and Ciel noticed on his left forearm was the tattoo of the rabbit woman. About four brunettes and three redheads were in the room, females of course, all in tight little dresses and very high heels, their lips bloody red, but their eyes were begging for something.

Little specs of white powder danced under their noses. Drugs. They were all hopped up on drugs. The man was very clean shaven, blonde haired, brown eyed, and sported a beard and mustache combo. One of his ears had a diamond stud in it; his suit was clean pressed and solid white with a golden undershirt and shoes to match. He looked so nonchalant, as if he didn't give a damn in the world about anything.

"I take it you two want to join my little club? I'm sure you already know my demands. Show me the money. Simple, right? I don't ask much, just a bit of the green and gold."

Ciel pulled out a potato sack colored bag of money from his pocket and placed it on the table. It was obvious he was impressed by the size of it. He ordered some of the other men to weigh it properly and then nodded when they reached their estimate. He then started to become less like a mob boss and more like an old friend.

"Come sit, we're all family here. Would you like a cigar?"

"No thank you I don't smoke," Sebastian declined, sitting on a plush velvet lined red seat next to Ciel who was beginning to feel his skin crawl from being there.

"What about you, boy? You look like you just turned legal age, but I bet your one of those hardcore boys who skip lessons because they love being punished, right? You live on the wild side."

"It seems you figured me out. Damn, is it that obvious?"

"Hahah! I knew it! Hey, get these two some vodka with buttercream! You guys are alright, but loosen up…um say what is your name by the way?"

He was asking this to Sebastian who smiled at him. "Well, you see sir, I am actually one hell of a man. I didn't know if I should release my chains or not. I feared I might frighten you."

"Whoo! These two are a card! My name isn't lion for nothing! I'm the king of the jungle, you can't scare me! But seriously, your names."

"We go by nicknames. I'm black and he's smile."

"How cute! Girls, isn't that cute?"

"Very," One agreed, taking a shot of something

"Uhuh!" The other murmured, attempting to lick her elbows.

"Tell me do you two like my girls? I can offer you any one of them. They are all drugged up, you see, they don't even know their own names."

"Tempting offer, really but I prefer something much more special," remarked Sebastian stirring his vodka around instead of drinking it.

"Oh, I see. I can tell already, you and the boy over there are partners in other things too!"

Ciel's face was as red as the walls that surrounded him. Sebastian just laughed, sipping the vodka now. "What gave it away?!"

"Haha! Look at his face! My boy there's no need to be shy! Two men can share company in a bed together. It's just a fetish, a kink, don't be so coy. Come on, let me guess, he rides you from behind?"

If it was possible to get any color darker than embarrassed crimson than Ciel was turning that color. Sebastian snickered yet again, licking the rim of the glass. It tasted like nothing to him really, almost like licking water but with a little sugar.

"You are a remarkable guesser! Yes, what you say is true. He may seem shy now but in bed he's very provocative!"

"Shut up black!" Ciel screamed

"Ooh, smile, you are very feisty. No wonder he has to calm you down! How do you manage it, black?"

"Tch fine," Ciel whispered to himself as Sebastian spoke, "You wanna play games? Let's play games."

"Well you see I-"

"Oh come on black, you can't keep all the juicy parts out! Tell him about how last night you sucked me off like a whore then begged me to ram into you."

"Black! You never told me that part. Shame on you for keeping that away from me."

"It must have slipped my mind," He confessed, giving Ciel a sideways glance and a smirk.

"No, black, your mind is on slippery things," Ciel playfully stated

"Ha! Garret, these two are slaying me. Hurry and get them a badge before I pass out from this hilarity."

"Yes sir!" Garret complied, opening a small drawer where the golden badges were.

"Oh tut tut smile, you mustn't be so uncouth. I shall have to stuff your lying mouth again."

"Oh black you could barely stuff an ant's mouth."

"Oh you weren't saying that before when I made your nickname make sense."

"I was smiling because of how petite your appendage is."

"Sir, I have the badges."

"Boys, calm down. You're both pretty. Now, here are your badges, take them and go but do come back some time I do enjoy your company. Perhaps Black you will be apt on sharing smile with me? He is such a beautiful young man."

"I do not share my master, he is mine and mine alone," Sebastian truthfully uttered, bowing with a sly smirk.

"Master huh?! You two are something else. Goodbye black, so long smile."

They left the building the same way they came in, lightly glaring at each other. When they got out they started laughing very hard at what the other had said inside the room.

"By satan's staff I have never heard you speak like that and NOT be intoxicated!"

"You were pretty audacious, yourself! How was I? Do you think he bought it?"

"You must become an actor! Really, what did you say? I sucked you off like a whore? I almost believed it!"

"I know! I didn't think I had all that in me! Oh, we make a good team."

"That we do. I can scarcely believe what came out of your mouth."

"When put into that kind of situation I can become just as sexual as you can. Do not doubt me."

"I never shall now that I heard all that! Such a blatant little imp you are. You even insulted my size."

"You'll get over it. Now, we have the badges. We should change clothing. We haven't the slightest clue what this club is into."

"I have a bit of an idea. The bunny ears, the name. I mean it's called pet pet paradise. I can only assume the theming is animal fetishes. Therein lay only one question, who shall be the pet you or I?"

"Don't get an ideas, mister, I'm not about to wear cat ears!"

"How you torment me. Then I shall be a dog for your sake. I will not enjoy it though."

"Call it payback for making me do manual labor."

"As a butler you must, so it wasn't a punishment it was a chore that is required, but I understand how you can see that. Very well, we should change closer to the actual hotel, I'd rather not be seen walking around wearing a ridiculous outfit."

"But then I wouldn't be able to embarrass you as you've don e me a million times."

"As you wish. You will have to wear something too."

"I…ugh! Fine, I will change closer to the hotel with you. Come along."

When they got to the house their mistress was pleased that they had gotten so far in the mission so she told them to continue the good work. After that the two had to change into something a bit more risqué. Sebastian was forced to wear small shorts that were white with black spots, an open white and black spotted shirt, gloves that looked like dog paws, floppy dog ears, boots that looked like dog feet, a collar, and a leash to which Ciel was holding. Ciel was wearing a midriff revealing tan top which had the badge resting on it, sort tan shorts, high brown boots, an officer looking hat, and in his hand was a large net.

"This is so humiliating!"

"Think of it this way, at least you look normal. I look like a giant Dalmatian."

"But still all my body parts are showing!"

"Not all of them. We should go before it gets too late."

"Ugh…I cannot wait until this is over."

"Neither can I."

Ciel and Sebastian walked out, thankful for the cover of nighttime. They had thought for sure everyone in the hotel would give them weird looks but they didn't even glance, not once. They assumed that this kind of stuff was a regularity. If those women were there they certainly didn't recognize them with the way they were dressed. Who would? They got into the ChouChou Paradis with ease but when they came in they were not prepared for what they saw. Every sort of carnal pleasure laid out before them. Strippers on poles, women and men wearing nothing, breast and male parts flashed before them, flush bodies squirming covered in fluids, moaning faces, people getting whipped, cut, and stabbed, tongues everywhere, fire and candle wax, bondage, even pedophilia was there as they saw little children performing sexual acts on adults. It was disgusting.

"By the third eye…I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"What humans crave sexually never ceases to amaze me. They will go to such odd lengths to receive release and in such a big group too. Humans have no shame and it's almost laughable that these are the richest people in society. Governors, Army leaders, even royalty. You might think it would be the lowest category of people that would do such indecency but it's the higher class, surprisingly. They have enough money to go along with these fetishes of theirs."

"There are children here…some at least five years old. Is there no sanity left in the world?"

"None what so ever. Everyone is completely inhuman. It's strange how human we are in comparison. Still, we cannot let what we see or hear faze us. We must find that pimp."

"That's no easy task. Being in here reminds me of my time spent in that cage and all the horrid things they did to me. I feel empathy, is that wrong of me?"

"No, the newer demons sometimes go through a faze where they feel bad for others. I believe that Hannah went through the same thing."

"The scent of blood is everywhere, I'm going insane. Even though the sight disgust me I can't help but feel arousal."

"As do I. Being demons we are attracted to this sort of sinful pleasure, some of us more than others. Like the Succubi who do nothing but screw all day."

"I am glad to not be an Incubus. I would sooner or later disgust myself."

"You would not know any better. Ciel, she said her pimp liked to wear a special feather. Keep a sharp eye for that."

"I'm looking, I'm looking. Hard to see past all the oily, sweaty, greasy, dirty bodies. I have now questioned whether or not I was human ever. For I was not like this."

"Humans vary, I must say you are one of the most intriguing ones I have ever met."

"Thank you Sebastian, you're the most intriguing demon I have met."

"You've only met a scant few and they all pale in comparison to me."

"That is true. AH! Look that man is wearing a feather, is it the right one?"

"YES! A peacock feather! We must go at either side of him and flush him out. We cannot trap him here."

"No…leave it to me Sebastian. I can handle this."

"Ciel…what are you planning?"

"Remember what I said? When the time comes for it I can be just as nasty as you are. I know how to talk dirty."

"My word, you are very bold. I assume, though, he is into men."

"Man? Who said I was a man?" Ciel jestingly asked, touching his hair with the darkest of chuckles. Suddenly two twin tails sprouted from the top of his head, like the ones he had when he encountered Viscount.

"I'm an innocent woman who wants to try everything," Ciel lied, battering his eyelashes and gaining a feminine voice.

"This I must see. Go on, my lady."

Ciel walked toward the man, his hips swaying side to side just like a lady. He sat across from the man who was not in the least bit handsome especially with his blocky head and gap in his teeth. The man looked at him up and down with a lecherous grin.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm new. I couldn't help noticing you. You look like you come here often."

"Yeah it's my favorite place to go. Lots of wild women. Are you one of those?"

"Oh I wouldn't know. I haven't done anything but I am willing to try anything at all especially with someone as handsome as you."

"Is that so? Anything you say?"

"Anything and everything. Even speaking about it is making me hotter than a flambé."

"Well then, follow me to one of the empty rooms and I'll show you a good time."

"I can hardly wait; I'm all in a tizzy! Please, let's go somewhere loud where no one can hear us scream. I want to be the only one to hear you."

"My you're a devilish girl aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"There's one room in here that they said was sound proof."

"I very much like the sound of that. Oh my, I have made some sort of joke haven't I?"

"You're too damn cute, girl. Don't worry; I shall rid you of your innocence," He believed, walking inside the room with Ciel.

"Too bad he doesn't have any," Sebastian remarked from behind the man, holding a bit of chloroform covered cloth over the man's mouth.

"Good work Sebastian. Now let's take him to the mistress and with hope we will be able to find out who this doctor is."

"Indeed. I'm sure no one will even say anything to us on the way out but just in case, order something alcoholic and pour it all over him. That way they will think we are carting out a drunken friend."

"You have a brilliant mind, butler."

"Ciel, please, I'm going to blush. Now get going. Oh and, good work too, you work as well as a female as you do as a male."

"I prefer my natural sex but thank you all the same."

So they doused him with grade F beer, dragged him out, and took him back to the home where they made a quick wardrobe change so that Couer would not look at them awkwardly when they presented her with him. Her face lit up like Christmas when she saw the pimp in their hands. His eyes slowly opened to see her smiling face, she looked almost evil.

"Hey what's going on here!" He shouted

"I had my butlers go and get you so they could kill you. I made it simple enough for you to understand that, yes?"

"Kill me!? What the hell! You're crazy!"

"You hired a doctor to kill my baby! I cannot forgive you for this! I wanted a family, I wanted to settle down but you just wanted the money I got. You didn't want me to give up my 'job' because that would decrease your profits. You cold, sick, evil person!"

"You really think I would do that? Come on, Brise, you know me. I've been good to you. You could of left; I got plenty of other girls lined up to make fast money. Come on, don't do something this stupid."

"You liar! But I might spare you if you tell me who the doctor is!"

"Alright, okay. Damn. , alright? Now let me go."

"Should we let him go, mistress?" Ciel asked, looking down at the scum bag of a human.

"No. Kill him now."

"But you said-"

"You said things too. But you lied, didn't you? You deserve to roast in hell for what you've done to me."

Before he could speak Sebastian sliced him in half and watched the body fall, perfectly severed. Blood dotted his cheeks and hair and coat but never his gloves. The mistress told them to do what they wished with the body, which meant they could take the soul. Sebastian said since he killed him he would have the soul and Ciel could have the doctors. They agreed that that was best.

"I guess he wouldn't have a family to kill. The doctor would though. He's the one I want. Tomorrow find him for me. Then you will be released from your contract."

"Yes, my lady," They both said

"You are dismissed…except you Ciel, stay here."

"Of course, what do you want?" He asked as Sebastian left with the body to burn it.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You can ask whatever you desire, mistress."

"Will you answer honestly? Or does honesty mean nothing to you as a demon?"

"For you, my lady, I will speak the truth."

"Good because I must know something. How do you feel about Michealis?"

"…He is my partner. How should I feel?"

"He calls you his confidant at times, his friend. He see's you as more than a partner."

"It is true, in hell and here we are comrades. An alliance of just the two of us is all we need. Still, how should I feel?"

"Do you not care about him?"

"I feel as much as I can being what I am. I devote myself to you, I haven't time to do the same for him."

"Sky, I am a smart woman when it comes to the affairs of the heart. Part of my name mean heart. If he was to die, what would you do?"

"Move on. It's all I can do."

"You are answering so quickly, but your eyes show a halt. Tell me, honestly, I know you are lying. Do you fear loneliness, my sky?"

"…..Yes…"

"As do I. Living alone the way I do I fear it all the time. I always think no one will love me. I will end up dyeing alone. How will it feel, I wonder, to die? You will never feel this suffering."

"I already have, madame. For the longest time I was alone and then he came. He is my bu-my best friend."

"You are keeping a secret from him aren't you?"

"Huh! How…how can you tell so much?"

"I was a gypsy before I was a prostitute. I have learned to read palms and such, so I can tell these things. You might want to tell him. Perhaps after you take my soul. Sometimes secrets can kill you. The secret of my pregnancy killed my child. You are a child to me; it must be those eyes that make it so. You've suffered enough for yourself and him. Tell him and you will suffer no more."

"Madame, why are you doing all this?"

"I was going to have a son, do you know? A son. He didn't even come out screaming, he was already dead. But I saw. He had blue eyes too. Perhaps that's why. I'm projecting my feelings for him onto you, as if you were my son. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand that concept well," Ciel softly spoke, his mind on Madam Red his aunt. She was acting just like her. Smothering someone because she had lost a child. They had much in common and hatred would send them both to the same place.

"My lady, I promise when we eat your soul to be as gentle as physically possible. You too, have suffered enough."

She slept almost right after that, a sad smile on her face. Ciel felt sadness for a second, just a spit second, but it was enough to remind him of something. People give up a lot of things when they want something. Ciel too had given up much for his own revenge. Ciel leaned back on her bed, humming a tune his mother sang to him when he was younger. When something you love is taken you can never have it back. The truth was that he had lied earlier. If he lost Sebastian he would not be able to move on. Every chessboard needs a king and the king would not be there for without Sebastian Ciel would kill himself. Without Sebastian there is no life because Sebastian was his life.


	23. The truth is revealed

The next morning Ciel surprised Sebastian by making a small lemon flavored tea cake with clotted cream and tea. Sebastian was impressed that even though he had not taught Ciel how to make this that he somehow was able to. Within a week he would be able to make a two layered cake if he kept going at the pace he was going.

"I wish I could taste it to make sure it's satisfactory."

"I'm sure it's fine. You even garnished it with raspberries. Very good, Ciel."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Let's present these to the mistress and then we can get that doctor. The sooner this test is over the better, though I will admit I have gotten rather fond of buterling with you."

"Perhaps when in hell I can teach you to make more desserts, just in case?"

"That would be nice, though they might burn due to the temperature."

"Nonsence. Now let's cover this tray up. There we are. What kind of tea did you make?"

"Just plain old Earl Grey with some cream and sugar."

"An excellent choice. You are learning to pair flavors without the use of tongue."

"Well as one who was human once and served by an outstanding butler I know what it takes to delight the palette."

"Outstanding? If I couldn't have prepared you excellent meals and desserts…well, what kind of a butler would I have been?"

"Not the butler I knew. Oh, listen, I think she is still asleep," Ciel assumed, pressing his ear against the door, "Shall we wake her?"

"Yes, but knock gently."

So he did, tapping his knuckles on the door lightly. "My lady, we have morning tea with breakfast."

"Hmm?' She groggily grunted, "Oh just leave it at the door, okay? Get the doctor, that's more important."

"Yes, of course, right away Madame. Let's go, Sky."

"Where to start? There must be at least twenty hospitals and doctor's offices around here."

"Ask around, gather information, you know how to do that more than anyone. Pretend you are working with Scotland Yard."

"I see. Ask questions, get suspects, look for clues. This is becoming a giant mystery novel with each turn we take. Let's see, if he was hired by a pimp who likes to dabble in the affairs of the wealthy then he wouldn't be around here. I also suspect that he too goes to this club so again we must look for that symbol. Doctor Coupe. So we have a name, that he might be wealthy, and probably has that rabbit woman somewhere on him or near his office. It's a start. Well let's begin our mock investigation, Detective Michealis."

"Oh too right, Detective Phantomhive. Shall I be Watson and you be Sherlock then?"

"Oh Sebastian, you are ridiculous. Enough childish foolery, let's start…here."

Ciel was pointing in the direction of west where there were better neighborhoods. Sebastian and he were very much like Sherlock and Watson, despite the notion being a joke earlier. Both were on a desperate mission to find their man and solve the mystery of why any doctor would agree to do something as despicable as kill an innocent woman's even more innocent child. Money was a likely cause but if he was wealthy like they assumed then what was his reasoning? Perhaps it was old fashioned greed. They came across a nice looking Doctors office, clean and well put together, ran by short man with kind eyes named Doctor Farnsworth. He was a pediatrician, a doctor for children and when they asked him about Doctor Coupe he started to act shady.

"Oh him…know nothing about him."

"My partner and I both know you're lying. This is a very important mission from our Mistress and we'd be much more willing to not spill your blood too if you could cooperate. So tell us what you know," Demanded Ciel, straightening his tie.

"A-Alright, come to the back alley with me. I'll tell you everything there."

The two butlers followed him behind his establishment where he sat there for a few moments dabbing his sweaty forehead with a napkin. He was very nervous and timid, like a little mouse.

"I never thought my past would come back to bite me."

"Explain." Requested Sebastian with a dull stare

"Doctor Coupe is an unholy man who pretends to be nice to others but is incredibly wicked. I thought he was a good man with an honest reputation but he's slept and murdered his way there instead of working hard. I asked him to operate on my wife, she was having a baby. He's one of those doctors, you know, the ones who deliver babies. At least I thought he was but without practice you don't know what to do. I love children, really I do. They are my life so when I heard she was going to deliver I was ecstatic. I took her to the best doctor in town, he's known all throughout here, ask any doctor they'd recommend him. He's just a selfish pig."

All the while as he explained he seemed to be terribly troubled by something, he looked as if he was about to cry and he was sweating too. His shaky fingers weaved through his hair as he continued.

"He's shady, a terrible person. I thought he was as kind as I was. I thought he cared. When my wife delivered a still born she was wrecked. I was not there for her, I was at my job and she held this against me. I tried to be gentle with her and make her feel better but how was I going to do that? My busy schedule left me no time for romance with her. I'm sure she felt lonely. The doctor you ask for made a house call, to check up on her. I thought he was a gentleman to do something so sweet. He did something sweet alright. I came home early hoping to spend some quality time with her, make her feel like a woman. Too bad she didn't love me. How could she of? She was…well, enacting in sexual affairs with him."

"So you hold a grudge against him because he moved in on your wife?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow as to the minor flaw in the doctor. Any man would do that, especially to a weak woman.

"I wish that was it. I really do. I forgave her because I loved her, and soon I forgave him too. I'm sure he was just trying to give her the love I couldn't. I blamed myself. I really did. I left her alone and she was driven into his arms. I wished it was so simple. Found out later what really happened. He gave her drugs, fetus killing drugs. He wanted to kill her baby. That way he could take control of a lonely, sad, weak woman. He's a murderer! I'm sure she's not the only one. I keep hearing new things about him. I call him the baby killer because that's what he does. I don't know why. Maybe he's sick in the head. He's terrible, terrible. Are you going to stop him?"

"Our mistress has been one of his victims. We are duty bound to stop him for her sake," Sebastian explained

"Oh bless you! Stopping that fiend will help so many lost souls. Poor women and children…how can one be so cruel? I've had children now, without him in the way. Three children, two boys and one girl. Could have had two of both. I still love them though, even though the girl is his really. I still love my wife. Wouldn't you? It wasn't her fault."

"I have no say in the matter other than Women are fickle creatures. Perhaps the greatest sin ever created."

"Yes my black haired one, I can agree. The Doctor, if I'm not mistaken, lives very close to the Eiffel tower. Go there and you shall see his establishment with his name above the building. Right the wrong."

Sebastian and Ciel were on their way to the Eiffel tower where the establishment of this child murdering doctor could be found. All the while they found an irony in the man's words. He had blessed them. Almost laughable since they were demons. Blessing them was going to do nothing. Still, they were righting the wrongs of the world, bringing justice to it. Often times the contracts demons are placed in can do that. They found his place of business rather fast as it was very busy.

"It's packed. Hmm…I shall have to be a woman again. This is getting terrible drab," Ciel complained as he elongated his hair and turned his pants into a skirt. Sebastian was able to make it seem like Ciel had a distended pregnant stomach as well.

"Do I look the part?"

"I can scarcely recognize you. Now, take my arm, yes like that. Now look like you're in pain."

Ciel threw on a face that read as full of agony and started squeezing his stomach. "How's this?"

"Really, I meant what I said. You should have become an actor. Alright. Here we go, into the fray."

Sebastian started running, looking worried and pain stricken through the crowd, pushing and shoving as he yelled, "Move it lady with a baby coming through!" All the while Ciel was making noises that sounded like he was sick to his stomach while also rubbing his stomach. He'd seen woman when about to go into labor before, it was not a pretty sight. The nurse at the front desk was barely giving them the time of day.

"We must see Doctor Coupe now! My wife is about to give birth!"

"Where's your form? Where's your Identification? Do you even have a reservation?"

"This is an emergency! We have no time for formalities! Madame if you don't hurry she will explode all over the place and I will sue you for not taking proper care of her!"

"Ugh sweetie, I can feel it coming out," Groaned Ciel as weak sounding as possible.

"Now no need for suing people," Fretted a man who was wearing Doctors clothing. He was balding with beady eyes and a thick mustache and a whispy beard, "Let's get your wife on a gurney and deliver that baby."

"Oh thank you Doctor…are you Doctor Coupe?"

"Yes I am," He admitted, sounding overly sweet as Ciel was strapped onto the gurney still moaning and thrashing about. "You've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't?! I've heard so many things. Surely you can help her, yes?"

"Of course I can, my good man. Follow me."

"Yes sir," Sebastian replied hastily, appearing completely frazzled as he followed the man down the hallway.

"I must say, my dear fellow, what a pretty wife you have. You are very lucky."

"I often think so too. She is my morning sun and my nightly moon."

"What a beautiful baby I'm sure you will have to come out of such a gorgeous woman. She has such odd colored hair; I've never seen it before. Where did she get that eye patch?"

"The hair runs in her family as for the eye patch that was when she clumsily fell down the stairs. Yes she's awkward and barely can do anything but I love her all the same. Is the baby kicking my love?"

"Harder than a soccer player, dear!

"He might be a soccer player then! It will be a boy! Doctor, it will be a boy!"

"We aren't sure what it will be. Now, you wait out here while I deliver your child. It's a policy of mine that I not allow the husbands inside."

"Oh…alright. Take care of her."

"Oh I will, sir."

Doctor Coupe and the female looking Ciel were both inside of another room while Sebastian waited outside for the opportune moment to strike. He could hear every word as if he was right there with them.

"Now breathe miss…miss...what is your last name?"

"God damn it Doctor can we discuss this AFTER you pull out this child?!"

He then began stroking Ciel's legs making Ciel feel completely disgusted that any doctor would do this at such a fragile and inappropriate time to any woman. He looked up and down Ciel's legs, softly speaking.

"My, what lovely legs you have. I'm sure your husband doesn't pay you much attention, does he?"

"That isn't your concern. Ugh…oww…the baby…I can feel it trying to escape me!"

"When you are in pain your face looks even more beautiful. Your eyes read virgin but your lips do not. I shall so enjoy being in-between your legs, Miss. Ah what legs you have," He lecherously complimented, his hand creeping dangerously up Ciel's thigh at the moment. Any closer and he was certain to be thrown off course by what he felt.

"Don't touch me like that! I'm about to produce a child and you're feeling up on me! What a dreadful man you are. I should call my husband."

"Oh don't do that, Miss. I was just making you comfortable," He lied, taking out a scalpel from his pocket and running the sharp edge on Ciel's knee. "So don't say a word."

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried with confidence calling the demon butler in through the double doors.

"How did you get in, the doors were locked!?"

"Get your filthy hands off my beloved wife!"

"Sebastian really, is that necessary still?"

"I was just doing a bit of improvisation. Now then, goodnight Doctor," Sebastian said knocking the doctor out.

"Phew. That was close. He was about to touch my privates."

"I suppose I should have killed him then. No one touches you on my account, especially in such a way."

"Sebastian…"

"You are my wife, are you not? In any case, how's the baby?" Sebastian kindly questioned, patting Ciel's stomach.

"Shut up you idiot and let's go!" Ciel shouted at him, reducing his ponytails and replacing his skirt with pants once more.

They got him to Couer's home as fast as possible. Just like last time she was wickedly excited to see him caught and just like last time the man opened his eyes, unsure of his surroundings.

"Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, I remember all my patients. Why am I here?"

"Because you were hired to kill the only thing that brought me any joy! You are here to die. Look around at your grave."

"Die? You mean to kill me!? I'm sorry about your baby being stillborn but that isn't my fault. You aren't the first to blame me for such pain."

"Why are all men liars? My butlers tell the truth more! And they are not even…never mind. So tell me, Doctor, do you have children?"

"Yes…but why?"

"Because I'm going to kill them too."

"NO PLEASE! Don't do that! I'm sorry, really I am, I was paid to do it! I needed the money for my child's surgery! Please don't kill my precious children!"

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic. You took my children; I'm just returning the favor."

"Please, I beg you, have mercy!"

"Kill him now, Sky."

"With pleasure, my lady," Ciel evilly responded, holding the scalpel that the doctor had earlier, his eyes glowing pink with rapture.

"You…you aren't human…WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"Me? Why I'm simply one hell of a butler."

With this last statement Ciel gutted the man, the way he gutted millions of women before. Ciel loved the blood, he loved the kill. It was divine. Ciel extracted his soul, preparing for his first taste. This soul was tainted too; it tasted like dirt and old blood. Not at all a good experience for the first soul he'd ever eaten.

"The deed is done. You are free to take my soul now."

"Did you not want us to kill his family?" Sebastian asked her

"No, upon thinking about it I've decided to let them live. Besides, I'm sure you are anxious to get rid of me. My soul won't taste very good, I'm sure but I hope it was worth all the work. Please, both of you remember what I said."

Without another word they took her soul together, tasting her bitter, somber soul that tasted like watery cantaloupe and cigar ashes. Better than the taste of the Doctors soul that was for sure. Now they stood there quietly, a piece of her soul collected in a jar for Satan, unsure of what to say to each other now.

"I have something to tell you," They both said to each other at the same time

"You go first, my lord."

"Alright…it's about that secret…I'm ready to tell you."

"Go on then."

"When Cinis and I were playing one day she told me the reason you and Lafayette hate each other so much. She told me that you two were married once. I wasn't sure how she knew. Is this true?"

Sebastian stood silent for a moment before heavily sighing. "Yes, it is the truth but there's more to it than just that. Come with me, to the room, it's a lot easier to speak there than in here with all these corpses."

"Okay," Ciel replied his head swimming with questions now and when they got into the room there was such a heavy silence that it was going to crush them both. Finally Sebastian spoke, though he was turned away from Ciel.

"I was always a proficient demon, capable of slaughtering hundreds, able to take down any opponent with the greatest of ease. Thus I was named Trucidatio for my love of destruction. After three of four contracts I joined the war and became very affluent. It was in one of these wars that I met Lafayette. She isn't a demon per say, she's actually Satan's own creation. Humans call them harpies. Half bird half woman. She prays on man's stupidity for lust and thus with her siren voice captures them all and sends them into doom.

It was a clever tactic used by Satan to entrap more souls. She could snag ten men in one fell swoop. Needless to say I had been impressed. She avoided me though, said she was too good for my kind, that she was levels above me but I was persistent to know more about her. I started the bubonic plague to impress her and that seemed to work. She loved power more than anything else. But through time she began to love me. I had never cared for anyone, not a single person, but her. She became my mate, our relation well past the boundaries of sex. I was devoted to her; I wanted to spend every moment with her.

It had been silly but I even legally married her in the human world. I wanted our relationship to mean something. Soon she got to be pregnant herself. I was through the roof. I wanted to be a father so terribly; I wanted children that could shake hell to its core with fear and power, someone I could teach. The preparations for the child were made; she seemed to care so much about it. I did too. I was going to Satan to tell him the good news for I had told everyone else but him. I hadn't cared how busy he was or what he would say, I was blinded by happiness. I heard her voice so I stopped, thinking she was telling him instead. I was so ready to kill him if he did anything to her by bothering him, but instead he asked how his child was doing. Not her….his child…."

Ciel gasped, covering his mouth as he put it together. "Then…does that mean…Cinis is the literal spawn of Satan!?"

"You understand then, why I may seem cross toward her for no reason at all. Because she would have been my child. I confronted Lafayette but she seemed to be anything but angry or upset. She told me it was a great honor to be picked by Satan to bear his antichrist. I could not see that. He knew she was mine, but I had no grudges with him, he's my boss. I can always forgive him, but her…I could never. That day on the ring when you pretended to be dead was the first time in over three centuries that I had felt true heart break. From that day forward she has despised me for leaving and not feeling the same honor and I have hated her for being a whore."

"Oh Sebastian…I…I never knew…"

"Now you know. It had been so long I had almost forgotten it. No, I tried to forget it more like. I locked away all feeling and heart so that I could never hurt or be hurt. I didn't want to succumb to being a pitiful demon who weeps."

"Sebastian…I don't know what to say. I feel wrong that I have violated your privacy."

"Don't. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I suppose now I see why Cinis has so much power. I guess part of me truly did forget all that. My master…Ciel, I have never loved before her and sought to never love again. It would be foolish of me to fall for someone again."

"I see…you can't love anyone not because of just being a demon but because of all that pain. I have been there before, hiding my feelings because I didn't want to get hurt. Yes, I know that feeling all too well. You let yourself care too much and then people end up getting hurt or dyeing. It is easier to don a mask of emotionlessness than to wear your heart on your sleeve. For the longest time I was certain this was the truth. I could not bring myself to care for Lizzie or Madame Red or My servants. Not because I couldn't but because my past scared me and made me put my heart in a box. Sometimes it would flutter open the slightest bit but I would shut it. It was more for my sake than theirs. I was protecting myself because I knew that when the time came, I could not protect them."

"You and I are so much akin, I have no reason to not believe in fate. We were, as I have said many times, chosen to be together. Even now our dry, limitless contract binds us with one another. But…I started serving you years ago for a different reason. The moment you changed and grew up inside I started to appreciate you and even admire you once more. Not for a simple thing as a soul but for your actual self. I will admit that as we spend more time with one another I grow more and more attached. You have shown yourself to be humorous at times, courageous, cunning, and even villainous. I don't recall when I stopped seeing you as a child and saw you as a man, a demon man."

"My faithful servant, always at my side, always there for me, the only one who treated me with decency, who understood me, I must agree that I too have looked past what you can do and saw what you are. You've revealed your inner thoughts and personality to me. You have hidden nothing from me and have become my only true friend. Our departed mistress knew so much about me and told me you see me as a friend as well."

"Yes, she knew much about me as well. Ciel, do you still believe in locking away your feelings?"

"Even as a demon I can feel things. The only person I care for is standing in front of me; everyone else is but a pawn."

"Am I not a pawn too?"

"Sebastian…you are much more. I wonder what a chessboard will be like with two kings."

Sebastian turned around, wide eyed staring at Ciel. "What are you trying to say?"

"I know I am stubborn, bossy, selfish, needy, and desperate amongst other things and I know you've been hurt and that I have too. Pain from the past should not halt or alter the present or future, that kind of idiotic thinking is for mortals. I chose to forget memories, especially hurtful ones. Will you not do the same for me?"

"My lord, I 'm not sure what you're asking of me."

"I have gotten used to you saying my name; don't be afraid to use it. I won't bite you if you do. Sebastian, would you like it if I terminated the contract? I have already figured that when I become a demon of my own in Satan's eyes I will be able to make my own contract."

"Ciel…"

"Is the offer tempting then? You do not have to lie to me, I am sure you will be happy to go soul hunting again without my parasitic self clinging onto you."

"For once in your life can you shut up and let me speak! For years I've let you call all the shots and do all the talking but no more! Ciel Phantomhive, former earl of Phantomhive, you are a pretentious, oppressive, obstinate, domineering, discourteous, egotistical, spoiled, deprived, deranged, maniacal, cynical, loquacious, most bothersome being I have ever made a contract with. So, it is with this that I must with great pride that I respectfully repudiate. In layman's terms I reject that offer. To be simpler, no."

"What? But you just called me so many names in the book!"

"They are all true, but they are what make you, you. Without those you would not be Ciel."

"But why would you stay with someone like that?"

"Ich liebe dich. Je ta'ime. Te amo. Wo ai ni. S'agapo. Is brea liom tu. Jag alskar dig. In English, I love you."

"W-w-what?!" Ciel stammered, backing up a few inches, barely believing what had just come from his butler's mouth.

"Oh …I see….you don't reciprocate my feelings, do you?"

"Bastard! Don't say that!"Ciel shouted, getting some footing on himself. "You have no idea how I feel! I was just surprised that's all."

"So how do you feel then?"

"Well…" _Alright _ _keep it together. You can do this. You can tell him. _ "I love you too."

Sebastian stepped closer to Ciel then placed each hand at either side of his face, rubbing his thumbs against them softly. A feeling that could not be described was in his eyes. Desire, adoration, sadness and happiness, mixed with confusion. Sebastian found he too could not believe that his own master had confessed such deep feelings to him.

"Say that again, I'm not sure I heard you right."

"I said I love you, stupid butler."

"Ah~ so I was right I was not just fantasizing those lovely words came from you. Then I love you more, stupid master."

"Quiet you idiot," Ciel whispered harshly, cheeks turning bright pink.

"May this idiot kiss you?"

"Come again?!"

"Heh…so naïve and adorable still. I wish to caress your lips with mine and lock them together. May I do this?"

"You don't have to ask."

"I will be taking a note of that. I will not ask again when the time comes for it," Sebastian sweetly told Ciel as he leaned in closer

"Good because I didn't want you to. Come, I want you close to me."

"Mon plaisir," He huskily spoke, pulling Ciel closer to him, "May we stay like this always; melted into each other like two sticks of butter?"

"Sebastian stop speaking and kiss me already."

"Fussy as always. Behave and I will give you a treat," Sebastian promised with a wink.

"I don't want to behave. Lips, right now, on mine"

"So commanding, must I explain that at times when you boss me around with that tone… well, I get rather stimulated."

"You get turned on from me demanding you to do things?!"

"Sometimes when you yell and curse it gets me off, yes. You become so anxious and furious."

"You are strange, Sebastian. Never the less, my lips grow lonely."

"Then I shall befriend them with mine."

"It's about damned time."

"So impatient," Sebastian reproached lightly, giving his master the kiss he had been wanting.

It was deep and passionate, loving and full of tenderness, yet it was a struggle between the two egos that were battling with their tongues for dominance. They would have continued their lovers spat between mouth appendages but something or someone crashed through the roof of the building.

"What in the hell?!" Ciel asked, tearing himself from Sebastian's warm soft lips, making him whine slightly.

"That wasn't a very clean entrance, sir," A voice reprimanded

"Oh hush hush laddie, at least it was memorable," Another, very odd and familiar voice replied.

"Undertaker!?" Both Sebastian and Ciel yelled at the same time.

"That's me! To what do I owe the pleasure? Wait…is that you funny butler? Hihihih what a surprise! Who is this you have with you? Looks like Vincent a bit…no wait…it can't be! Strike me down, it's the earl Hihihi!"

"Please restrain yourself Mr. Undertaker. What are you two doing here?" William coldly asked, pushing up his glasses.

"We made a contract with Madame Couer Brisse," Sebastian explained, glaring at the man.

"I knew the reaping records were off, they said she was supposed to die from suicide in about a week. Demons, filthy demons, always meddling around and making our jobs so much more difficult."

"Pipe down, serious spears. How fascinating to see you alive and well, well mostly. Teehee. You've become a demon then, what a pity. Oh my, what's this? Perhaps not so much a pity then, I see you and your butler are getting quite snuggly aren't you? Hihi," Undertaker laughingly affirmed, acknowledging that their arms were still wrapped around each other thus making them retract their arms back to their sides.

"Even more disgusting. I never thought I'd come across your path here, Michealis. Do you know the damage Grell has done for your sake?"

"Well I have noticed an unusually high amount of souls in hell recently. Don't tell me that is all the work of him now."

"He's gone completely insane looking for you. That is why I am here, to get a reaper than can stop him. However I never guessed I'd find the cause of Grell's lunacy here too. I'm certain he won't be pleased when he hears you're rumpling the bed sheets with the brat."

"I'm no brat, William, and I suggest you keep comments like that to yourself!"

"Boys, no fighting. Really, this is a happy time."

"As much as I respect you Undertaker this is not a happy time. Grell is out there destroying property and people and this demon is the cause of it."

"It's not her fault, you dim wit. Poor lass just wanted to be loved but instead you're all pencil pushing and no pleasure and the butler decided to fool around with his master. What a waste of a heart, no offence Ciel. I'm sure you're a good choice, but I haven't seen anything wrong with Miss Sutcliff. It makes me so peeved that you two neglected her. If you are going to blame anyone blame yourselves, you ninnies. We don't need a French reaper or an Indian reaper. What is she something to be caught? You will place her behind bars no doubt. She does not belong there. Now if you three could stop bickering and start Seeing Eye to eye that would be great, then maybe we could get somewhere. If not, then you three can take my reaper staff and shove it where the sun don't shine. Savvy?"

For a moment the two demons and one reaper were completely engulfed in silence. What Undertaker had said was somewhat true. Ciel felt some little piece of empathy for Grell. Would he have become deranged if he was lonely?

"Fine, we'll join forces if that's what you want Undertaker," William agreed.

"We can't do anything now; we have to return to hell. I suppose what you might call a coronation for me is going to happen." elucidated Ciel, looking directly at the two reapers.

"Then after that," William stated, looking at Undertaker who was gazing at a butterfly that landed on his nose.

"Yes then after that, if we can. Satan likes to give us missions from time to time but we will see what we can do," said Sebastian.

"Then we have a temporary alliance. Undertaker we have made an alliance."

"Temporary, you said. When will you reapers ever grow up? Demons aren't so bad and neither are reapers. We are neither good nor bad, we are just us. Isn't that right, Ciel?"

"Huh..uh…yes…" _He repeated exactly what I thought that one time._

"Then shake hands, all of you," Undertaker commanded, letting the butterfly crawl slowly on his ring.

They begrudgingly shook hands and thus a pack was formed between reapers and demons. Undertaker smiled at Ciel and Sebastian though mostly at Sebastian.

"You better take good care of him," He warned, not directly speaking to either one of them.

"I will," They both agreed, then looked at each other with a little smile before disappearing into hell. When there they produced their souls to Satan who placed it in his river Styx. He folded his hands and looked at Ciel, looking up and down.

"Now you are a true demon, ten ranks lower than the crow you call butler. Your demon name is Primicerius, the name for leader. You have shown great agility and nimbleness which is why your animal shall be the cat, as we promised."

"You wanted to be a cat, my lord? I thought you despised them."

"I thought we would still be enemies at the time so that you would not be able to touch the one thing you love because you would have hated me. I'm rather cruel, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are but that is why you are my master."

"You have a choice to be your own demon or to be contracted to Sebastian."

"Your honor, I would want nothing more than to be bonded to him but that will tie him down. Therefore I request a special sort of contract. One that is invisible. Sebastian and I be in a dual contract together, so we serve together. Thus he is no longer my butler, because now he is my mate."

"Ciel…you don't have to-"

"It is done. Now go be mushy someplace else, I haven't time for that kind of bullshit."

"Of course, your honor," obliged Ciel, bowing to his mightiness.

"Ciel, why did you do that?" Sebastian questioned as they walked out but could say no more as Ciel kissed him lovingly.

"Because then you can be free to fill your stomach with sinful human souls as well as fill me with happiness."

"Ciel, you really are one hell of a demon."

"Well if I couldn't do that much what kind of demon would I be?"

The two shared another kiss, enjoying the love each other shared, while a little demon girl watched with a smile.

"I knew it," She said with a giggle, holding her trains and dolls, "I knew making him jealous would get them together."


	24. A change is made: from master to mate

!** [A/N: Before you begin let me give you fair warning right now. There is a very sour lemon in this chapter, that's fan fiction speak for hardcore, detailed, smutty sex scene! Not only tat but, obviously, it includes two men- a Yaoi. So, to make this clear, if you are not into this I would usually say don't read but there is more in this chapter than just sex. I promise. So just scroll until you skip it.I'm sure you knew coming in with the rating and all that this would happen but still. You have been warned, prepare yourself!]]**!

Ciel was waiting outside of Satan's throne room waiting for Sebastian who was having a lengthy conversation with the master of all sin. He was kicking his feet up, down, back and forth through a lake of lava, sighing in aggravated boredom. He tilted his head up to the cavernous ceiling, looking at the stalactites and the little creatures and bugs that crawled across them. All the lost souls were groaning about him, walking slowly like a bunch of zombies but he didn't care.

"Ugh, what's taking him so long?"

Ciel lifted up his foot from the lava, wiggling his toes that had toenails painted black just like his fingernails. He sighed heavily before getting up. He thought this a right proper time to kill time by practicing some of his powers. But which one to practice first? Flight? Hyper speed? Molecule distortion? Evaporation? Shape shifting? No, what he wanted to try first was becoming in tune with the animal inside him. So he stood still and concentrated hard.

He thought about cats in a way he never once thought of them before. He thought what cats sounded like, what they smelled like, what they felt like. Then he became more unreasonable with it, looking past the face and ears. What do they hear like? What does running feel like for them or jumping? Stretching? Yawning? What would a cat think? As Ciel tried to manage slipping into the skin of the animal he was bestowed Sebastian was managing things with the devil who right now was both enraged and amused.

"You made a pact with reapers?! They hate our kind and we the same! They are spineless creatures who protect human souls and we hunt them! We are not meant to have an alliance with those god-sent creations of mercy! Just thinking about them makes me want to rip my own teeth out with a spoon as slowly as possible."

"I know how you feel. I despise the wretched beasts too but one of those reapers is causing mayhem on my account."

"So you are to blame then!?"

"Not in so many words. His name is Grell Sutcliff and he's a homosexual homicidal maniac. Now even more so. He is desperately in love with any man that crosses his path but upon being denied so many times he has gone mad and since his idiotic brain thinks I'm the only one left that could possibly have feeling for him he's looking for me. Naturally I wouldn't care but he is not one of us. By killing so many people it is he that is taking our jobs now and not only that he will become a demon too if his madness spreads. We cannot afford that, he will create such havoc. He belongs up there with his kind, do you not agree?"

"I'm getting a fucking headache, any more of this bullshit and I'll start seven volcanoes. Actually, not a bad idea. Trucidatio, from what you've said to me this character, this bloody reaper, is an annoyance, not suit for demon living. As much as it pains me the only way to get rid of him is to make a…I can't even bring myself to say it. Never in my entire lifetime on this throne have I ever witnessed the camaraderie of demon and reaper. It's revolting, it's vile, it's unholy and not in a good way. It makes me sick, I am about to spew guts right now. God damn."

"I wish there was another way but if the reapers can't do it then he will most likely become one of us and trust me when I saw you do not want that, your honor. He's an abomination to anywhere he goes."

"So you denied him affection but gave it to that little son of a bitch you used to call master."

Sebastian had to really bite his tongue on that remark. Ciel was his world, always had been really. He had served him the longest and thus became affixed and later infatuated. So it went without saying that someone he held so dearly should not have his name thrown in the mud lest Sebastian become a raging ball of demonic fury. Even now as the devil laughed his horns off Sebastian, though laughing too, was so very close to slitting his throat though he knew he couldn't. Still, he would be so blinded by anger he would not care. Love, as they say, is blind.

"This is almost as terrible as what's happening now on earth with that woman."

"What's happening up there? Something we should know about?"

"There's a woman that's been causing trouble for the demons up there, slaughtering them by the dozen. At first I thought nothing of it but after the fifth time I sent someone to investigate. She's a demon slayer that goes by the name Bonne Douler, Maid Misery. She's a pain in the goddamned neck. I've been waiting patiently to build up an army to take her down. I'd be so pleased to see her body consumed by the thing she kills."

"So a demon slayer? It's been centuries since one of those. Joan of Ark was one of the last demon slayers I can remember. Ah, the dark ages of renaissance were a time for that too. I trust you in these matters; I know you have a plan."

"It is the one thing the big man and I have in common. You are dismissed, Michealis."

"Yes, your honor."

Sebastian exited through the waterfalls gracefully, thinking about what Satan had said. There was a new demon slayer? Sebastian remembered each one that came about, mostly during the times where dragons still lived and princesses stayed in towers waiting for knights. Demons were tricky then, taking many shapes and forms, but they were bold too and would stand out in their regular demons forms. Most stories of legend are true, all mythology has underlining facts. It was demons Hercules fought, not monsters, though the term was often swapped from time to time. Sebastian halted in his tracks smelling Ciel but not seeing him at all.

"Are you hiding from me, Ciel?"

"No, I'm stuck on the ceiling."

"Oh my," Sebastian exclaimed, looking upwards and seeing the shape that created the silhouette of his once called lord, "How ever did you get up there?"

"Just help me down!"

"As you wish, dear."

"Don't call me dear."

"Would you prefer sweetie? Pumpkin? Darling?" Sebastian jestingly asked slyly as he walked with ease up the wall and onto the ceiling.

"None of those!"

"But you are my dearest. I must call you by a pet name."

"I am no pet!" Ciel shouted, growing furious

"Well you…oh…oh, Ciel…" Sebastian softy spoke, cupping his hands together and placing them over his heart, blushing profusely with twinkling eyes, "You…you...ARE SO ADORABLE!"

At the moment one Ciel Phantomhive was clinging desperately to the ceiling glaring at Sebastian. At the moment he had fuzzy, adorable, blue-black cat ears protruding from his head, a long curled blue black tail from his behind twitching back and forth, a cat like nose with whiskers, itty bitty kitten incisors, and with his eyes being slitted like a cats it completed the ensemble.

"Shut up you idiot!"

"But look at you! Ahhh~ So, so cute! So perfect! So beautiful! Gaaahhh! What a remarkable transformation, I've never seen it before! What sweet little ears, what tiny teeth, Oh my satan!" Sebastian gushed, now unable to keep his urges to touch away as he edged closer to Ciel who was squirming.

"No, go away! Sebastian don't you dare touch me!"

"I must touch; I want to feel those twitching, charming ears of yours! Forgive me, I can't help myself!" Sebastian squealed as he rubbed Ciel's ears making him purr noisily, though not on his own command. "Oh, so warm and fluffy. And you are purring too?! What sweet sin is this?"

"Stop touching me before I claw your eyes out!"

"You tell me to stop yet you purr so loud."

"I'm not doing it on purpose...HEY DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL!"

"Look at the way it swishes. Are you angered little kitty? My precious little Pus, I do believe you are excited, not angry."

"STOP USING THOSE WORDS WITH ME!"

"Come kitty kitty, let's help you down. Come to master."

"You are not my master!"

"Look kitty, I have something shiny."

"Why do I care about…ohhh….shiny…must catch…must attempt to catch shiny light….must fail afterwards but keep trying…NO! What's wrong with me?"

"I wonder how far this transformation goes. Are your palms soft and pink? Do you like being scratched? Do you want to claw a pole?"

"I want to claw you. Get your hands off me, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian grabbed him and carried him bridal style.

"Such a pretty kitty. Let's go to bed, hmm?"

"Why do you look at me like that? Don't give me such a lecherous grin!"

"Let's see if your tongue is rough. Kiss kiss," Sebastian lulled, rubbing his nose against Ciel's soft wet nose.

"Don't speak like that, bastard!"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Sebastian asked, licking Ciel's bottom lip causing him to purr a little louder. "How perfect."

"Just shut up, will you?" Ciel requested, licking Sebastian's tongue. His tongue, after all was very similar to the sandpapery tongue of a cat.

"Oh such a feisty kitty. I desire to collar you, pretty puss."

"Sebastian, kiss."

"Whatever you desire, even without contract, I will give you all I can."

Sebastian kissed Ciel open mouthed like, slipping his tongue into his mouth, their tongues dancing together making Ciel purr so loud that Sebastian could hardly hear his own thoughts. He lay the purring boy down on the bed that still remains inside the room they usually stayed in. Sebastian bit the boy's lip causing him to make a small yowling sound.

"Oh, did that hurt?"

"No! Don't make such silly accusations! In any case-" But he couldn't continue speaking with Sebastian sucking on his neck. "Ahh, ahh, what are you doing? You'll leave marks!"

"That's the point," Sebastian seductively explained, popping off buttons off of Ciel's shirt to reveal more skin. "Do you like it?"

As Sebastian sucked, licked, and kissed all up and down Ciel's neck, throat and partially revealed chest Ciel felt a strong wave of heat course through him; similar to the one he felt when he first became a demon. Sebastian's knee rubbed gingerly against his lower extremities, causing the fire to erupt all over him, making him needy for more skin to skin contact. There were too many articles of clothing separating the two, according to the lusty cat eared demon which caused him to growl with impatience.

In response to this Sebastian growled back, raking his sharp teeth up Ciel's neck slowly, breathing hotly right below his hairline making those little hairs stand up on end. He could feel the erection that both he and Ciel were getting from all this built up tension. Ciel moaned in agony, he needed to feel Sebastian up against him, inside him, all over him, right now.

"Sebastian, take it off," He begged, tugging on his opened up shirt with hot passionate need.

"Ohh~ With pleasure, my lover," He obliged, ripping off the shirt revealing the pale skin that lay underneath just pleading to be explored.

"What a wonderful form you have," Sebastian appreciated, stroking his now gloveless hand all over Ciel's flat stomach, minor pecs and abs, and up his chest, enjoying the softness and how each vein throbbed with the fiery blood that rushed through him creating adrenaline.

"You like my body?"

"Oh, I always have admired your form. From you're feminine curves to your slender legs. Every part of you I have sooner or later found to adore."

Sebastian was saying this as he started to take off Ciel's shorts as carefully as possible without damaging his sensitive tail. The demons tongue playfully slid like an ice skater on the nearly white canvas of Ciel's chest and stomach, stopping only to twirl and make figure eights around the now perked light pink nipples he had. He nipped one lightly, causing Ciel to gasp and Sebastian to smile against his skin while his other hand toyed with the other.

"So responsive to every motion. Is this because you are a cat? Or are you doing this on your own?"

"I-I don't know."

"Are you becoming shy? I shall remedy that. Perhaps you will feel better if I took off your undergarment?"

"I am not shy!"

"But you are blushing and stuttering, surely you must be. How your lovely face flushes accompanied with those lowered ears, Ah~ I can barely stand how lovable you look!"

"Stop with all that!"

"You are right; I have other things to tend to don't I?" Sebastian sultrily inquired, twisting Ciel's nipples.

"Nyaaa!"

"What a beautiful noise. Shall I hear that again if I do more?"

He rubbed up against the pink pearls, sucking noisily on the flesh that belonged to the purring throat of his beloved. Still more contact was needed. If Ciel could not become closer to Sebastian he would surely explode from all of the want that was bottled up inside of him. The fire that raged like a war inside of him was consuming his groin which was trying it's very best to escape the confines of his undergarment thus creating a tent. Ciel's open mouth was silently yearning for Sebastian's skin on his, he was very close to crying from not feeling it. The young lad wiggled out of his constrictions, placing him out in the open, his erection standing at attention.

"Oh my, you've gone and removed all your clothing. How thoughtful, now I can pleasure you further."

"No, not yet. Take off your clothes too."

"What a demanding, impatient imp."

"Just take them off damnit!"

Sebastian growled lustfully, eyes glowing pink with black slits in them. "Beg pardon?"

"I said take off your clothes already! I'm getting hot here!"

"Ohhh~ Is that what it is? The heat of your arousal is overwhelming, isn't it?" The smooth voiced ex butler cooed, removing his coat and unbuttoning his shirt slowly only to agonize his other all the more. "You want me all at once, don't you? You want me to consume you like a ravenous animal? Oh, Ciel, how I reciprocate your feelings."

The blue haired once earl just stood there, growing hotter and hotter, blushing more and more and viewing his lover above him strip teasing. Slowly but surely his shirt fell off revealing his toned chest and tight stomach then off came his belt hitting the ground with a metallic sound, then he slithered out of his pants, until finally the long wait was over making Ciel remember what breathing was for he could scarcely remember that upon looking at his god like perfect other half. Ciel felt he had almost wronged the man by what he said to the crime boss lion. Even then he said, nay basically yelled it,

"By the third eye, Sebastian you're…you're…" Then he gulped hard, as his eyes could not move from the elongated object that was erected from in-between his partners thighs, "You're huge!"

"Why thank you. Shall I keep it this way or shall I make myself smaller for you? I am uncertain it will fit."

"No, I want you as you are. Don't stand so far away."

"But I am scarcely a foot away from you my saucy kitten. Any closer and I'd penetrate you surely and it's much too soon for that. I'm very sure my pretty puss wants me to play with him, yes?"

Ciel nodded and his cheeks turned crimson as he watched Sebastian smirk naughtily at him, "No, dearest, I want you to say it. Beg me."

"I do not beg!"

"Then I shall make you beg."

Sebastian got on his knees and positioned himself in-between the long, smooth, soft, wonderful legs he so loved, almost over come by the heat that was produced there. He panted on the poor, aching appendage that was longing for attention making its owner whimper with want.

"You have to spread your goddamn sexy legs for me. Can you do that or shall I make you?"

The way he was cursing was only turning Ciel on all the more, making his body turn into an inferno. His legs parted like the red seas for the demon who was huskily breathing in-between them which made him more eager to pleasure him.

"My~ so willing. Just lean back, alright? Close your eyes and enjoy it. I will do as you're body asks me and consume you whole."

With those seductive, sexual words Ciel found it hard to resist giving into him. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and let the pleasure take over him. One long simple lick had Ciel leaking pre cum and shuddering from the touch of his lover's tongue.

"Nyaa~"

"Oh you sexy thing. Let me hear that noise once more."

Once again he lavished affection on Ciel's cock, covering it in layers of saliva, swirling his tongue on the tip then wiggling it in the little slit on top, and when his tongue was busy with one part his hands took over rubbing it, squeezing it, practically pumping it with speeds Ciel could not even grasp and didn't think he wanted to. He was engulfed by the pleasure; he let the waves crash over his beach of lust as his length was swallowed by a hot cave and teased with a loving tongue.

"Ahh! Nya-ah-ah! Sebastian, more!"

Sebastian smirked to that in response, gently massaging his sack and sucking harder, deep throating it. Ciel was practically gift wrapping himself to Sebastian at the moment, letting him take all he could as he opened his legs wider and tossed his head back letting out moan after moan while purring so loud it was akin to a motor boat engine.

"My, how generous you are to splay your legs like that. What a needy kitty. I shall satisfy you, poste haste… If you beg."

"N-no!"

"Oh what a pity. I shall cease then."

"…don't stop."

"Then beg me to continue. I'd very much like to, but I need you to beg for it."

"P-Please?"

"Please what?"

"S-Suck it, please. Finish me off."

"Good kitty," He praised, shoving the length of his beloved in his mouth, following out on orders despite the fact that there was no contract. He was doing it because, as said many times, he loved him. With the final hard suck Ciel could not contain himself so he came, hot, thick, and heavy into the awaiting mouth of the ravenette who delivered him into this state.

"Ughh," He moaned, flopping down on the bed from his ascent into bliss, totally spent from the amazing assault, "Bloody hell Sebastian."

After swallowing the creamy seed Sebastian licked his lips and replied, "I take it you liked that then?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you loved every moment of it but I'd still like to hear you say it."

"Hmph. I did. It was…like nothing I ever felt."

"I am glad of that, now then. Does kitty want a treat for good behavior?"

"What kind of treat?"

"I'm so glad you asked. Come here," Sebastian beckoned softly

He responded by looking up from his spot on the bed to see something that shocked him. Sebastian was holding a belled collar in one hand and in his other hand he was stroking his own appendage rather roughly, making the tip let out a little drop of cum. His now almost red eyes were gazing into Ciel's.

"Does kitty want milk?"

"You know you're really sick."

"I know," He agreed with a closed eye grin, bouncing the collar up and down so it jingled, "Now come here and put this on."

"Nope, not doing it."

"Please, for me? I did so much for you just then and I will be doing so much more later. Really, you expect me to do all the work even when I'm not your butler. How selfish."

"Don't give me the guilt trip card, I know how it works. Fine then, put it on me."

"Be a good kitty for me, won't you? I don't want you being mad now, though you are incredibly cute."

"Stop all that mess!" Ciel commanded as the collar was placed around his neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk. What a naughty kitten you are! I have spoiled you far too much. Come then, perhaps some warm milk will calm you down?"

Sebastian then took his cock and gently prodded the tip against Ciel's pursed lips. When he was about to push it away and respond with some sort of retort his opened mouth left enough space for Sebastian to pop part of his length into it. Ciel tried to reject it with words but Sebastian was having none of that as he roughly pet the back of Ciel's head.

"Now, now, no need for all that. I told you to be a good kitty, didn't I?"

"Mph…Semastian…ish too mig!" He muffled, blushing profusely.

"What's that? It's too big? Aww, poor thing. You can't possible handle me, is that it?"

"Shuf uhf! Ah cahn andle it!"

"Then stop complaining, my pretty pet. Now, just treat it as you would a lollipop."

"Gont hawk to me wike dat! I nose!"

"I'm sorry I can't quite understand you. Perhaps you need more?"

He shoved in almost halfway which would choke a normal person but demons have no gag reflex at all, there is no reason for them to because they don't eat. In response to this bit of force Ciel sucked on the appendage as hard as physically possible making Sebastian groan. The feel of his rough cat tongue rubbing against him companied with the vacuum like suction was more than enough to make him growl softly. He watched the cute cat-eared demon grasp him tightly and suck with all he had in him, the purring deep in his throat was causing vibrations making Sebastian all the more apt to moaning in pleasure.

"Mmm…you are rather…ahh ahh…good at this, aren't you?"

The gentle sucking sounds and the purring was so erotic to him and with the cat like appearance Ciel had it almost made him faint from a severe nose bleed. His tail curved into the shape of a heart for his lover. Sebastian pet him, tilting his own head back as he let out a sigh of delight, shuddering from the contact. Ciel was just as good at taking orders as Sebastian had been as a butler, licking and sucking on it as he would one of his favorite sweets-a lollipop.

"Ohh…ahh….Ciel, is my feverous feline ready for his milky?"

Ciel's soul blue eyes gazed up into the red, glazed over ones. That was enough. The still innocent look that was inside of them, those reddened cheeks, the sound of purring, the pleasure Sebastian received, it was more than enough to make him explode. Ciel was not ready for the vast amount of it, making his mouth open so the cum was all over his face and hair, dripping down his mouth as well.

"Bleh! Sebastian, you made me all messy!"

"Hmm…I think you look very cute," He complimented, grabbing his chin with two fingers and making him look up

"Don't joke at a time like this," He snapped, looking away.

"Look at me," He asked softly, trying his best to be tender with the way he edged his head so he could look at him. This worked as the still so stubborn young man did look at him, pouting.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Didn't I tell you not to ask?"

"Oh that's right but sometimes you can be as stubborn as an ox."

"Sebastian, you have my permission from here on out to do what you want to me."

Sebastian's eyes were almost red, a light cherry color mixed with dark magenta as he smiled a sharp canine toothed grin. "Sinful little beast. Do you mean that? Once you truly give me control I will let loose on you like a sex starved monster."

"God be damned, man, must I still give you commands like a dog? You are my mate, so," Ciel explained, heatedly, crawling toward the head of the bed, arching his back like a cat so his rear was in the air as well as his swishing tail, "forget the fucking formalities and control and fuck me uncontrollably until I forget formality myself."

At the sight of his beautiful blue haired lover exposing himself in such a brazenly, open, wanton, naughty way and using such vulgarity, barking out at him in that voice, demanding something so lusciously sensuous and heady, well that riled Sebastian up something fierce. Where once was a man now stood a red eyed, horned, clawed, sharp toothed demon, finally freed of his own personal chains. He let out a lusty growl before dragging his long, pointed tongue across the puckered hole that was so welcoming to him.

"Nyy-aa-aah! W-w-hat are you-MMmph! Doing?"

"Aye mi amour, tan inocentre. Nada mas que la corruption dulce le espera."

"I-I-ahh, don't understand too much Spanish."

"Does it really matter? Seeing you like this, it pleases me so. Come let me fill you to the brim."

Sebastian positioned himself behind his horny demon partner, grabbing a tight grip on either side of his ass, digging his claws into them making the man sharply hiss. He spread him wide, rubbing his cock against him which made a sexy whine come from his throat. He didn't ask if he was ready or prepare him; he just went in, full throttle, straight to the hilt.

"Agh! It feels like you're ripping me in half!"

"You gave me permission to be rough; well I'm going to do just that!"

He gripped his hips roughly and slammed into him repeatedly. There were bitter moments of pain but as a demon and a masochist Ciel loved it. He loved the nails digging into him, he loved hearing the demon behind him growl, he loved the force, the pleasant pounding, the sound of a fast paced slapping of skin against skin, the creak of a bed, the repetitive cursing, the blood that dripped down his legs and made him hotter than hell.

"Mmm…nghaaa…ahhh ahh….feels so good …"

"Oh you like that don't you? You like feeling me stretching you out like this, don't you, you naughty kitty?"

"Nyaaaaa….mmmm….ah ah ah…yes…yes yes yes!"

He leaned over, still thrusting rapidly, and nibbled on the warm cat ears Ciel had causing him to make that wonderful noise that Sebastian reveled in. "Do you like this? Do you like me deep inside you going so fast?" At this point he was licking Ciel's ear too causing him to shudder and quake.

"Si, mi amante! Yo te quiero mas!"

"Ahh~, and you said you knew no Spanish. You are a shameless liar," He chided, smacking him hard on the behind causing Ciel to shriek, "Don't cry out as if you hate it, I know you don't. You love it rough, isn't that right?"

"Mphhh…ohhhh yes yes! Sebastian, faster, please!"

"My word, faster? You are a greedy thing, look at you; grinding your hips against me, so tight around me I might suffocate, and you plead for faster?"

"Se-Sebastian…AHHHH…please…mmmm….it it…I need it. Fuck me faster!"

"Such filthy words. That is my mate, needy and a sexual fiend, craving to be filled right up like a container. I do so love your deviance. You do not have to tell me twice."

So in complying with his own desires and his lovers he went as fast as possible for a demon of his caliber to go. As usual he never fails to satisfy. He was going so fast Ciel could not think. What was up, what was down? What were words and how do you use them? All he could feel was an extremely large object thrusting in and out of him at an incomprehensible rate. His eyes at this point were glowing pink, rolled up; the lustfilled demon that was crazy for this feeling was taking over.

"More more!"

"Licentious, aren't you?"

By this point they were both speaking fluent demon, forgetting what English even sounded like anymore. Anything virtually human about them was totally forgotten as Sebastian went faster and faster until he hit that little secret button inside Ciel that made him go wild and mewl loud in pleasure. Sebastian leaned close to his ear, whispering huskily in his ear.

"Oh is that your spot? Do you like it there? Shall I hit there again and again until you scream?"

"Ahhh…Yes, Satan yes!"

"My name isn't Satan, but I'm flattered at the suggestion."

He easily found the spot again, the spot that made colors sound like something and noises colorful. Ciel gripped the sheets, profusely sweating; both of their bodies were now sticky and covered with sweat and overcome by heat. There was a tight coil in the pit of Ciel's stomach that was slowly trying to come loose. He was close, very, very close and Sebastian knew it.

"By the looks of things, you are about to cum, am I right?"

"Ohhhhh! Yes, a hundred times yes!"

"It shall be unfair to not see your face. Let me remove myself."

"Huh? No, don't!"

"Lay down on your back, sweet seducer. That's right there, oh and you opened so wide yet again. Shameless and voracious. I will feed your hunger."

Ciel didn't care anymore, he let Sebastian belittle and chide him. He was past caring, too full of fiery passion to give a damn. All he wanted was to be joined in unison with the man he shared so much desire and love with, all he wanted is to be penetrated fully by said man over and over again. He now felt bad for calling Sebastian a lecher, for Ciel felt like one too; a bonafied pervert. If it was possible to spread himself any wider he did, even using his fingers to do so to the hole Sebastian was so desperate to plunge into.

"My, what a display! What a treat to see you like this, panting, hot, covered in fluids, begging me with your eyes. I wish I could photograph this image forever."

"Trucidatio…" Ciel beckoned sensually calling Sebastian's attention for he never, ever, ever used his real name. The way he had said it was making Sebastian melt like a Popsicle on a hot day. Enough to make him slide back in and finish what he had started.

Their hips rocked back and forth rapidly creating a delicious friction. The coil was becoming looser and looser. Ciel was on the edge and Sebastian was not far behind. It was like a roller coaster slowly building and building toward the top toward their inevitable climax then they would crash down like two fallen angels into hell.

"I'm…aahh…coming…"

"As am I. Do me a favor...say my name."

"Sebastian…nyaa..."

"Louder."

"Sebastian!"

"Louder! Scream to the world, make it mean something!" Sebastian demanded, pounding into his mate with all his might.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried wantonly, tossing his head back as nothing but whiteness danced in front of him, Sebastian seized the chance to sink his teeth in his neck and Ciel came while also overflowing with cum. Sebastian lightly panted, blood dripping from his fangs, but regained himself watching Ciel try to do the same. Ciel held Sebastian's hands and kissed him passionately, tongues playing with each other, Ciel tasting his own black-red blood on the forked tongue that could make him loony.

"Oh, Ciel," Sebastian grunted now using pure English, licking the tip of his lover's tongue as it skimmed across his lip

"That was remarkable. I swear I saw fireworks," Ciel admitted, speaking English back.

"Such flattery. Was it really as you say?"

"And then some. As always you are flawless. Simply one hell of a lover."

"Well if I couldn't screw your brains out, what kind of lover would I be?"

"Shut up," Ciel remarked with a chuckle making Sebastian nibble his lip which in turn made Ciel growl.

"Does your neck hurt?" He asked gently, nuzzling the wound he left.

"No. Will it last forever?"

"As long as my love lasts, it will be there."

"You are far more romantic than I thought."

"Don't get such assumptions, while I can be I am not always. Perhaps a bit of me is part Shakespeare and the other part of me is Edgar Allen Poe. Dark, macabre, sinister, yet soft, charming, and poetic."

"That is you alright, and Poe wrote about a raven, similar to the crow."

"Tell me what thy lordly name is on the night's plutonian shore, quoth the raven, nevermore," Sebastian quoted smoothly into Ciel's ears making him giggle a bit.

"Get thee back to into the tempest and the night's plutonian shore! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take they form from off my door! ," Ciel recited, barely missing a hitch, rubbing his now human nose against Sebastian's, his cat form had faded after his orgasm.

"Quoth the crow, nevermore. I leave my beak in thy heart to steal it and my form shall stay because thou art lonely and here I shall stay, forevermore."

"Sebastian, I love you."

"I can never tire of those words. I love you too. We share a love with a love that is more than love."

"Enough quotations, I want something else."

"I can tell by your eyes what you want…you wish for round two?"

"I will be riding saddle this time."

"My, are you in heat? I very much like you this way. Come, take a hold of me."

The two went on for about twelve hours until they were both thoroughly satisfied with each other. The loved they shared, an uncommon occurrence, frowned upon almost. Demons shouldn't feel and for the majority of the time cannot physically feel but one look at these two said different. Sebastian went and gathered some blood for Ciel even though he was at a crucial point where souls could only satisfy him but Sebastian was far too hasty to get back to his needy mate for all that. He was stopped halfway back with the blood by an unpleasant blast from the past-Lafayette, who was looking at him with crossed arms.

"Whatever do you want, lovely miss? Are you lost?"

"Cut the crap, Michealis."

"Fine then. Move out of the way, I have things to do."

"You resent me still?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? I will despise you always now move before I make you move."

"Will you still hate me if I tell you I rigged the fighting test?"

"What?!"

"I rigged the test so Ciel could not possibly fail, however I didn't expect him to rip the guys' heart out. He is stronger than I thought."

"Why would you rig the test? You despise me and you hate him too."

"Call it my apology. You care a great deal for that boy, excuse me he's a man now isn't he? That's what Cinis said. I spared him because I knew you'd go through heartbreak again over a lost love. You deserve to be loved back. You don't have to accept it, just know that I do still feel something other than disgust."

"Very noble of you but I still don't forgive you. Still….without you he might be deceased…so I am thankful."

"He is your mate now, isn't he?"

"What's with the bitter voice, are you jealous?"

"Absolutely! I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it. The most you can do is love him that will make me somewhat happy. Another thing, Cinis will never know her real father. Satan, amongst all of us, is the least fatherly person I know. He creates spawn that will rein hell for him when the time comes. So many attempts have failed because he killed them. I do not want her to die. I love her, she is my baby! So at least, whenever I die, will you promise to take care of her?"

"I make no promises…and you are far too resilient to die."

"Promise me! Hate me, not my child"

"That was to be my child!"

"I know…just…promise…"

"Goodbye Lafayette."

Sebastian kept walking, past her and to where Ciel would be waiting for him. He didn't care what she tried, what she said, it would not heal the wounds on his heart. He had hardened it specifically for her but even still he was not ready for what she said next.

"Wait; please…Cinis was my second child!"


	25. Not so efficient, more so deadly

Reaper. What does that mean? A person who collects the souls of the dead using a reaping tool, back then they were so called for the fact that they looked like tools to reap crops. But what lies beneath that? Tragedy. Simple and painful tragedy. Everyone knows that but not everyone feels that. Truly god had no mercy. He granted them a second life, powers beyond belief, weapons of death and immortality but at what cost? If they dared to get close to anyone the person would die but of course none did. It was a strict rule. Most obeyed it but few cared. Ronald was one who loosely obeyed it.

He flirted with humans but they were flirting with death. He only chose those that were going to die, smokers, gamblers, hookers, politicians, anyone that would meet a sudden end. The relationship would be hollow-just for sex. He had no heart for these girls, he knew he never would. It wasn't a real relationship, it never was. Even now with Eleanor he didn't care for her. He cared for no one because he was a lone wolf. Until of course he met Grell. He had been good friends with Allen and Eric but even that relationship was just an excuse to get into office parties. He usually stayed in a corner, wanting to let loose but finding himself able to.

They just weren't his crowd. He needed excitement. Then the flash of red entered his life and changed him. Grell was like his older brother. He wouldn't say it out loud but he cared so much about him. He was angered that he wasn't allowed to join the man hunt for Grell but he'd prefer to stay and do nothing all day but part of him wanted to see how things went.

"Ronald what's wrong, sweetie?"

"Huh?" Ronald asked, looking down at Eleanor who was curled up against him.

He had taken Eleanor to a kind of nice hotel, gotten her in bed, and had sex with her. Now they sat there at least a few minutes after it was all done, laying in bed as he smoked a cigarette. She could tell by the distant look in his eyes that he was thinking about something…or someone. She was the jealous type, easily riled up over nothing at all so of course she came to the conclusion that it was not just someone he was thinking about but a girl.

"Who is she, huh? Are you cheating on me? Why are you thinking about her when you have someone like me!?"

"Hey hey cool it! What's with the accusations?"

"I can tell you are thinking about someone. It's Janice, isn't it?"

"The hell? Janice was so last year. It's all about you and you know it."

"Really? I mean…then who is it?"

"Not thinking about anything, just staring into space. You get so jealous, not cool."

"Sorry…I just want to be the only girl for you. I am the only one right?"

"Hmm?"

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

She flung herself on him, rubbing her breast against his shoulder but he was not in the least aroused. He sucked in another breath of harsh chemicals meant to kill and relaxed his muscles before pushing her down on the bed. She kicked his arm angrily causing him to snap.

"What the hell Ella!"

"You pushed me off!"

"You were being clingy!"

"I'm your girl, aren't I supposed to be?"

"Not that much! Damn."

"Well you know what….I don't need you!"

"Yeah? Well get the hell out you two dollar whore!"

She gasped, angry tears in her eyes before gathering up her clothes and slipping them on hurriedly. She then threw a halfway empty bottle of very cheap wine at his face. It broke on his head but barely fazed him, though his hair would smell like booze for the next few hours or at least until he washed it.

"It's over between us!"

"Good riddance. I was cheating on you with the Camera twins anyways!"

"I knew it! You're a no good liar! Goodbye, I hope you have a miserable life."

With that she left and slammed the door leaving her trail of fury behind her. Ronald plopped on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He hated women. Women were as they say, can't live with them and can't live without them. He thought about Grell again. Was he already a demon? After five minutes the door creaked open slowly. It was Eleanor with a sheepish face, kicking the rug with her toes.

"Hey…"

"That was fast. You come to apologize?"

"…Yeah…"

"You just can't stay away can you?"

"I love you though."

"Babe, you love the wrong person. I'm nothing but trouble."

"But you know…I love trouble."

"Come here. Why don't we kiss and make up, huh?"

"Can we do more than kiss?"

"You know it."

Eleanor was a nice woman, really she was. She just was attracted to the wrong people, as Ronald said. He only dated her to use her powers, nothing else. He would sleep with anyone, anyone in the world, to save his one and only true friend. Eleanor meant nothing to him so he wouldn't of cared whether she came back or not. He had no little angel on his shoulder to tell him otherwise, nor devil, just a heartlessness and flirtatious nature and he wasn't lying before. He was cheating on her with the Camera twins. If Ronald was the exception to the rule then William was a devotee to them.

Only back in the day when reapers were new were they so strict and formal, now with the new ages breaking through newer, hipper reapers found less time and reason to follow rules. William never gave up on them and followed them to a T, except now. This was the first time he was ever going to do this and was regretting it all the way. He had gone along with making a pact with demons, the thing he hated most. This was because of the legendary reaper, Undertaker. All of these reapers; the legend, the strict follower, the lazy, and even the blind were all searching or looking out for a certain red head reaper.

The blind reaper Yama was finally catching up, way ahead of all of them because nothing stopped him. He was chosen specifically for this mission; despite the fact that he thought he was not competent enough. At times he thought he deserved to die for how he acted and what he did and not to mention his so called "disability" but right now was not the time for self pity, right now was time to take down a psychotic shinigami. He mapped out the area, sensing all and every little movement. Each heat wave, each sound, each move could be detected by him and he could even sense the scratching of mouse paws in a house three feet away.

The click of heels was distinctly heard and a revving chainsaw accompanying it. Yama smiled, lifting up his large bended sword so it lay perfectly on his right shoulder. A black map with white silhouetted spots is what he saw and in it everything from houses to people to animals and plants. While he may not be all brute force or intellect like the others who were going to be chosen, he was powerful.

"There you are," He stated simply, spitting out the twig he was chewing before jumping off the roof in front of the blood haired man.

Grell was taken by surprise but only for a second, his blood boiling and his eyes very dark, Christmas tree leaf green. He gnashed his teeth as he screeched out, "Get out of the way!"

"You are very rude, you know? Why don't we start with names? My name is-"

He was cut off by Grell whipping his arm out along with the blood red chainsaw with the full intention of beheading the reaper but he bended his back so he could narrowly escape and did so with such confidant ease it was as if he was expecting it all along. One hand was shoved deep in his pocket, a cool, collected cocky smile on his face, he wasn't the least bit phased by it as it grazed one of his hairs. His condescending way of taking almost being slashed only made Grell all the more livid.

"Well that was nasty introduction. Now come on, let's not fight-"

"Shut up you blind owl!"

_Why? Why do they always insult me? Why do they feel the need to push me down and laugh? I bet they would spit on my grave. He's laughing now for sure, and pointing. Always with the laughing and pointing. Can I be saved? Save me, save me before I kill again. I don't want to kill._

"Blind…that's what I am. I always have been, haven't I? Even when I could see I was blind to everything. How could I not see…my mother…my father…everyone always laughs at me? A freak… I'm a freak. You're a freak too."

The way he swayed side to side like a drunken clown was creepy, the sad smile on his face was pitiable, but his eyes so unreadable without pupils making him look like he was possessed by something. Hearing himself being called a freak made Grell's blood boil to temperatures hot enough to make lava seem cold. He growled in between his sharp teeth, gripping his chainsaw and prepared to do battle.

"NOBODY CALLS ME A FREAK!" Grell shouted, thrashing about his chainsaw wildly, blinding aiming at whatever instead of concentrating.

"But that's what I am, you said that didn't you? You think so, yes? I am freak because of a flaw. God made me this way and so I hate god. You have a right to say I am a freak but not you?"

All throughout his odd way of talking he was dodging the hits though not hard to do for Grell was barely even scratching him as is. He was so blinded by distress and hatred that he wasn't even able to think straight. All he wanted was his man and that was that. He would get that, no matter who he killed. Yama was just as crazy but for a completely understandable reason. Once someone has been bullied all their life they think there is no worth in them anymore.

They try to be nice, they try to fit in, but it just doesn't work. Sooner or later that person would kill themselves. Secretly Yama had wanted this mission but for one sole purpose- to get himself killed by Grell. The mission was a suicide, just a big drawn out suicide. If he died in the process he would be very happy, for possibly the first time in his life. He wanted to rid himself of these terrible visions he had when he closed his eyes of all the people he slaughtered mercilessly, he wanted to end his life so he would not face the world and so they would not mock him. He wanted to have friends, perhaps a family too, fall in love, all the things normal people did but he wasn't even a normal person to begin with. He was doomed from the start. His name had doomed him, and thus he could not escape his fate.

He didn't even want to try to dodge; he wanted that chainsaw to rip him in half. The blistering fury inside Grell's eyes was making him think someone had misunderstood him too. He was so different as well, those teeth especially. Was he a freak? No, none were like him. He was unique and unique, to him, was a terribly bad thing. Anything unique must be terminated and it wasn't fair everyone accepted this one, went out of the way to save this one, but pitied or hated him.

_HE'S not blind, that is why…he can live because he has eyes that can see. Yet look, he is blind like the others are, blind to things like truth._

"Is that your character, then? You are blinded by the truth? What truth blinds you?"

"YOU ARE ONE TO TALK ABOUT BEING BLIND!"

"It is true, I am naturally blind but it is almost an irony that I can see far better than you. Can that be funny? You are blind, I am not yet still I am persecuted."

Grell slashed at the air again but only cut Yama's arm slightly, a wound that would heal in no time. Yama didn't even break out his weapon, there was no point. He didn't want to go down fighting; he thought maybe just maybe he could reach someone before he died, that maybe they would finally see. There was no point in trying to kill a fellow reaper even though Yama was sure he could. Humans were so weak and easy to kill but he never wanted to drain their blood so this was his punishment- be taken down by another reaper, one who was just as freakish as he.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"You are trying to cut me down because I am in your way. Where are you going? Are you on a suicide mission too? I wished I could die but that would require you to actually hit me. I want this fight to be somewhat fair."

Just when Yama said that Grell cut right into his chest, making a large, long, deep wound across it that was gushing out blood. Down he fell to the ground, welcoming the cold, hard ground for everything in his life was just like it. Blood spilled out around his form and out of his mouth and from his chest came black and white film reel that showed his memories. Memories of gruesome murders, corpses lying on the ground, all of them with their eyes taken out, and in the center was Yama himself. He did not realize that, he too, was blind in the same way he accused others but he thought there was no other way and surely there could be no reasoning with people who ostracized him and wanted him dead.

Grell watched hazily, looking very much like the undead, at the cinematic records that unreeled from the man. Then all the sudden the records went blank, totally white. It was because Yama could not see his memories, only perceive them. People looked like dots to him and silhouettes and only from voices and touch could he figure out through his own fantastic imagination what they looked like and so even his memories were a blank slate, not even the good ones were there.

"What a pathetic waste of time you were. They sent you to get me and you barely put up a fight."

"I wanted to die…now finish me."

"I don't have time to fill out this request; I must go to my Sebastian!"

"Even….still…no pity is shown…how was I supposed to think it would end? Of course….I would be left on the streets to die slowly."

"You talk too much for a dying man. Perhaps I will kill you," Grell stated, backing up a few inches to prepare to run his chainsaw right through the man thus splitting him in half and ending his misery. There was a strange and bitter empathy, hollow to be sure, but there for Grell understood the pain and sadness of losing something important and knew that sight and love are very similar, sometimes you cannot live without it. He almost felt compassion him but surely not enough to not kill him.

Grell knew he was blind but at the same time refused to acknowledge it. Love escaped him too many times and now would escape him again if he didn't get to his only chance. He had a plan, he had a very genius plan to get him but wasn't sure what to do until he got to the point where his raven lover would make his appearance. He just went around killing people until the day where he could find his only chance. Just then a voice called to him, telling him to stop. Grell turned around, seething with fury at the source of the voice and found himself even more angered at who it was. Ronald Knox.

"GO AWAY!"

"Grell don't!"

"I will do as I please! Go home you mutt!"

"Grell look at yourself, you are becoming a demon!"

"I know what I am! This is all the better for Sebastian to love me!"

"YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT!"

"Ronald, you were spared once, you will not be spared again! I will open up your ribcage!"

"You won't find the answers there. Demons are dyeing quickly now, is that you?"

"It's my partner, but that's none of your business! NOW DIE!"

Ronald moved swiftly out of the way as Grell crashed down into the building Ronald was standing on. "You aren't the reaper I knew. The reaper I knew had class, had style, wanted to be somebody!"

"I AM SOMEBODY!" He yelled, unsticking his chainsaw from the side of the building.

"Who are you then?"

Grell stood there for a moment, blood dripping down his face and chainsaw, his dark holly leaf eyes scanning Ronald's then the floor. Who was he? What a simple question and yet he could not find the answer. He responded to his name but couldn't recall why. Was that his name? He was Grell Sutcliff, wasn't he? Or was he someone else? He could not figure it out. His brain was frying like an egg in a pan and was surely going to become scrambled, as if it wasn't already.

"You don't know do you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Is that all you can say? Look at the damage you have done. You've killed innocents, that isn't the reaper way. That isn't even your way! While you reaped murderously and loved blood you never went too far! You aren't the Grell I knew-You are a monster."

Yama was listening from the floor, the blood soaking every part of his outfit and hair; soon he would be as red as the dawning sun. _So he's a monster too? We are so similar but look, his friend cares for him, somebody doesn't pity him but cares. No one has said go away freak to him. Why is the world so cruel? Others as terrible as I get treated far better. It's their sight; they don't deserve to have such a gift. _Yama thought this then grunted from the pain the wound was causing him and the little pieces of dirt that were getting caught inside it.

Ronald turned around to look at him for a second, "You okay man?"

_He's just like the others. Do not be fooled. He doesn't really care. It's pity again. Can I ever win? If they don't throw rocks then they pity me. I just want a friend who can see past my blindness. _

"Ergh…leave me alone boy….can't you see….no no you can't….and that's the sorrow of it all…you can't see…neither can I….we're all blind."

"Dude, what is your problem? I thought you were cool, not some emotional weakling. That's two reapers I thought I knew, guess I can be wrong. Grell, are you done being an idiot? Come back with me, I'll make sure you aren't incarcerated or anything uncool like that. Don't worry, I'm your friend, I wouldn't hurt you."

"Who are you?" Grell asked weakly, such desperation in his voice that trembled with depression "I can't remember anymore."

"Are you serious?! How could you forget someone as rock star awesome as me!? I'm Ronald Q. Knox, the next reaper to die for! You taught me to use taglines, do you remember that? We are partners."

"I already have a partner…Bonne Douler."

"Who the hell is that!? You've replaced me rather fast."

"Bonne…she's crude and simple but she understands my pain…still, when all is set and done I will kill her too. Tell me again…who are you?"

"You piece of- Just stop all this foolishness! You remember, don't you? Eric, Allen…William."

"That name….he hurt me. Everyone hurts me. Why can't I be loved!"

"Love is for fools! There is rarely such a thing! You shouldn't go looking for it!"

"I NEED IT TO SURVIVE!"

"You need to calm your ass down! For the sake of love you've destroyed lives. Is love worth it?"

"Yes love is worth it! A long time ago my lover died…I don't want to be alone…not again. I'll die if I am."

"Grell you are never alone. Even if you don't have a man by your side to love you, you are never alone. Grell every night I hear you cry, every night. Eventually I got used to it, it was normal but it was never normal! I don't know what it's like to be rejected, people always flock to me. I'm a popular person and always have a girl on my arm but I'd live alone for a thousand years just to….just to see you happy."

Ronald glared at his hand, looking at how shaky he actually was. He never shed tears and he never showed weakness, he took his beatings with dignity and shoved off his failed attempts as nothing. He was cocky that way, thinking he could render anyone helpless yet he had humility too, he knew what he was capable of. One day he promised to reach Legendary levels like the man they called Undertaker but until then he was at the bottom, and he hated it there.

Now Grell was at the bottom in a snake pit with a rope ladder but far too dense and maddened to see it or use it. He didn't want or need help but was consistently screaming for it. Ronald had to reach into the snake pit and get bitten for the sake of helping out a friend because Grell would not take the easy way in which he helped himself but NEEDED someone else to help him, to know someone cared.

"Grell you aren't alone…I am here, at the least. Grell remember when we went to that party and that guy was being a pig?"

"No…"

"Yes you do…I know I do. You came to our apartment all bruised, saying you got in a fight. Just another man who used you…and for the fourteenth-thousandth time you cried again, trying to hide it in the sounds of the tub being filled with water. Then we had another party and you said thank god that handsy prick isn't here. Grell…I killed him. I knocked his fucking lights out….for you. I didn't need a thank you…you danced and drank and had fun. Some are turned off toward your smile…me, I think it's what makes you you. When you smiled that night I knew what I had done was good."

"That's a charming story...just wished I knew what we were talking about…"

"Grell, listen to me. Put down your weapon! No more fighting!"

"It's too late for that. My plan is already in action! Whoever you are, please die quickly, for some reason seeing your face hurts my chest!"

"Bloody idiot!" Ronald shouted, dodging the slashing chainsaw again and again, "You are so much better than all this!"

"GO AWAY YOU HURT MY HEAD!"

"Because I'm someone you know. Ronnie, little Ronnie. I'm too important to forget! Remember when you tried seducing me? I rejected you-"

"JUST LIKE EVRYONE ELSE!"

"LET ME FINISH! Then you just laughed and said I'm far too straight to be turned gay, might as well change the sun to the moon, you said. We stayed up all night eating chocolate and getting plastered. It was like a slumber party and then the next day you complained that you were fat. I said you were the skinniest fucking twig I had seen which made you snort. Only I have heard that kind of laugh. You hold it back around people because you want to be lady like. I know everything about you. You like almonds, you love the color red, you read fashion magazine monthly, you cut out newspaper clippings from the obituary section, you paint your nails a different color each week, you can't stand oranges, you hate animals except tigers, I know it all!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You should care!"

"STOP DODGING AND DIE!"

"You were Grell Sutcliff. Would you like to be him again?"

"I WANT MY MAN!"

"He's not your man! Friends are forever, okay? Love never lasts. I read that in a book, yeah it's corny but it makes sense. Besides, you're choosing the wrong guy. He's a demon; you should at least choose a reaper."

"I DID ONCE!"

"You can remember him but you can't remember me?!"

"I want who I want…besides he is my only hope."

"You know every Valentines you try and every time you try you cry or end up with some guy on the street. If you don't want to be hurt then don't love. It's easier that way."

"Love is all I have…which is why….why it hurts…in my heart…TO KILL YOU!"

Ronald hadn't brought his weapon because he was sure that talking to Grell would prove better than fighting him but he was wrong because Grell was not in a listening mood. He nearly cut Ronald's arm off then kicked him down so he could finish him off. Ronald noticed he was crying. _He always cries. _

"I have to….don't you see that?"

Yama looked up at Grell and found similarity. He tried to logically explain why he hurt people too and often questioned others sight when it came to their decisions on him. He knew that Grell might be on a suicide mission after all.

"You don't have to do anything! This demon isn't worth it!"

"Love is all about sacrifice….and I do love you Ronald."

"You do remember me…"

"BUT I WILL ERASE THEE FROM MY MEMORY! GOODNIGHT SWEET PRINCE!"

"Grell...if that is your name…" Yama strained to say, "You are wasting time aren't you?"

"You are right…I need to get my beloved! I haven't time for little flies."

Grell nearly stepped on Ronald as he ran away but before he was out of sight he turned around, melancholy in his eyes and his smile as he asked, "By the way….who is Grell?" The image of him standing there against the darkening skies, asking that question was imprinted in Ronald's mind and as soon as he appeared he left again, not wanting to hear the answer to his questions as if he was asking himself, which he was. Ronald held his almost severed arm tightly, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Shit. This is the second time. Let me patch this up and get you some help."

"Why….why are you going after him?"

"What? Get out of here. That's the dumbest question, isn't it obvious? He's my friend, that's what friends do."

"I wouldn't know…I have no friends."

"The loner type, huh?"

"No not really…no one likes me. I don't want to be alone…"

"Hm. You seemed so hardcore…"

"I guess that's…ah…why…I look dangerous...cuz I'm…mmph…blind…"

"Man blindness has nothing to do with it-Oh man, its Senpai! If he catches me I'm sure I'll get demoted to safety scissors!"

"Ronald Knox!"

"Shit…too late to run now."

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved with this case?" Sternly chided William, landing in front of him with a stern, serious face

"Yeah well…I-"

"There are no excuses! You needed to stay and recover anyways and now you'll be out of commission again! I'm very disappointed in you."

"Will honestly, don't be so harsh on the kid," Scolded another person who was inspecting the building that had been damaged. Ronald squinted his eyes at the figure.

"Oh…it's the creep."

"At your service lad. My, Grell has done quite a lot of damage hasn't she?"

"She?" Ronald asked, raising an eyebrow

"Mhm. Now let's see if we can get you fixed up."

"Worry about me later, it's him that needs help."

"Wait that's…Yama Bhagavad. I knew he could not be trusted with this mission."

"Easy there, Will. Even the strongest reapers are nothing against that flaming ball of fire."

"Please…don't help me…."

"What's all this then? Do you want to die? Under other circumstances I would offer you a coffin, hihihi But…now is not the time for that," He said, squatting down so he could look into the blinded eyes of the man, "Why do you want to die so badly?"

"Because…I've killed innocent…because….pointing and laughing….because blind…."

"Hmmm mhm….I see."

"No you don't…."

"While it may appear that I cannot see behind these bangs I can, in fact, see very clearly, even without glasses. Much like you can, laddie."

"That's not it…people are blind….funny, yah?...can't see I'm more than that. But blind…is bad….I know that now…"

"Sonnie, there is a way of thinking that I have adopted. Normality is for boring people stuck in offices with no life. I revel in the abnormal, it's my job. Teehee. Blindness isn't a flaw, it doesn't hinder you. You lived with it, you wield it. You have individuality, uniqueness, and this makes you different and different is good. Very good! You are set apart from the bland drabs, like serious spears over there."

"I will not argue with your logic."

"Good lad. So you see, you are you and if you weren't you'd be terribly boring. Blind is a part of who you are, it does not define you, it enhances you. If others make fun of you then your logic is correct- they are the ones who are blind. You shouldn't pay attention to those kind of people."

"But… they…"

"They what? They throw things? They point? They laugh? I know the type. Bullies, what they are called. You are bigger and better than them, you have to think so. You are special, Yama, believe that."

"Do…do you believe that…"

"A'course I do, luv. You are intriguing. People have called me odd and strange but I tip my hat and say thank you. I don't want to be a part of the crowd, I want to stand out. This is what makes me the best goddamn Undertaker in London and what makes you the best is the fact that you can see even though sight was taken. Embrace your flaws, many people would pay to have them."

"Still….I have no friends…that don't pity me…."

"If you act like a moping drone then of course all you get is pity. As for friends, I can understand your need for them. Let me be the first of the many you will make. Come on, take my hand. Be my friend, for I will not pity you, I do not pity those who have a god given talent."

Yama decided then and there that he would give up who he thought he was for who he could be if he gave up these thoughts. He grasped the outstretched bony, taloned hand. He had a friend, finally, that saw, saw past his blindness as saw him or him. He leaned up against the black cloaked figure, looking up at him trying to find his eyes. Undertaker looked down at the boy and from that angle you could see his very intense lime eyes. He winked at him and smiled.

"Hey, you got something special."

"T-thank you…I never thought about it before…."

"Can we go?" William dryly asked, picking up Ronald and looking at his deep wound.

"Do you have no conception of patience?" Undertaker asked back helping the broken man along.

"We don't have time for that, these two need emergency care."

"Oh Will, Ronald will be alright, won't you tough guy?"

"Oh hell yeah, I'm a survivor."

"See? He's a big boy. Just take him back with you and stitch it up. No big deal, really. Quit worrying so much, luv."

"What about Yama?"

"I've got him, don't worry. I'll take him to my shop. I'm good at working with people, especially wounded ones. By the way, Ronnie, you were much too harsh as well."

"Harsh? To who? Grell? I was just talking!"

"Don't you know how fragile she is? She needs soft voices and gentle words of compassion."

"Yeah I guess…that's not who I am…but I tried."

"You did a good try; really you did, but you are far too rough. Still, I appreciate the effort. You are a true friend if I ever seen one."

"Why are telling me this?"

"Because I'm not an ass, that's why. William, take him away, and don't be mean to him. I will find out if you are."

"Of course. Let's go Ronald."

"Whatever."

Ronald went off William leaving Undertaker and Yama. "Well, boy, I have a question for you, actually two."

"W-what's that?"

"One, do you mind being carried like a bride?"

"Uh…I…I don't think so."

"Good," He simply stated with a laugh as he picked the young man up bridal style and carried him to where his workshop was.

"W-what is the other question?"

"Do you like death?"

"No…I never wanted to kill…."

"I see…you should learn to like it. It's your job."

"Dyeing is sad…"

"Only if you think it is. It's a part of life, is it not?"

"Yeah…I guess…."

"Besides what you do isn't killing, it's ending a suffering. Think of it like that. In that end, do you think once your all fixed up you could return to work?"

"Hmm…yes."

"Good they will need you around. Oh and lad, silly me I forgot a question. Are you happy with yourself?"

"I….I am…you know I really am….Thank you, Undertaker."

"Adrian."

"Huh?"

"Me real name is Adrian, but if you prefer to call me by Undertaker it's alright."

"Why…why tell me this?"

"Because lad…." Undertaker spoke, holding tight to the boy, two lonely reapers finding familiarity in each other, "William and Ronald, they look at me as two different things. One a weird guy, not that it's a lie though teehee….and the other a legend. None see me as you do. I suppose they are blind to me. We are akin, I find more and more people that are like me but Grell especially. They can't see past the grey hair and the eerie laugh and so, Yama, I've come to this rather bothersome, depressing conclusion…You are the only friend I have."


	26. Another child? A spawn or all mine?

Sebastian turned on his heel to face Lafayette who was rubbing her left arm and had a downcast face. Had she simply said what she had just said to make him look and talk to her or was there more to it? When he looked into her downward looking eyes he saw that she wasn't hiding anything or lying. She was telling the bold-faced truth. He got curious then and a bit angry as he edged closer to the destructive being he had once called his wife. This woman had filled his heart with joy long ago, he had proposed to her in front of a large crowd, she wore that ring around like it was something special(which it was seeing as it was highly expensive hand carved diamond) , and he had been over the moon to be a father. She changed him and then she broke him and now she dare not only ask for forgiveness but state that she had a child before Cinis?

"What do you mean Cinis was not your first child?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"Don't beat around the bush, Lafayette. Tell me what you meant."

Lafayette found she could not face him; she could not dare look up at him and see the hurt in his eyes. She sighed heavily, recounting all her mistakes and unable to find enough fingers to do so. If she could cry she would, she absolutely would but she found that being what she was she couldn't. Times like this she wished she was human, she thought then they must have it easier than demons. They might be weak, they might make contracts like fools, they might do crazy things, they might die, but their lives seemed so much simpler in comparison.

Her life on the other hand was chaotic, struggling between two personalities, struggling to be a mother, struggling with the truth and feeling and what this all meant. She wanted to live and love and she wanted to die and hate. She was a demon with the heart of a mother and the mindset of a killer, utterly separated from this world and mystified by everything she encountered, even if it was her fault she could not help but wonder why she did it in the first place. She always tried to reason things and then forgot that reason instantly.

"I'm sorry…can I just start there? I've made a fool of you and to be honest, I didn't want to. All these years of hatred were as hollow as a barren tree knot for I was only angry not really hateful. I deserve your vengeance; I haven't the slightest idea why I gave you mine. Perhaps because I apologized so many times and you never forgave me."

"You are quite the idiot, do you know that? Why would I forgive a woman who slept with the devil?"

"Do you think I had a choice!? He chose me, I didn't choose him! If I had a choice I wouldn't have done it but it was force. I had no feeling for him. Did you ever stop and consider that?!"

"A million times but here's my problem. If it was by force I would forgive you, it is in his will to do as he wants and you had a great part to play or what have you. Here's where I stop throwing you a pity party and see through your ruse. You have always wanted power; you are one of the most power hungry demons I have ever come to meet. I have convinced myself that this wasn't for that, that you had no choice but the way you treated it and the way you paraded around and spoke with such cocky pride, well, how could I possibly think you were unhappy about being as you say 'raped' by the devil?"

Lafayette huffed out running her fingers through her hair, sadness in her eyes. She was torn apart by grief and yet did not know what the word grief even meant anymore or realized then that she never really did know in the first place. She was conflicted, should she be Lafayette the nurturing mother and aristocratic know it all or should she be more like her old self, Monitus, a powerful, strong, sought after demoness who was hungry for power thought she was better than everyone else even though she know she could be much, much better.

"I wish I hadn't done that! I don't know why I did, perhaps to keep up the ruse that I was happy."

"Bullshit."

"Say what you want but it makes more sense than me trying to apologize and save Ciel's life now. I realize my mistakes and I still to this day regret them. What I wouldn't do to be back in your arms again."

"Monitus, humans make mistakes, children make mistakes. You are a grown ass woman; own your mistakes if and when you make them. You should have opened your eyes. You didn't want me for me you wanted me for the power I could give you, for the status, and now that you realize the devil will share none of his with you you decided to come crawling back to me."

"I have no chance with you anymore! Anyone could see that! So why even bother? I'm doing this because I still love you, I loved you for your power for a short time but then I loved you, truly loved you."

"You should have thought about my feelings too, not just yours, back then. If Satan really did force you to bear his child then you shouldn't have acted like it was such a great honor."

"I thought it was, rape or not!"

"I don't care, what's done is done. The past is in the past. Now, what were you trying to say earlier about another child before Cinis."

"I wish you would forgive me…it would make me feel so much better."

"You are so selfish! And I would know, I used to serve a selfish brat! All you think of is yourself. In fact, you only saved Ciel for yourself. Sure it was to appease me but in reality it is all for you. Seeing me happy makes you happy so in some way or another this has always been for you. You are living out some dream in your actions, a dream you ruined yourself. I would of forgave you happily if you just explained to me but you never did! Instead you threw things at me and said you wanted no part of me. You never even told me of this so called second child."

"You never gave me the chance!"

"I gave you chances everywhere I could! You pamper your child because she is Satan's spawn and you love her for the same reason. She has power like no other, telepathy, ancient language, the list goes on. Just admit it, you offered yourself up to the devil without question. You were just like an easily pried open box for him."

"FINE!" Lafayette screamed, grabbing a hold of her golden locks and nearly pulling them out of her head. She wasn't sure which side of her personality to take anymore but all she knew was to speak the truth, no matter what hell it might raise, no matter what she might think, no matter what HE might think, and let herself be known , "FINE YOU WIN! I SCREWED HIM FOR POWER!"

"Are you saying that to humor me?"

"I'm saying it because it's true! He was looking for a mother to the antichrist on earth and I supposed he shouldn't pick a weak human but a demoness instead so yes, yes I offered myself up on a silver platter for him. It wasn't the first time either. I was Satan's mate, even for the briefest of times but the power, the control, the prestige…Yes, I am a whore, but I couldn't help myself. But…if it will help, I was pregnant before that."

"What?" Sebastian sharply questioned, judging her up and down as she seemed to be unraveling fast like a piece of fabric when you pull the loose thread.

"I am a liar! I still loved you every time I had sex with him! I loved you every time! But I wanted more power, I wanted more children. I was pregnant with your child before all this but he offered me another child in advance, one who could shake the pits of hell to its core. I knew you'd be devastated but…I was so greedy…"

As she spilled out the details of her dirty little secrets she was shaking terribly as if it was cold. She was afraid of herself and what she was saying and what she had done and recognized it as terrible and yet she didn't because she was still demon. It was impossible to think so many unstable people were in the world and one so unstable as she somehow carried, birthed, and raised a child virtually by herself. "I deserved better, I sometimes thought and that love is for the weak…mates aren't about that."

"Do you know I've come up with a motto most recently, you may be interested in hearing it? Feeling is not weakness, weakness is not feeling. Catchy, isn't it? Perhaps you should take it to heart."

"Yes perhaps I should have thought about it…yet part of me truly did care. Still, I had your child in my stomach…then he took it out and I swore I never cried so much. Seeing the child I raised with love and made with love dangling above the fire made me realize what a monster he was and what a monster I was too. So I begged and pleaded and he spared my child only under one condition, that I never speak to it or acknowledge it. It would be treated like all the rest of the demons, if not a bit harsher. I agreed and became the keeper of his antichrist. The next time you saw me, it was his child not ours. So you see…you do have a child after all…"

Sebastian paused the train that was desperately trying to speed off the tracks of his mind so the train came to a very abrupt halt-nearly crashing. Part of him was enraged and another was a jumbled mess. How should he react? He wanted to kill her, he wanted to kill lots of things, he wanted to jump for joy, he wanted to dance, he wanted to die. He was a mess at the moment but from his face you could not tell. He stood still yet time did not have time to stand still with him. He was relaxed, calm, and serene or so it seemed for inside he was a jumbled mess of confusion.

He closed his amber colored eyes and let the words fall into a slot in his mind, let them crash and splash around inside his cranium like waves upon sand and let them make sense. He was motionless, not even breathing, not moving a single muscle. Time ticked on but all words were nothing, all sound nothing, everything was motionless. He could be mistaken for dead he was so still or even be painted into a perfect portrait.

Finally he broke his own stillness to finally get himself collected. He had questions gnawing on his brain like a starving dog to a meaty bone and those questions demanded answers. Now. He grabbed Lafayette hard by her shoulders and shook her around until she got some sense and was finally able to look him in his eyes. He needed to know if she was telling the truth, which she rarely ever did. He could barely trust her and was even more untrusting when he saw her eyes. She wasn't her normal proper self but instead the demon he had met mixed with some foreign person he never knew nor wanted to ever get to know. She had pity in those eyes of hers, anger, frustration, insatiability, and a bewilderment to rival his own. She was new to him in that moment and he assured himself that she was no longer Lafayette but more so Monitus, no not even that. She looked so unusual and new that he didn't even know who she was or why he was here with her. Didn't he have so place to be? Who was this woman? Why did she look at him like this? Did he know her? He shook all these unreasonable questions from his head and replaced them with cold, hard, logical sense, trying his best not to get mixed up again.

"Lafayette…I could kill you right here and now and neither of us would regret that."

"That is true…"

"But then I'd have to deal with your precious spawn and you would not want that. I have no patience for her kind of child, however, if she were mine that might be a different story. Tell me, do you know where my real child is?"

"Weren't you listening? I was not to get involved with her."

"It is a she also?"

"I think so…Yeah I'm pretty sure it was…"

"Are you certain you don't know where she is at or what she looked like?"

"No…" Lafayette dodgily answered looking around but not at him

"You are lying. God damn you woman! If there was ever a time for a demon to speak the truth it's now!" He demanded, squeezing her face firmly thus forcing her to look in his eyes. He needed to know. He needed to know the truth once and for all. It would kill him if he didn't know whether this so called child of his was alive, what she looked like, her name. Anything.

"Trucy~," She said in a sing song voice, placing her hand on his chest

"Don't call me by that nickname, it brings about bad memories," Sebastian growled angrily, prying her hands off of him instantly

"In the second war ever, how many children did Li-Jin say he had?"

"What does Li-Jin matter? You are off your rocker, for sure."

"I miss you…I love you…"

"I don't care."

"Five," She retorted, pushing him away.

"Why is it I always attract mad people?"

"I'm not mad, you idiot. Just think about it. I hear my child crying for me, I must go."

Lafayette excused herself walking toward the loud, ear cracking noise of her daughter's cry. Sebastian groaned and rubbed his temple, dismissing her slight insanity for the moment. When he got back Ciel was reading a rather large book that had bronze print on the front and a green cover. Sebastian read the cover: _A full history of demons_. Sebastian smiled knowing that Ciel had read this enough times to make him sick but he knew that Ciel adored history above all else, especially when it was brutal and violent. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back and kissed his cheek. He leaned over slightly to see he was on chapter twelve of book two. Ciel was and always had been a very fast reader as well as a very fast learner. Sebastian enjoyed teaching him because he wasn't a simpleton who drooled or could not subtract five from ten. Ciel was very logical and intelligent to offset foolishness of his counterparts-the other humans and the Insanity of his now demon counterparts.

"Ciel, I have brought your blood."

"I don't need it anymore," Ciel replied, turning the pages and reading them with delight.

"Why ever not? I went through so much trouble finding it," Sebastian pathetically whined, all pretend of course though he was rather curious as to Ciel not starving.

"While you were gone Li-Jin came in, he seems to be fond of disturbing me, and gave me a big goblet of blood."

"How very kind of him," Sarcastically remarked Sebastian, trying to remove Li-Jin from his mind. He was reminding him of Lau rather too much and was just as crass and as lewd, not to mention the way he boldly spoke and touched Ciel.

"You do not sound so happy; can it be you are jealous that he is always around me?"

"Oh my word, that's preposterous," Sebastian denied though it was halfway a lie. He was maddened with internal jealous over anyone who dared look at Ciel the wrong way or talk about him like he was some sexual object or touch him like they could just do whatever they wanted with him. Sebastian seethed with loathing for those who even dared to do things of that nature, "I am more jealous of his daughters and how handsy they are on my possessions," Sebastian smoothly replied with a smile, lightly licking Ciel's ear.

"Teehee…stop that. Yes, they are perverse, are they not? All six of them I'm sure."

"Yes all…wait…he has six?"

"Yeah, didn't you know that? How many times has he said he's had six around you? Didn't you know him in the army or what not? Sometimes, Sebastian you are as dense as pound cake."

"After his mate died in a brawl he swore abstinence from any other woman. He had five daughters at the time…five…FIVE!"

"What is wrong with you, man? Have you gone loony? Perhaps I should call 'Doctor' Cinis in here to give you a check up?" Ciel joked, with a chuckle

Sebastian was not even listening. He tuned all noise out in that moment. For then Sebastian came to realize the horrifying, shocking sentence that Lafayette had said earlier. It was just a number, wasn't it? Now it was much more. It all made sense now. It was all coming together. But Sebastian almost hoped it wasn't true but if it was, if what Lafayette had said was, for once in her life, the truth, then that would mean one very strange, very outrageous, very thought provoking thing…One of Li-Jin's children….one of his daughter's…was actually his!


	27. TROOP-An acronym for trouble

Ciel could think of a thousand things he'd rather be doing. He'd rather be drowning in pool of lava or getting strung with tooth floss upside down by his toes or getting his ears drilled into or his eyelashes ripped off. Anything, anything in the world, would be better than what he was doing now. He was forced to be a sheep for Cinis, fluffy wool coat and baaing included, who was little bo peep. She made him prance around the room and hide from him everywhere. It was utter embarrassment. The only thing he could say was that the outfit appropriately matched his white horns and that he did like the little wool arm warmers but other than that he was disgusted by what he had to do for this child.

"Wittle bo peep lost her sheep and can't find him again."

"Baa baa find me," Whined Ciel miserably, hiding behind her bed.

"What's this I hear? My sheep is near! Come wittle sheep, come home!"

"Baa baa little bo, I hear you so here I go," Ciel grunted out, skipping out to meet Cinis with the most forced smile ever.

"And so the sheep and wittle bo peep found each other again!"

"Really Cinis can we do something else? This is degrading of someone of my stature."

"What is de-gray-ying?"

"It means bad."

"No no, Ciel, you are sheep. Say baaaaad."

"I'm done being your sheep!"

"Fine, then you can be Mary's sheep!"

"Mary…who is…wait….no!"

"Yes! I am Mary, you are my sheep."

"No!"

"Yush! Now follow me to school!"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Sebastian asked, appearing in Cinis's room from nowhere, smiling at her with his hands behind his back. "I came to check up on things."

"Ciel is playing with me. He is my sheep."

"Oh my, what an adorable little sheep. Does he go baa?"

"Watch it Sebastian, this sheep bites," Ciel warned, his eyes glaring at Sebastian whose eyes slightly turned pink for a moment.

"Oh I bet you do. Is your sheep trained?"

"No! He won't follow me to school!"

"I see, you are Mary and he is the lamb. Well then, perhaps you just need narrator for the story?"

"What's a pear-rate-tur?"

"A narrator is the person who tells the story. May I?"

"Yes yes!"

"No No!"

"Very well," Sebastian agreed with Cinis with a smile, sitting down and placing a pair of chained spectacles on his face as he cleared his throat and opened up a small pastel pink and blue from thin air, "Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow. That is your queue, Ciel, say baa."

"Kiss my bloody a-"

"Ah ah ah, Ciel, no such language will be used in front of a pretty lady."

"Thank you sea-bass!"

"Curse you all….fine...Baaaaaa!"

"Very good. Now everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go. He followed her to school one day."

Ciel looked at Sebastian who was enjoying himself much too much and took the head nod as a gesture that he should follow Cinis who was singing and walking to "school". Ciel moaned as he followed her, making sure he was prancing too. As a demon of great potential who was as agile as he was to be reduced to a cute, fluffy little lamb was undignified but if he wanted to make sure that Cinis didn't cry like a banshee or perhaps, given who she was, get on the devil's bad side then he would have to behave as she wanted him to. Part of him knew that she knew who she was and absolutely loved the power that came with it.

"Which was against the rules," Sebastian continued, flipping the page by licking his thumb and moving the paper, "He made the children laugh and play to see a lamb at school."

"You heard him Ciel, make me laugh."

"Oh Satan, I thought I might have avoided such a question by being here. I'm not very good at jokes, Cinis."

"But it's part of the story!"

"Fine, I know of one I have heard down here. It's pretty cheesy though, are you sure?"

"I like cheese!"

"Fine then. How do you make holy water? You boil the hell out of it."

Sebastian chuckled a bit at the childish joke but Cinis was paused for a moment, considering the humor in it. Then you could physically see it dawn on her as her eyes began to round. An epiphany, a Eureka, an Ah-Ha moment was happening to her at that very moment. Then she began to giggle and cling to Ciel's legs.

"I get it I get it! It's funny!"

"For such a child I'm sure you would think so. Now let's hurry up with this story."

"As you wish, my baaa-utiful lamb," Sebastian joked

"Don't say that ever again."

"And so," He went on without acknowledging Ciel's harsh command, "the teacher turned him out but still it lingered near."

"Okay, Sea-bass, you are the teacher. Turn him out…whatever that means."

"The phrase, to turn one out, usually means to kick out or shoo."

"Oh…alright. Well then, shoo fly don't bother me."

"Do you mean I can go?"

"Yeah, I guess if that's part of the story. Is there any more Sea-bass?"

"It seems there is no more. That is the end," Sebastian reassured her, closing the book with both hands and placed it on the bed but Ciel gave him a questionable sideways glance.

"The end, Ciel."

"Seriously?"

"Cerealy!"

"You heard the little lady, now let me take you out my lamb."

"Stop calling me a lamb!"

Sebastian lifted up Ciel, one hand under his folded knees and the other supporting his back-the way he usually carried him, with Ciel wrapping his arms around his neck and his head leaning on Sebastian's instead of placed against his chest. With Ciel in his arms he exited the scene as fast as possible so that he may spare Ciel more mortification by being seen in such attire. Ciel nosed Sebastian's cheek and whispered to him, "Hey Sebastian, you lied back there didn't you?"

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Sebastian slyly asked, his amber eyes practically burrowing into the azure ones that looked questioningly at him.

"Don't give me that. I know how the Mary had a lamb story goes, my mother and father used to tell me it and from what I can remember it does not end like that."

"My oh my, it seems you have caught me red handed. It is as you say, that is not the ending. To be correct it ended with the lamb waiting and the children asking why."

"I thought so. I'm just glad you got me out of there before too long."

"Now, let's fix this ridiculous outfit Miss. Cinis put you in."

"Yes please! That girl is a madman! What will she think of next?"

Sebastian sat Ciel on the edge of the bed, carefully removing the wool coat, ears, arm warmers, and leg warmers. His thought then that his mate looked rather dashing in white or any color really. "One day she will grow up, both inside and out and forget all about you. Just humor her for now."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, lifting up his leg so that the left leg warmer could be removed.

"Some child demons don't even remember their own parents. Once Cinis reaches a certain age she won't even have you in her memory anymore. No matter how bonded you are, no matter how much you play, unless you are selected mates through scent and marking or a parental it is likely she won't even recall your first name. Most of the demons I know I have known later in my lifetime, not from my creation."

Ciel crossed one leg over the other and leaned his head on his knuckles, a straight face but curiosity lingering in his eyes. The thought of losing one's memory was a provocative idea but Ciel knew that he could not forget all of his past; after all, Sebastian was his past and his future. Still he could not imagine what that must be like. Simply just forgetting someone and not by your own will but because a piece of your brain forces you to. As a demon there was a lot to cope with and he knew that along with forgetting they would also loose human emotion. Some demons didn't even understand it.

Most demons cannot physically feel at all, not even a smidge like Claude. He truly did not care in the least for his soul, like all demons unaccustomed to actually behaving like a human. All they cared for was the soul and nothing more which was the way they thought it should be. Don't get involved, that's the code. It is wrong to feel anything for humans. They are food, nothing more. Why care for anything else? They didn't even care for mates; it was the way of animals for them. They bred simply to populate and nothing else.

That's what made them demons, not humans. Still there were those that carefully tiptoed across the tightropes of expectation and had a piece of human in them. Ciel had met plenty. Lafayette, Li-Jin, and even he himself was part of that small group. He was certain it was because of living so long as a mortal with others that were human and having such strong ties with his parents made him a little human too. Sebastian, on the other hand, was a powerful demon with no heart born of ashes but still fell in love. Ciel had to admit he was a curious case.

"Sebastian I have a question."

"Ask away, my dear."

"Why are you still in butler's attire? I mean, come on, you don't have to wear that anymore."

"You know I barely noticed. I suppose it's just a comforting reminder of the past."

"Aww how cute," Ciel sarcastically emoted, "Seriously, change. I'd like to see a different style of clothing on you."

"Are you demanding me to take off my clothes? I can most certainly do that."

"Stop being a pervert."

"I know you aren't talking. Last night you were all begging and screaming like some gratuitous whore."

"SHUT UP!" Ciel barked, blushing all over

"Oh dear, have I upset you? My deepest apologies for telling the truth."

"Feh. For your information I was screaming because it hurt."

"My mistake, I thought you liked pain."

"Well," Ciel nervously replied, folding his arms and looking anywhere besides Sebastian who was throwing off his butler coat, "Ahem…um…you are wrong."

"That's not what you said last night," taunted Sebastian unbuckling his suspenders and untying his tie.

"I was lying!"

"I suppose you know this already but when it comes to me you are a terrible liar. For some reason I render you helpless and make you unable to speak anything but the truth and my, what truth you speak. What I wouldn't give to hear what you said again. It made the very pits of whatever heart I have quiver at the words."

"Oh...oh yeah? What did I say?"

"Oh what does it matter? You were lying."

"Hey wait a minute! Stop toying with me!"

Sebastian with his shirt half opened and his pants unzipped leaned up against the bed, his nose pressing against Ciel's with a wicked smile on his face. "Oh but lover, I thought you were a specialist in toys."

Ciel deviously smiled back, striking a bit of a naughty pose one he always did and licked Sebastian up the neck quickly until he got to his lips where he stopped. "How clever and cunning you are. I make toys and I made you. You are my toy."

"I am humbled to be played with by such silky hands such as yours. To be graced with your voice and touch is a treat, my love. To hear that voice turn into a plead for more gives me a thrill. I so want to hear that noise you make."

"What, you mean this one; Nyaaa~"

Sebastian's eyes turned bright pink as he smirked a sharp toothed smirk before claiming his lover's neck and body for his own like a possessed animal freed from its cage to unleash its passionate heat onto its mate. They were a tangle of limbs and warm, enthusiastic bodies ready to dance the predatory, animalistic dance of two beings that had a strong magnetic pull toward each other.

So many years of pent up feelings for each other were now raw, exposed, and fully realized. They had been denying themselves for so long and each other as well, not yet able to let go of stubborn pride enough to recognize the slowly blossoming love they had. No one could tell, if they were looking, where one body began and one body end because, for one reason, they were more than halfway under the covers with nothing but the sound of sensual moans, kissing noises, and slight giggles.

"Sebastian that tickles."

"How about here, does it feel better here?"

"Mmm…Oui mon amant, la."

"Mon cher, votre cou est comme velvete."

"Ah Sebastian, vos mains mis mon feu de corps."

"Mon desir, vos yeux peut faire l'homme le plus fort faible."

"Doux peche, je voux votre langue partout sur moi, me carasse mon diable!"

Sebastian raised his eyes from Ciel's chest that he was biting and kissing with a leer. His black painted fingernails traced over the little muscle he had and his face, looking at him and just taking it all in. He really did think he was the most beautiful creation that was placed into hell or existed on earth. His unnatural hair color, his ghost-like whiteness, his big soul blue eyes, his softness, his angelic appearance. He was far too heavenly for the sinful creature above him who wished to corrupt something so pure looking over and over and over.

"Anymore talk like that," Sebastian tenderly warned while stroking his thumb over Ciel's lip, "and I will have no choice but to take you right now."

"Well then," Ciel replied, saucy as ever, arching one eyebrow and smugly smirking, "I'll just have to keep talking like that wont I?"

"My imp, my fox, my sexy love kitten, you are a salacious thing. What has become of your dignity?"

"Oh it's still there, do not be fooled. I just want to be intimate with you, is that a crime?"

"If wanting to make love daily is a crime then send me to jail officer. I have been such a bad boy."

"As such you should be punished."

"Do you wish to chain me up and whip me?" Sebastian questioned mischievously but sounded far more excited than he looked, loving any idea that involved Ciel dressed like a dominatrix whipping him. Sebastian, like Ciel or like most demons, got physical pleasure from pain and liked perverse kinky things especially if it involved blood, torture, or chains. Sometimes Sebastian thought this was because some demons could get off the normal way and needed to be hurt to feel anything.

"You seem to like the idea," Ciel caught on, rubbing his hands up and down Sebastian's back soothingly, "Could it be that you are a sadist masochist too?"

"I'm almost ashamed you hadn't figured that one out sooner. Tsk Tsk Tsk."

"Don't suck your teeth at me!"

"Would you like me to suck something else?"

"I...hmph, you are getting rather audacious," Ciel unforgivingly stated raking his nails up Sebastian's back as hard as possible making long scratches that bled down his back.

In response Sebastian hissed inwardly though it was both pain and pleasure that was in his voice and eyes, "Oh my pet," He replied, his voice darkening and husky, "How can I not when you do such things to me?"

Ciel dug his nails in again, deeper still, a normal person would experience great physical pain that was akin to cutting oneself accidently with a razor blade. If Sebastian were to do this he could be so rough that if he did it to a normal person their skin would rip right off. Sebastian groaned, leaning his head on Ciel's. His eyes opened slowly to see his cruel little lover. Vicious, maniacal, voracious, aggressive. Nothing had changed. He was always like this. The way he growled and the way his eyes glowed under the sheets, the way he smiled to reveal sharp canines, the way he maliciously dug is nails in and licked the other ones was no different than when he shot a child in the head or laughed in the face of danger.

His mate was twisted and sick and had always been a demon. Sebastian's eyes softened in memory of all the times Ciel abused him. There was times he didn't even care and did it in front of the servants. He would slap him around or belittle him but behind the scenes he was much worse. If Ciel could get very angry at Sebastian he would tell him to do something degrading like lick his feet or Ciel would hit him hard, repeatedly. Eventually Ciel gave up on all that seeing as Sebastian was a demon and barely felt it.

Sebastian had despised him for that but when he stopped Sebastian had felt a hollow emptiness inside. His body burned and itched with the need for aggression. Ciel was unlike any human child he had ever met. His eyes had such fire in them, he could get so violent. Sebastian started to crave his fury. At times he was object to it like when he slapped his face but when that spark was present in his child-like eyes Sebastian fed it. This was part of the reason Sebastian had always been so bold with him, partially because he liked getting Ciel angry, and in that end also because when Ciel got angry Sebastian got off.

Sebastian deeply kissed Ciel feeling him ease up on his back. Whenever he took a breath t kiss him again he said something in between them, something sweet and poetically romantic like "my love," or, "My only." Sebastian was a puddle of affection or Ciel when he could be and other times was as hard as a rock. Sebastian had only genuinely cried once in his life other times were dry tears but today Ciel could see somberness in his eyes that made it seemed like he was crying.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?"

There were two things wrong. One was simply that his brain was still focused on what had been said yesterday to him and his wondering mind would still go to that and want to find out which child was his. Had he already met her? Another was that looking at how wounded Ciel was and how angelic he looked made Sebastian think that he needed him more than ever for more than one reason, but the main one was completion.

Ciel was his better half and the same could be said to Ciel and in that moment the thought of losing him let itself be known and struck a pang in the almost dead heart of the demon, trying it's best to crawl all over him like a bug and worm it's way into his core. He always wanted to protect Ciel from other people as Ciel was his prey, his food source, but now he was his mate and much more than that too for he was his beloved.

"You are a part of me and I'm a part of you, we are two parts of the same half. Yin, Yang, sun and moon, day and night. Existence without the other is futile and meaningless. You are half a demon without me,"

"Are you saying that I'm nothing compared to you?"

"Please, let me finish. Now, if that is true then I am half a man without you."

"Oh…so you are saying we complete each other. Without you I'd be more human, without me you'd be more demon. At first doesn't seem like a bad thing, but it actually is…but, why so sappy all the sudden?"

Sebastian made a watery smile, his eyes warm, his gestures kind and gentle in comparison to the rapacious way he acted the night before or was just acting seconds before. He breathed in the scent of the one who belonged to him, gathering up as much as he could in an invisible bundle and tying it inside of himself. If ever he did lose him then his memory would always be there, Sebastian would make sure it was.

"There needs to be a time and a place for this kind of love in our relationship so make room for it."

"But why now?"

"It came to my head now and won't come to me again."

"So does that mean you would like to, um…cuddle instead of have sex?"

"What, are you crazy?! Hell no!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," pertly responded Ciel, practically carving out a heart on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian drew out one index finger accompanied by a long claw and did the same to Ciel's chest then licked it making the wound burn more. Ciel gained super human speed and strength at that moment, pushing Sebastian right off him and onto a wall, the covers falling off and exposing their bare torsos to the world. Before one could count to four Sebastian was in heavy black chains and Ciel stretching out the leather of the whip in his hands. The fire Sebastian loved to see in Ciel was there and was creating one similar in his own eyes. He could hardly control his hard, fast beating heat or the blood that pumped through him rapidly but before Ciel could even raise the whip to do anything they were rudely interrupted by someone.

"Ciel, Sebastian you gotta….Whoa ho ho, what's this?"

Ciel and Sebastian bitterly found themselves looking at Li-Jin and one of his six daughters, one of the middle ones that they hadn't met yet. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her, feeling somewhat wounded as to not knowing whether this one was his or not and how could he tell? Some demon children look nothing at all like their parental. She seemed so uninterested in Ciel that it was like she might as well be looking at paint drying. Li-Jin was slapping his knee and laughing at the spectacle, gathering information from what he was just seeing.

"This is quite scandalous of you! I never knew you went that way, Sebastian."

"Really now, Li-Jin, I am a demon we don't necessarily have specific set way of going."

"But what about Ciel? My daughters will be mad when they find out."

"Yawn, I don't even know what they see in him. He's totally not even cute or powerful, even if that chart says so or whatever. My mate Segmentum is three times the demon he is," The daughter said, curling her already curled black hair and rolling her black eyes. If this was his daughter she was rude and Sebastian then dismissed it being her, for some odd reason she just didn't seem like his but he could be wrong. It was terrible not knowing.

"What a pleasant child you have," Ciel lied then seemed to have something dawn on him, "Wait…what chart?"

Sebastian had broken free of his chains and was wearing something completely different now. He was wearing a black leather top that connected to a circle that connected to a choker, long black gloves that covered his arms but still showed signs of his sharp nails which oddly seemed silver, a black vest of sorts that had silver chains loosely holding it in the middle with red edges, form fitting black and red pants, and knee high heeled boots but the heels looked like a chess piece. The end product had HIM looking like a dominatrix

"And furthermore, what the hell are you wearing?! " Ciel sharply asked

"What? This is what I occasionally wear. Besides, it's a change of clothing isn't it?"

"Whatever, I really don't care. So what chart do you speak of?"

"That's what we came here to tell you. His all mightiness, our lord and his honorableness, ruler of all hell-"

"WE GET IT!" Everyone shouted at him

"Well then! Anyways, he's making an army, a military, an armed force of the strongest, toughest, braves, fiercest, boldest, cunning…est…wisest, powerful…est…mighty-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Everyone shouted again

"Geesh, what a tough crowd. Well to make a story short-"

"It's far too late for that," Ciel mumbled

"He's picked all those who will be in his brigade. He's calling it T.R.O.O.P It stands for the top five people he picked to be in it. There are more than five obviously but the top five will be the commanders, leaders, and so on."

"So why does this concern us? Is Sebastian on the list?"

"Yeah he is! And that's not all! You are too!"

"You can't be serious!" Ciel nearly shouted, recounting that he had no military training what so ever.

"Yeah, but well….come on, follow me."

Ciel and Sebastian shared looks with each other as they ventured through an eerily empty Hell. Almost every demon was gathered around a long scroll that hung on the wall that could only be assumed to be the chart. As Ciel came everyone started giving him dirty looks and jeering underneath their breath but they all made way for him to look at the list. They followed the names upward, which did not go in the order that Satan had placed them in his acronym. It was set up like this:

Colonel – Residocel

Brigadier General- Oculi Multis

Major general- Osor Mortalis

Ciel followed the name up to the top, his eyes widening as he got there. Only his loud, thumping heart could be heard over the sounds of everyone's criticism of the choice that Satan himself had made and nothing could be seen, not even all the rude glares, except to Sebastian who was getting quite pissed at everyone. Though still, neither Sebastian nor Ciel were absolutely sure how to feel about the situation of the two names that stood out in bold at the top and Ciel started to question the demon name he was given as his finger followed all the way up and froze there upon what it had said:

Lieutenant- Trucidatio

General- Primicerius


	28. We're about to raise some hell

Ciel's finger dragged down from the list and flopped helplessly at his side. The devil, the lord of darkness, Satan himself, chose him to lead his army of demons, he who had no training, he who had no authority, he who was a novice compared to half the people on the list. Why him? What made him so important? The decision made no sense and made Ciel wonder about his name. It meant leader, had the devil been planning this all along? Was he doing this just to set Ciel up with failure?

"I don't get it….I should feel honored but I'm just mightily confused. This decision must be wrong."

"While I do think you are a great leader I do not think you are quite ready to make an army," Sebastian replied, pinching his chin and looking at the bolded words

"You aren't the only one who thinks so! What has the devil been thinking?!" One demon asked, crossing his arms and nearly spitting venom at Ciel.

"Yeah he must be going crazy. How could he choose such a scrawny little nobody to lead all of us? Like that would ever happen. He couldn't even lift his own arm," another agreed.

"I would never obey his orders, you can skin me instead. I'd rather that than serve him isn't that his servant's job anyways? He's such a child; he can't even put on his own pants."

Both Ciel and Sebastian were getting beyond aggravated with everyone spewing hateful words at Ciel. They were all misjudging him, something he found most people did. Now that he was older and fully demon he thought all this patronizing would end but as soon as he grew up those around him became more childish. A low chuckle uttered from him, growing and growing like a weed that had been watered and soaked up sunshine, soon it became louder, drawing all the attention to the gossiping devils around him.

It was uncontrollable, dark in its tone, and all around menacingly malevolent, going deeper and deeper, hearty and strong. He was shaking with fits of crazed laughter, holding his stomach and nearly coughing. That was enough to make them all go silent and look at him. Sebastian was curious as to what he was doing, his actions seemed strange and unlike him. His laugh became more sarcastic and mocking, forced and rude, as he "HAHA'd" right in their sorry faces, angrily almost, until he was fully satisfied.

"Yes yes very funny, very funny indeed. Foolish, impudent little rats. You can jest, you can gripe, you can act like mere children but just remember that you have no choice in this matter. For whatever reason his honor has entrusted me with the full responsibility of controlling and coordinating his army so that I might lead them victoriously into whatever battle he sends us on. So, laugh all you want, make all the jokes you can, say anything you please but you will be going against your now commanding officer and this title given to me by his almightiness was given because he has faith I can do it justice. He has confidence I can do this and if you respect him than I will demand no less of that respect you have toward me. If you fail to do so, I have full authority to kick your mother fucking asses. So in that end, go ahead, make another rude remark. It will be the last thing you do."

Ciel's voice, demeanor, his accent, his eyes, his posture, all boldly stated one thing and one thing only that he was drop dead serious and nothing more. The tone he used, the way he stood glaring at them, upright and firm, the way he dared to look at each individual in the eye, the way he showed no mercy in his face. He meant business and anyone who saw him would steer clear of him. Yet again Sebastian saw that fire blazing in his eyes, the fire he loved, the fire that made Ciel who he was. He could call attention in any form, human child or demon man. Even if none respected him they would all listen.

He spoke properly, he spoke intelligently, he spoke fluently, and his English accent gave him a since of dignity and refinement. From nature one could learn that size is not what matters, the smallest of snakes have the most venom, and that looks are not everything. While a yellow and black frog may be enticing with its beguiling colors it is actually poisonous and that nature proves, too, that power isn't everything either. You did not have to be mighty to win battles, it was often brain over brawns that won and Ciel was jammed packed full of brains.

Sebastian never felt more proud of the way he commanded people, the way he urgently spoke, the way he grabbed attention, and the intimidating dark vice he had. His eyes were hard and set ablaze, not even blue anymore but instead bright pink with black slits through them and his horns stood presented atop his head. If Sebastian had to guess why in the name of Satan's red hell that the lord of darkness chose Ciel it would be for this reason; that he was not one to be messed with and that he was a strategist, a deep thinker, a logical man, a rational being, a player of chess, and owned every board he played on. That is why he was and always will be the king of everything, every sport, every challenge, every game. Not because he had an advantage with a demon butler but because he had an advantage being himself.

Only someone like him could leash and unleash a demon like Sebastian, only he was suited for such a demon. Sebastian could not think of any master like Ciel or any demon either. He was special, in a class all his own. While he not the most strongest or the quickest he was agile for a reason because he could escape tight areas and problems with ease, able to narrowly miss death's ever waiting scythe. His attitude was worth admiration and this, plus his large, innocent eyes were the reason all were attracted to him, as said before.

He was fierce, competitive, aggressive, and maniacal at times, wrathful, destructive, ferocious, unmerciful, commanding, dominating, and passionate about everything he did. This, combined with his leadership abilities, made him more powerful than anyone that stood in front of him for he was ready and willing to slaughter anyone, even his own friends and family if need be and he could look the devil in his eyes.

"Now that you are all silent for once, perhaps you can all grow a pair and learn to cooperate with me. I won't ask more than I should but I will not, under any circumstances, go easy on you. Do not expect me to do so. I will be as rough and as rigid as the side of a rocky cliff. I will tolerate no back talk, no whining, and definitely no speaking when not told to. If you find now or sometime in the future to want to overthrow me or not enforce my rules then leave. Now. Be my guest. Please. I don't have tolerance or room for pathetic, wasteful, disgusting maggots who can't follow a simple rule. All those opposed can look forward to dying a slow, painful death, being torn limb from limb by myself, my partner, or Satan himself and I will thoroughly enjoy having a nice spot of tea while I watch your sinew and tissue being ripped. If you do not think I am serious and want to dismiss my existence now then you will find yourself eaten alive, literally, and you will know my name then for you will be screaming it and I will slit your eyelids so you don't blink when I kill you. Your body will be plastered onto the walls for everyone to see, as a shining emblem that stands as a symbol. A symbol that says, loud and clear so everyone knows, Ciel Phantomhive is not fucking around."

There was an audible gulp by some of the demons, imagining all the things that he could do to the. While they had doubted him moments ago the fierceness in his eyes was frightening. Even Sebastian got a chill from it. He was foreboding and all those around him felt their insides cold ice cold at his words. His grip on their hearts tightened, controlling them like a demented puppet master. He wasn't sickly grinning; there was no cockiness in his eyes. He was murderously, heart attack serious. They could now see he could and would do all of that to him. Some of the braver demons were too pride-filled to fully give in but would not lie in saying that he was pretty damn scary.

"This is the army, god damnit, Satan's army, he chose me and you will obey. So, who is with me?"

The majority of the crowd all joined in for a united cheer in agreement but there were still doubters who thought that someone lower than them should not be in control, no matter who dictated it. Ciel cracked his knuckles as they dared to walk away from him. He yawned leisurely and stretched a little.

"Yeah keep walking you bunch of pansies. Afraid of a little bloodshed huh? I understand, some people can't handle killing. It isn't for the faint of heart. Why don't you go home and cry to your mothers."

"What did you say punk?" One growled out

"You heard me. Hows about we make a deal; you stick in my army for a month and see what it's like , if I'm as bad as you think then you can take my place but if I turn out to be greater than what you think then you will fall in line quietly and continue to take orders."

"Alright, Primcerius, we have ourselves a deal," That particular demon, deep purple in color with streaks of black agreed shaking his hand.

"Good now, you are all dismissed. We begin training bright and early tomorrow."

"SIR YES SIR!" Those that were with him shouted as they dispersed.

"My, Ciel, you certainly know how to make your presence known," Sebastian complimented, appreciating each subtle movement he made and loving the way he looked at that moment.

"When dealing with cattle you must lure them into false security before slaughtering them," Ciel grimly stated with a smile, "And with flocks of stupid sheep you must herd them."

"I could not agree more."

"You sure showed them!" Li-Jin shouted, patting Ciel on the back rather roughly making Ciel remember that he was there the whole time during his little speech.

"It's in my blood to be bold. I do not pussyfoot around when it comes to tactical stuff such as warfare. Training or no training I can do this for now I am sure of it."

"With the way you speak I don't doubt you. Right Di wu?"

"Ugh, don't even speak about it. It was mediocre at best. My mate can do far better than all that. Just cuz someone has a flashy way of speaking doesn't make them good," The middle daughter scoffed, checking herself out in a mirror.

"You are right Di-wu," Ciel agreed, nodding his head, "It takes courage and strength to run an efficient army. Perhaps your mate can join mine as my major."

"Really? That would be incredible! I mean...yeah whatever…he's better than that though. He should be general, not you."

"I'm certain he is top notch. I have many war books to read tonight and much training to do. Come Sebastian."

"In a moment, please do go on without me, I will be with you shortly."

"Alright, but if I get hungry I will not be held accountable if I go mad and kill people."

"By all means, kill whomever you wish."

"That's one wish I intend to make come true. See you later then, Sebastian."

"Good day, Ciel. Now, Li-Jin, I want to have a word with you."

"Yeah about what?"

"About your daughters?"

"Ho ho! You sly dog! Waiting until the master is away to make a strike at one of my daughters, are you?"

"Not at all, and he is not my master, as you might have noticed, he is my mate."

"Is he now? So you want another?"

"Ciel is the only one for me that is how it will always be. I need and require only him. As for your daughters, when did you attain six? If memory serves me right you had only five."

"Well that took longer than expected. I thought you were smart, Sebastian, really. How long did it take you to notice the change? Furthermore, when did you notice?"

"Most recently, forgive me my mind has been on…other matters."

"This may come as a surprise to you, but one of my daughters is not mine."

"She's adopted, that's how humans say it, right?" Di-Wu interrupted, filing her claws

"Yes I know, Lafayette told me."

"That old harpy? What does she know?"

"That is another story entirely. Might I, perchance know what her name is, the child that is not yours."

"You may know by now that I name my daughters, in Chinese, after their spots in birth, the first child being called first and so on. Since she is, technically the sixth I named her Di liu. She's very different than my others, real bookish and bright, not all boy crazed and she's got a very wise assed attitude, like myself. Actually, she reminds me of you."

"Li-Jin, I have known you for many centuries, we fought war side by side and seems we will be doing so again. So it is in saying this that I must tell you that Lafayette was pregnant with my child once, the child she has is the antichrist."

"Everyone knows that, Sebastian."

"What you might not know is before that she was pregnant as well, like I said, but the child was taken out of her and put under your care. Di-Liu is my birth child, blood and all."

Li-Jin's eyes went wider than they ever had, given their small shape but Di-Wu couldn't be more interested in what shape her nails were going to be. He placed a hand on his chest then on Sebastian, breathing heavily before letting out a large sigh of relief.

"You know for the longest time I wondered….I wanted so much to find her real parents….she has such despair in her eyes…such need to belong…she seems to know I am not her father…as a father I want the best for her. Who would of known that parent was right here all along?"

"What will you do now?"

"What else can I do? I've had such a hard time raising her…she's not like my other spoiled children…no offense sweetie."

"What?" Di-wu asked, barely paying attention to anything besides her physical appearance

"I can only give her so much love but she wants more than that. More than I can give. Something I cannot give her. I want her to be happy, that is all I want for my children. I love her too, but I know she will be in great hands and I will be able to see her daily."

"Are you…Are you giving her to me?"

"Part of me wants to say no…she is still, somewhat my child…but a bigger part of me says yes. This is what I have been living for. I knew I had a purpose and that purpose is to unite you and your child again. Sebastian, would you like to see your daughter?"

Sebastian wasn't sure of the words he just heard, nor was he able to breathe right or at all really. His heart stopped and got caught in his throat. He couldn't cry, not shouldn't but couldn't not because he was manly and couldn't display weakness but because his body and what he was would not let him physically express emotion of that kind. He wished he could and yet he didn't want to all at the same time. One could only imagine his trepidation and excitement. All he could do was nod silently and walk along with Li-Jin toward his office where he said Di-Liu was playing around. Every step of the way Sebastian could not think or feel his head was pounding just like his heart. His nerves were tingling; his brain was all over the place, his blood slowly pumping throughout him.

He wasn't sure he was ready for this, to accept being a father and all with everything he was preparing to do. He was going to go into war soon and would have to leave this child alone again. He could not do that when he finally stepped into her life for the first time. Besides, there was Ciel who didn't know of all this yet. How could he just come home with a child and say to his lover that they must take care of her now? Ciel would be most cross with him. Perhaps, then, she was better with Li-Jin and he just visit her instead of the other way around. The door swung open to reveal a young girl, still clinging to her human form because she was a child, her age was akin to ten to eleven, with long, long bone narrow ethereal blonde hair that had two ringlets in the front and curled bangs in the front, her skin was a peachy color, she had a little star birthmark on her cheek similar to the one that was in the contracts, and her eyes were solid black, like a dolls eyes.

She had a hair band that had a lazily hanging side bow, a very pastel green color and an adorable pastel green dress with pettifor and white stockings though she wore no shoes thus exposing her petite feet. On her right pointer finger was a golden ring, simple and pretty, Sebastian recognized it as the marital ring he gave to Lafayette (the proposal ring was much different and much more flashy). The moment she looked up at him with those very large, expressive black eyes he let go of all his questions, doubts, inhibitions, and reasons. This was his child and nothing else mattered.

He felt his legs dyeing to give in and he was unable to move at all. He could not move, breathe, function, think, or feel anything. Not even his heart was beating and for what felt like years and years was only a second as time paused so that h may look at her though felt unsure of what to do. Li-Jin wasn't sure what to say to him and gave him a reassuring push forward while Di-Wu was braiding a piece of her hair, barely noticing the unusual way Sebastian was acting. The girl wouldn't know if her own head was on fire, well perhaps because she was appearance centered. Di-Liu came close to Sebastian and held his hand, as if he was no stranger to her and then she spoke in a small, beautiful little voice like honey,

"Do you want to play?"

He could have died right there and been absolutely content with everything in his life. His voice nearly broke as he agreed upon playing with her. Without much need for words they played together, father and daughter, without her knowing that's who he was. She was reserved and like Li-Jin has said very smart and she was creative too, as well as curious. She was sitting cutely with her legs splayed out as she played patty cake with him until he grabbed her hands ever gently, wanting to wrap their warmth and her essence and store it for later as he told her what he knew he must tell her, that he was her true father. To his surprise she only reacted with a head tilt and a small smile before crawling into his arms and saying blissful, heartwarming, endearing words that Sebastian had been denied for so long,

"Daddy!"

She accepted him with no questions asked, knowing deep in her little heart that she was never part of Li-jin's family, not because she didn't look like any of his darker haired children but because she didn't feel like them. This, with Sebastian, is where she knew she belonged. With a heavy heart Li-Jin bid farewell to his sweetest yet most fierce daughter go with Sebastian who did not care in the least what Ciel would say to yet another child entering his life. All he cared about were the tiny hands that grasped his, so small yet fit so perfectly, and the sweet little voice that asked him questions and told him stories about her life. He could not tire of her voice, her face, her everything. She was his own creation, his pride, his joy and nothing else could make him happier save for one thing, one thing that sat in a chair reading copious amounts of war tactic books.

"Where have you been for so long I was….Oh….who is this? A friend of Cinis?"

"Ciel…I have some explaining to do."

"This is Ciel?" Di-Liu asked, though on the way to the room she was renamed something else, "He is so pretty."

Ciel lightly blushed, very very lightly and thanked her as Sebastian agreed, Ciel was beautiful and that she was too. She wiggled out of his grasp making his arms feel suddenly lonely and cold to curtsy in front of Ciel like a proper young lady. Sebastian knew then that this was most certainly his child. Even without raising her to be like this she seemed to have it in her DNA to be like nobility.

"Good day, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"What a well behaved young girl."

"Thank you very much. My name is Genevieve Michealis and I am very happy to be here."

"Genevieve….Mich…michael…SEBASTIAN!"

"Now calm down, Ciel…"

"You have a child!?"

"Yes but-"

"Who did you sleep with?!" Ciel shouted, sounding wounded, pain dancing across his face and hurt in his eyes, "Am I not enough for you?" He cried, sounding weak and destroyed.

"My love, don't say such ludicrous things! The very thought of being with anyone else but you sickens me, so refrain from saying such things! You are more than enough!" Sebastian quickly shouted back, cupping Ciel's face and leaning close to him, feeling his own heart be wounded by such preposterous words. He breathed in Ciel's essence, not wanting to lose him. Ever. Then he spoke again, trying to explain his situation, "It is a terribly long story but I shall attempt to recap it all. Lafayette was pregnant before Cinis, the child got taken out, raised by Li-Jin and he gave her back to me. That about covers it, yes? Do you see now? She is my child."

"Sebastian…sorry I got so flustered…so she is yours then? Well, I cannot turn her away, not when she is so well mannered and proper. I do not mind children so much if they behave."

"I will be on my best behavior, Lord Phantomhive."

"My father was Lord Phantomhive, Ciel is enough. From now on Genevieve you will live under our rules."

"Our rules?" Sebastian questioned, tilting his head as Genevieve listened intently to every word he said because she wanted very much to make both Ciel and Sebastian happy.

"But of course, Sebastian, as your mate she is my responsibility too. I suppose since I am the effeminate one, according to you, I will be the mother."

"Very well put, Ciel," Sebastian approved before picking up his beloved child and twirling her around with glee to hear the most wonderful laughter. Seeing her cheerful face and light blonde hair whipping around was enough to make his heart swell with joy.

"I am a lucky girl to have two fathers. Is this my bedroom?"

"It is now," Ciel answered, unable to stop his smile as she crawled into the bed that was much too large for her.

"Can I wear black too?" She asked, looking at their attire with adoration

"For this once you can have whatever you like, my mistress," Sebastian said, bowing to her as he would to anyone he served

With a wave of his hand her clothes turned black and gold making her look like a bumble bee and then she kissed them each goodnight and fell asleep. Ciel watched her sleeping feeling a heavy sense of responsibility crash over him and a need to protect something so small and dear. He stroked her small body and face, loving her from that moment onward as his own. Sebastian and Ciel shared a kiss as they looked at what their life would become from that day forward- two demon parents, living in hell, raising a child, and starting a war.


	29. Contracts are like relationships

!**[A/N: In this chapter there is limes and rape, Just a warning]**!

Genevieve usually dreamt of the same thing when she closed her eyes. She was in a void of color, spinning around and around and around until she got dizzy. Then she would always find herself planted in a field of flowers and someone would tell her to pick some but only the right ones. She always picked five simple daisies, because they were so pretty to her but also very boring. She honestly didn't know why she picked those when there were so many other gorgeous flowers. The next part of her dream is what she hated the most.

The person told her she had picked the wrong flowers and when she looked in her basket they were replaced with vines that wrapped around her arms and dug their thorns into her until she bleed out, unable to ever feel or pick flowers again. The same process was repeated until she was filled with holes everywhere, even her mouth and eyes then she would melt into a puddle of blood and turn all the flowers red, tainting the perfect garden thus making the gardener, or so that's who she thought was speaking to her, very angry.

She would then find herself being buried alive, or whatever she was at the moment, with nothing but the smell of dirt and green roots to comfort her. She stood there motionless until her skin would begin to crawl and something disgusting would happen that would awaken her. She would see herself as if this was a film and she could see herself lying in the dirt and she would see what sickened her to the core. In each hole that had been drilled by the thorns was a slimy, wiggling, worm. She would scream and wake up and Li-Jin would be there or one of her sisters to tell her it was just a dream and that soon very soon, she would be relieved of all those things and not be able to sleep or even dream.

She thought that would be utter bliss, to escape her mental hell. But now none of her sisters were there and Li-Jin was gone, she had a new family now and she didn't want to say it but couldn't help but to think that they were better too. Sebastian, her rightful father, was handsome and strong, fluent in every language, and had a very charming smile and properness with an attitude she wished she had. Ciel, she supposed he was her mother now although she considered his title would be step-father or father number two but she gave him the dignity he deserved and would call him Ciel for he was not her true father though she loved him still.

She thought besides her father Ciel was the most attractive demon she had seen, more so beautiful than handsome. Porcelain skin, big blue yes, and feathery hair. He was incredibly intellectual and used very large words, he was easy to upset, humorous at times, openly honest to her, and dominant and like his true demon name stated he was a born leader. She admired his criminal and genius mind and his accent too, much more prominent than Sebastian's. Though she had only known him for a week now she could not help but feel an attachment to him.

He was teaching her chess, a game she found incredibly entertaining and enriching and they partook in reading college level books together for story books could only do so much for her. She loved learning new things about the world around her and above her, as much as possible. She did, on occasion, read a book meant for a younger person or a person who just was reading for enjoyment but they were human books that were very popular in English culture. Sherlock Holmes (whom she had a crush on), Gulliver's Travels, The Arabian nights, and such things like that and she was to be well versed in the writings of dear Shakespeare-who she adored to no end. She found herself somber at the end of Romeo and Juliet, stating that although all is fair in love in war that she wished they had gotten a happier end than all that.

She also picked up a book called Faust to which the very title made Sebastian cringe in thought of his eight-legged nemesis he defeated, including a character that was named Doctor Faustus which brought up even more bad memories. Books of Dickens, Stowe, Jules Vern, Victor Hugo, and the beloved Carroll classic Alice in Wonderland were all read by her. As well as a book of poems and songs to which she found she could not pair music with. She enjoyed the American fairy tale every now and then but where she had wanted Romeo and Juliet to not die she soon found it was much better as a grim story (which she also learned to read the Grimm stories) and that happy endings were unrealistic, at least the way they worded it was.

She had her nose buried in everything from Emily Dickerson to Moby Dick, expanding her little mind until it was full to burst with knowledge. Sebastian and Ciel could not hope for a better, well mannered child. She never cried or whined, she loved whatever they gave her, and complained not once. When she met anyone she curtsied deeply and greeted them properly, when she attended school (school was a loose sense of the word as she was homeschooled) she stood erect and listened. She dressed herself, said thank you and excuse me every chance she got, she was the most polite, well bred, sweetest demon child there ever was which made Ciel find it almost a large joke that she was the half-sister to the spawn of Satan and yet the actual spawn acted like a brat while the half sister acted like a saint (and that in itself was a joke too!)

While she was kind to everyone she did have her boiling points but tried to be reasonable and logical, nowhere near the short fuse of Ciel but more like her father, dignified and aplomb, boldly truthful even if it stung people's opinions, and even though it seemed she had not a violent bone in her body Sebastian was happy to report that when a child made fun of Ciel(for no reason really, children just seemed to either like or hate him) Genevieve was quick to snap his neck, much to his parents displeasure and shock but the child was a demon, he would not die, so they let it off as a warning to her to which she shortly replied,

"I would say you should learn how to teach your children some manners but that would require you having some first."

Oh how Sebastian loved her all the more in that moment and found Li-Jin was correct, she was a smart ass and that was very much like Sebastian. Very brazen, when need be and politely curt. She was dainty otherwise, sipped tea like a real lady and crossed her legs too. She never minded being alone but Ciel hated to have to do it anyways and so did Sebastian but they had pressing matters at hand. They were just lucky Lafayette or Cinis hadn't seen or heard of her yet but it would have to happen eventually. So today when they left to train and control a rowdy army of demons Genevieve was left sitting on small chair that mimicked Ciel's, with a book by writings of Sebastian's favored author and poet, Sir Edgar Allen Poe called 'The masque of the red death' when she felt heavy sleep dawn on her.

She didn't want to sleep though, in fact she had denied herself sleep for three days, surviving only on very sweet blood and a good poem or two. When she did sleep she buried her face in her pillow, suffocating herself but trying to get nothing but darkness in her mind. It never worked. She would bite back her screams when she awoke, she didn't want to bother her father or Ciel but it was hard to heavily cry in the pillow and pass it off as breathing. As she would meet and greet people, arise every day, or even sip her blood she would still feel the worms wiggling inside her. So she tried, once again, to snuff out all light sources around her, and once again she couldn't.

The dream started the same and she was in the same garden but she told herself this had to stop. She told herself, 'pick different flowers' then again they could all be wrong. Some of the flowers seemed to be glowing to her, should she pick those? Was it a trap? She had to take that risk as she stooped down to pick them, fearful of their thorns, but when she picked them the thorns vanished, except on one of them. In her basket were two roses- a black one and a yellow one(the yellow one still had thorns). The yellow one lost those thorns had turned blue all the sudden making the voice grow pleased.

"You have chosen correctly."

Instead of being surrounded by thorns, soft petals caressed her, fluttering in the wind like confetti. Through the petals she could see two people, holding the roses in their hands with smiles. She could barely make them out. She squinted but they seemed to get farther and farther away. She wanted to be close to them but to no avail, something was pulling her away and out of her dream. She woke up from her dream, miserable she did not get to see who the people were. For some reason they made her feel warm and welcome, but then again anything was better than being worm-filled. In front of her was a young demon girl with very frizzy hair wearing a lavender jacket or perhaps a dress, smiling dopily at her.

"Oh hello there little one, have you lost your way?"

"Hi there, what are you doing in sea-shell's chair?"

"Sea shell? Do you mean lord Phantomhive…I mean, Ciel?"

"Yeah yeah! Where are he and Sea-bass?"

"Sebastian and he are doing some training in preparation for the upcoming war. Have you not heard about it?"

"War? You mean people fight? Great, more fight. I hate fight."

"It is necessary; when war is present demons must fight to protect their creator Lord Satan. Brutish force must be used; diplomacy is not something most demons can do, especially when they are up against such a threat."

"You talk like a big kid! Like Sea-shell!"

"I hardly think Ciel is a kid, he is a grown man. But I will take the compliment. Thank you very much. What are you doing here?"

"Sea shell and Sea- Bass are my friends."

"Are they now? They never told me about you."

"What? They silly. My name Cinis, what yours?"

"Genevieve Michealis, daughter of Sebastian Michealis. A pleasure to meet you lady Cinis."

"Daughter? He has kiddies? Why he no tell me?"

"Your English must be worked on, my lady, but you are so small you may not know how to speak proper. Yes, most recently he has discovered that he and I are of the same blood, in lamens terms, he just found out he has, as you say 'kiddies'.

"Can we play?"

"But of course, I have time. I haven't played with anyone close to my age in a week or so, my adoptive sisters were much too…conceited…I mean, they cared a lot about how pretty they were."

"Being pretty is good! You are pretty!"

"Thank you, but a lesson you must learn is beauty is not everything. What shall we play then? Shall I teach you chess? It's a riveting game."

"Not sure what ribbit mean, frogs make that noise, yes? Chess boring! Play dollies!"

"Dollies? I'm afraid I have no dollies."

"Why not?"

"No reason, honestly. Would you like to play hide and go seek, I'm rather good at it."

"Oh! That game I like! Okay you go hide, I count."

"Can you count young one?"

"Yes! I not stupids! Go on hide!"

Genevieve shrugged as she placed her bookmarked book down and began to hide, thinking at the very least this childish game would help build sharper senses and get physical activity out of her. Cinis was on number nine when Ciel came storming in, utterly pissed and throwing his jacket off in a huff. He looked tired and downright stressed, about to blow like a volcano.

"I can't believe him, the nerve of that guy! I should have him executed!"

"I certainly agree, you are his commanding officer now, respect comes with the package. Did you not tell him so the other day? I should like to behead him myself." Sebastian was equally peeved, his brows furrowed and eyes slightly glowing, not even noticing the small child who was paused at number nine, not sure whether she should leap for glee or keep counting.

"Oh please do! Because that would be fucking wonderful! Excuse my language Cinis….CINIS!? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Furthermore where is Genevieve?" Sebastian pondered in a half whisper looking around for her but finding no sign of her other that the book she was reading and her hair ribbon, which she took out when she slept even if she fell asleep on accident her hand mechanically would take it off because it bothered her so.

"I am right here dearest papa," Genevieve called, peering out from her hiding spot to see Ciel nearly fuming with anger, so close to exploding that Sebastian stepped a few inches away.

"You weren't supposed to come out yet!" Cinis hissed, throwing a pillow at her

"Ow! Uncalled for, most rude!"

"Cinis," Sebastian spoke in a slightly dark voice, "don't do that again."

"Don't be cross father, dear; she is but a child, younger than I. Besides it was a pillow not a machete. I am not hurt, not in the least. So, how do you know this young girl? She says she is your friend."

"Yup. We are friends forever!" She squealed, jumping up and down

"Friends by force more like. She is…well how should I put it. Well, perhaps an introduction. Genevieve, this is your half sister, Cinis."

"My…my half sister? You mean to say you had another child?"

"SISTER!" Cinis cried, running toward her, not caring that she didn't know that this girl actually came out of her mother too and wasn't logically explaining that this was Sebastian's child too and wondering whether or not she herself was his child and also thought half sister meant something entirely different than what it really meant.

"Remember what I told you about Lafayette, your mother, she had a child after you with…someone else."

"Oh, I see. I hadn't a clue, really. I shall cherish this little half sister, then. Is her last name Michealis too?" She asked, hugging her half sister who was squeezing the life out of her.

"Certainly not. She isn't my creation. Her last name is her mother's- Lybelle."

"I like that last name very much. Sounds very French. I should very much like to get acquainted with her."

"Now we can be sisters forever! You can play dress up with me and dollies!"

Sebastian dreaded the idea of the two playing with each other. He wanted nothing to do with this child, nothing at all or its mother but knew it could not be avoided. He hoped that Genevieve would rub some culture off onto the little she demon. They didn't have to grow up together or sleep together or all that, most likely Cinis would not even have time for her when the time came for her training as Satan's spawn. So he would indulge in this, if only to see the outcome.

"Oh well I'm so glad everyone is having such a wonderful time," Ciel sarcastically spoke up, a growl in his voice. It was more than apparent that he was about to lose his top and had been standing there, fists shaking, face reddening, and eyebrows twitching in silence. He looked so ready to kill someone it was scaring everyone in the room, "I'm so happy you are all getting along. Would anyone like a cup of tea while we're at it? Perhaps some crumpets?"

"Ciel, please, calm yourself," Sebastian soothingly said, trying to calm the storm that was raging as Ciel's voice got louder and louder. "Children I suggest you leave. Ciel might be having a meltdown."

Without another word the two girls nodded before running right out of the room leaving the livid demon and his concerned lover there alone. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose at the state Ciel was in, sighing heavily before he calmly went up to him and touched his shoulder causing the now hypersensitive man to smack his hand away and growl at him, his eyes very pink now and his horns stood there from out of his hair just as mean as he was. Sebastian growled back, the same way Ciel had, heated with vehemence, his eyes going to their demonic hue of pinkish red with the black cat like slits in them, his demon horns, too were prominent and curled against his head.

"Don't touch me! I'm not in the mood!"

"You need to take a breath!"

"You need to get the fuck out!"

"You need to shut up and calm down!"

"You shut up! You have no idea the day I had!"

"I was there thick-headed demon! I know everything! Now, kindly put away your claws and we can talk like gentleman."

"No!" Ciel shouted whilst childishly crossing his arms despite being, in physical appearance and actual human age, around twenty-ish.

"I'm warning you Ciel, breathe a little, and just calm yourself, alright? I know you had a tough day and that asshole would not listen to you and was being mighty stubborn but you need to just sit down. I mean it, relax or else."

"You don't own me! I can act as I please! I've had it up to here with people bossing me around and such! They think they are all high and mighty, well Satan chose me, not them! By the fires of hell, I am going to rip off your face if you so much as put a finger on me, so I suggest you get out if you want me to calm down so much!"

Sebastian didn't hear anything besides the first sentence. **You don't own me.** The words were echoed in his head like the space was empty like a cave and didn't have a sinister mind inside it. The words wrapped around him and constricted his heart and body so he couldn't move. His eyes were red by this point, his teeth large and sharp enough to rival Pluto's, his claws had ripped right through his gloves, his stare incredibly scary yet provocative at the same time, he was certain his physical appearance changed more than that. A devil tail with a very pointed end made itself known, positioning behind him so he looked like a scorpion ready to strike.

"Is that what you think, now?" Sebastian asked, his voice dark, husky, deep, rugged and all around demonic, defiantly not his and yet so much his that it couldn't be anyone else's. He chuckled, evil, cruel, and damned sexy too.

"You think I don't own you, my pet~" He asked, tilting his head to the side, his skin a little paler, his smile was giving Ciel all sorts of mixed signals. Fear or frustration, anger or arousal? The way he dragged out 'my pet', the way he purred it, the way he rolled his tongue like he was a Latin, born and raised, was very sensual. His pants suddenly became much too short on him allowing his lovely leather boots to become more prominent. In his hand was a black leather whip which he occasionally cracked on the floor to make a bold statement.

"Oh~ Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. You are dead wrong, baby. I own you, every part of you. You are mine. Got it?"

"You don't own me!" Ciel shrieked out again, the statement boldly placing itself in front of Sebastian who looked wounded yet dangerously angered. In his other hand was a knife which he twirled skillfully, smiling at it then at Ciel, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"You little minx~ I dare you to say that again. I will make sure you know who owns you. You are mine, only mine! You are my property! If you do not know that by now then you will know when I am done with you. Provoke me further and I'll make you scream in more ways than one."

Ciel walked closer and closer until Sebastian and he were but a hair and a breath away from each other. Sebastian did not have enough digits to count the number of things he wanted to do to him at that moment. Something about his anger got him off really good. He wanted to be abused and he wanted to abuse, in the best meaning possible. Ciel disrupted all horny demon thoughts when he placed his hand on Sebastian's cheek gently, giving him the sweetest puppy eyes. Sebastian's eyes turned back to normal, warmed by the action. They might as well be already married, they acted as such. They knew each other well now, they could predict the others movements and thoughts, even phrases.

Ciel rubbed Sebastian's chest so sincerely that his heart fluttered and his touches so feathered and gentle that it gave Sebastian goose bumps, making him lightly shudder. He was used to rough hostility but not to loving strokes and softness. This was a new kind of erotic, in a weird way to explain it the feeling was like Ciel was turning on his heart, appealing to his senses of romance not his senses of sexuality. They could both be sexual fiends, completely crazed but when they took the time to just sit there and hold each other that is when they exposed themselves the most. It made them vulnerable and open, more naked than ever.

It was so tender and heartfelt that they could have cried or died from the emotion for neither of them had such a strong love like this before. "Ciel," Sebastian whispered, as warm as possible and as gentle as a baby. No moaning, no grunting, just sighs of adoration and perhaps confusion. Ciel whispered his name back, making his legs go to jello. Every time he said his name, every time, it did something to him. This particular time he was oozing with passion, not sexual passion, just passion. His heart was about to explode. He was dizzy and suddenly numb yet never felt so alive ever.

"Sebastian," He whispered again making Sebastian's heart jump.

"Yes my love?" He sweetly responded, now looking more like his normal self.

Then suddenly, and out of nowhere, a change was made. Ciel dug sharp nails into Sebastian's chest and growled menacingly, when he looked up his eyes were dark pink and a sinister smile was painted on his face. Then he said those damaging words and all considerate kindness was pushed out of him,

"**You don't own me.**"

Sebastian knew then that his loving gestures earlier had been all false, to lure Sebastian into letting him get so close. Sebastian could not be bothered with his muddle of emotions. His true demon side took over, the side that frightened anyone who looked at him. The name he had was carnage but it should have been fear for even then Ciel felt like he was going to die for what he said and deep down inside his chest he felt dread from the face Sebastian had. He then wished he could take it back but nothing would fall on Sebastian's ears now. No mercy. This was him, the true him. Forget about English buttlering, forget about suave perfection, forget everything that was Sebastian. This was Trucidatio and before him was his mate, denying the very thing that made them mates. There was only one thing to do to make him accept the fact.

Force him.

Clothes were ripped to shred, a knife was brought into the fray, a whip too, not to mention claws and teeth, blood was everywhere, dark in its color, the pain was no longer pleasurable it was downright unbearable. He was not cutting to please, he was cutting to hurt because he too was pissed and hurt, deeply hurt and thus he deeply hurt Ciel. There weren't any kisses or sweet things said just curses and screams and blood. So much blood. Dripping from his body, his cheek, his chin, from Sebastian's fangs, from his claws. So much blood. Groans and moans were heard but all agonizing and pleads and cries were not heard.

Long gone was Sebastian, he wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore. The blood in his mouth tasted sinfully good. Ciel was gagged now, his screams muffled and he was plowed repeatedly from behind by something much too long and thick to be Sebastian but it was, Sebastian just made himself bigger. There was no love in his thrust and the force was not like their first time together. Ciel enjoyed pain but this pain wasn't inflicted for the cause of sexual pleasure but for suffering.

By the fifth time he was taken he couldn't even see very well but would not dare say it didn't feel good. No matter how rough or forceful or brutishly mean Sebastian was a master of pain and pleasure, able to combine both in any situation even one where he was taking advantage of someone. It still hurt, it was as painful as breaking bones but as said before it wasn't meant to be a good thing, it was meant to hurt and when you can feel the malice of someone's actions it doesn't matter how masochistic you are you don't want it. There is a type of pain that is unbearable to even the most sadistic of people- heart break. Cruelty of this nature was something even child molesters and murders could agree was something terrible. To feel unloved is the worst. Ciel let out a deafening scream into the rag.

Sooner than Ciel could even think he had Sebastian inside his now ungagged mouth, all of him. He only did what he did because he felt he had to, and part of him wanted to. He wanted to make Sebastian happy; this was his way of apologizing. Still Sebastian forced him harder and faster. His tail whipped out and took Ciel from behind which was not in the least bit enjoyable for it was thin and sharp like a spike.

"You are doing so well for someone who makes noises like he doesn't like it."

Of course he was, he loved the man still, despite his violence. Despite the fact that he literally had Sebastian's name carved all over him he could not hate the man. He knew very well why he was doing this had Ciel not provoked him as such he would have been much nicer about this. Ciel knew this was all his fault and he deserved this rough treatment. The fluid burned his scars but when Sebastian asked him, in the most spiteful of tones,

"You want more, don't you?"

Ciel nodded, because he did and he deserved to be used. It wasn't right of him to ignore or be rude like he did. Sebastian called him a whore and Ciel felt like he meant it this time. No playing around. He meant it. Ciel could agree, he was sure as hell acting like one. Sebastian remarked that it seemed like Ciel was actually enjoying all of this. Part of him, a little tiny part, was but a huge part hated it. Now he was sure he was going to be plunged into again but no. Something else. Sebastian was being terribly slow and gentle. Was he mocking the way Ciel had tricked him earlier? Ciel almost didn't care. It was starting to feel good but not enough to please him.

"You are mine. I own you. Say it!"

"Sebastian…"He weakly tried, finding himself much too emptied of breath to say much else but it was enough to break Sebastian. He could see Ciel's dried tears and feel his broken heart. What had he done? He looked over him and saw bruises, cuts, gashes, scars, whip marks and very unkind bite marks. Some of this would not fade in a day.

"By Satan…what have I done to you?"

"Don't…just take me again….I deserve this…"

"Don't say that! I hadn't meant for it to go this far…I just went crazy…"

"We all go a little crazy…"

"A little is a stretch."

Ciel could not help but chuckle a bit at the awkwardness of it all and the deep hidden innuendo there. Sebastian felt terrible for what he had done and struggled as he wrapped his arms around Ciel, forgetting he was still inside him making him squeal out.

"Oh by the third eye, I'm still in you, I'm sorry."

"Sebastian…stay in me."

"How can you say that after all I've done?"

"You own me; you can do whatever you wish to me as I to you. I love you; none of this pain will phase me as long as I know you love me too. Besides which, I am a little crazy too."

Sebastian could not respond with words, only with motion, making sure this time the humming and other sounds were more pleasure-based. All he heard now was the life-saving words: **You own me**. This was his mate, his lover, his one to be with forever. He most certainly did own him, but Ciel and Sebastian both knew something, Ciel owned Sebastian too. Even without contract. Love is just like that. They ended their love making with simply holding each other and Sebastian kissing away all his mistakes.

He felt such a strong need to make his presence known, to have dominance, to never let go of this love he had. He had lost Ciel so many times to other people and he didn't want that to happen again. When Ciel said those words it stabbed him painfully, it shattered him. He basically said they weren't mates. It was almost equivalent to "I hate you" or even worse, a break up. Sebastian didn't want that. He and Ciel were just mad, that was all, they had a tough day making sure the army was ship-shape but there was one in the ranks, the black and purple demon, who just refused to take their leadership seriously.

His remarks and attitude had gotten on Ciel's last nerve and instead of taking it out on him he took it out on Sebastian and Sebastian took his own frustration out on Ciel. Ciel kissed him, licking his bottom lip. Sebastian wondered how one could be so loving toward him when he just abused him. But that was the way of his lover and he accepted it. He was also very frisky and spontaneously aroused. Most demons are highly sexually active with their mates but even still Sebastian was always thrown just a tad off guard at how scandalous his mate was, even now he was acting as such even with everything that happened.

Sebastian could not deny him, he could not. He simply could not. Needless to say Ciel would not be able to walk when Sebastian was done, given everything else. Genevieve found her way back to their "home" with ease hoping all was okay. She was rather tired of playing with Cinis and hide and seek was so boring. Besides she wanted to be with her father and Ciel now more than anything. As she came into the room they stood there, welcoming her, both smiling and very happy now. She didn't have to ask, she was sure her father, in some way or another, made Ciel happy again. Then she flashed back to her dream and realized the two people in it were Ciel and Sebastian.

She pondered it for a while as they read the rest of the book together, as a family. What did her dream mean? Now she was a rational girl, commonsense was her sword, and so she thought there was some hidden meaning to it. So she deciphered to code like her beloved Holmes. It took her a while to find the symbolic meaning in it all but what she came up made her smile at the simplicity of the notion ad the mechanics of her mind. The five daises were her other sisters and the two roses were Ciel and Sebastian. It all made sense now. She kept getting hurt by the vines because it was a wrong choice, the voice had said. She realized that this meant something very elementary, as her Sherlock put it, that she did not belong with them, she belonged here.

This simple thing had tormented her for so long, this wanting to belong, and now it was resolved because now she belonged where she could fit in. She felt the word half sister mean something and thought, illogically, there were half daughters and that that's what she was to Li-Jin and now with Sebastian she was a daughter. A silly notion, not at all her kind of thinking, but made sense. With Li-Jin she was half a daughter, half a person and her new family with Ciel and Sebastian made her feel whole. Still, she remembered distinctly something that bothered her, other than the disgusting worms.

She thought and thought but could not come up with an answer. Why had the blue rose, Ciel's rose, been yellow before? Was it supposed to mean he was someone else before…or that maybe….maybe it was her mother? Then what did that mean? She had stayed up figuring it out. It could only mean one thing; Ciel was a better choice even though he wasn't the one who made her. Given the thorns that still stayed on her, she came up with one thing that Lafayette, her real mother, Cinis's mother, was a bad woman and on top of that there was another thing, one Genevieve took to heart, that Lafayette was also dangerous.


	30. The secret that lie behind my eyes

Ciel could barely move for the next several days, his rump was completely sore from his partner's onslaught but he still went about his day, trying to be an authoritative General while limping about and trying not to sit down too much because it hurt more that way. Sebastian, meanwhile, was trying to hide his cocky smirk as he stood presently by the side of Ciel, his Lieutenant and thus was there giving orders with him. It was hard to give commands and make sure everyone was in line when people were whispering about how crooked Ciel was walking and he knew exactly why.

"Silence in the ranks!" Ciel barked out, slapping a horse whip on his open palm.

Sebastian visibly shuddered but all the other demons were so busy doing pushups and other forms of physical training so they didn't notice. Ciel gave Sebastian a cold hard stare making him wonder if he was upset about what happened days ago but he smiled bitter sweetly and tilted his head, doing that naughty pose Sebastian found erotic.

"You too, Michealis. You aren't special."

"Oh sir, yes sir!" Sebastian tried his best not to sensually sound out, saluting to his mate before getting down on his hands and knees and doing pushups as ordered of him. He would take orders from his bluenette lover any day. He could see through his bangs the way Ciel was staring at him and it sent shivers of pure enthrallment up his spine to see his eyes overcast with desire and his small tongue lick his lips slowly.

If only to tease him further Sebastian removed his shirt, slowly as possible and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a smirk. Ciel looked away, smiling too as he went in-between the rows of demons making sure they were all doing pushups properly. He was trying his best to pay attention to a particular demon who was muttering way too much when he saw out of the corner of his eyes Sebastian doing one handed pushups just to show off. Ciel rolled his eyes comically with a bit of a scoff and a teasing little grin that was barely there on the edge of his lips.

"This is a waste of time," One demon mumbled angrily at another, the same black and purple one who had been giving Ciel the headache of a lifetime.

Ciel casually walked over to him taking long leisurely steps making sure his boots made a thump click noise as he trudged toward the demon whose name he came to know as Fulmen and that he had a brother, one he was speaking to, named Tonitrum. Their names meant lightning and thunder due to their loud voices and quick speed, Ciel agreed that they were indeed loud and definitely swift too but speed was not enough to compensate for their annoying nature.

Ciel whistled a charming tune and twirled his whip, calmly taking his time getting over there before leaning down with a pleasant face one with closed eyes and a content smile. "Are you having a nice conversation there, Fulmen?"

"Actually I was before you butted in, Sir," He grunted out, stretching the word sir in mock respect.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention to be nosey but I couldn't help but hear that you think this is a waste of time, please, do explain."

"Gladly. We are demons, have you forgotten?! We don't need physical training."

"Be that as it may I find it necessary to build up ones core strength otherwise you get lazy and rely on demon powers alone. I've seen them fail multiple times."

"But we have strength already! We don't need more!"

"When you do the test to get your demon title you fight but you already know how to do that, it is to test on whether or not you can. This is the same as it will measure your physical capability."

"But it's already been measured."

"All you do is whine. What, you can't do a little hard work?"

"I can do it I just see no need in it all!"

"It's not for you to question me! I am the general!" Ciel raised the whip and slapped it across his back with fury making Sebastian bite his lip, a bit jealous of the man who got to feel the receiving end of those infuriated whips. Ciel bent over and lifted up Tonitrum's chin with the end of his whip, smirking evilly.

"You're just as bad as he is. You will stay after hours and do extra work for me. Is this understood?"

"But I wasn't talking back to him!"

Ciel bent down a little more, his face now directly in Tonitrum's face, his elbow resting on his knee and his knuckles curled underneath his chin giving him a look that was to be described as incredulous. "I think a liar such as you deserves special treatment. Follow me."

Ciel rose along with Tonitrum, who was the inverse of his brother being mostly purple with black streaks, all the way to the front of the lines where they stood there together, observing each other. Then Ciel raised his voice as much as possible as he called out, "ATTENTION!" Making everyone stop, assume an upright position with their hands behind their backs and look as alert as physically possible. They weren't sure exactly what was going on but they were sure whatever it was it wasn't going to end well. Ciel was bitterly cruel and harsh to them, he would spit on them sometimes and call them names, but if he was kind he would not be the general and certainly not a demon.

"Sebastian Michealis, front and center!"

"Sir yes sir!" He called out, going to his post beside Ciel, still shirtless but dignified enough to make everyone stay silent as they watched how firm and still he could be. Ciel began circling around the two like the earth does the sun while his hands were behind his back, looking very much pleased with himself as his devious mind set to work. He more or less started looking and sounding like he was giving a lecture, to which he was very good at seeing as Sebastian gave him many during their teachings together.

"Gentleman and ladies," Ciel boomed, and yes there were female demons there but he was no less unsympathetic toward them, "here stand before you two demons. Like snowflakes each demon is an individual but unlike snowflakes there are some who are masterpieces and some pieces of shit."

Everyone paid attention, even Fulmen, though he was not pleased in the least to see his brother up there looking awkward like he did. He sourly looked on, wanting to strangle the blue-haired man with his own two hands and watch the light fade from his sea colored eyes. Ciel stepped in front of Sebastian with a hard look in his eyes, tapping the whip on his hand.

"Take note, all of you lower life forms. If you want to be a competent soldier in my militia then you will do well to pay attention to what I have to say. Lieutenant Michealis, or as you all know him by Trucidatio, is a fine example of what a soldier should be."

"That's some biased bullshit!" Fulmen accused, straining his neck as he screamed out his sentence.

"Not at all, Fulmen, and I'd very much like you to shut your trap before I sew it shut or rip your lips right off. Now then, you might all think what he said is true, that this is biased; I assure you it is not. If any of you were like this, I'd praise you too. Actually I think that there are several of you that are on your way to being as grand a soldier as he is, Segmentum my major, is one of those and Phrenisis too. Both equally magnificent at taking orders."

"May I have leave to speak sir?" Phrenisis, a very thin and bony looking demon asked, a hand on his forehead in salute and the other firmly at his side. Ciel nodded to him as he replied,

"At ease. You have my leave."

"Sir I must state sir that I am very thankful for your compliment sir. I wish to succeed Michealis, sir, in hopes to become your lieutenant sir!"

"Bravo," Ciel briskly complimented, a shadow of a smile on his pale face, those lovely moon beam eyes of his glancing downwards, a huff of a laugh escaping his mouth, "But even at your skill it could take a long time. I appreciate your enthusiasm, my good man. Now, as you were."

"As you command, sir!"

"Very good. Now then, as I was saying. This specimen, right here is the example you should all follow," The young man prompted, touching the butt of the whip to Sebastian's chest as an instructor would to the board when he was trying to make a fine point to his class. Sebastian warmed up under the profuse felicitation of his character, keeping a stern, unreadable face though his heart was palpitating.

Of course he knew he was an excellent demon but to be told by one's lover is entirely different. It wasn't biased, it was the truth and demons were not used to hearing the truth. They lived in a world of shadows and deceit, a wicked, sinful, thick boiling mass of hatred and despair that lived to consume them. Everything was an endless void of nothingness for them and only the soul was worth looking forward to. Even that, though, became nothing. Empty. Just like them. Monotonous was their life, nothing to live for mainly because they weren't even alive. There was a hidden thread wove into them that made them feel almost sorry for the humans because they were so easy to deceive or was it…because they wanted to be them?

Sebastian was graced and honored to have such a divine lover such as the one who was now pointing at the especially bothered weather named demon. To have such a prize as Ciel was something that filled Sebastian up with self gratification. Every day he got to see those cruel, cold, jaded eyes glance his way was another day he felt liberated as a man and wickedly rapt.

"This is known as a caeli-capite," Ciel elucidated, rolling his tongue along the roof of his mouth, the way he said it was dragged out and in a teasing manner, only meant to belittle the demon for the name meant airhead in their language to which some of the other demons had to withhold their laughter, "He's the worst kind of demon. The most slapdash, uncultured, boorish, disrespectful, garrulous, languid little beast that did ever crawl into the pits of hell. You should all be ashamed if you ever end up like this one."

The crowd analyzed Tonitrum now finding him to be their subordinate only because someone had said so. This sort of thing is called mob mentality. To put it simply mob mentality is when someone of high social status like Ciel Phantomhive is in front of those much lower on the grid than he. When he agrees to something or tells them to do something they do it and agree too, just for the fact that he does and if he does then it must be true. This is why people with power must be careful not to abuse it and why said people are the most frightening for they could use that power so willingly, so haphazardly, and destroy anyone or they could use it to twist minds into corruption but sometimes, just sometimes, this kind of power could make them into a prodigious leader.

Ciel was fully aware that some sort of slander would be thrown his way. After all it was custom of unintelligent monkeys to fling their own feces at others. However when the insults came from, who else but Fulmen, Ciel snorted inwardly, jerking his head up as he did so. He seemed like a bull about to charge blindly at the color red without any cause or reason and yet he was as confident as a tiger before a kill. He was the most dangerous when irked for no one could predict what he would do. It would be mentionable that there was a lovely mahogany desk there, hand carved too, with an equally handsome looking baroque styled chair, the kind Ciel simply adored with its high back making him look bigger than he was and delicate wood work that was engraved with the most intricate of swirling leaves and vines. He loved most of all the nubs on the bottom that held the chair up that were shaped like claws almost.

The fabric was dark blue velvet which looked ravishing against the gold but this was not what mattered. What mattered was he sat on the polished wood desk, crossing one leg over the other, the presumptuous smug little grin seemingly plastered to his round face. It was stuck there for such a long time that it was a wonder it wasn't always a part of him and thus Sebastian began questioning whether Ciel looked best smiling or frowning. As of prior he looked deliciously malicious. Sebastian was trilling with impatient curiosity, pondering the ever present twirling labyrinth that was his mate's complex self.

A booted foot bounced up and down over a pale, laced tight clad knee, ten black painted fingernails drummed on the desk as the person they belonged to leaned back, enjoying the hushed silence and reverence he got from those in the crowd who were about to see Ciel truly loose his shit. By Satan, the look in his eyes, his very much breathtaking midnight sky colored eyes, was so daringly bold and dangerous that he seemed like he could do anything and not care what it was.

Sebastian swore for just a second he tasted the sweet sting of Ciel's essence. Demons are shells, soulless creatures, so it would be odd for Sebastian to suddenly be getting a vibe from Ciel that read as if, for a fraction of a second, he had one. As Sebastian watch Ciel become a little tea pot about to tip over and pour out he couldn't help but think his Ciel, yes his he was damned sure no one else's, was going to be on the same level as him someday soon. He had something that no other demon could have which was something Sebastian could smell and barely taste. Something very off and Sebastian was certain he was the only demon who had it. Ciel was the only demon who still had, somewhat, a soul.

The soul was beyond tainted, barely there. Don't be confused, he wasn't human in the least, no not at all. Every piece and particle was all demon but inside of him was a candle with a little flickering, nearly dead light. Though it was weakly hanging like a loose tooth on a child it was bright, bright enough for Sebastian to notice it. This didn't make him human; it made him even more deadly. His lover was lethal. Sebastian smiled. _And that is just the way it should be. I would not change anything about him._

"Fulmen, say one more thing about me and I swear by the third eye I will show you what becomes of those who do not respect me."

"Go ahead, try it! I'm sick of following your orders you filthy rat!"

One might note that Fulmen was young, not the youngest there but young, and young demons are so thick headed and stubborn as well as cocky. They run around thinking everyone is beneath them and that they are on top of the world. These kinds of thoughts get you killed. Ciel knew this and this is why he never crossed the deadly waters of overconfidence and modesty. He was somewhere in the middle. He knew his power limitations, he knew he wasn't the best, but he also knew he was in command and that this position had nothing to do with physical power. The power was supplied by the soldiers, he was the brain.

"Why don't you shut up, Fulmen!" Phrenisis almost roared, his face as red as the blood it was obvious he wanted to spill.

His pupils had dilated into the slit formation all demons take. He was shaking with anger. Ciel found this curious as Phrenisis, though a great demon soldier and took orders well, was meek and shy. He rarely ever spoke out or looked for trouble unless he had to. He wasn't weak, he was a great fighter, perhaps one of the top ten best, but he would rather stay in the shadows where he belonged. His name meant madness but for the most part he was as calm as it gets.

"Vade moriatur tromera daskalou pete (Go die terribly, teacher's pet)"

"SILENCE!" Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs

"Why don't you take your own advice, Primicerius?! Actually, the lord Satan should of named you Inbecillis because you are a weak imbecile!"

"You've tried my patience for the last time. You deny I have power. I told you if you made another remark I would put on a little show for you. Please, sit back and allow me to demonstrate what I do to people who doubt me."

It would be a lie to say that the demon that sat in front of Ciel, unaware of what he was doing or how he was moving, was not scared. He was just as loud and as quick as his brother but he was easily intimidated which his older brother took advantage of. Sebastian leaned up against the side of the desk, tilting his head to see what would become of his dearest and what would become of Fulmen and Tonitrum. Ciel reared back his leg until his knee touched his chest and then BAM. He struck Tonitrum right against his back with the flat surface of his boots. Normally this would do nothing and often demons are never surprised, at the most he should be taken aback but he fell to the ground in a heap.

"BROTHER!" Fulmen cried, seeing Tonitrum spread on the floor, dark blood forming a halo around his front. Sebastian analyzed the shape and realized they came from puncture points on his back and most likely his chest. Upon closer inspection he found the bottom of Ciel's boots now had spikes. Not just any spikes either, long, thick, hard spikes. They penetrated the demon, right through him. Sebastian was most pleased as Fulmen lamented over his lost brother.

"Oh quit your whining. Is that all you do? I missed his heart, on purpose. You should be thankful I show you such mercy. Now you know to never speak out against me. Do so, even in whisper, even behind my back, and I will make lovely wall decorations of your corpses or better yet kill you as the other one watches. I have eyes everywhere so don't try anything and if you think I am lying, well boys, I'm on very good terms with the horned one. So, you sons of bitches, try me again. I swear on the ashes you were born from I will fuck you up. I don't know how many times I must say this."

Fulmen looked up, wanting his stare to be nothing but hate-filled but found them to be fearful instead. Ciel glowered down at him with a sneer before spitting on them both. Fulmen lifted up his brother and without another word, bowed lightly, accepting this defeat…for now. Ciel kicked his foot on the desk calling Fulmen's attention to it. He saw the spikes dripping with his brother's blood and it reminded him that Ciel would do the same to him. He would always be there, like a conjoined twin, attached at the hip, or like a shadow that silently stalks you. Fulmen grew more and more fearful of those dead eyes that had nothing, not even his reflection, in them. All he could hear in his head was Ciel's laughter and his book thumping on the desk. Sebastian was right, Ciel was lethal. He could strike fear into the hearts of anyone, if need be.

Fulmen, as they say, got the hell out of dodge, with his brother, needing to fix him up. All the way he was paranoid. Was Ciel there or perhaps there? He could feel him everywhere, closing in. He could hear nothing but those sounds Ha Ha Thump Thump Ha Ha Thump. Mocking laughter that was evil in its intent and the ever present reminder of his mistake. Sebastian was about to whisper to Ciel that what he just did was all sorts of unfathomable ambitiousness and downright atrocious, in the best way (or worst seeing as they were demons) but someone beat him to it.

"Oh General Primicerius, that was an amazing spectacle! I am honored to be front in line to see that! What a show!"

"Please, Phrenisis, you are being much too flattering to someone who is at a higher level than you are."

"I cannot help it sir! You are most wonderful!"

"You are most charming," Ciel truthfully stated, "But honestly you should tone it down. You are being much too forward."

Sebastian mentally agreed. This fellow had never gotten on his bad side; he rather liked him at first for he was no simpleton and never made his mate angry. Now he was unsure whether he should idly sit there and let him gush all over Ciel like that or say something kindly cruel, as always.

"I…I am?" He questioned, eyelashes fluttering and cheeks turning pink

Sebastian could tell now as Ciel and he continued their conversation, Ciel bending down to wipe off the blood off his shoe, that this demon was no good. Sebastian started despising this demon in particular. Not because of what he said but how he said it. It was all fine and dandy to compliment Ciel, he was worth that much, but it was how he did it. He was acting like those pawing perverts like Viscount and Baron Kelvin who were always violently expressing their lust for his mate (or back then master) and Sebastian couldn't stand it. He could read the demon like an open book and the book was making Sebastian grow from ticked off to completely filled with poisonous loathing. He wanted to tear out the pages of said book because yet another demon was trying to lay claim on what was his from the start.

Not only that but it was plain as hell was hot that this demon was overflowing with emotion for Ciel. He could see in those eyes that he wanted Ciel to be his, he wanted to claim him, mark him, take him and this was making Sebastian want to turn him inside out and cut open the heart that dared to love his one and only. It would not bother him so much if not for the look he constantly gave Ciel and then the look he gave Sebastian. He looked like he was saying, "He is mine." Cinis had tried to steal Ciel from him and that failed miserably (or more so happily for the demon ex butler) but now this new threat would not be so easy to get rid of. This was the first time in his entire life, even from his rise from the ashes, that Sebastian felt true jealousy.

Then he realized why the demon wanted Ciel so badly. It was for the one thing Ciel had. He didn't love Ciel that was a lie. He was putting on this whole innocent act. Sebastian could tell as he looked in his eyes and those eyes smiled darkly, making sure he knew that this was a façade. Just a mask he was donning. Like Claude Faustus he wanted only one thing, Ciel's soul, no matter how small it was, no matter how barely present. Then Sebastian widened his eyes as he looked deep into the eyes of the other demon and his heart nearly stopped as he could see some familiarity in them. _How could it be…surely this must be a mistake!_ This demon wasn't like Claude Faustus…he actually was Claude Faustus!


	31. Prince of Phobia

Once there was nothing but light, temptation did not exist. It was the utopic world of Adam and Eve. This pulchritudinous land, flowing with tranquility was much too paradisiacal. There were no problems, no obstacles, and no worries. Thus there was no sin. Such a land created by the divine hands of god was not to be tainted. The tree of knowledge he created stood there as a test of the capability of the two mortals and throughout time they passed the test. Until it was that god created a counterpart, Lucifer.

From this once angel, fallen from grace, came the seed of destruction that blossomed into a heavy fruit that was deceptively enticing with its reddened color. Inside it was the flagitious thing which we would call mortal sin. With the first bite its wicked black juices ran down Eve's chin to taint her and all the world with the tempting evils of the devil. Lucifer acquired a new name then; Satan. To match god's great strength came one greater than he, one that could shape humanity, if they gave way to temptation, into something iniquitous which would, in turn, cast them into hell.

Hell was a perfect place for such a creature as he. It was created just for him. In his creation Satan smiled, knowing this was meant to be. To each it's opposite. To each light there was darkness and to good there must be evil. To balance this even more Satan took the ashes of charred humans and became a pottery master, molding an army of empty vases ready for use in battle and to aid in his attempt at world conquest. Thus demons were created to be the opposite of the pure angels.

No two demons were alike, this was the humanity of them, and the madness of all this order was exactly what Satan wanted. It pleased him so to see humans transform into demons. This was his own world but he knew it could not be for long. He was dying. His grand age was coming to a close and soon a new Satan would have to reign for the next millennia or so. To think one so powerful could crumble so easily. It was just the way of things. Though he had to admit he was glad to be there at the dawn of a war against the first demon slayer to come about in centuries and that he would live long enough to see her peril. He could have not foretold, though, that some of his own accursed creations of sin would become much too human for his liking. They were not saints by any definition but there were few who dared to break his mold.

He both despised and respected them. After all, he broke the angelic mold he was formed into upon conception. This was essence of anarchy and so he kept them around, for his own entertainment. Right now his third eye was heavily concentrating on a little project he had. Call it an experiment. He was fond of toying with his little creations, making them suffer. It helped oh so much if they still had a piece of human in them. However this one was unique. He wanted to try out different things before his time ended. This little bit of research was proving to be useful.

The demon he watched walked alongside the General of the Army and the Lieutenant. Those two demons were shaping history and that's why Satan chose them. He knew from the start, though, upon the conjoining partnership that was the contract of the butler Michealis and his master Phantomhive that there would be no escaping the inevitable pairing they would become. Destiny, in fact, did exist and both he and god dictated it. The crow and the cat walked alongside his devious abomination of a creation, the crow sharply looked at him, wanting to seize him and burry his beak inside the creature. Satan grinned. _The crow knows, then? How much does he know? _They departed the crow and cat, leaving his research project standing there with a lingering feeling of desire. Satan could hear his thoughts and feel what he was feeling. He was lusting after the cat, yearning for him, but had no clue why.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ The experiment of his thought, grasping his chest and trembling. _Why do I feel like a magnet toward his metal? I'm attracted, in essence, but why? I want to be stick to him like glue. I want to live inside his shell and squirm around inside him. I will leave my imprint on his organs and devour his soul. _

The poor demon was frightened. Satan inhaled heavily. He was intoxicated by fear for fear leads to irrational behavior and that leads to wonderful things such as murder or betrayal. It was like a domino effect, you knock one down and the others come tumbling after. He watched the creation he made drown in his thoughts; all of them were of the blue haired cat. A sin entered him and tried it's best to find his center and become it. He was being controlled by this sin and soon was fully taken over by it. It was slipping into his skin and making him into a puppet, which he already was. The sin was a basic one-Lust.

_You are confused, my pawn, are you not? You aren't certain why you feel this pulling need to be beside that cat. Let his image flutter in your mind. Let us see what becomes of you._

The demon dragged himself to his usual place of darkness. This was his home, in the crevasses of hell, where he could be free to indulge himself in sick fantasies. He knew, though, that these desires would eat him alive and that with them came those tormenting thoughts that never stopped. He didn't know the origin of them but they made him feel so afraid. The tiresome feel of being afraid was so tedious that coming back to his place of rest felt like nothing anymore. He still didn't want to see those images though. He tried to rationalize that he was not like that. That was not who he was. He sank deeper into the dark pools of lust, knowing too well what would happen next.

Satan knew too. The immoral demon would start to take his length in his hand and begin masturbating to the images in his head-the ones he liked to see but still knew not why. That slightly curvaceous, feminine frame that belonged to the one whose human name was Ciel would filter into his brain and dominate him. Images he wasn't sure he had seen but was at familiars with. It was always in point of view format, these images. He could see his hands (he supposed they were his) brushing his perfect little pearls of teeth, and kissing his petite feet, and dressing his soft form. At this point he lost all dignity and self respect and cared not who saw him. He opened himself up to anyone at that point.

A gift so open in place like this would be taken by any lascivious knave and sure enough it was. Always came those who were voluptuous in form and vigorous and impassioned in nature. They latched onto his flesh like the leeches they were, sucking him dry of all he had and yet still he was flooded with these burning images that seared into him. These lusty demons did nothing for him except speed up the process of his delusions. Some of them were male and some were female although it wouldn't matter for they really could be either sex or both. All he was thinking about was one blue eye that became a sword that pierced through the veil that was his flesh and burrowed itself into him.

Then came the horror. He would try to tell himself to stop. He didn't want to slaughter mercilessly; it was beneath him to kill for mere enjoyment. He wasn't like that crow. He was a bit more civilized. At least he told himself so. He didn't even scream anymore now, much to Satan's displeasure. All he could do was watch his own mental movie as he was taken repeatedly by the sexed up splotches of dark creation called incubi and succubi. His hands were covered in blood in these images, as was his mouth. The blood tasted damned good though. It was thoroughly addictive. There was always another young boy, one he desired just as heavily. Thus he hated himself when the boy was impaled and not in the way he fancied to do it. He would always see his hands, gloved hands, now not so white but instead a color he began to hate.

Thus he began to hate himself and fear, like lust, gobbled him whole. He was the essence of phobia, afraid of the most intricate of things. Memories, himself, and not knowing who he was. He welcomed amnesia it like a neighbor to a new house he just moved into. He wanted to forget and was afraid of remembering but more so afraid of what he now knew were memories. This kind of fear was called Mnemophobia. Yet every day he did the same thing. From the moment he saw that cat he could not help but want to be so close to him that he would become a part of him.

He wanted to join with him until they became a fusion of flesh, a heap of body parts, and a mess of hellish proportions. He would be torn between wanting to kill himself and wanting to demolish the fragile youth (for he viewed him as a fragile porcelain doll) called Primicerius. He wanted to swallow him whole, bones and all, guts and heart, blood and teeth, essence and flesh, and those eyes would be last. Those eyes that haunted him and brought about such terrible memories. The demon had no reason to believe they were anything but memories but couldn't recall ever being there or wanting to do what he did in them.

He just wasn't that kind of person. He still didn't understand half of what he was thinking now. All he knew was the burning sensation inside of him would not stop until he reached the well of water to quench his dyeing thirst for carnal sin with Ciel. First things first was the get rid of that mate he had, of course. No easy task for sure but his insane mind had told him it was the only way. Even before knowing his name he hated that crow and awaited to pluck his feathers clean off. He didn't know why he hated him, he just did. His face always was in his head too, but disgust crept in him, not desire.

Madness. His namesake meant Madness. It was true, every little bit of it. He was quite fanatical. He lifted his trembling fingers in front of his face and saw nothing but white gloves spray painted with dots of crimson. His heart, whatever was left of it, was breaking, and always he would want to cry for the souls of those he destroyed in his memories. He longed for peace, a peace he knew he could only have when he consumed everything that made up the once called Earl of Phantomhive. He knew, deep down, that a being such a he, given what he was, could never attain true peace in hell. Thus he detested himself. He didn't want to feel like this, at all, and didn't want these memories. He wasn't even sure sometimes if he wanted Ciel or not. After all, he had no idea why.

Wasn't there someone else he wanted? Someone he truly wanted? Blue eyes. That's all he ever got. Blue eyes that looked into his with such desperate sadness and despair. Such pitiful yearning to be loved and aching of betrayal. He could not stand those eyes and then started to hate the color, despite it being Ciel's favorite color and he, for some reason, knew that and still hated it. He just wanted everything to turn into darkness. That's what he loved the most. He felt he was doing something wrong, like he's been here before. His mind was screaming over and over again like a broken record spinning inside his brain: _Who am I, really?_

Satan's eyes, all three of them, watched lazily over the minion he had fashioned with a curving grin that read as nothing but malicious. Phrenisis Introrsum, literally translated to Madness Inside, was the name of the fine construction of devilish destruction he made and he was certain Phrenisis would give him much entertaining in these upcoming months that would lead up to the battle of the century and ultimately his demise. With the capture of the devil killing woman his crown would fall and usher in a new era of hell. The next generation was beginning and riding alongside it like a parasite was his own little game he created just for fun.

Long ago Ciel and he would be like brothers, so akin to each other it was a wonder that Ciel was even human to begin with. He had been described, once, as an imp that spawned off a demon and this was incredibly true even to this day. The moment Ciel spoke back to him, the moment he dared to look in his eyes, Satan knew he would become a legendary leader and with his skills in agility he could escape anything and go into anything; much like an octopus could squeeze into tight spaces. However he was once human after all. No matter how many times he made riveting monologues or spoke with such affirmation that it gave some higher demons a quake Ciel had a weakness and that was his human affection for Sebastian. This test, this game, would prove to be useful in destroying the connection between the demon cat and crow. At the moment, though powerful, they were nothing to him but flies and what better way to catch flies than with a spider?

For you see this wicked little game included something he had never tried before, something only the big man upstairs had ever done. The thought that he could accomplish it and hopefully set it in motion made a grin appear making him look very much like a properly carved jack-o-latern. He had done something that defied the laws of heaven and the testament of his work of demonic art was standing right there tormented by imagery he could not explain. With this new power he would enter his antichrist into a world of true chaos, for he, the creator of all things malicious, had finally learned how to do what the arrogant God was certain only he could do. Resurrection.


	32. Forked tongues and Fork paths

Every relationship needs a little give and take. Both sides must do equal parts or else one will feel less appreciated and then leave. Sebastian and Ciel's relationship, even before they were considering each other as lovers, was nothing but give and take. Sebastian had, upon the first days of being with Ciel, thought it nothing but give. He was always giving his all, giving attention; giving everything he possibly could to the insatiable boy he served. As he lay in bed at the end of a terribly busy day he would slowly start to realize it was not just him giving everything and getting nothing in return.

Ciel had promised something very special to the crow-tailed butler upon their first encounter. As per the contract one Ciel Phantomhive must give Sebastian his soul. This was their deal and it bound them together like sticks for firewood. So while Ciel did not physically give to Sebastian there was the promise of the grand reward he held within him. Sebastian polished it and made it shine; taking pride in the soul he was going to harvest. Until it was that he realized Ciel gave much more than just a simple soul. In the waning hours of the afternoon, when the sun was slowly setting into the earth and the sky became a canvas of rainbow hues, is when the two could really be themselves.

When everyone left and the manor was still is when the two would go from butler and master to old friends. It was in playing a round of chess with Ciel that Sebastian found companionship. The sun set perfectly over the boy, giving him an orange glow to his face and eyes. Sebastian had not made a move yet, all he could do was stare at the radiance that seemed to emanate from the young boy. His blues were dyed red and gold and his eyes tinted yellow, making it seem like he was set ablaze. Sebastian had opportunity to call checkmate but thought a sense of humility was needed to flavor the soul so he let him win. When Ciel called the checkmate, still like a campfire in appearance, he stated,

"You let me win, I know that. You shouldn't do that, Sebastian. I want to win on my own. Not because of pure satisfaction or self-indulgence, either. You see I have always called myself the king of the chessboard and you my pawn. Do you find this correct?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Then you are a fool, butler. Don't you see I have to win, at this game at least? I know winning isn't everything but at a crucial time like this it is."

Sebastian did not understand him. He didn't understand humans in general but as his young earl called his own checkmate Sebastian began to understand them more. The birds chirped around them, the wind whistled through the trees, the smell of jasmines wafted in the air. All was peaceful and there wasn't going to be another moment like this in all the world. Sebastian wanted to stay like this, forever, watching the sun go down and cast its fiery aura all over Ciel. He found that Ciel had wanted to win for such a simple reason. He wanted to win in the game because he knew Sebastian was the real king of the chessboard and Ciel his pawn. When the final bell tolled Sebastian would be there to call checkmate on Ciel and so Ciel wanted to win against a demon, just once, before that time came.

Sebastian had continued playing chess with Ciel, finding him riveting and enthusiastic. His lord was quite lively when others weren't around. He did not shiver in fear when Sebastian's eyes turned pink for a moment but only commented that with the sunlight they looked very enchanting. The blue eyed earl had fell asleep shortly after to which Sebastian responded with a little laugh. He knew then that he had no ordinary puppet with just a soul. He had something particularly fantastic. This boy was too much like him. Something so close to him, something that dared to sew himself into his chest like this, must have been damned from birth.

_Ciel Phantomhive, my little lord, my blue jay, my sparrow, my egg that carries inside of it a soul. Do you know what I will do to you, when that time comes? Little one, I promise, I swear, I will kiss the soul right out of you._

When Sebastian tucked him into bed, prepared his tea, cooked his meals, bathed him, he started to find that this contract was not as bad as it seemed. He could go on like this forever. When Ciel became a shell and his soul swiped away Sebastian let go of all self-consciousness and tormented that body in ways he dare not speak. This is how he knew it would be, when his soul was gone. Nothing would be left but a husk and Sebastian would toy with him like a doll. His only regret would be to not see those breath taking eyes of his.

_My barely breathing body of a lord, you've condemned me to another layer of hell. Those eyes have burrowed into me and made me yours. So I belong to you, as always. You tie me down, even when there is no contract. The sooner you are destroyed the sooner I can be freed from the prison you put me in. _

The soul was taken and instead a relationship was given, a relationship more fruitful and loving than any soul could provide. Where the void had been inside of Sebastian's chest was now filled to its maximum with deep affection. For a demon, especially a demon such as he named for his love of massacre, to feel any emotion especially this one, was beyond belief. Those that had respected him now either were ashamed of him or detested him but it was dust under the mat for him. What could he do about it, though? He was, like his beloved, damned from conception. The moment he looked into those deep oceanic eyes he was doomed to be fastened to this boy. First through contract and now through something else.

He knew he could never escape Ciel for even as a butler he was bound to think about what he might wear the next day, what kind of tea he likes, where he likes to take naps, the temperature of his bath water and so he was forced to think of nothing but Ciel until his visage was the only thing he could see. It began to grow on him, these thoughts, as did the boy like vines around a wooden fence. (He was the fence, Ciel were the vines) and soon he was ensnared with no chance of escape. Somewhere along the lines he found he didn't want to.

_Que pouvez-vous faire? C'est la vie. This is our love that is beyond explanation. Like two gears we move fluidly against each other, working off each other to ritually create a never ending design of our emotions. It is not romance, it is no novella of fiction where men ride open shirted on horseback in vineyards, it is no Romeo and Juliet - this is us. We cannot put into words 'us' we just are. We have always existed for each other, have we not? Without me you could not destroy your opponents, without you I'd have no fantastic soul to chase endlessly like the dog you required me to be. In that end I suppose, somewhere in the depths of our darkened hearts, in the midst of chaos, we have always felt this way. You peeled away the layers of my skin to reveal my true self and raw without my human facade I have allowed you to see that you, my intricate puzzle, fit perfectly inside the gap inside me where a soul would occupy if I had one. Thus the essence of our love is almost tragically beautiful and tenderly poignant. _

"Sebastian," Ciel's soft voice called pulling the suave ravenette gently out of his thoughts to bring attention to him. The demon's sensual burgundy eyes followed the whispery voice to its source lingering in the doorway of the demonic library looking very much worn out. His rumpled shirt that was carelessly untucked, his stained mid-way shorts, one sock was sliding down his leg, his hair was tousled about as it a miniature hurricane just swept through it, and his face was worry worn including his eyes which seemed dim as if they were a fire slowly dying out. If he were still human his eyes would have heavy black bags underneath them from sleep exhaustion and his muscles would be aching. He was the general and yet he felt like he was the soldier. All in all Ciel was a beaten down man who had seen better days.

Sebastian analyzed the situation his mate was in. What a terrible state! What a wreck he was! Like the Campania or the Titanic he was slowly sinking from the pressure he was under. Far too much for any demon of any caliber to take on. It must have been a heavy load for his resilient, stubbornly determined, and tough-skinned lover to look so defeated. It wasn't enough that he had to train an entire demon army but then when he got back from that he must assume the position as parent and then also play with Cinis and somewhere in there he must train himself.

He found himself busier than he ever had before, even as the queens guard dog, and now was more like a buzzing bumble bee zipping from flower to flower speedily to collect things. Now he was Satan's errand boy and that job was for more time consuming and demanding. Nowadays he rarely ever had time to do endeavor in erogenous activity with Sebastian thus leaving the crimson-eyed man to be faintly disconcerted and their bed much too pressed and firm for either of their liking.

There was still a bit of butler left inside Sebastian as he actually enjoyed making the bed for that was the place with the most essence. Much like the blankets wrapped around the body the scent and essence wrapped around him. He found out soon that this is where most humans spend their time and thus was the epicenter for everything that was so personal to them. Even if neither of them could sleep the fact remained that they got very good usage out of that bed, so much so that it was most likely on the verge of breaking. Now it would have surely been dust covered if not for Genevieve using it.

Sebastian could not recall when they last *chavered but it had been entirely too long. It is not as if their entire relationship consisted of sex for it was much more complex than one could simply tie into a fashionable amount of proper words but being that they were demons sexual activities were often on their minds. Their relationship was a chain held together by links and two of those links were always opened. When those links connected is when they connected, in sexual terms, in this sense any relationship, any at all, but most specifically theirs, was not whole without a little bit of, as William had put it, "rumpling bed sheets".

Sex was a key part of a healthy relationship, demon, shinigami, human, or anything else. It brought about closeness, a bond, a contract within itself, and to do this was an act of trust and devotion, which is why most gentlemen of honor, like Ciel, frowned upon prostitution. Even Sebastian disliked the vagrants, despite his and the Earl's affiliation with them. Some say marriage is the ultimate act of commitment but others found that all it did was ensure the two were bound like the feet of young Asian women. Ciel and Sebastian could easily be mistaken for husband and wife, marriage was nothing to them, a ring doesn't prove who you are and what you stand for, Ciel learned that through time. Marriage, relationships, love, contracts. There was no difference anymore.

Sebastian tsked in the most charming of ways then sighed, "Oh, Ciel, whatever shall become of you? You are wasting away to nothing, mon cher."

"Scio, Sebastian. Numquid ginei aoratos?" (I know, Sebastian. Shall I become invisible?)

Sebastian chuckled lightly at his significant other's little joke, scoffing somewhat. Ciel smiled in return, though admittedly it was one of his weaker smiles. The young man was entirely spent and not in the manner his partner would like him to be. With a huff and a few well placed scoots along the floor Ciel found himself plopped feebly on top of Sebastian, feeling drained from all the labor it took to fully give birth to this army. Sebastian felt the weight press against him and responded by spreading his body out to accommodate the form that lay on top of him lethargically. Forgetting all about his reading and instead, as always, giving all attention to Ciel, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his blue-black hair covered head.

"I'm so tired," He whined, nestling his head on Sebastian's chest while making tight circles on his shoulder with his pointer finger.

"I have noticed as much. Forgive me for not being there but I was-"

"I know, you've become most busy too. Where has the time gone? I feel like I barely see you anymore. You've become a ghost now."

"Yes…this position we have been both shoved into hasn't given us enough time to…"

"Shove in each other?" Ciel cheekily responded, smirking deviously

Sebastian chuckled his usual deep, if not a touch provocative chuckle as he lightly tickled the underside of the chin that belonged to his lewd imp which made him look up. It didn't matter how many times Sebastian saw those eyes he could never tear away from them and even if he did they were always set in his mind like the diamonds in a ring. Now that Ciel didn't wear his eye patch, for he had no need to, Sebastian could freely appreciate the full beauty inside those cerulean spheres. He stroked the pliable, ultra pale skin Ciel had causing the boy to shudder gently.

"Even now your mouth is as filthy as ever."

"Hah, hanging around you is no help."

"Do not blame me for your vulgarity. It has always been there, before me even."

"You made it worse. You and that silver split tongue of yours."

"Oh, you mean this?" Sebastian sultrily questioned, his forked tongue creeping out like a snake between his smiling lips.

"Put that back in your mouth, its offensive to stick your tongue out."

"I simply cannot do that for you see it's intended to go inside your mouth, dearest."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so and it's not the only thing."

"You are very riled up today, inamorato."

"How can I help that? I have a very attractive young man on me, much too weak to fight me, and aside from that it has been months since I have ravished you, last, Cherie."

"Oui, you are correct. It has been much too long, hasn't it? However, I am, as you said, weak. Well, in that sense."

"Are you numb as well?"

"No I am not…" Ciel cautiously said, noting the spark of arousal in Sebastian's voice and his usually crimson eyes go to pink.

"Forgive me then. You are about to be."

Just as Sebastian's hands snaked up the back of Ciel's shirt to pull it clean off of him and his mouth about to clamp onto Ciel's neck is when their romantic passion was cut, suddenly and distressingly, short. Oculi Multis, the brigadier, clearing his throat and standing there and critically judging the two was the cause of the disruption. Having no shame whatsoever it seemed, Ciel just stayed there, propping himself up to look at him with cruel eyes. Oculi was extremely cold hearted, sarcastic, a touch wise cracking, and took no one's shit which was agreeable with Ciel and the two had a mutual respect of each other and at the same time they were always bickering with each other over who was the best. It was all in good humor though; Oculi appreciated Ciel like no one's business and sometimes would call him cousin or brother. Still, he was opposed to him being General and the Lieutenant being his mate. He did not like the idea of mixing business with pleasure.

To describe the way he looked would be difficult for he had no human form. His body was so insect like but there was a grace to his form and style that made him rather, in some odd way, attractive, the same way that some find fire to be beautiful or death. His eyes and wings especially were dazzling as par his name, Oculi Multis or Many eyes; he had several well placed eyes including two significantly large multicolored ones much like a fly and his wings were more so like a dragonflies. When he was human he was very thin and tall with large goggles, teal eyes, and vibrant blue hair tied into two loose, flat, ponytails with black tips. His overall appearance, clothes and all was very aviator themed as he was capable of flight and loved anything to do with aircraft or flying-thus he simply adored Ciel's true name.

His blue hair and love for sky are only a percentage of the reason he called Ciel brother, there were many other reasons. He talked nonchalantly and coldly but there were times where he would drop that so that he may match Ciel in witty retorts. Oculi glowered down at Ciel, not at all enjoying the sight he stumbled into. He had nothing against homosexuality or sex in general; he just found it an extreme waste of his time despite having more children that he could remember. He was more or less confused and disturbed by the thought of mating other than to simply do it.

"Having fun, Primicerius?" He only really called Ciel by his full demonic name when he was irked. He might, jokingly, call him Prim Rose or Prim and Serious to mock his name and attitude but for him, as cold and a strict as he was, this was still rare.

"Actually I am, thank you very much Oculi," Ciel curtly snapped, not being polite in the least.

"Get your ass off Trucidatio's cock for half a second, will you? We have an important meeting to attend or did you forget? How can you be general when you aren't even at this meeting for the four leaders of the army?"

"Ah shit! The meeting! Why didn't you remind me sooner?" Ciel shouted, nearly flying off Sebastian to straighten himself up.

"I would of but you were just so busy," Sarcastically remarked Oculi who tended to repeat his S's in a buzzing noise, much like a bee or fly, "Besides I had a hell of a time finding you."

"Is that supposed to be a pun? It isn't funny."

"I'm not a very humorous individual. By the by, good evening Trucidatio. How's your research going? By the looks of things the most you have progressed to do is find out how to properly fool around in both senses of the word."

"Actually I was taking measurements. If you'd like I can show you how far my boot could go up your ass," Sebastian smartly replied with a grin

"Not necessary, I'm sure you'd much prefer to shove things up Primicerius's arse. Speaking of which, are you ready yet?"

"Will you shut up?! There, I am ready. How do I look?"

"With your eyes."

"Hahaha, very funny. Can we go now?"

"The only thing holding us up is you," He simply stated, his voice just as bored, toneless, and dry as William's but with more of a mocking nature, a bit of a lisp, and a gentleness to it that made his sentences seem like they could be taken any way.

"Put a cork in it, Oculi!"

"Put a cock in it, Prime Rose, or haven't you already?"

"Let's just go already. I am about to snap your neck."

"Fine with me, say goodbye to your beau."

"Sorry Sebastian…maybe later?"

Sebastian sighed and leaned his head back, reopening the book he was reading. "If you can find the time, mon amour."

Oculi and Ciel departed toward the meeting hall leaving Sebastian there with his books and a grimace. He knew he would most likely never get enough time to be with Ciel, it just wasn't possible with their busy schedules. All too soon a small form made itself known by his feet. _By the third eye if that is Cinis, so help me Satan I will-_

"Dearest father, are you alright?"

_Oh thank hell. I do not have the patience for that little monster right now. _"Yes my chickadee, I suppose I am alright. Your father is just not in the best of spirits right now."

"Whatever is wrong, papa? I do not like to see you troubled so."

"Ah, it is but the cruel irony of things. Oft times I wished for Ciel to be out of my sight and now here he is, so far out of sight I don't even know he's there. Of course, now I would give my immortality to be close to him."

"Do not say such tragic words! Surely there is something you can do?"

"Alas, I cannot. Sweet, darling demonic spawn, I fear I am going to die," Sebastian melodramatically stated with a heartfelt swoon of sadness and a heavy sigh, earning a petite giggle from his child.

"Beloved father of mine, you are already deceased!"

"Yes but the heart I have is being stolen away, so in that I die."

"So much drama, father. Is this required?"

"'Tis, my petit Cher! Perhaps my love is for naught."

"Papa! You are being quite silly right now, floundering about like that and speaking so heavily. You put the mighty Shakespeare to shame, dear father, and I mean you make him ashamed."

"What a terrible child I have! Casting me aside like days old trash!"

"Are you being foolish again? Really now, I love you dearly. You are being hysterical. Things will end up alright. When the war is all over you and Ciel can embrace each other once more."

"Can this be? What words dost thou speaketh, child mine? Surely you are not a child for me for you speaketh like an angel!"

"Blasphemy! Thou art a wicked tyrant to stake such a name unto me! Looketh here, and see I am your child," Genevieve carefully stated, raising her fist and smiling as she decided to go along with her father's antics.

Sebastian peeked from behind his book to see her loving smile and cherub like face. There were only two things in this world that gave him great pleasure and they were Ciel and this little moppet that sat there humoring him. He needed to laugh for if he didn't he was sure he would just slump into some feeling that demons are not at familiars with. Genevieve, his *white rain, and Ciel, his shining sun, grew the plant of happiness inside of him. He was fortunate enough to have been "blessed" in such an unholy place. To be given this opportunity was enriching. Had he been a younger demon he would have scowled at the thought and to this day would occasionally try to rationalize his actions still but demons are never rational, they live to feed and as of late he was full. Full of liberation.

As a demon, cursed to wander around and eat souls because he had none of his own, he was doomed to linger for the feeling of being human. He was chained to every person he served until he found that one who dared to let him off the leash every once and a while, who dared to slap him, who dared to tear at his mind with those eyes, who dared to smell like vanilla and lavender as if he knew those were Sebastian's favored scents, who dared to be much too much like him. Sebastian would never know what heaven was like and never was curious to know nor wanted to know. Still, Ciel had provided him with the closest thing a demon could feel to those pearly gates of paradise.

Sebastian tackle hugged Genevieve, nearly crushing her with his iron grip. He wanted to be a shield for her as he always had been for Ciel. This tiny chess piece needed to be protected and so did Ciel. Sebastian's skin was rippled with disgust as he knew there was more than one reason he wanted to protect these two. He could feel that reason creeping around him, crawling around with his long, hairy, spindly legs, watching them with his eight beady red eyes, carefully spinning his web of deceit and lies as he attempted to ensnare all that gave Sebastian more life than he was created with. He could feel him trying to stake claim on Ciel's distant soul and feel his hungry gaze all over him.

"Daddy," Genevieve whimpered, her voice sounding very small, using the name for him that she rarely ever used.

Sebastian quickly released his protective grasp from her, loosening up a bit but not putting her down. No, not yet. She was not allowed to simply roam free anymore. Sebastian wasn't paranoid. He was cautious. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…it's not that. I'm afraid…"

"Now, now, you are a Michealis and Phantomhive, a demon. You are proud, you never fear."

"But for the longest time I have seen it there…watching me…."

Sebastian felt dread dawning on him as he edged closer to hear her, seeing fear painted inside her eyes. "Who is watching you?"

"Not who…what…and there it is…right behind you."

The ruby eyed demon tilted himself so he could look over his shoulder but a cold icicle lodged itself through his spine and into his core being, impaling him so he was nailed right on that spot. Right on the wall, staring directly at Genevieve was a medium sized grey and black spider. Sebastian growled angrily as he heatedly slapped down his hand upon the despicable arachnid with more force than he needed to. Of course he was still holding Genevieve in the other hand who watched this all going on, clinging to her father like he was the only thing in the world who could save her. When Sebastian lifted his hand he wasn't left with blood or guts but instead was left with shadow dust. It was an illusion._ Madness_.

He heard a dark chuckle inside of his head, one he knew very well. He heard his daughter whine softly and as he touched her to console her he felt something sticky and threadlike on her. Webs. He cautiously ripped them off, his eyes burning red as he cursed under his breath in full demonic language. No matter how many threads he pulled off there seemed to be more and more. A never-ending amount was wrapped around her, trying to encase her in a cocoon.At last he finally unraveled the webbing to reveal a mark fading on her chest. It was Claude Faustus's signature contract mark. Sebastian was disturbed and further enraged to realize that Claude was trying to destroy his life by not only trying to claim Ciel but attempting to claim Genevieve too.

*Chavering- an 18th century slang term for rough sex (or fucking, to be blunt). Used by men of homosexual orientation.

*Just as Ciel's name means sky, Genevieve names means white rain.


	33. Shifting Gears or a Shift in gears

[**A/N: **Hello my lovelies, sorry I've been gone for such a time. As a college girl I am very busy but I hope this long chapter makes up for lost time. Please enjoy~]

To say Ciel had a brilliant mind is a rudimentary understatement of his character for his mind worked like the complex interior mechanisms of the Big Ben. He always thought strategically and he was always one step ahead. It was all his years of practicing and perfecting the art of playing chess and one could only play such a game if they had a complicated brain. It wasn't enough to be tactical though, and he was much more than that. Ciel could come up with intricate plans that seemed to have no faults to them and the way he twisted words with that fake smile could make anyone believe him.

So he sat there, feet propped up on his polished desk, and leaning back with a smug little grin that told everyone he had won. He had accomplished something great. He had finally found a way to fuse together work and child bonding time with Genevieve. His solution? Just bring her with him. After all she did not attend regular school and had nothing better to do, so why not? He knew in the long run that eventually she would not be able to do this every day but it would suffice for now.

Now Genevieve was not a clingy sort of child that needed coddling but instead was very self sufficient, yet lately she had been acting like a frightened little rabbit, and Sebastian had been keeping extremely close watch on her, rarely ever letting his little sparrow leave his sight. Ciel could not even fathom the reasoning for all this sudden overprotective nature in his mate or the fear his little one had developed, but he did not have time to look into it. The moment Genevieve walked in with him everyone acted as if only Ciel had walked in, standing straight and perfectly still in a salute.

Ciel demanded respect of them and after drilling holes into their heads they finally got the point that size, age, and overall physique does not a General make. With that being said Ciel could bring in an elephant and no one would dare say a word or look at him funny lest they be given the same treatment Tonitrum had; who by the by was still recovering from his ordeal. His wounds were healed already but it was more of a mental thing and the same could be said of his brother. They learned their lesson that was for certain and now knew that Ciel was above competent enough to take the reins to control and lead this army.

Aside from the fact that he could kick their rears from here to Timbuktu if you got on his bad side, they all knew who Genevieve was by this point, and if they didn't Ciel enlightened them. He made a big long speech about how if they didn't show her the same kind of reverence he had earned then all the males would find their privates so inside out they would be considered females when all was said and done and as for the females they would need years of surgery just to be called ugly. Of course, not wanting to be massacred past the point of recognition they all bowed to her upon entrance.

The words did not enter the ears Phrenisis correctly for they were forgotten right after they were said as soon as he gazed upon the lengthy and nearly white blonde hair that belonged to the cherubian being that called herself Genevieve. Those gleaming, dark, soulless eyes of a doll that stared at you with a questioning gaze and looked hungrily into your center; similar to the eyes of Ciel's with their false innocence, were looking at him at the very moment she appeared like a ghost from the fog into the room. He lost ability to speak at the moment or think of anything besides the young child that always rampaged about in his frenzied nightmares, the one with blonde locks and heartbroken, betrayed, azure eyes.

The resemblance was dramatically similar to him. He still could not recall when he met or first saw the young boy but knew his burning afterimage created a cavern of painful 'memories' in his head. He had that boy's blood staining his hands every time he looked at them and no matter how hard he washed he could not get it off. If he were human his skin would be nearly torn to shreds by his brutal scrubbings. It was eating away at his mind, this guilt and despair that seemed to spring from nowhere, and he felt he truly lived up to his namesake. If these were memories he didn't know where they came from or how to stop them. Closing his eyes to shield away the darkness only created more.

When she looked at him, her long eyelashes batting innocently, he could scarcely be bothered with the concept of functioning. He stood there like a wooden soldier the whole time, glued to his spot, and unable to grasp the words that Ciel was saying as if they were made of butter. The little thing looked frightened and very wary of her surroundings. He wanted to scoop her up and soothe away those fears but then several thoughts poked around in his head. _What if she was breakable like a glass figurine? What if he hurt her? What would Ciel say?_ The most prevalent question that burned his brain was this; _What if she's afraid of me?_ To him it seemed there would be no reason for her to be, he'd done nothing to her, but somewhere deep in his gut he felt he had wronged the rosebud lipped lass in some way or another. Sometimes he would just black out and arise in unfamiliar territory and sometimes he would see things lying about him that were not there before.

Bodies.

He would stare at them for hours, pondering how they got there, and then realize…. _Dear Satan…I killed them! _ There was enough evidence to state that he was the cause of this murder; his blood drenched body, the tools of his destruction in his trembling hands, and of course the amputated demons that were scattered about carelessly like a blown over house of cards. The possibility of him being a murderer chilled him to the bone as he was one of the most subdued of demons. Most compared him to a mouse that scurried about in fear. He was always trembling with shifty eyes, aware of every shadow that lurked, and every memory that threatened to end his existence. With the personality and suaveness of a nervous, shy young child trying to ask a girl to the dance, how could anyone suspect him to have any criminal offenses or murderous intent?

He did not think he could have done these things either. It was beneath him to kill just for fun. Had he not been faced with the horror of what he did he would not believe it and still could not. He had no memory of these incidents. His dual personality syndrome was akin to the one Lafayette had developed only his made him mentally insane. He found strange comfort that he was not the only one suffering and yet he wanted no one to suffer through this. With these facts in hand it was very possible for the girl to be afraid of him because something he did when he went through his psychotic episodes of blacking out and assassination.

Genevieve, that pretty little thing, was now walking very close to Ciel, desperately attaching herself like a leech to him. Ever since the incident of the spider in the library she dared not venture far from any form of protection she had for as a mere child who dared not resort to violence she was not capable of fighting for herself. Besides, fighting was not ladylike. Ciel took his place at his desk, placing his small doll of a child on his lap and yet even still with the little girl sitting there his subjects still had high regards for him.

"What do you think of my job?" Ciel questioned, leaning forward to view Genevieve's face.

"It's seems to be most important to be a General. How do you manage so much work?"

"I ask myself the same thing every day. It's becoming difficult to try to do this job and be a fine role model for you to follow. This is why you are here today."

"Where is father dear? Is he on holiday?"

"I should hope not. He works just as hard as the rest of us. I think he spoke of research but decided to opt out on telling me all the details," Ciel explained, looking over the small mountain of light blonde hair to view the sea of soldiers he had all training in combat with each other.

"Father is most suspicious lately and very pessimistic. He misses you so much it causes him to become farcical. It is most comedic when he gets all theatrical, especially when he throws himself everywhere like a ragdoll."

Ciel lightly smirked, resting his elbow on the desk and his fist under his chin. Genevieve leaned forward and folded her hands under her chin, mocking of her father in a cute little way. A far off dreamy look came into Ciel's eyes as he recalled the time he preformed Hamlet on stage in front of millions of children. Sebastian, as always, was first rate at everything he did including acting, but Ciel was no stranger to pretending so he was quite good himself. The play was almost laughably ironic, as if Sebastian had gone and chosen it himself so that Ciel could see the similar story lines he and the main character shared.

For the most part the drama had turned into a comedy thanks to the foolishness of reapers and laughing, pink dressed Undertaker's. This was fine because their audience was much too dimwitted to understand anything deep and complex like Hamlet. Still, Ciel delivered his lines perfectly, making the audience grow from a bunch of noisy children to silently reverent of the blue haired earl that stood there repeating the famous lines that Shakespeare wrote. Of course his ever flamboyant self the Viscount of Druitt, Alestier Chamber, had floundered about in passionate prose about how beautiful the line delivery was.

The sword fight had gotten rather daring as Ciel was uncertain whether Sebastian was very much in character or if he really wanted to kill him. Either way the play ended on a high note and everyone loved it but no matter what Ciel said on stage he would never let go of his hatred or lust for revenge. He had gone home, worn out from the play, to a banquet in his honor. Just what a cranky nobleman needs; a party. His room was filled with flowers and notes of adoration from fans that had also seen the play, most especially Viscount. Ciel ordered them away immediately, except the chocolates which he was promptly fed by Sebastian. As Sebastian popped one into Ciel's mouth he smiled and Ciel wondered why.

"What are you thinking about, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired, swallowing the milk chocolate drop.

"Don't you wonder who some of these unmarked ones are from? They might be drugged."

"That could be but you have acute senses and you would tell me, would you not?"

"Agreed but still it is curious that you have so many that wish to stay in the shadows about their feelings toward your glorious performance. It is a bit mysterious, don't you find?"

"What is more mysterious is that they thought it so good that they decided to treat me like some sort of star. Flowers, gifts, poetry. I'm beginning to feel like Sarah Siddons*."

"Well you did do a remarkable job as Hamlet, there's no doubt in that."

"That is all a matter of opinion," Ciel monotonly stated, opening his mouth to receive another candy.

"I'm sure the critics will be raving about tonight's rendition of Shakespeare's famous play. Sword fighting, comedy, romance, witty humor, and eligible for all people to enjoy of all ages. Yes, you will become quite popular."

"Over something so small? How people amuse me with their trilling voices, all gossiping and oozing with adoration over things so trivial. I'm certain as a demon humans interest you as well."

Sebastian's mouth turned up into his trademark grin. "But of course. They are far more interesting than any being I have ever come across in the place I call home. Their decisions, their remarks, their timing, and their faces are all strikingly different and intriguing. As a demon I know nothing about emotion or the will to live or to betray or to want revenge. I only react as I am willed by your mind to react; I have no emotion of my own. It is through you that I become more or less human. Do you not find that to be of some interesting irony?"

Ciel simply hummed, as if thinking to himself and devoured his thirteenth chocolate before speaking, "Sebastian, I've decided to keep those flowers that were placed on my desk. They do not smell so heavy of flowery perfumes and they are nice to look at. I should like to know what kind they are."

"Those? Why those are Calla Lilies*. They come in many different colors though these happen to be an elegant white. They are certainly not from around here; actually they are from the southern parts of Africa. Perhaps they were imported? But who would go to so much trouble just for you?"

"I have many that find me to be….of some attractiveness. It's a touch disturbing, especially when sent by just 'secret admirer' and has that odd note attached. Surely some one seems to like me enough to send me flowers from afar. Still…all this…just for a few lines read? In all honesty no one should be treated so lavishly. It will end up going to their heads."

"Has fame gone to your head, my lord?" Sebastian asked, popping in the last chocolate into the hungry mouth that belonged to his master.

"Ha. You must jest, butler. Surely not. I'm above that kind of thinking where flattery fazes me. That sort of notion is for young ladies of faint heart like Elizabeth, not for some one of my status or breed. If I were to act like that suddenly, would it not be unbecoming and odd? If you cannot understand this then think of it from a demon's point of view. If I were to go around blushing, arrogant, and all flustered; my soul would taste different, perhaps even bad. In that end, this benefits you."

"You are considerate, then, to think of someone as lowly as myself. I am glad you are not so air-headed like your betrothed for your soul would be much too sweet for me. Would you like to open another case of chocolates? These ones seem to also be from the same mysterious person as the handwriting is the same."

"Are they poisonous?"

"I cannot sense any sort of toxins in these, but if they sent scentless flowers from Africa then who knows what's in here? I could always try one just to see."

"Nothing would happen to you, though."

"Would you like something to?" Sebastian quizzed with a smile, of course.

Ciel smiled back, "I don't fancy losing my greatest ally."

"How touching. You must really care about me."

Ciel's cheeks turned pink. "What!? Don't take it like that! I meant nothing of the sort. In any case, just feed it to me I'm sure it's fine."

"As you wish, my lord."

It turned out the chocolates were more than fine. They were exquisite! Smooth, soft, melt in your mouth, creamy, rich, obviously first class chocolate. The flavors were complex and unique, definitely exotic too, and a bit robust. Ciel, who had a fine pallet when it came to sweets, could tell they cost a fortune.

"These are…satisfactory."

"It seems that they are all different flavors. If I can read this language back here; which seems to be German, if I'm not mistaken, then you just ate the dark chocolate and hazelnut one. It seems these come all the way from the Alps of Switzerland. Chocolate from Switzerland and flowers from Africa. My, it seems someone has taken a lot of time and money out just for you. Do you feel honored?"

"I feel like you should feed me more."

For a split second Sebastian had a very curt face, almost angry, and then it smoothed out to be replaced by his calm, smiling one. There were ten chocolates and each unusual. One was vanilla pudding filled with a white chocolate shell and coconut shavings. Another had almonds and coffee flavors, much to Ciel's shock for he hated coffee but loved the treat. Some were filled with jelly and custard dipped in strawberry jam with chocolate sprinkles, some were cherry flavored with a cherry center and whipped cream filling, and some had plum and poppy seed with a touch of rum.

"This is the last one. It has marzipan, gingerbread, allspice, and powdered sugar."

"These are some fancy chocolates. Just how much did they cost?"

"It says, and this is calculated into our currency, about 900 pounds."

Ciel nearly choked on the lovely tasting chocolate as he gathered that amount in his head. "Are you serious?"

"That's what it says. You are already so beloved; it makes me wonder who this is."

"Perhaps we should send them a thank you letter if we can ever find out."

"After you finish eating I will send him or her a thank you card post haste."

"If it's anyone important tell me. If it's just that pervert Lau or Viscount or whatever then I could care less."

"Of course, my lord."

After this Sebastian departed leaving Ciel to rest. The next day the topic of the play came up and Sebastian told Ciel that the writer of the note was no one of importance after all and said this with a grin. Of course Ciel cared not in the least as he sipped his tea and went about his day; the only thing he wondered is why his butler was _ALWAYS_ smiling. It wasn't like he was Undertaker with a permanent stitched smile for his butler frowned, had straight faces, and curious faces, and had a very readable face overall, but when he did smile it was a curious thing. Much like Lau it seemed he had some wonderful, deep, dark secret hidden in the lines of his mouth. There were several forms of his smile, each one different, just like those chocolates. Some were sweet and kind, and others seemed a bit harsh and rude, like he was being falsely sweet. Ciel knew _that _kind of smile well for it was the smile he wore.

He stopped questioning his smiles for he was sure his butler questioned his. Ciel's smiles, rare as they were, did have layers to them, but usually masked his inner evils. Sebastian was a crow, perhaps his smile was there because it was, in some form, curved like a beak. His butler was for sure an interesting one, always keeping Ciel guessing. It was exhilarating, having a demonic butler, but not recommended for everyone. Alois was not ready for he could not firmly grasp onto his butler and control him at will but instead he gave the demon too much leeway. This came to be his demise. After so long of being with Sebastian one would think that he knew him back and forth, but he had no idea about anything he liked.

Even now he was uncertain about what made his lover tick a certain way. That dastardly smile would be the end of him, with its secrets. Ciel hated secrets, hated not knowing what was up or down, but especially hated being talked down to and lied to. He was not a child anymore, despite his age, he had told Sebastian to never lie to him like others do. This was an extraordinary feat to ask of a demon that lives in lies. Although Sebastian had promised never to lie to Ciel, he did, in fact, lie once. You see he knew exactly who sent the letter, the chocolates, and the flowers.

It was him.

It wasn't long before Ciel found out, but instead of confronting Sebastian he held it in his heart, treasured it, and kept his own little secret. It came to be the only thing that could answer the question that was seemed to bother the young earl so much. _Sebastian, what do you think of me? _Until lately he had always assumed the black clad man despised him or was suffering in silent contempt. For a demon could not feel and if he did it was hatred. Ciel was loved by his servants, by his cousin, by most he knew including the Queen, but he felt empty inside without his parents. Childish love did not suffice.

Then entered this man, named after his dog, who looked somewhat similar to his father sometimes. This man protected him not because he was cute or small but because it was part of an official business contract, and because he _wanted _him. This had been the first time Ciel had felt genuinely wanted or needed for something other than to do the Queen's bidding or to be used for sexual deviance. Although he had said he could never be like those teenage girls who swooned over every love letter and sonnet, there was a tiny, small, almost insignificant part of him that felt something other than wrath. By feeling wanted for something that only he had, by fulfilling someone else's needs and wants for once, by making Sebastian happy, by knowing that only HE could satisfy him, and that HE was the one Sebastian was willing to go through all the brattiness and butlering for; Ciel Phantomhive felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt hope.

This is why he kept those flowers in his room, to remind him that someone, whether false or a personification of his inner mind or not, cared. The note only had one word, perhaps a touch threatening but stated:

_Mine_

The note had contradicted itself somewhat as the gifts were for Ciel but the longer Ciel thought about it the more sense it made. Of course the gifts were his, so naturally they would be sent to him, for him. This was no different. This was more personal for in its essence it was calling him by a name instead of his name. A possessive name instead of an endearing one like sweetheart or darling. A name that meant ownership because Sebastian knew and Ciel knew then that there was no point in pet names or beating around the bush. Sebastian was not courting him so he was not using sweet names. No point in courting him like that. He already owned him.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Genevieve asked, rather loud actually.

"Huh? What?" Ciel was coming out of his dreamy daze and into reality which was a lot less comforting but he was not one to live in dreams anyways.

"You were just staring out into space for the longest time, Ciel. I was wondering what you were thinking about for so long a time."

"I was thinking about Sebastian," Ciel honestly answered, stretching a bit as his soldiers continued their training.

"Oh? I shall ask no more. I'm certain it was most private."

Ciel's cheeks turned slightly warm. "Not in the least. I was just thinking about all the times before we were together like this."

"I miss my father right now actually. Is it wrong of me to want a normal family like in books?"

"A touch of normality here and there would be nice. I miss Sebastian too…"

"Oh how sweet," Came a voice from behind him making him jump.

When Ciel looked behind himself he came face to face with none other than Sebastian, grinning of course, with a well placed arm leaning up on the back of Ciel's chair.

"Father dear!" Genevieve cried happily, arms outstretched toward her beloved parental.

"Ah, there's my little hatchling. Come here you." Sebastian lifted her up and pressed her tight to his body in a protective stance, his eyes sharply glaring at Phrenisis who seemed unfocused to what he was supposed to be doing, and kept looking at his child and lover with the desperate gaze of desire.

"What are you looking at so crossly?" Ciel inquired, tilting his head.

"Oh Ciel, look at you. So forlorn. Would you like a hug as well?"

"That did not answer the question!" Ciel shouted, sour faced and blushing.

"In any case, how are you darling?"

"Don't call me darling," The blue haired young man grumbled with pouting lips and furrowed brows.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I wasn't speaking to you. I was speaking to Genevieve. Are you jealous that I didn't ask you first?"

"Shut up, asshole," Ciel grumpily replied, reverting back t his old ways which made Sebastian chuckle under his breath.

"Oh my, such language to use around a child! What kind of influence are you?!"

"That's alright dearest papa, I have heard much worse. Be kind to Ciel, father, he is so tired and lonely. I know because I can tell these things, that I can. Beloved father, I think Ciel is in need of a holiday, don't you think?"

Sebastian seemed to ponder this heavily, "Hmm…that would be pleasant but with such an important duty it would be impossible for him to do that. My poor paramour, are you in need of a deep tissue massage? I've done with my research and if you'd like I could provide you with such."

Ciel's royal blue eyes scanned through the demons he was shaping like clay into a formidable army, all going at each other brutally, showing off their strength, as he started to make a decision. It was clearly evident that something was brewing in his mind. Sebastian stared at his lover for the longest time trying to figure out his intricate labyrinth of a brain through simple expressions and facial features. He was thinking, that was for certain, but what about? He had an idea; Sebastian could tell that much by the glow he had in his eyes. Such a glow, such a fire, such a warm thing in his eyes could make Sebastian get goose bumps and his hairs on his skin dance. Ciel, in a thousand ways, could elicit boisterousness in the demon that had fast pumping music playing in his mind and through his veins that had long forgotten use and were now restored.

In short, Ciel brought life into Sebastian. It was a laughable thing to realize that Ciel had actually given him a soul after all. All the while Sebastian had his crimson orbs set upon the frenzied, madly named demon who was sparring with another demon Sebastian cared little to nothing about, and in truth Phrenisis would be less than an amoeba on a flea to the ravenette, but he had gone and tangoed with the wrong dance partner. He had destroyed Sebastian's desires with chaos once and now he dared to not only take his mate but his child? Surely Phrenisis could not be so idiotic? Had he no idea that when vexed Sebastian ripped off his mask and revealed the wolf in sheep's clothing that he was? Unlike Phrenisis, Sebastian thoroughly enjoyed killing for the sake of fun, and now the frightened yet still gutsy demon had given him motivation for murder.

"Everyone I have an announcement!" Ciel's rich, accented voice boomed across the room causing everyone to stop battling to come at attention, "I have come to a decision. Throughout these months you have more than proven yourself to be qualified soldiers of dignity and precision. Each of you has shown that you are ready and willing to take the first bold steps into the war zone. You are intrepid, valiant, and mighty enough to take on this task and become the army of Satan lead by myself. Our enemy is one we are familiar with facing; the demon slayer. We are not afraid and although we are all different in shape, size, color, and stature we create one mass that will obliterate not just the demon slayer but all that stand in Satan's path toward a true hell on earth. For those of you who are too cowardly to face her then don't bother with removing yourself from my presence. Rest assured I will bleach the stains on the fabrics of my cloth. Do not try to run either. Before you can count to three you will be eaten alive."

A hush fell over the crowd that stood there being critically analyzed and given this riveting war preparation speech. By this time they knew plain and simple that Ciel's threats were much more than that. He always intended to make them a reality and often times did or would torture someone mentally into thinking he was going to hurt them. Genevieve, only afraid of arachnids (and for good reason too), could not be scared of the fierce, harsh tone Ciel used or the rage located in his now light pink slited eyes. If anything she felt proud to be considered the child of his, to be raised by such a genius, and to be taught by his masterful self. Sebastian was very cautious of his chosen bedmate as he could expect nothing but twists and turns in daily life from him. Ciel did not always play by the rules and for the most part this was all fine and dandy but as the saying goes 'everything is fine until someone gets hurt'.

"This is why I have made a serious decision to alter the course of my game plan. With this new plan I will use my chess pieces to call upon my checkmate and we will bring a victory to the great helian empire!"

No one was certain what to expect of Ciel's actions, not his child, not his lover, not anyone. This is what made Ciel a lit fuse of a dynamite stick that had no timing when it would go off or if it was a dud that wouldn't go off at all. Sebastian, too, was like this. Punctually pressed and precise, perfect and proper, yet behind all the stiff swears of stylized service there was a menacing monster making himself mortal for people's pleasure. No one could tell what he was thinking behind that façade of his and thus he was a deadly weapon to use. Yet even he did not understand the quizzical, often rocky ways of his prized lover. With a string bare contract there was no way Sebastian could read his mind or assume he knew what Ciel was thinking, but no one, absolutely no one was prepared for what was intending, and what he was about to say.

"In that end, gentleman and ladies, demons and the like, troop members, and follows of the satanic ways, I have decided upon something risky but like they say it is go big or go home and I will not accept going home with our tails between our legs like common dogs! So my decision is this; we go into battle in a week."

*Sarah Siddons was a very famous actress from the mid 17th century and early 18th century. One of her famous roles was Macbeth, which is, like Hamlet, a Shakespeare play.

*Calla Lilies are of course Lilies that, as said, comes from southern Africa and its name in African means pig's ear because of its shape. White is most common and they are completely scentless.


	34. Danger comes in many forms

There were no words said, not any of rejection anyhow, as Ciel had finished the speech. No one in the crowd of demons would say anything against the idea of pushing the date, not even Sebastian was opposed to it. He had prepared himself for whatever came out of those ever kissable lips even if it meant to shove into battle sooner than expected. Sebastian knew why he had chosen to make such a bold decision. It was partially because time was of the essence as the demon slayer was wreaking havoc on the lives of many a demon leaving a trail of black blood behind her, and the other half was because the sooner this was over then the sooner Ciel could give Genevieve the normality she, understandably, desired.

Ciel was so selfless at times, certainly more mature than he had been. He was no philanthropic being by any means, but when it came to those closest to him he could spare a few things here and there to make them happy. For someone such as he who never had a true childhood, and was taken from a loving family into sudden despair, he saw Genevieve as a reflection of his younger self. For her unhappiness would be a stranger. She would not be flourished with gifts or spoiled to the point of being rotten, but she would never, under any circumstances, find herself in the position he was forced into.

He wanted to give Genevieve the childhood that was so cruelly swiped away from him by the cold, clammy hands of death, and delivered him into a world where darkness was his only ally. When he first came to know her he wasn't sure how to feel, but when she smiled, when she laughed, when she beat him in chess, when she read him poetry she herself wrote, and when she fell asleep in his lap is when he refused to call her anything but his own despite that being wrong. As for Sebastian who served him and who did everything in his power to please Ciel, he deserved to be happy himself.

"We begin tomorrow with the preparation and planning. Until then, dismissed!"

"Sir yes sir!" They sounded out before saluting and leaving single filed.

"How incredible Ciel. You certainly do have a handle on your army. I am proud of you," remarked Genevieve from the protective grasp of her father's arms.

Ciel turned around, one hand on his hip and the other ruffling up the top of Genevieve's hair, half smirking at her. "Be proud of yourself, dear child, for you are the reason I fight. The next generation of demons, raised during the time of a great war, and alive to see the empire take down an impressive adversary. How fortunate for a child right now to see their predecessors demolish a great threat such as this. We will become part of the history books and pave the bloody path for our children to follow. So, my little white rain that is a part of me, one of my great strengths comes from you."

Genevieve then felt warmth find its way into her chest to curl around anything it could find, and fill her body with glee and delight. She was one of the causes of the bravery in Ciel, her step father? Never before had she thought she could be so important. Their life was a very complicated and unique puzzle, as were all the lives of people and creatures like people. With each puzzle there are puzzle pieces needed to make the correct picture. Genevieve thought herself a very small piece of the puzzle, one that could be replaced easily, but now realized she was no mere random piece shoved in incorrectly, but needed to complete this assembly she called her family.

"To be apart, even a small part, of this great big world we call home and to be witness to this extraordinary event does make me proud. This is most especially because I have you two as parents, the very leaders of the war. What child can say that? I am most special then, aren't I? The daughter of what will surely become one of the greatest leaders in all of hell. When this war is written into books, and it shall be, I will be able to hold my head up high, and say with the greatest pride that I was the child of those valiant demons who slew the enemy of all demons, and conquered lands far and wide in the name of the almighty Satan. Those that had bodies lying at their feet, their rivals trembling with fear, and fires consuming those that dared cross their paths were my parents. Yes, Ciel, I am very proud of myself!"

Sebastian smiled down on his child, stroking her fine lovely locks sweetly, as his own self began to feel proud too. What a remarkable child he had. She had picked up the fine art of speech making from her father, of course, and with such fluidity too. She spoke like a true lady and acted as such. To have such a daughter as this; one who was proper, refined, delicate, lady like and sophisticated, was a pleasure. She was a priceless pearl nestled in the treasure chest of his heart which only had one other gem in it and that shiny blue gem was Ciel. He dare not even think of what would happen if he let her out of his sight and eight spindly legs got hold of her. The very thought made him sick to his stomach.

A warm hand touched the side of Sebastian's face, a thumb stroked his bottom lip, a pair of cerulean spheres filtered into his vision, and a rough yet gentle British accented voice flowed into his ear canals. "Sebastian," it called tenderly, a whisper of a feather, as dainty as a cloud. A moment of sincerity and raw adoration shown, love was gushing from the cave of the softest lips in the world, and strung in it were beads of devotion and ardor. It was the gentlest, most compassionate, and most delicate attention Sebastian had received in a long time. Having been denied the feverous frivolity of copulation or any sort of provocative pillow talk, the demonic crow began to feel cold; colder than usual anyhow.

The simplest of touches had lit his skin on fire and warmed him thoroughly so that he could feel the sutures of delightfully cozy, fluttery butterfly, ticklish pleasantness that went through him right to the ends of his toes. How his lover could twist and turn him out like a pretzel with just a simple flick of the fingers was beyond him. Of course, without a doubt, Sebastian could do much more than that with a simple look, but his desired one; his beloved, his crown jewel atop the head of his world, could make a usually baritone, silky-voiced man, that was fluent in all vernaculars, stutter and crumble. Through his slight shudders and breathy whimpers he somehow let loose of his child, allowing her to roam about wherever she pleased. Somewhere in the deepest regions of his mind (which was starting to lose focus of reality) he knew that she would not stray from him.

"Ahh~ what is it you want, my sweet pet?" Sebastian asked, low and murmured with an added romantic sigh.

"I miss you when you aren't here. You used to be my shadow, following me wherever I went, and now…"Ciel's voice trailed off to become more distressed, the toll of being General smashing into him. Sitting alone in the darkness he would wait for a smiling, red eyed form to come beside him and comfort him, but no such luck. With the darkness there it was hard to see his shadow.

"Don't say any more," Sebastian cooed as soothingly as possible, his mind barking at his mouth to cooperate and not tremble with his wording. He, the great Trucidatio, one of the masters of fear, rendered into a hazy-eyed puddle because of a touch. A mere touch. Had it truly been that long?

"Sebastian…" The voice of a dying man breaking under pressure weakly cried, desperate and needy.

"Ah Satan," Sebastian moaned helplessly, smiling a touch on the dark side, "Your evil does not come from power but how you twist the lives of others. No pain and torture could you inflict upon me worse than the one you have bestowed me now. In this you have purposely placed us into these positions, uncaring of our capability, and sat back, enjoying your little show. Suffering is what you love, isn't it your majesty? My beautiful fallen angel that I call Ciel, birthed from the constellations and named after the blue stretch that hovers above earth, do not fret. It is all part of his game. You, above all people, know about deadly, criminal, twisted little games; am I right? When we go into the night and slay that dragon we will come galumphing back to that who wears the crown of broken skulls to prove him wrong. Shall we test who is the real king of games? What say you, my love?"

An almost sporadic transformation begun in front of Sebastian's eyes. From the cracked monument that he was before broke forth a solid piece of gorgeous polished marbled architecture that was a king chess piece. He was smiling like the malevolent sprite he truly was, all twisted and deviant with hidden intention of treacherous murder via complicated conveniences. His soul blue eyes burned with all the brilliance that his mind had to offer and all the demonic charm he could possibly muster as they turned pink and slits rose in the middle. He didn't even need to say the response. His face said it for him.

"I say let the games begin."

Sebastian gave an open mouth grin to that, his fingers gripping Ciel's chin to tilt his head up and look directly into those saucy, daring pink eyes of his. Nothing else in the entire world seemed to matter to them except beating the devil at his own game. In the heat of the moment the two magnetized to each other and stuck there, one embracing the other, staring into each other's black slited pink pools, and wondering who should make the first move. Just them holding each other was enough to drive the other beyond insanity, nearly forgetting that Genevieve was probably there respectably turning her head and redirecting her attention to something else like the good little girl she was.

"Sebastian, naughty thing you," Ciel mischievously chided whilst raising an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon? What reason have you for calling me such a thing? I've done nothing to you…yet." He made sure to accentuate the 'yet' nice and slow with that rich voice of his just to subtly let Ciel know he was planning on affairs of the carnal sort.

"You aren't fooling me, sly demon. I can _feel_ you."

"Ohhh~ I see," Sebastian replied with a sensual rumble hearing the heavy emphasis on the word 'feel'. "There's not much I can do about that, Mon desir. Consider me a salesman that's simply pushing my product on you."

"I understand all salesman must do a little push and shove, but this is a bit much don't you think? I'm already going to buy the product."

"Are you now? Will you handle it with care?"

"Tch. Is it a breakable object? If so I won't play with it properly. Besides, what if other people try to take it?"

"Oh no, no, no, it's not fragile. In any case, no one can steal it; it's a very special product made only for one person and that one person is you."

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice cut sharply, "Enough snide foreplay."

The remark ended with Ciel pulling Sebastian even closer to him than before to lock lips with him for the first time in a long time. One of Sebastian's hands pressed against the small of Ciel's back while the other weaved through his lovely blue black hair. A pointed, warm tongue wiggled into Ciel's mouth making him moan into the kiss. They separated for a while just to breathe into each other, adoring the facial expressions and light sparks of energy that flew between them.

"Well then…that was invigorating. I haven't felt this much excitement in a while."

"Sebastian, can't we just get someone to watch Genevieve for a while? For once I have some time and I don't want to waste it."

"Trust me, le plus cher, I want to commence in unspeakable acts of coition too, but right now is not the best of times for our little one to be sprinting across the plains of hell by herself."

"Why not? She's a big girl, isn't that right Gene-"

However his sentence turned to silence as he turned around to see an empty space there. Something was missing. Something important.

Genevieve.

It was easy to assume that Sebastian became frightened; however frightened was not an accurate enough word to describe it .He could feel his heart pounding hard in his tightened throat as nothing but Claude's villainous laughter pierced his cranium. Without word he left off running in hot pursuit of his daughter, beyond frazzled and perturbed, being followed closely by Ciel.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ciel demanded, unknowing of the danger Genevieve was in. "She probably got bothered by our eroticism and left to go to the library."

Sebastian could not be bothered with any of the words that came from Ciel right now. Only one thing was on his mind and that was his little one's safety and where she could of went off to or possibly where that roach in spider's clothing carried her off to. So help him if he found her in the eight arms of that fiend he would massacre him. He would be nothing but an empty carcass strewn across his own bloodied web with all his organs on the outside. Ciel was getting past sick and tired of repeating Sebastian's name and not getting a response. He grasped his arm as tightly as possible and asked in a severe, stern voice,

"What the hell is going on, Sebastian?!"

"You just don't understand do you…?" His voice was so much darker and deeper. It was demonic and frightening yet it quivered like an innocent child who was frightened himself.

"No I don't, that's why I'm asking, dumbass."

"Shut the fuck up you…you…you mother fucking bitch! You have no idea what's going on here! My child is in danger, you imbecile!"

Flourishing with fueled anger, Ciel reached forward and slapped Sebastian right across the face, snarling at him. Although his actions spoke like they wanted to kill the black wearing demon, his eyes had a deep melancholy in them that made Sebastian feel weakness. Ciel was hurt by the words but if he thought that was the worst to come he had no idea what an infuriated Sebastian was capable of.

"You spiteful wench!" Sebastian growled out, eyes ablaze with anger.

"Oh yeah, real classy Sebastian. Why don't you keep adding salt to the wound you jerk?! I just want to know what's wrong with my daughter, but no, Mr. high and mighty has to be an asshole about the whole deal."

"She's not your daughter," Sebastian vehemently mumbled

"You think I'm a fool? I know that. I love her just as much as you do so if you are worried about her obviously I would be too, but you have to tell me why. As far as I know she is a capable child, so what's up with this whole running about deal? Why are you so worried? I don't like fighting Sebastian…"

"You shouldn't have picked me for your mate then…"

Ciel's head jerked up violently causing the inside of his head to spin as the words were repeated like a broken record inside of him. It was making him deeply ill. His whole body, right down to his bones, was turning completely frigid as if his insides had been scrubbed with ice plucked from an iceberg. A sharp gasp exhaled from Ciel's parted mouth as he felt he could barely stand anymore. His deep eyes had reflected the pain and misery those words had inflicted upon him. Sebastian came around, realizing his mistake. He could read Ciel's eyes like an open book and saw the somber words printed out on the blue pages.

He might as well have been bawling like a baby. Broken shards of agonizing heartbreak were inside those eyes and it was more than Sebastian could bear. Tiny pinpricks inside his own chest made him realize the guilt of his actions as he had finally placed down the final straw that broke the camel's back on a being that was going to cave in any second. This hand that fate had dealt them was unfair and cruel, to say the least, and at that moment Sebastian would give it all up just to see the light come back in Ciel's eyes again.

_Jolly good job, Sebastian. You've gone and screwed it up again. How will this end now? Surely he will leave you for good. You've practically hand delivered him into the hands of that monstrous demon, Claude. Gift wrapped and with a big bow too. Anything else you'd like to add? Truly you are the world's greatest ass. _

"Why…why did you say that…?" Words of a being crippled by words themselves, using the voice of a wounded child with all the quietness of mist and all the fragility of porcelain. "Don't you love me…? Or was this all a lie?"

"Oh no, Satan no. I do love you…I'm just…it's hard to explain. My research was on resurrection in demons because it's my belief that Phrenisis is actually Claude Faustus. He intends to lay claim on you and has recently threatened to take Genevieve down with him too. Do you understand, now, why I am so on edge? Losing either of you would be catastrophic."

"Phrenisis is Claude?! That's absurd! He's the shyest little mouse I've ever seen!"

"Exactly what I would have said had I not seen it for myself. I made a vow never to lie to you and I haven't broken it unless it was absolutely necessary. You know this. I have no reason to deceive you."

"I know…let's go look for your daughter and afterwards you can apologize."

"You mean _our _daughter."

Ciel's lips curved into a sheepish little smile before he joined Sebastian in the race to find their fair haired nestling. Hell stretched beyond comprehension of man or demon so the trouble was they could look and look for eons, and it was possible for them to never find her. However they started in all the places she might be, hoping for the best. Even though it was a tad ludicrous that she might be in their room they looked there, on the off chance that she might just be there. While they did not find her they did find a very important clue. Now this clue was small, almost unnoticeable, but it was an incredible breakthrough in their search. Who knew something so tiny could mean so much for the moment they saw it they understood very well what had happened to poor Genevieve. On the bed was Genevieve's shiny golden ring. Naturally this would mean nothing except for two details. One, she never took it off. The second one was even more alarming, at least to Sebastian:

The ring originally was a wedding ring that belonged to Lafayette.


	35. The buttered blossom's petals fall

"That whore," Sebastian hissed out between gritted fangs.

He had been expecting a spider, but instead got a taloned harpy. An unexpected surprise for sure, but not a pleasant one in the least. A vile taste crept up from Sebastian's throat into his mouth to coat his tongue; the taste of his own revulsion. It was bad enough that he had to worry about one atrocious abomination but now he had this on his hand. He didn't care who it was in all honesty or why, but if his child had even one rip in her dress they would be ripped in half.

It could not be assumed what the motive was behind the kidnapping but either way Sebastian looked at it his child was missing and needed to be found post haste. Ciel, on the other hand, had no idea that the ring had belonged to a miss Lafayette Lybelle, but going off of the emotions from Sebastian's face he could tell his lover was peeved and that it wasn't Claude.

"Whore is not a word you would use to describe that second rate demon, Faustus. So, who took her then?"

"Lafayette did."

"Lafayette? For what reason? What has she got to do with all this and furthermore, how are you so sure?"

"This was her wedding ring," He explained, picking up the tiny golden band and staring at it with such detestation that it could melt the object.

"Yeah? That doesn't exactly prove it's her."

"Claude is as clumsy as his name suggests, but even he would not leave behind clues. Then, of course, this is the symbol of the relationship Lafayette and I had, so it was cast aside. Besides that I can smell her on the ring. All signs point to that she demon. It might be a stretch to assume she took Genevieve for some sort of leverage on me but it's all I have for now. My sense of smell isn't my greatest feature, I'm afraid. That's more of a…dog….thing."

Sebastian was visibly disturbed at the fact that he would have to employ the one animal he hated the most. As to why Sebastian hated dogs it was because as a demon he did not understand the concept of loyalty. Dogs were blindly loyal to all by their natural selection and human breeding. This devotion that made these creatures that were named 'man's best friend' gullible and simple minded. They trusted any extended hand toward them and relied on humans for everything. They obeyed all demands; they had to be cleaned, walked, petted, and were all around lazy beings. Sebastian could not make head or tails of the filthy mongrels with their wagging tails, hot breath, shaggy coats, drooling mouths, and floppy ears.

They made him beyond appalled. They didn't hunt for themselves and instead depended on every human being they could find. Cats, on the other hand, were natural predators. They stalked their pray; sneaky, stealthy, cunning, and clever. Dogs could easily turn on their masters and bite their hands; cats were much too intelligent to do something like that. They didn't depend on humans in the least, quite the contrary actually.

They used them.

Like a certain blue haired person he knew and was rather fond of. Him being a cat was a more than perfect choice. Although he had called himself a guard dog on multiple different occasions and often times actually woofed, this was expected of him. He came from a very long line of guard dogs that served the queen, but deep down he wanted to be free to do what he wanted. The more Sebastian thought about it the more feline Ciel was. He wasn't canine at all. From the way he stretched to the way he was so nimble and especially his high maintenance prissiness; Ciel was all cat.

"You should see your face. You look like you've been sent to the guillotine," Ciel remarked, snickering lightly.

"I'd rather my head cut off than work with flea ridden beasts."

"Come on, think of our daughter. It's worth it for her, isn't it?"

"I suppose you are right. I know of one dog demon, Escarum is his demonic name. I don't know which is worst; Genevieve missing or having to work with a…a…mutt!"

"Really now, Sebastian, you are being overdramatic. Come now; let's find this hell hound, shall we?"

"No need. Watch this," Sebastian instructed, cupping his hands into a pool of lava then whispering to it. The lava in his hands trembled and shook, spilling to the ground to make a familiar form of a hunched over wolf like creature. The incredibly enormous being had dark silver fur, teal tinted eyes, sharp claws and sharper teeth.

"Who dares call one of the thirteen hounds of hell?" His exceedingly deep and fearsome voice boomed.

"Trucidatio the crow, Lieutenant of the satanic army, fourth demon of fear."

From his fanged jaws came a guttural laughter, sinister and sonorous. The laugh sounded more like a howl and would have gone straight through Ciel's core if he weren't a stronger person. His large tail pounded on the cracked floor with fervor.

"Hath I known it was you, my friend, I would hath skipped all that formal speak. Where hath thou been, these many centuries?"

"Friend?" Ciel questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Who be this, then, by thine side?"

"I'm his mate," Ciel answered, crossing his arms in curiosity as he wondered why this beast spoke in such a strange Shakespearian, medieval- like tongue.

"Is what thou art speaking the truth? It hath been long since I have spoken to my fine feathered friend, hasn't it? Certainly too long. What other events hath I missed?"

"Now is not the time for formalities! We require your assistance!" Sebastian nearly screamed at the dog making him perk his head up and his tail droop.

"Thou needn't shout. What hath thou all unhinged?"

"My child has been kidnapped by Monitus, that's what has happened. We need your super acute sense of smell to sniff her out."

"Thou hath a child as well? I hath been beckoned forth from the pits of hell to find a wee babe? If it were not thine I would leave as I came. Give to me some object that belongeth to thine child."

Sebastian produced the small gold ring to Escarum who lifted his black nose to it for a good whiff. His teal eyes widened as he caught her scent, his head reared back, and he let out an ear shattering howl. In a flash he was off, dashing toward where the trail of her scent would lead to. Ciel and Sebastian followed close behind him, running at breakneck speeds. They carried with them the hope that Escarum would lead them to Genevieve and that somehow she would be alright. There was so much assumption to this, so many shots in the dark that all missed. However, when they rounded the corner and came upon the cavern that Ciel had used for his agility training, there were no assumptions in their head that would have pointed toward what they saw. In short, nothing had prepared them for the image they came in contact with

Ahead of them, right in the center of the large expanse of rocky terrain, was Lafayette with her usually pristine, blonde bobbed hair all disheveled and glued to her face. Her makeup seemed to be melting in lines down her beautiful visage; her eyes were ringed by darkness and framed by heavy, thick, mascara laden eyelashes. In those portals to the soul was a prolonged questioning and profound misery, her body was being clothed by an off white, faded, and wrinkled linen and lace A-lined dress.

The lace was delicate with miniature flowered patterns and broken feathers lining the hems, some noticeably missing and plucked of all their fluff. The puffed sleeves were torn so that the intricate lace work was ruined, the once embroidered doily like bustle was ripped at the edges too. All in all it had seen better days, in fact in its premiere it had been glowing white like the moon on her making her look like an angel. Sebastian knew this because of a simple fact;

This was her wedding dress.

The thing he noticed what not how tattered the once beautiful gown was or how she had carelessly soiled it with beauty products and blood or how that crowned veiled was tarnished. No what he noticed was not these things but instead something completely different that wasn't her dress at all. It was what was in her arms. It was a soft pink blanket wrapped around something that seemed to be a small body. The most prevalent thing was that one of the appendages that belonged to that body was sticking out from the blanket, a white stocking clad foot to be exact, and on that foot a polished Mary Jane. Sebastian knew those children's size sevens like he knew how many cups of sugar Ciel liked when he drank tea. It was his daughters shoe, make no mistake. A father's fear slithered inside of him as he noticed her body was unmoving.

"What did you do to my daughter you repulsive excuse for a siren?!"

"Your daughter? Your daughter?! YOUR DAUGHTER!?" Her suddenly shrill voice cried out, piercing the ears of the dog demon that stood there proudly. "She is my daughter too! Do not lie to me; I know that's what she is! She is the daughter that was spared from the fire and here she lay in my arms, safe and sound once more."

As she went on her voice broke making way for a trembling, cheerless little violin song to accompany the wavering depressing way she was speaking. Lifeless or at least motionless Genevieve was being squeezed against her bosom tightly as if she was the only thing to glue Lafayette's sanity in place. Little crystal tears streamed down her face to make droplets onto Genevieve's.

"You know…I hardly believed it when Cinis told me…but then I saw her and I knew she was mine. Her hair, her eyes, her voice when she sings. She is our baby! Ours! Not his!"

A thin finger with an unpainted fingernail pointed accusingly at Ciel who just smugly grinned in returned and placed his hands on his hips. "While I did not birth her I sure as hell took better care of her than you did, Miss Lybelle. Aside from that I am much more faithful to Sebastian than you ever were, dear. You acted like a common household object; easy to use and easy to dispose of. You have neither pity nor shame. While I may not know the whole story I know one thing is for certain; you have been nothing short of a glorified slut."

"You have no say in this! This is between me and whom you call Sebastian. Listen, I was wrong and I acted foolish, but everyone should be given a second chance right? We can start all over again, right now, with our little one. Just the two of us. Please…I need you."

"I will never go back to you, Lafayette, ever! That is in the past, now I have a new future and it doesn't concern you. Now, be a dear and give back what is rightfully mine."

"NO! If you won't accept both of us together than you can rot in hell alone! I'm taking her with me!"

"What do you need her for; you have your own daughter! Why must you take mine!?"

Lafayette's knees buckled which caused her to fall to the ground in a puddle of white and lace. Her body was heaving as she sobbed over the pink wrapped young girl in her arms, her broken heart beyond mending, her mother's heart needing something to fill it. Something more permanent.

"Don't you see…" Her cracked, somber voice questioned weakly, "that Cinis, though a darling…isn't enough? When the time comes Cinis will be swept away from out of my arms to become the new Satan or worse…he will…he will…kill her like the brute he is! Oh why, why did he choose me…why did I choose him…why did I have to birth his perfect little antichrist? My choices as a parent are bleak…so that is why I must keep Genevieve because….she will be all I have left."

"Touching story, really riveting. Honestly I felt a tear coming on, but you see I don't give two flying fucks about your feelings Lafayette. All I care about is the safety of Genevieve and the happiness of my lover," Ciel elucidated rather harshly, drawing out his claws. He was ready to do what he must to protect the only things that truly mattered to him anymore. He was ready to kill her thus leaving Cinis motherless and the thing was he really didn't care.

"You stay away from me and my baby! If you come near me so help me –"

"So help you what? You should hold onto Cinis while you can, you don't steal what you can't possible take care of. You aren't a stable person, a kind person, or a nurturing person. Your heart may be in the right place but your head isn't screwed on correctly. You're taking away someone else's happiness just to make yourself happy. Life is full of things we cannot change, things like fate and destiny, but you've got to just roll with the punches and take what you can. So your daughter might become head of the Helian Empire? So what? She might die or she might rule the world. That's a pretty big deal, yeah? You should be proud, not horrified. I've had worse happen to me in a few seconds. Take right now for example. I could be slaughtering you but I'm instructing you on how to get your shit together. Now aren't I a kind gentleman? So your life is tough? So what? Wake up. That's life bitch."

Sebastian had to hand it to him; Ciel knew exactly how to really get people to pay attention. He could command anyone he came in contact with, that's what made him so good at games. He could play any field and become the king always. Even if it was just to mess with his head or a twisted game of Satan's, Ciel was the perfect commander of the armed forces. He was so full of wisdom beyond his years and told it simply how it was through the eyes of someone who has lived through everything from gang violence to cultic child rape. People always assumed so little of him, even now, because he was young and new, but that had nothing to do with it. The moment he took center and spoke, everyone listened because he was logical and a right proper gentleman to boot.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to cry about it or are you going to give me back my daughter, because I have no problem with ripping out your jugular."

Lafayette was not responding, but instead was only gripping Genevieve all the tighter and crying all the harder. Escarum hoisted up his head and tail, his ears perking up along with the hairs on his back. His mouth began to foam and as he opened his jaws to speak you could see saliva dripping off of his man hand sized fangs.

"Art thou hard of hearing? Make thy decision or ye will suffer! Mate of the crow, what sayest thou? Shalt I smite the wench? I would doeth so gladly, my liege."

"This would be over a hell of a lot quicker if you did that, but I-"

"Mama!" A very high voice shouted angrily from behind them.

Stepping out into the light was the charcoal skinned Cinis, crossing her arms and pouting. Both her hair and her mother's looked like they both survived a storm and their eyes were both filled with sadness. Cinis, for once, was not carrying dolls or rubber ducks, but was still wearing her sullied lavender jacket as she stomped her foot in anger as most young children do.

"Cinis… darling…. you are supposed to be asleep."

"Well I'm not asleep because I didn't drink this nasty stuff you left by my bed," the little girl explained, obviously irked, as she shook around a little baby bottle of strange colored liquid.

"Mind if I take a look at that?" Sebastian questioned, holding out his hand.

"Of course you may, but don't drink it. It smells like rotten fruit!"

As Sebastian ever so gently plucked the bottle from her hand, not wondering why she still drank from a baby bottle, he noticed that her manners had considerably improved since the last time they spoke. He could only thank Genevieve for that and was glad of his daughter's affect on the purple eyed little beast. Sebastian carefully removed the nipple from the bottle and smelled the liquid cautiously.

He leaned down and let Escarum take a whiff too to make sure his assumption was right. The massive, muscle bound hound of hell went in reverse, snorted loudly as if he had taken a good whiff of strong black pepper, and whimpered. His sunken in eyes looked at the purple clad child with distress then at Lafayette with such impassioned rage that it seemed he had a long history of despising the woman.

"Thy wench that lay there deserveth to suffer most agonizingly. Mother, she sayeth. 'Tis a guise! Verily, liege mine, she art no mother, she art a monster!"

"Then you know what this is then?" Sebastian questioned, twirling the glass bottle in his hand, fighting the urge to smile wickedly.

"No mistake, valiant crow! My nose hath never failed me. That liquid that art in that there bottle tis not mother's milk! Tis the extract of the Bella Donna!"

"What is Bella Donna?" Ciel inquired, looking over the substance with great interest, "Does that not mean beautiful woman in Italian?"

"Verily, o mate of the crow! But this art no fair maiden. This art the name of a plant that, if used the right way with the right amount, can maketh anesthetic. There art too much fluid from the foliage and berries in here for that. This art toxic! In other words, this art poison!"

"Poison!" Ciel shouted in shock at the thought of Lafayette murdering her so called beloved child. It was only natural that Cinis start crying loudly, her screams just as strident as her mother's.

"That is right, Ciel. The Bella Donna or deadly nightshade is extraordinarily toxic if used incorrectly, but some others who thrive in the drug business use it as a hallucinogenic drug. However, in this raw state like this with so much un-concentrated liquid can make for a potent toxin. Congratulations, Lafayette, you surprised me and I don't surprise often. I never took you as a filicidal*, a whore no doubt, but this is a low that even I would not stoop to."

"Why…I don't understand…" Ciel growled, his fists shaking as Cinis clung to his leg desperately, "Why the bloody hell did you try to poison your own child!? You make me sick!"

"I was going to poison myself too if this plan did not work out! I'd rather us both die than live out this existence any longer!"

"Escarum, I don't know why you've pledged your allegiance to me so suddenly or why you and Sebastian are friends, but if you are here to help then do so. Cinis gets on my very last nerve, but I refuse to see her dead, especially by the hands of her own mother. You do not deserve the title of parent and you do not deserve to live! Sebastian, get Genevieve, and Escarum…kill Lafayette."

"With pleas-"

"No!" Cinis whiningly screeched, grasping Ciel's bottoms tightly causing him to look down at her. "Even if she tried to kill me I don't want mama to die. She is still my mommy…I know it's hard for you to get that because you have no mommy but-"

Ciel placed his finger to her lips with a smile. "No, I understand perfectly. Lafayette you better thank your daughter because she is your saving grace. We'll just be taking Genevieve now and leave you here to think about what you've done."

"Why don't you just give me sissy," Cinis calmly requested, holding out her hands for the blanket wrapped girl whilst adorably mispronouncing the word sister, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"That's very adult of you, Cinis," Sebastian commended, discarding of the poison filled bottle in a heartbeat.

"I've been doing some growing up, Sebastian," She appreciatively said, catching Sebastian a touch off guard as she had never said his name correctly. She then carefully walked toward Lafayette, "Now mama please, give her to me. I just want sissy happy. "

"What about my happiness?!" The blonde woman sharply cried out through broken sobs and hiccups.

"Aren't you happy with me? I will grow up and rule all of this. I might forget you, I might not. Life is a game; you win some you lose some. Right Ciel?"

"Agreed. Not every battle can be easily overcome," He approved, watching over Cinis as she vigilantly stepped closer and closer to the ticking time bomb that birthed her. Cinis certainly had matured, just as he had. He was glad of it and thought now she could shape into a very grown up young demoness. She would never be like Genevieve, but she would be good enough to succeed in this realm.

"Mama, life isn't all rainbows, you know. You tried to do that with me but mama I'm going to be much older soon and I can't be like that anymore. Give me big sissy, okay? I want to be ruler one day, it's my duty. Please, mama, for me?"

Escarum had followed closely beside Cinis just to make sure no funny business was going to happen like Lafayette suddenly running away or doing anything drastic. Cinis, making her eyes as puppy dog as she could, begged and pleaded with her mother while extending her arms to her. After what was much too long and suspenseful of a time to be waiting, Lafayette finally, reluctantly, let loose of the flaxen haired child into Cinis's awaiting arms.

Genevieve was much too heavy for Cinis to carry causing her to stumble back some only to be braced by Escarum who was standing behind her. Cinis wobbly placed her half sister on Escarum's back, keeping her hand on top of Genevieve's back so that she would not fall off as they made their way to Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian hurriedly picked up his daughter, cradling her in his arms and smothering her with kisses and words of joyous relief. Ciel wasn't sure whether to laugh or smile at the way Sebastian was acting. The way he was cooing and practically spurting out emotion was so unlike him.

"Time is a funny thing, isn't it? It can turn the coldest people into the kindest and the most unintelligent of folk into sophisticated academics."

"So cometh the fall to make green to gold, each of us changes, both young and old. 'Twas a poem I conjured but a fortnight ago. Telleth me, Lord Ciel, hast thou any more use of this old dog?"

"Verily," Ciel jestingly replied, petting the abnorminaly large wolf on his head. In response to this he snickered though it was much more of a bark than a snicker, "Cinis, every person of royal blood must have a watch dog. This is to be yours. He will live up to his title and watch over you in times of trouble. Do you understand?"

Cinis looked at her newfound protector with a serious gaze before reaching out to stroke his noble muzzle. He recoiled slightly before allowing her to stroke over him with all the love this child could give him. A demon that had been around since the times of knights in castles was a perfect fit for a princess such as she. Her purple eyes flickered toward her weeping mother with light heartbreak and sympathy.

In that moment Cinis vowed to never become whatever her mother had become. In this vow she promised to be faithful and true to whomever her heart fancied, and to take very good care of her children. She swore up and down that she would become the greatest ruler, if that was her destiny, in hopes that her mother would look upon her with adoration instead of hatred.

"Yes, Ciel, I understand perfectly. I want to leave now, may I?"

"I was just about to suggest the same thing myself. Come, Sebastian, we need to tend to Genevieve anyhow."

Sebastian with his daughter in his arms, Ciel with his fists in his pockets, and Cinis with her new body guard by her side all left at the same time leaving the crumbled fragments of a woman sitting there, bubbling in her own miserable stew of failure and incompetence. Lafayette gripped her shoulders and lowered her head to her lap, sobbing like a human even though she was a demon. Her nails dug into her flesh as she wailed in agony, starting to realize the error of her ways.

Here she was one of the most influential and powerful demons lying on the floor, simpering over the loss of her life. As soon as she was about accept her fate of spiraling down a cavern of deep depression and tragedy, just when she was about to admit she had been wrong, just when she was about to try to change, something quite unusual happened.

A tender, loving, soothing voice came into her mind saying ever so sweetly to her, "Now now, what's all the crying for? A beautiful woman like you shouldn't shed any tears."

"Who…who's there?"

"I'm here to help you, my loveliness. I guess you can call me a guardian angel," The voice responded with a light laugh.

"Help me? Why?"

"Why help you? Because you're a woman whose luck has run out, that's why dear. Poor thing. I know how you feel. Being torn apart like this, not able to continue on, losing your sanity. Sweet starling, I too, have a miserable existence. I want to help you because I cannot bear to see you suffer."

"Please, show your face and tell me how you will help me."

"As you wish, lovely lark," The voice promised, materializing beside her. A warm hand touched her shoulder signaling her to look upon the face or her savior, "As for how I'll help you I want to give you the life you deserve. I have become smitten by you as I watched you from afar. Let me become your mate and we will have a child that Satan cannot take away from us."

A stir of hope blossomed inside of her like a flower after spring showers. For a moment she thought her life was going to be swept from underneath her and now she had a chance to get it all back. This was too good to be true. She cupped his hands with a watery smile allowing him to stroke away her tears and speak so softly to her. He was romantic, sweet, passionate, caring, and handsome. His eyes spoke honesty to her and his promises seemed valid. His gentle hand moved away her curls from her face then cupped her cheek with the utmost care. This was her chance for a new life. A chance for a new dream. She threw away all intentions of ever recognizing what she did as wrong or becoming a better person and forgot all about Cinis.

"I will agree if you tell me one thing."

"Of course, whatever you desire I will give to you. Name it and it shall be yours."

"What is your name?"

"Well, that's easy," He replied with a grin, tilting her head upwards, "My demon name is Phrenisis."


	36. Sympathy for a demon

A lithe child's body was nestled in a bed of greens and blues that looked as if they were about to drown her in their grand beauty. Her long light blonde hair cascaded around her, creating a halo about her form, as she peacefully lay in the waves of deep holly and rich sapphire. A worried hand grasped her tiny ones tight enough to cut off blood circulation while she sank further and further into darkness. Her chest didn't rise and fall in the least, not a breath left her; she was perfectly still encased in the trap of blankets and sheets that seemed so heavy and burdening that it was certain they must be very hot.

The person holding her tiny hands, stroking over them lovingly and yet painfully, was Sebastian, and the empty shell was his beloved daughter. His heart called out to hers in some desperate hope to find her pulse. All he felt in return for all his anxious and frantic worrying was an ice cold, lifeless hand, and a cavernous depth of questions that made his heart ache. If he had a soul it would be trembling with fear, doubt, and suffering. He tried to deny it over and over, believing she would open her eyes and call him 'dearest papa' once more, but alas these were just seeming to be the demented dreams of a foolish demon.

Another form seemed to emerge from nowhere on the other side of the bed. The atmosphere was just as heavy as the covers that pulled her into the inevitable as everything about them seemed so harsh, drained of color, dark, and solemn. That form was Ciel returning from training wiped out and drained, but not nearly enough to not feel a lost emotion that he rarely ever felt before. All of what he felt tearing him apart inside was on display in his cerulean spheres that appeared to be nothing short of tormented and sorrowful. He silently watched over his lover's grief and inner battles with the deepest concern and heartbreak that could not be put into words. Just how desperately they wanted tears to be familiar to them was beyond understanding as they wished for nothing more than a good long sob to get all these bottled up funereal depressions out of them.

It was gloomily raining inside of whatever semblance of soul and heart they had. Being demons made this all the harder for them for they couldn't grasp at the true aching pain of it all but almost didn't want to. Their incomprehension of the matter almost made it all the more gruesomely tragic. More than anything it defeated a very stubborn demon. It created deceptionary thoughts that soothed him into disbelief and false insecurity. A dream of what could potential be if she would just awaken from this fairytale like slumber destroyed Sebastian more than anything he could possibly remember. The thoughts were asinine and should be stopped, but for the past week or more Ciel had let whatever be simply be.

It was difficult for the young blunette to function as a General when he had to deal with this settled in the back of his head. Sometimes he would let it attack him and break him down; often excusing himself as he let his self find solitude in the darkness of his melancholy. It was never enough though. He attempted to bite through these hardships like stale bread but even for someone as hard-hearted and tenacious as he this was wounding. Everywhere he turned he was confronted by the agony of all of this. Having her body just sitting there in the middle of his room, most likely decaying on his own bed was no help, but his dearest was grieving and depending on wishful thinking so he let it continue.

Not many others knew about this catastrophic turn of events, but those that did tried to comfort Ciel as often as possible as he was the only one who dared step out of the miserable chamber of demise and mourning. He always turned them away coldly, even refusing Li-Jin to see her even though he raised her much longer and felt just as mortally wounded by the loss of the being he had called his own child. They sent their condolences but it was never going to bring her back to life. Nothing was. No matter how much Sebastian was blind towards the idea. Just observing his silent pain was enough to crack any tough human or even some demons. Watching his hand grasp so worriedly and see his crimson eyes dull, and his face have a subtle frenetic hysteria could make a grown man weep.

He placed her delicate hand against his cheek, pressing it there, trying to mold her flesh with his in some half hearted attempt to transfuse his own life into her body. A ghost of a kiss touched her fingertips as he thought it cruel and almost rude that he was given the gift of walking, talking, and breathing when she had it cruelly swiped away from her. It seemed the circumstances which led into such dismal matters of his own child; the one thing he wanted so much, to be laying there in what was almost literally her death bed seemed to stem from something that could have been avoided. The fading of her light came from a strong gust of wind that wasn't accidental, but was starting to seem more and more maliciously purposeful. All these things that happened, all of this misfortune, came from one source.

Satan.

The twisted, sinister being that ruled over everything he could and puppeteered all his demons was the cause of all of this. He had reconstructed Claude, he had sent him back to hell, he made Ciel a General, and was the reason Lafayette and Sebastian had their breakup which in turn was the cause of Lafayette's personal sadness. Every sort of frustration and misery came from him but why shouldn't it? He was the master of those kinds of things. Toying with emotions is what he did best and he enjoyed doing it. Why them, though? Ah, there's the rub. Neither of them could piece together what they had done to exact vengeance upon them or if Satan was just bored and chose them at random. Whatever the reason it was entirely unfair, but what did they expect from the lord of darkness? He had struck a chord this time for sure. His little game had led to the fall of a person who hadn't experienced life to the fullest and hadn't gotten her one wish of normality.

Ciel despised himself for not completing her one dream before her untimely demise. It ate him away inside and part of him blamed himself for this. He had distracted Sebastian and this gave Lafayette enough time to steal their daughter away. He never hated himself more, but unlike Sebastian he could, somewhat, deal with this harsh, bitter reality. It almost seemed like they had prepared their whole life for this event for as demons they always wore solid black. They were always dressed for a funeral. It was like it was meant to happen. No avoiding it. That was fate or destiny and Ciel often believed whatever will be will be, but in this one occasion he understood Lafayette, and thought the world wickedly cruel once more. Things happen and they can't be controlled, however in this instance it was being controlled by a force that could not be reckoned with or destroyed.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice, weak and frail, broke through the woeful stillness.

Almost brown eyes met his giving Sebastian a far more human look than he could have possibly knew. The moment his eyes connected with Ciel's they understood one another without use of words. The impact of those darkening eyes, sunken in and morbid, could potentially be the most heart wrenching thing ever. Such a man as he, proudly standing, boastful, and full of life, was struck down by the arrow of death, something he often welcomed and passed off as not a big deal. Finally the bit of human left over from years and years past, the bit of human that was in every demon, allowed itself to show. A single, bitter, dry tear slowly streaked halfway down his face. The sight of it along with the suffering they both felt made Ciel choke and cry a bit too. There was nothing he could say to patch up the scar that was located inside of Sebastian.

As graceful and as slow moving as the somber symphony that played in his mind Ciel moved toward Sebastian, his black coat swishing about with each subtle movement. Ciel could scarcely bare it anymore as dyeing seemed to be something beautiful to him right now. As in, he wanted to kill himself. Certainly Sebastian felt the same. Call it what you may but it seemed the only solitude for them at the moment, the only bit of happiness and hope. Ciel's head was pounding from keeping up the bridge of emotions at bay that he wasn't allowed to feel. Because of his flicker of a soul he had he could feel more though and let another perfect yet still dry, small tear slither down his eye. He wanted them to burn into his flesh there and stay as a memory of her. All of the sacrifice and trouble they went through seemed for not and the war seemed so small in comparison to this.

Sebastian was treating her like Snow White; refusing to bury her and forget her presence. It was pitiful. He kept whispering for her to wake up but eventually his voice gave up on him. He didn't even know what words were anymore or how to speak. All he knew was he could not move and because of this the war was postponed for another week. Ciel found he could not postpone it any longer. That's why he was here, to break Sebastian out of this understandable situation. It was nowhere near time enough to detach himself from Genevieve's corpse but it had to happen sometime or another. Ciel, too, felt he was shoved into this for no reason other than for the devil to screw with his mind. It was almost as if his great lordship didn't want Ciel as a General but kept him in that position to run him ragged. Still there was no answer why.

"I…I love you…"

These words which usually meant so much and were so impactful had very little weight to them as Ciel whispered it to whoever chose to listen. Sebastian would not return them. He never did. He still loved Ciel, that much was for certain, but any form of communication was impossible for him at the moment. Ciel's now seemingly feeble hand touched Sebastian's causing him to give him a pain-riddled sideways glance that read as "Kill me". It was a dark thing to admit that Ciel thought about killing Sebastian because at least it would make him happy. Without a doubt, without even a hitch, Sebastian would kill Ciel too for the same reason. It seemed something out of a Shakespearian tragedy. The war didn't matter to Sebastian anymore, nothing seemed to and for a while Ciel agreed and even now he agreed. Part of him saw no meaning to it all but another part of him said, "That's just what Satan wants."

So he continued on, persevering despite this whole ordeal that crippled both of them, and understandably so. For anyone this was a big deal, even for demons, in fact even more so because of that. They didn't know what devotion, loyalty, and especially love were so to feel these things and recognize them was a new concept. Because of this Sebastian had a few people make fun of him on the side but were quickly disposed of by Ciel who could not stand that heartless behavior. Perhaps it was because he was once human and had a quiet reverence for feelings. He knew demons to be cruel and even he was too, but at this raw, touching, soul destroying moment he did not want any of that. He just wanted to be left alone. Oculi could never grasp this idea, but just because he had about twenty or so children did not mean he would not miss one if it died, but he would not grieve like they did.

"Please…this needs to stop…She would want us to move on."

No reply. Not even a grunt or a head nod. Nothing. He just continuously stroked over her hand and face with the gentlest of care. Ciel could not deal with this. He simply vaporized into the darkness, allowing Sebastian to sink with his daughter into the black hole of despair created by such an event. Ciel leaned up against a wall, shifting his body so he slid downward so that he could feel himself fall. His eyes searched the ceiling but found no answers. While creeping into slight insanity something came to him. From an empty corridor to land on his arm was a beautiful white dove, cooing softly and nuzzling its head against him. He looked up at it with a curiosity as to why such a holy creature of hope was in such a place like this. However, that was not as noticeable as its odd marking on its cheek.

It was a star.

"G…Gene…" He could barely force those words out of his mouth. The name seemed foreign now and hard to say. They made his chest burn and his head swim. It hurt too much but he had to try, "Gene…Genevieve?"

The dove's black eyes looked into his and an understanding formed. He reached out to touch it and surprisingly it was tangible. He could feel every feather and the warm heartbeat of the creature. Perhaps he was going crazy but it was the first real taste of actual bliss he felt in the longest of times. A sudden relief swept over him. _If demons die where do they go?_ He somehow, for some reason, hoped that at least she went to heaven. This is why he suddenly felt warm and relieved. If she was there, then she was happy and was most likely living the normal life she wanted. Ciel, for the first time in eons, smiled and even laughed a little as another set of tears, possibly happy ones, met his cheeks.

The bird of dreams, the dove, seemingly kissed his cheek and then pecked lovingly at his chest, leaving a little mark there but Ciel did not care. He looked at the glowing mark for a while. _Is this Genevieve's contract mark? _It was so beautiful and intricate but it was also star-shaped like her birthmark. He touched his chest gingerly, suddenly having an idea. He turned to speak but the dove was gone. Just a feather stood there to tell him that maybe it wasn't all in his head. He smiled, though, as the heaviness in his heart started to vanish. He reached out for the feather and ran it across his face softly, sighing as if it was the last sigh he had, but oh what a long, beautiful sigh it was. He observed the feather as he imagined it black. A black dove. _Is that what Sebastian is? _He leaned his head back as his eyes found the dark corridor the dove had come from as he silently whispered to the darkness,

"Thank you."


	37. England is on fire, again

Through the streets of London a familiar scene played out. Bodies littered the streets like careless trash thrown there by a delinquent teenager, the smell of charred flesh was all around in the air, screams were heard mingled with the sounds of crackling fire, and somewhere in the distance the disheartening cry of a child. The town of London was painted red with blood by a reaper who adored the color. He would not stop until his world was drowned in crimson and everyone felt his wrathful vengeance. The saying was true, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, and even though this was no woman the person behind the revving chainsaw might disagree.

A man in a business suit, sloppily ironed, with his haphazardly done blonde hair playing with the hard blowing wind, was walking straight down the street. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and fiddling with a ball of cotton and loose change as if to distract himself from what was all around him. Indeed it seemed he didn't care in the least about the carcasses that were strewn here and there yet seemed so artistically placed. A cigarette hung out of his mouth, just as lazy as his eyes looked as they sat there on a deadpan face. His fingers found what he was looking for in his pockets; a lighter. Delicately with no tremble in his fingers he flipped open the top to reveal the igniting flame that was ready to kiss the tip of his cigarette. As smoke twirled from the end of the long poisonous stick he seemed so stoic, heroic, and manly.

There was an air about him that could not be described without using the rudimentary, modern word of cool. He was relaxed and uncaring about the situation he was in, totally at home in this environment of dangers and suffering, as the world around him crumbled into ashes. He was just about as movie star as you could get; glamorously handsome, perfectly chiseled, incredibly smooth, and had such cold eyes that they actually made you feel hot. Most women go for this type of man, they type of man who just didn't give a rat's ass about anything at all. Time had hardened him past the point of caring. A puff of toxic, gray smoke curled from out of his lips like a dragon's breath before he finally spoke in a rugged, far off voice;

"Jesus Christ Grell," He simply stated as if it was the first thing he had said in a while before tilting his head up to view the stars, the only thing that remained tranquil and beautiful, "You really know how to start a party, Don't you?"

He was speaking this as if it was nothing, like talking about how quaint the weather was. His eyes closed as he allowed one more cloud of smoke to break free of his mouth before enjoying the scenery above him. The stars were just so enchanting tonight that it captivated the forgotten man inside the hardened shell of what he was. They twinkled like silver jewels caught in a black velvet void; it was mystical and captivating, a pleasant interruption from the hell that surrounded him.

"London Bridge ain't the only thing falling down, is it now?"

His voice and speech patterns were again very nonchalant as if he was shooting the breeze with an old friend and nothing more. His eyes followed down the disheveled roads of roasting bodies writhing in pain and pleading for mercy to see a hooded, cloaked figure dragging a bloody blade across the gravel and brick. It was more than a touch creepy as the figure was walking extremely slowly and the scraping noise of the blade was eerie. At first it seemed to be Undertaker, but it most certainly wasn't as he did not wear that type of clothing or have that type of weapon. Besides, there was something most certainly female about the form. The man just continued to watch her, slightly interested in her sluggish movements and wavering her body about as if she was drunk.

She seemed wobbly, like her legs were made of jelly, as she continued her trek to the middle of the street where he was standing. His eyebrow went up curiously, wondering what she would do or say or if she would just walk past him. He was curious as to why she was just roaming about the streets, but inside he was saying, '_who knows how any of us got here? For all I know she could have some intricate back-story…just like me_…' Her head tilted upwards so that she would be staring him straight on. The orange glow from the fire around them cast onto her face, revealing it to him.

She was all sorts of beautiful but in the most saddening of ways. A tragic beauty. That wasn't what caught his attention, though he did think she was incredibly hot. No, it was her deep, bright eyes that reflected all the hardship that was in the past that no one knew about. He could tell what kind of person she was at the moment and what kind of person she had been and that she and him had a lot more in common than he could have imagined. In the hours that seemed to drag on that he looked in her eyes, he developed a silent affection for her and empathetic sympathy. She seemed terrified, lost, and alone but also grieved and distraught. There was something to her eyes that seemed so out of touch with all reality and in some respect so was he. He wanted to reach out his black gloved hands and wipe away the blood from her cheek, feel her warmth, and remember what it was like to actually feel a woman.

"You got a name or what?" He asked, a touch huskily for this was one gorgeous woman and the first he had really seen in a long time, one who seemed so different than the others. She just stared into his soul for the longest time making him uneasy and making him loose his cool until he dropped his cigarette. Her eyes were so frightening, doe-like, innocent, and terribly fascinating that it made his heart tremor and soul quiver with some emotion he tried to discard.

"Wh…Where am I? What have I d-done?"

"You're in London, sweetie, and it's ablaze with madness. As for what you've done? Hell if I know, baby," His voice had an underlining of trepidation as it fluttered a bit, which was the first in the longest time for him.

"All these…poor people…poor innocent people…they didn't deserve to die. It wasn't their time…" She whispered to herself, hoarsely and on the verge of tears.

"That's right; they weren't scheduled to die any time now. Sometimes, though, a force like natural disaster or something unexpected could happen. People die, it happens. You shouldn't worry too much about it, doll face. Besides, you didn't know them so what does it matter really?"

"You…you are just like everyone else…you don't get it…life is precious…besides…it was me…wasn't it? I helped him kill them…IT WAS ME! I KILED THEM WITH HIM!" She screamed into his face, her nose about three inches away from his, her eyes even rounder than normal, and her pupils dilated in a way that made her look insane.

"A sweet thing like you killed these people?" The man asked, trying to keep his cool as she raised her weapon, suddenly bent on harming him.

"YES YES! AND I HATED IT! I HATED IT!"

He moved past her swished blade at all costs; still trying to retain his calm, collected nature while getting some information out about her. Just who was she? Why did she kill these people? What did she gain from it? Who was this he? Was she mad? The man grinned a bit as he nearly bit off his cigarette. _The fires of madness burn bright tonight because you set them ablaze, my brother. Your unquenchable thirst for blood will not be sated without that which you so hopelessly seek. The only thing to cover red is black. _

"If you hated it so damned much then why do it?"

"PLEASE DIE!"

The way she was blindly swinging about that blade and yelling like that…she was acting like Grell. Even through her pain filled voice and sudden tears she was still the most beautiful woman he laid his eyes on and even with the fires raging on she was, to him, the hottest thing there. He danced with her for the longest time back and forth, dodging, flying, running and all the while trying to strike up a conversation with the murderous miss. Her thin, frail form left an impression of incapability and from the man's point of view he could see that she was just a little mouse hiding behind a veil of all black.

"So who is this him, huh? Sounds like an oily type of fellow."

"HE HAS YOUR EYES…THOSE EYES THAT BURN LIKE THE FIRES AROUND US…THE EYES OF A FERAL BEAST! HE IS THE MAN WITH THE CHAINSAW TEETH!"

The man halted in his steps, a screeching noise echoed from his shoes grinding against the pavement. His sudden and abrupt halt left the woman enough time to slice him from his left shoulder blade to his neck and then sever his arm from his other shoulder. His body crumpled like a sheet of paper to fire, the gashes she created leaked out blood, and he screamed out in blood curdling agony. She would have done the same to all his limbs had she not been knocked out cold from behind. The man's vision began to get blurry as the overwhelming pain of losing a limb took over him. The last thing he remembered seeing were two shadows looming over him, threatening to take him into the abyss of the next life.

When he awoke he was not in heaven, hell, limbo or in another body, but instead was in semi-familiar territory. His body lay nearly naked on an ice cold examination table in a very tepid room filled with a musty, old, decaying, dusty scent. His glasses, for he had been wearing them before, had been removed and all he could make out were blurs, blemishes, and soft smudged outlines of people and objects. All he could really tell was this place was beyond ancient, needed to be cleaned, and that the interior decorator must have had a fetish for Halloween.

His skin felt tight and new like he had stepped into it for the first time, but it was assuredly his own flesh. From some curtains came a disturbing image of a person dressed like a plague doctor, beaked mask and all. In their gloved hands was covered tray. The horrors of the devices and medicines the tray might have under it hit the man in the center of his heart. The goggled eyes seemed to be looking at him in a way the man did not fancy in the least but the voice, though in its own way was just as fearfully upsetting, was a comfort.

"Well, well, my boy, it seems you are awake. It seems the surgery was a success."

"Why the bloody hell are you wearing that? It's disturbing….wait, surgery?"

"Hihihi, I am a disturbing person young one. I thought you knew that. As for the surgery, dear, there was a bit of cutting and snipping. Oh yes, lots of fun on my part. No so much for my lovely assistant, however."

"Mr. Undertaker, if you please, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to me by such terms. I have the highest regard for you and your work, all of it, but do not call me lovely," A dull, monotone voice remarked snappily from behind the curtains.

"William?" The man asked, still feeling a touch suffocated by his flesh.

"Yes, yes," The voice replied and with it came the body it belonged to from the curtains, drying off his hands and looking, for the first time, a bit messy, "How are you faring Ronald?"

Ronald Q. Knox, for that's who he was indeed, tried to move a touch but was stopped by the tightness again. It was as if his whole body was sutured to the table. The left over bits of pain from his little brawl with the mysterious maiden had left him battered and bruised for the first time in a long time since his last little shebang with Grell. Undertaker, in his plague doctor attire, crept over to the boy and placed the covered tray near the foot of the operation table and placed his rubber clad hands on Ronald's chest to lie him down.

"Don't put too much strain on yerself, lad. I'd hate to see one of me patients bust a seam now, hihi."

"Patients? Surgery? What is all this mess?"

"Relax, luv. Me and Serious Spears over there did a bit of the old snippity whippety to ya. No harm done, actually…it seems you are taking to my sewing quite nicely. I am an excellent physician, am I not? What brilliant work I have done, yes? Look at your arm, lad, I sewed that little thing right back on."

Without shifting around too much Ronald viewed his arm, the one he was certain as not going to be there for he most certainly remembered it being cut off from the rest of him. Yet there it was, plain as day, connected to his shoulder. His other arm moved and with his now ungloved hands he ran his fingers across the stitched tissue that united his shoulder with his arm. Undertaker grinned in delightful glee as he saw the amazement in his subject's eyes.

"Beautiful yes? I'm a right good seamster as well as an Undertaker. I was the one who made my clothing, you know. Though, I don't think I'll be quitting my job to become a fashion designer any time soon. HiHi. Do you like it, luv?"

"Thank you…can it move?"

"Most likely not yet. It might take a while for the bones to fuse together so for now you can't wiggle even a finger. In some respects I guess that makes it dead weight…teehee!"

"What's in the tray?" Ronald questioned, almost fearing the answer as he noted William had rolled his eyes at Undertaker's constant giggles.

"Ah, almost forgot! Breakfast for you. I do hope you like tea and biscuits."

"I'm in bloody London, that's all there ever is."

"Hihi! You have a sense of humor. I like that in you. You've got spunk too and a whole lot of spirit. You're a brave one as well, got a lot of heart and youthful ingenuity. You're the kind of kid who's street smart and rough on the outside but on the inside you're just a blind little boy. Your youth is a good thing because you've got ideas and big dreams, but it also makes you ignorant. Don't ever become a proud pheasant who thinks he's a peacock, alright?"

Undertaker tousled about the orange-blonde and black hair of the young Shinigami that lay there freezing under the metal of the surgery table. Undertaker then poured a steaming hot cup of black tea into a chipped red painted and gold leafed tea cup that looked like it was from the Rococo period. Ronald shivered which gave Undertaker the cue to use his hand to gently press on the small of Ronald's back. He gingerly pushed him up then raised the cup of nearly boiling dark colored tea to his lips.

"Damn that's hot!" Ronald hissed, pulling his lips away then grunting in pain from his sudden jerky movement.

"Settle down, Ronald. The more you move the more your stitches will come loose."

"Spears is correct. Please relax, I won't hurt you…well…I won't hurt you on purpose…unless of course you get on my nerves, which isn't likely teehee. Now, this tea must be hot because you are shivering. I made it as warm in here as possible, but you are still iced down to the bone. You narrowly escaped death, dear boy. What an irony, don't you think? A reaper, a person who in some manner dictates death, is saved from death from another reaper. HIHIHI!"

"Please, Mr. Undertaker, with all due respect," William groaned, rubbing his temples. It was then that Ronald noticed, upon being given back his glasses that William wasn't wearing his outer coat and had his white button down under shirt rolled up at the sleeves. His tie was also slightly wrinkled and his top buttons opened to give a peek at his usually hidden skin, "Please stop all the laughing."

"Oh you hush, you big old prude. Ronald, you and I are a lot alike, aren't we? Unlike him we like to have a bit of fun. True we don't find the same things to be riveting ahehe...but, you get the idea. Maybe I was wrong, Spears, maybe you won't surpass me. Maybe this one will," Undertaker suggested, pinching Ronald's cheek making him very upset.

"I have told you time and again that I am nowhere near competent enough to match your skill but if I am not close than Ronald is definitely the bottom of the barrel. No offense."

"Offense definitely taken Senpai!" Ronald shouted, lightly choking on the tea he was sipping.

"Really now, don't get so wounded. You can be a good pupil at times, but you always run off and party at all hours of the night, flirt with numerous women on the to die list, and give out top secret information to mortals. You just don't absorb information and follow the rules."

"Follow the rules? What fun is that? Following in line behind the big man that calls itself the organization is terribly bland. We all meld into a blur of grays just droning on and on doing the same goddamned thing every day. Excitement, man, excitement is what I need. Just a taste of forbidden fruit, a little roller coaster ride, a touch of euphoria, a dance with a high class bejeweled damsel, a smell of the good life for just a moment. They always say the grass is greener on the other side; well I want to be on that side. I want to be in a cozy hammock, kicking back, sipping a fruit cooler with a neon green umbrella, a few blondes and brunettes by my side. I want something different at least."

Undertaker leaned back in his chair, picking up a slightly burnt dog bone shaped biscuit as he analyzed the heavily breathing man that sat up right in front of him. He carefully removed his plague doctor mask to reveal a sweaty face and matted gray hair that stood frizzy and tangled at his shoulders and sticking to his cheeks. A little chuckle came from him as his mouth was filled with bitter tea and dry, chalky, burnt biscuit.

"You see, William, he and I are very similar indeed. Reminds me of meself in me younger years, don't you think? A rebellious youth. Look at him, he even has scars like me," Undertaker noted, scraping one of his long, black, bird-like talons across the stitches on Ronald's shoulders, arms, and neck, "That lady sure did some damage on you."

"Yeah…she did. Who was she?"

"That's classified information and so far you cannot be trusted with such things. How many times have you butted in on our mission to handcuff your little red-haired friend? We understand you have quite the connection with Sutcliff, but you need to leave this to the professionals. Now no back sass or I will demote you to paperclips if I can."

A small groan came from two people, Undertaker and Ronald. Undertaker moved the tray with the black tea and biscuits closer to Ronald so he could reach them without any stress on his body then excused himself for a moment, removing his plague doctor's overcoat, gloves, and placing his mask somewhere else. His clammy, bony hand was pressed against William's shoulder, guiding him toward his very much un-used and dust covered bedroom so he could speak with him privately. His bedroom, though only there for any company he might have, was very tidy but still was covered in layers in cobwebs and dust.

A brush was run through his silver-grey locks a little before from a hat rack he produced his signature black top hat to place upon his head. He moved toward his dresser to open up a very stunning, renaissance styled, copper and brass jewelry box with a carved scene from olden times and armorial plates. It opened up to reveal a deep russet velvet lining and a few bit and bobbles from different cultures, centuries, and places. As he dug around for something William approached him, tsking with dismay at the state of the room.

"You need to hire a maid, Mr. Undertaker."

"No need for a maid here, I do all my own cleaning."

"That's difficult to see. When's the last time you cleaned this place?" He softly asked, wiping a finger across the grime and dust covered mirror that sat on the wall.

"Who knows? My memory isn't as good as it used to be, my boy. Listen, William, I didn't call you in here to listen to you complain about my living quarters that I don't necessarily live in."

"I was in some curious state as to why exactly you brought me here. I would take a seat but given the circumstances I will stand."

"Good show. Ah, found it," He said, pulling out a small pure silver antique key from his jewelry box.

"What's that for?"

"It's a skeleton key, tehee. Oh don't look so much like a wet cat, it doesn't suit you. When's the last time you smiled? Do you know it's scientifically proven that it takes more muscles to frown than to smile?"

"Undertaker, sir, I hold each word you say as valuable and am honored that you share any conversation with me, but if you could spare me the ludicrous morals you have about my face it would be most helpful."

"But this is all about you, dear, and that lad on me operation table. Actually tonight we should move him in here…"Undertaker rambled, mumbling to himself about how he would definitely need to spruce up before continuing, "listen, William, I really do think you are too hard on him."

Using his jail-cell styled key he opened a small secret compartment in his jewelry box and inside it was a ring, a ring he often wore on his pointer finger. It was silver, plain by all means, and had a rectangular emerald nestled in the middle. He looked at it fondly as it shone in the dim lighting of his room before addressing the elephant in the room, or more so the smartly dressed reaper in the room.

"I have to be hard on him, you know. He is my underling, my pupil, the block of clay I must mold into-"

"Into what? Into another you? I don't want that lad becoming a straight haired, trim glasses wearing, pressed suit and all business type of man. You know, the kind you so pride yourself to be. You either have your nose in the books or up someone's arse, like mine. I am only a legend because I broke the rules, because I went past the boundaries, and because I understood people's lives, hearts, and pasts. I took the time to break an old rule: never speak to the deceased. I found out how they wanted to die, why they were dying, and gave them the chance to live if I saw it fit. I got to know them personally, something you would never do. It's all business for you, is it not? If you want to make an omlette you've got to break a few eggs, as they say."

"Undertaker, some things you say I have to think about because the way you word them makes genuine sense, but still I hold my own morals and code. You cannot persuade me too much. I understand what you are trying to do here, but it's just not who I am. The last time I got involved with a human it was on my first mission with Grell and that didn't end too well for either of us. I lost my glasses and a few finesse points on my final score."

"If I am correct you did make a friend, did you not?"

"With all due respect, Grell Sutcliff is, at most, my close acquaintance."

"With all due respect, you are full of shit. You are on this mission for a reason."

"I'm on this mission because it concerns me!"

"Grell concerns you?"

"Yes!"

William shouted this, not exactly realizing what he said, and his cheeks flushed just a tad bit as the realization dawned on him. Undertaker crossed his arms and smugly smiled; flipping his bangs out of his face so he could be taken more seriously for reapers only seemed to have any respect for him when he showed he was actually one of them.

"Caught you," Undertaker replied, a touch cheekily as he relished the look William was giving him and how he was trying to brush it off by fixing his clothes and coughing. "Oh William, laddie, you are so uptight like an overly starched shirt, just too firm and stiff. I have faith in you, that one day you will ease up a bit. You're no shoddy two bit reaper, you're fucking amazing at reaping, but you take it so damned seriously. If I could combine you and Ronald that'd be bloody fabulous. His free spirit and you're reaping? Perfect."

"I'm not perfect now? I could never, ever, be as relaxed about something as important as the lives and deaths of mortals as he could. They are our life essence in a way."

"Kind of like a demon?" Undertaker sneakily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is a different matter entirely! Do not dare compare us to those…heathens! That is one thing I do not tolerate, not even from you!"

"Easy there, Will, easy. Calm yourself. I'm not here to preach…not really. I just want to see you succeed, and I mean that in both ways. I want you to succeed me. At the heart of this conversation I just think that you could use some buffering Most of what I said back there was all play. Ronnie is much too rough around the edges to be my successor, much too foolhardy and young. He's an edgy, upbeat sort of lad, but not for me. Here, I think this should say everything," He gently, soothingly explained in the most beautiful of voices, charming and soft, as he placed an object in William's hands.

William's hands opened like a slowly blossoming flower to reveal a silver circle with a green square. Undertaker's ring. He stared at it for a while, surprise in his green, yellow rimmed eyes. He fondled the object delicately before looking rather offended at Undertaker who smiled. Without use of many words Undertaker could tell William didn't think he was worthy of such a gift and without any words Undertaker convinced him.

"But-"

"No, don't even say it."

"This ring…I know what it means to you…what it means to all reapers…"

"And thus what it means to you. It's the ring of the ages, worn by the founder of all reaper history, the first reaper, Father Time himself and since has been passed down until it has reached me and I have been the holder of this sacred object for the longest time, until now. I told you, you are basically my son."

Undertaker firmly squeezed William's shoulder before hugging him tightly, pressing the man into his chest with a heavy sigh. For a moment William felt actually pleased with himself in an emotional way he hadn't truly felt. A smile, a genuine one twitched on the side of his lips as he, surprisingly, returned the hug. At first it was awkwardly clumsy like a baby giraffe, but after a few minutes of silence he hugged Undertaker with as much force as the mad mortician used on him.

His emerald eyes met the emerald ring that he was now wearing with confidence. This ring represented a long lineage of legendary reapers right down to the first and William found himself proud to be considered valuable enough to own it. The tender bond between two people that considered each other as family was unfortunately interrupted by another reaper, named Yama, who was running Undertaker's establishment when he was away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," He politely apologized looking over William's slight flustered appearance as he quickly peeled himself away from Undertaker in the most professional, somewhat straitlaced way he could, "but this is really important."

"Go on my boy, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you moved Ronald. I was going to bandage him and give him some spicy curry to wake him up but he's not there."

"He's not?!" William shouted, genuinely shocked but still somehow retaining his dull monotone.

Sure enough as they left Undertaker's bedroom and went where Ronald last was they were confronted with an empty metal operating table with a bloody trail leading outside a filthy window.

"Well we have to go find him! He can't be moving about like this, he'll open up those wounds for sure," Undertaker declared ushering William out the door making him rush to get back on his coat hurriedly, leaving Yama there thoroughly confused.

Somewhere on the cold, fogged up streets, where desolation could still be found after all that was once there was burned asunder, was one such Ronald Knox, pressing his arm against his wounds to stop the bleeding. Despite the pain shooting through him, his seams coming loose, and wearing some torn up clothing, he still continued on. He was an insatiable man with a mission that he would not let die. Despite his wounded form he was still able to look statuesque as he pushed on past his pain toward his goal. He thought in the back of his deranged little head that he could be the only one to set Grell straight. At first he was a little content with staying in Undertaker's abode and healing, but something made him change his mind.

He had someone to thank for that. Someone who was the very reason he was holding together his arm with a lick and a promise, someone who was fierce yet innocent, someone who had struck a chord with him. She, the hooded figure, who had realized now was Bonne Douler, Grell's accomplice, was his replacement and yet he prized her above all things. Why would that be that a woman he knew so little about have such a deep impact on a man such as he?

The reason he changed and decided to continue this endeavor was because Bonne had forced him to do something, something he hadn't done in a while, something that drove him into the arms of his awaiting best friend in the entire world, into the jaws of death, and into his own demise. The reason was a feeling, a long forgotten one at that. The reason, at heart, was simple yet complex.

She had made him remember what it was to care again.


	38. Stop the reaper from stopping the reaper

From an aerial view Undertaker and William tried to spot out the blonde haired reaper named Ronald Knox but to no avail, it seemed they could not find him. They searched far and wide for him but there was no sign of him anywhere to be seen. The frustration was starting to get evident on William's usually unreadable face and usually he never got too angry, but this one singular thing was obviously getting on his nerves.

"Perhaps we should take a break?" Undertaker offered, eyeing his successor and speaking as softly as he could.

"No, let's continue."

"Lad, we aren't like demons you know, we need to sleep."

"I know that!" William barked, one of his combed back hairs flying into his face. As of now he looked so unlike himself it was almost frightening. Undertaker chuckled a bit to himself seeing his William, the straight faced business man, all riled up.

"My little poppet, you should see your face. You care a lot for Ronald, yes?"

"He's my pupil, as I said. I'm frustrated because he always runs away. He's so disrespectful of others, I was never like that."

"Not everyone attaches to the rules like you do, luv. Besides, can't you tell? He doesn't take well to authority; he wants to set his own rules, and he's got a really bad mistrust of people. At first look I thought he was an excitable young man who smoked a lot and thought little, partied all night and worked sloppily, but now that I've gotten to know him better I find him intriguing. He is no genius but he does think deeply, not rationally mind you, but deeply, and he feels for things in a special way. Grell is his only friend, the only color in his life, the only thing he can trust and perhaps love. I can surely sympathize with that," Undertaker explained, in the sweetest of voices as if remembering something fond to him.

"Be that as it may," William interjected, looking over the man he looked up to all his life, "I would not go chasing after a mad reaper like that, no matter how much I cared."

"Why do you expect everyone to be like you? We are all different from each other, we see things in a different light, and we work differently, talk differently, and look different too. You are prim and proper, I am…avant-garde and…hmm, strange is the word for it. Ronald is a power house of energy and spastic partying, but is also friendly, outgoing, charming, boisterous, loud, a tad full of himself, but a good hearted person. Just look at what he's going through to save the life of someone he obviously holds close. I would do the same, if I were him, hell I'd do it now. You wouldn't and that makes you different. Nothing wrong with being different."

William looked on toward the horizon and the rising sun greeting the sky with his mind racing. All he wanted was order, not chaos, and all he ever got was disaster. He desired everyone to be like him because that's how he was taught and how he thought it should be. All books in order, all paper work filed, all souls collected neatly, and all suits pressed and firm. Without order the world crumbles into nothingness and that is why the humans often found themselves in such trouble. Still, he had a respect and admiration for humans and in some manner was their savior. He, as with all reapers, protected them against the dangers of demons and sent them on their paths.

He could not hate Ronald for being himself; he might as well hate the sky for not being green. He could try as he might but you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink. In the same respect he could try to mold Ronald or Grell all he wanted but they would still be themselves and there was nothing he could do about it. In some way he didn't want them to change and he realized that now. If Grell cut his hair, combed it straight, and wore an appropriate suit then would William like him more? No, that just wasn't it. First things first, his job did not require him to like you; it was not about liking you. Second thing was, in truth, Grell's diversity was something to almost marvel at.

Grell Sutcliff tried to be a dash of red lightning across a black sky; he was the loudest of the reapers, and the most flirtatious. If Grell was more like William then, yes, it would make life easier on the man, but in all honesty, William would not really like it that much. It would just be another useless clone. The more he tried to douse out the flaming man the more he grew hotter and hotter. There just wasn't any point to all of it. Undertaker patted his back before giving him a sideways hug that William instantly grew flustered to. This was the one person he could not simply tell no and shove away. This was his idol and in some respects, his very reason for living and working.

"You look so cute right now, lad, I could just eat you up!"

"Please stop that, Mr. Undertaker. It's really not kosher."

"Oh, pish-posh, luv. Enough with the formalities. How about a nickname? You can call me Unnie, if you like."

"I'd rather not."

"Well then, sonny boy," Undertaker smilingly said, still holding William in his arm, "How about…dad?"

William looked up at him, his eyes softening. As reapers they never had fathers, mothers, siblings, or any of that family mess. They were just born into reaper hood without any recollection of the lives they had before. To have any family at all would be most unorthodox. Reapers did get married and had children but they had no predecessors as they are not born to a mother and father. William, a man of great principle, found no time for others and usually stayed in the solitude of his home, filing away, and stamping folders.

No one cared to notice the dark circles around his eyes, no one cared to notice how he yawned all the time, no one cared to notice how he drank so much coffee or how surly he could be in the wee bits of afternoon. These same people never knew he practically lived in his office and stayed there from dawn until dusk, and they never knew how long he stayed putting all the books away in the library, or how he stayed up many nights just to give advice to young reapers, or how he was so stressed and wound up that the knots in his back had knots. No one dared to ask how he got up every day, combed his hair, ironed his suit, bleached his socks, shined his shoes, starched his shirt, sanitized his workspace, washed his gloves, and sharpened his reaper's staff every day while still juggling around all the work he had to do.

Yet here was one person who knew just how hard he truly worked, just how much he appreciated the status quo of the reaper way, just how much he adhered to the many rules and regulations, just how physically exhausted he was being the man he had to be, just how many young reapers and reapettes came to his doorstep asking for help, and just how many sleepless nights he went on reading, studying, and applying himself to be better.

Undertaker, both a hard working man and laid back at the same time, knew what it took to be as good of a reaper as William was. It was a stressful job and didn't help when being weighted on by restrictions and policy. Now Undertaker found a job that suited his work hours and fancy just fine, something he wholly enjoyed but looking back he could still recall all the good times he had. William, though, had no time for pleasant memories. This is why Undertaker wanted him to ease down, if only for a bit, before he blew a fuse. Even a well oiled engine can die sometimes. The mortician felt a heavy sigh fall on his chest and then another, as if William was breathing him in. Undertaker knew, he knew how difficult his life must be more than William did as he knew more about William than the lad himself knew. After all, William didn't know this, but he wasn't even a full reaper.

He was half human too.

Only Undertaker knew this and since William would never pry into his own file he would never see that his mother was a human and his father was a reaper. Just like the story of Will the Reaper that young man had written. Almost like Grell's story. It ended the same way, tragically, as his mother had passed on. His father, though, continued on as a reaper. Only Undertaker knew who his father was but he thought he'd spare William the shocking news. It would devastate him. All the funeral director knew was that in the entire history of reapers, William was the only one to ever be part human.

"Maybe we should take a rest after all," William concluded, looking into the very special eyes that Undertaker had as he did not need glasses to see as everyone else did.

"That's the smartest thing you've said thus far. If you want you can go rest and I'll look for him. I have no trouble with staying up for long periods of the day and while I'm sure you can agree that you too can do the same, my job requires me to be up at all hours of the day. You never know when someone will die, teehee."

"I understand. You certainly are not the reaper I expected when I first heard about you."

"Oh?" Undertaker asked with a grin, tilting his head and yet his hat stayed perfectly still.

"I thought you were going to be much taller with a respectable hairstyle and glowing like a god. I was a foolish youngster at the time, I knew no better. I am glad you are the way you are."

"Why thank you lad. I'm fond of my overall appearance and outlook on life. Now, you go take a snooze. Leave the hard work to someone else this time."

"I suppose you are right. Your knowledge of life far exceeds my own. I hope you don't mind that I will be doing some major cleaning up in that thing you call a bedroom."

"Teehee. Not at all dear boy just don't move around my articles too much. I have a sort of feng shui going on there."

"It just needs dusting, I won't move anything," William replied, walking off with his reaper tool on his shoulders. He stopped midstep to turn around and say, "Oh yes, and Undertaker."

"Yes, Will?"

"What grows bigger the more you give it to people?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Undertaker truthfully replied, tapping his fingernails on his lip.

William looked into Undertaker's eyes with the most full blown emotion he could, showing all his feelings toward the silver-haired shinigami before replying, simply, but warmly, "Your heart."

Undertaker sighed happily, smiling just as kindly as he could, before giggling at the joke that only a child could come up with but fully appreciating the fact that William, his protégée, the stiff-upper-lipped reaper, had made a joke. Before Undertaker could reply back he noticed that William he left, most likely wanting to leave before he said anything else out of character.

Undertaker just lifted his head to the sky and let the sun warm his face before continuing on his mission to find Ronald and bring him back in one piece. Such a task would be easy as reapers usually know where other reapers will be but Undertaker was rusty at this and Ronald was a tricky fox.

Somewhere in the alleys was Ronald himself, desperately hanging onto his arm, panting and looking for something, anything, that could patch it up quick. He was definitely not a good seamster and knew close to nothing about the human anatomy. He groaned as he felt his arm separating from his shoulder and blood leaking from his neck and shoulder wounds that were ripping open. The crimson liquid was staining the front of his pure white shirt making him looked like a red breasted bird.

"Damnit all! This is NOT how I want to be going out! Look at me, dirty, sweaty, smelly, and all bloody. All for you Grell! Are you happy? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?!"

"Are you going mad too? You must be because you're talking to yourself," A voice questioned in the darkness of the alleys.

"Who the hell are you?" Ronald growled out, not in the mood or in any position to be fighting especially without his reaper tool.

"Don't be so jumpy, I won't hurt you lad."

"Undertaker?"

"In the flesh," He laughingly replied, tipping his hat as he appeared from the shadows.

"Leave me alone, man! I can handle myself!"

"It doesn't appear that way to me," Undertaker analyzed, looking at Ronald's arm about to fall right off.

"I got this. Just…just go…okay?"

"Ronald, at the very least let me fix you up. William would be very upset if you lost a limb."

"No way! Back off! I could take you, even right now!"

"Listen you little immature excuse for a reaper, I am at least one hundred old, I've seen life and I know what there is to do. You are, what, about twenty-some years old? Please, don't make me laugh…not this time. Look, I know what you are trying to do and it's a noble cause. I appreciate the effort, but right now you just aren't in any shape to be taking on anyone. If you want to keep talking big like you're worth even a fraction of the effort it would take on my part to snap you in half, then go on. Come at me. If you win, I'll let you go, but if you lose, which you will, then you are staying your ass in my shop. Deal?"

"Yeah…whatever."

"Alright. One, two, three, go!"

Before Ronald could even blink he was out like a light. One good solid whack was all it took. Undertaker crouched beside him, feeling his pulse to make sure he hadn't killed the poor boy. After he was sure he was still alive, Undertaker quickly wrapped up his arm with a bit of cloth and carried Ronald back to his shop before the young reaper lost anymore blood than he already had.

"Oh Ronnie, Ronald, Ron, you are a stubborn thing. I can fully admire that in you. You're like a bull that's seen red and must chase after it no matter what."

Undertaker was saying all this with a sigh as he had finally gotten Ronald onto his operating table once more, unclothed except for his undergarment, and was now wiping antiseptic on his wounds. After the wounds were thoroughly cleaned of debris he put on a pair of rusted up, nearly chipped glasses. They were the same ones he used back when he was a reaper and because he was so legendary no one dared confiscate them or his reaping tool. With the utmost concentration he lovingly, carefully, and rather easily stitched Ronald's arm back together. After all his lovely stitch work was done he bandaged the boy's arm and wiped him off with a cloth.

"Hmm…you are young. When you sleep you look almost like a teenager," Undertaker noted, touching Ronald's forehead, "Really, now, must you always be so rambunctious? We know how much you care and if you were well enough we'd let you join, but you aren't. Grell will destroy you if she has the chance and I know you don't see it just yet but she is not herself anymore. Grell is a delicate thing who needs delicate attention, something you could not give her. You and the others are all about brute force. It isn't as easy as all that. That precious little starlet needs undivided attention and love, someone who understands her. You are a great friend, really you are, but she needs more than that."

Though unconscious by all terms Ronald could still hear Undertaker and as he slept away the words made sense. He was so busy trying to help Grell that he didn't care what Grell really needed. Some friend he was. Grell would not take to someone like he who was very rough around the edges; someone wise like Undertaker was a much better choice.

Undertaker could rationalize and be on par with Grell. Someone as mad as he was could be extremely logical and well thought out. Someone as creepy as he could be was also the kindest and sweetest of people one could ever meet. He sympathized, he felt wounded, and he could emote empathy like no other because he had been there and done that. Ronald, what did he know about love and life? Nothing in comparison to Undertaker.

It was then that Ronald Q. Knox, the next reaper to die for, laying on the icy metal of the operating table all stitched up, made a change. He would no longer be the mulish hard-head that he always was. He could still care and feel for Grell in the brotherly way he did, but he could not keep going like this or else he would get killed. So starting now he would try harder to listen to people. Why? Because he, like William, wanted to be like his newfound idol: Undertaker.


	39. Shooting stars and Falling stars

Ciel had been preoccupied by the war and getting everyone ready for the time for fighting was to be very soon. Still, he could not simply forget the death of his own child, the little piece of him that he adored, and he did not forget her dyeing message ever. He would have loved to bury her in a proper grave marked with buttercups but Sebastian was still clinging to her body like he was stuck to it. He was so absorbed in his own misery that he dare not move or even train side by side with Ciel anymore. Now that the impending war drew closer, Ciel barely had time enough to see Sebastian, but in truth he didn't want to.

Sebastian looked so destroyed and human it was unbearable but at the same time Ciel had something to tell him. Something rather important too. Still, facing that tiny body lying in his very own bed, eyes closes as if she was peacefully sleeping… How could any parental figure live with that fact ever? He was a very, very emotionally strong man despite the fact that he'd slit his wrists if he ever caught glimpse of his darling flaxen haired cherub rotting slowly in his sheets. Still…there was something he had to tell Sebastian but could he? How would it end? Did he even care anymore?

Finally today he had enough time, finally today he could tell him, finally today was the day and he had never been more afraid of words in his entire life. Wringing a bit of his own clothing he looked down the road he would have to travel to get to the dungeon that held in it the doom he had been avoiding for far too long. In that shadowy, gloomy, death-filled room lay in wait a trap for him that he was almost fearful of stepping in. He, the once Earl of Phantomhive, was actually terrified and yet at the same time he almost didn't give a damn how this all ended. Perhaps it would bring him peace and happiness finally.

Each step he took felt like his legs were weighted down with cinder blocks as he walked, nay trudged like through deep mud, toward his deadly destination. When he finally materialized from the inky depths he realized the room seemed dimmer than he last remembered. Perhaps the funereal candles had finally gone out. It seemed fitting almost for Sebastian's own fire was starting to die with them. Every second he was becoming less demonic and more human because of the deep wounding pain that had struck him to the core and settled him there, permanently by her side. Of course Sebastian didn't even take notice of Ciel which he wouldn't even if Ciel made a ruckus and broke plates like a maid they used to know.

He was just too far gone.

It was understandable; of course, even for one such as Sebastian it was possible to be severely damaged by such an event but he was taking it to the umpth degree by mourning daily over her, even becoming deluded. Just looking over the scene right now was breaking Ciel's heart. How he desperately wished for the days when Sebastian smiled constantly like the malevolent crow he was, when he bowed, when he laughed, when he teased, and when he said snide little remarks while serving the usual cup of blood. He missed Genevieve too, her giggles, her intelligence, her witty remarks, her tiny hands as they grasped a hold of a chess piece firmly, and how her eyes scanned greedily through a book like the voracious reader they knew her to be. Now…now she just stays there almost fixed to the bed as if even that was a proper burial place for such a gentle beauty as she.

"Mon belle enfant," Ciel ever so tenderly whispered to the thing that used to be alive enough to grasp the hand that was stroking over her face, "I want your life to mean something. You died without cause and without that which you sought so passionately. This war that I'm going into really means very little in comparison to you, piece manquante a mon casse-tete."

As he spoke this to what could not ever speak back, Sebastian paid him no mind, staring intently on the ghost white being that used to have a certain humanistic peach color to her skin. Ciel touched her cheek, swept over her forehead, and played with her soft hair before giving her nose a tender kiss. Ciel was glad of one thing, that her eyes were closed. He'd lose all sanity if they were open and gazing into his very soul. His other hand touched his chest where he could feel a tiny ant's bite of a sting bugging him as he recalled what he must tell Sebastian.

"Sebastian," He called ever so soothingly, as light as the feather the dove had left him, but those amber eyes never found his, "Can you do me one favor? One little act of kindness…it would mean a lot to me. My body is full of aching pain and longs to be ended of its suffering. Do you think you could…?"

He couldn't finish his sentence. How could he? He was going to ask his lover, the one he was devoted to, the one thing that was still alive and kept him going on, to kill him. However he was spared those heart destroying words as for the first time since Genevieve had met her untimely, distressing end, he had paid attention to Ciel. However little it was still something. He lightly stroked over Ciel's hand before looking up at him, into his eyes, and understanding perfectly what he wanted. There was a terrible sorrow in his eyes but at the same time there was a curious warmth as if he had been waiting all his life to do this but now that he could he couldn't bear the thought.

It was quick and painless as without even a thought or any sense of movement Sebastian had somehow made easy work of murdering that which had a space in the heart he thought was far too broken for any space in it. At first he seemed almost unphased by the whole ordeal but after a few moments of registering what he had done, despite it being for a twisted yet emotionally deep reason, he fell to his knees by Ciel's body which was bleeding out nearly blackened blood. There could not be enough words to describe just how he felt at the moment watching his darling one fade into wherever demons go when they die. First his beloved child and now his beloved. There was nothing left.

He was empty.

"Seb-Seb…Se" Ciel tried to conjure up, gurgling slightly as blood filled his mouth as he looked up sweetly at Sebastian who crawled over to him and grasped his hands firmly, "Don't…don't cry over me…not really wo…wor…worth"

"Shut up, don't say that," Sebastian squeezed out from his forgotten voice box, a bit angry but more or less agonized. He was practically cutting off circulation in Ciel's hands with the tightness he was grabbing them with.

"Kind...uh…pitiful…how you look…suh..suh…mmph…"

"Stop speaking…" Sebastian warned through a barely used anymore voice that was trying it's best to be harsh.

"It's better….be…buh…bet…this way…" Ciel returned, coughing out blood, feeling part of his body lift up toward the sky even though if one were to see him you could tell his body was firmly planted to the ground.

Sebastian pressed his forehead to Ciel's, biting down hard on his teeth, realizing the mistake in his, what seemed, thoughtful murder. The pulse that used to excite him was fading slowly, trying to join his daughter in the next life if there was any for creatures such as they. As the one he had finally let himself love turned into a bitter memory Sebastian bitter sweetly kissed his cold lips, readying himself to become a whole family in whatever semblance of heaven they were allowed to go to or perhaps they would just become other demons. He was fully prepared to rip out his own heart for the sake of noting that it was still there.

"Genevieve, Ciel, wait for me…I'm coming…"

As swift and as fluid as he would have been to execute himself he found he could not. He was distracted by something happening to Ciel at the moment. The more he looked the more he could scarcely believe what he was seeing. Out of Ciel's not moving chest that held a rather strange but beautiful mark on it was a glowing orb of blue, similar in hue to Ciel's own childish eyes.

The blue of a soul.

He could barely breathe as it just floated there, tantalizing within reach, glowing brightly despite it's very small size. It began to flicker like a candle to the wind, daring to vaporize if Sebastian didn't act quickly. The little bit of soul was starting to grow faint in color and size as time seemed to waste on. Sebastian shook himself out of his daze realizing what he must do now and that if he didn't do it now there might not be another chance.

Without wasting another moment he grasped it in his hands, mentally bashing himself in the head for not thinking of this while also praying, yes he the demon was praying, that this might just work. Almost springing toward the bed Sebastian rapidly lifted up the body that was lighter than it could ever be and pressed the miniscule soul to her mouth. It was sucked inside of her barely parted lips and then came the most anticipation he had ever felt.

"I don't want his sacrifice to be in vain…" Sebastian hoarsely whispered, still keeping in his mind that Ciel lay right there, bleeding profusely.

Then the most wonderful thing happened and made Sebastian blink a thousand times and rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, it was real. His little sparrow, her chest…was moving again! Then it kept moving, up and down. What a pleasant thing for him to see! Her eye lids gently fluttered open in the most delicate of ways as she found her way into the light , the first thing she saw being her father's joyous face beaming at her. Then came the blissful words he thought he'd never hear out of a voice he almost forgotten,

"Father…?"

"Ah, Genevieve!" He cried cheerfully, gathering her up in his arms, feeling the weight of her return as he spun her around.

"What is the matter, dearest father? I was just sleeping…wasn't I?"

"Oh mon cher…it was too long of a sleep for your dear father. Lafayette had poisoned you…and you were…you were gone to us."

"I don't really recall much. Still I am glad to see you are cheerful. Ciel shall be most pleased to see you smile once more."

The name Ciel called Sebastian's attention back to what he had done before Genevieve graciously awoke from her death bed. He pressed his little ones face into his chest, not wanting her to see the truth of what Ciel had done for him…for them. Ciel, who had never done much of anything for anyone else, had given up his life to save another. That was the most human thing of all and the most honorable. Still, what good was it to Sebastian? He had his child back but he lost something else. A terrible trade. He would of rather them all be dead and was contemplating it at that very moment.

He could make it a beautiful death, something like drinking antifreeze. He had been the angel of mercy to Ciel who craved death just to make him happy. His beloved was gone and it was more than Sebastian could even think of bearing. His child gave him such a warm happiness inside but without Ciel what was he? It was Ciel who created him, Ciel who named him, Ciel who taught him, Ciel who stayed with him, stayed by his side, conversed with him, entertained him, played with him, toyed with him, enchanted him, bullied him, belittled him, loved him, most of all it was Ciel who almost humanized him.

To a demon their master is everything as eventually they will become their source of sustenance, but to Sebastian Ciel had become so much more. Ciel was not just a soul, he was his soul mate. Even without a soul this was true. He dared not turn around and he dared not let Genevieve see. She could live on with Li-Jin, but Sebastian? Without the both of them, what was the purpose of living? If he gave Ciel a soul now it would do nothing for him. He would have to give him a thousand souls. Genevieve, as a child, only needed one very strong one and although Ciel's was small and barely there it was impressively powerful.

Sebastian could try to find that many souls but would it be enough? Could he really? Would it honestly matter? Would it make a difference? If a demon gets killed by another demon it is not very likely to revive them so easily, however toxins and other things can put them out of commission for a while but they can be revived, if necessary. Sebastian just couldn't move other than holding his daughter as if she was the last thing in the world of importance and as of prior, she was. He had just got her back and now was going to let her go again, all for love. All for something he, even now, barely understood.

_Satan, you planned this all along, didn't you? You just can't stand any competition can you? Ciel…Ciel was the only person to look you in the eyes…and you couldn't have that…could you? _

"Papa…are you trembling? Is something the matter? Are you scared? No...Not you…are you angered? Have I made you cross?"

He looked down upon the thing he created not from ashes but from what he had thought was love and passion. She was his own and although she was born from her mother's womb she was much like Ciel. He combed through her hair seeing that she was a little off put by his eyes which were glowing magenta at the moment.

"Hush, little one, it will be alright. Just…me and Ciel…we have to go on a long business trip together…not sure when we will get back."

"Business trip? Are you assigned to a human? What about the war?"

"Listen to me, sweetie, just let me go drop you off at Li-Jin's home. You'll be staying with him for…quite some time now. Always remember that we love you."

"Daddy…why are you talking so somberly? Why do you have blood on you? Daddy, please, your scaring me. Just tell me what's going on."

"Yes, I'd like to know that too," Some unknown person asked, sitting in a chair, shadowed by darkness, one leg crossed over the other.

"If that's you Claude Faustus so help me I will-"

"Keep your pants on, Sebastian," The person replied, chuckling with mirth as his hand ghosted over a chess piece before moving it to knock over another, "Ah, checkmate."

Sebastian's eyes went wildly wide, wide enough to rival the moon as he recognized that move. It was a signature move that only one person could do. That one person was the crowning king of chess. That person was his mate, Ciel Phantomhive. But…this couldn't be? Ciel was dead, wasn't he? Sebastian's now auburn eyes looked toward the ground where Ciel was last and discovered he was not there. Those eyes fell upon that chair once more and the figure that sat there, smiling in the darkness. He would of said the name of who he thought it was but someone else cried it out.

"Ciel there you are!" Genevieve shouted happily, extending her arms out to him as he came from the darkness to her, looking somewhat different now. He had a certain suaveness to him, something debonair, and his hair looked different, and so did his eyes. They would be slited and pink as he had them in demonic form but they were slited and a glowing blue.

"My baby!" He nearly choked out, grasping her from Sebastian's arms to cuddle her tightly. "Oh my little white rain. Now you truly are a piece of me."

"What do you mean, Ciel?" She innocently questioned, fixing the broach he had on because it was askew.

"Don't worry so much about that, my little devil. Now, let's see if we can make this place a bit brighter, yeah? Sebastian can you light the candles?"

"Who are you?" He asked, severe and unkind, nearly snatching away Genevieve who was trying to understand what in hell was going on now.

"What do you mean by that? Who am I? I'm Ciel, idiot. Why even ask? Oh…you are confused as to why I am alive? It was a gamble, yes I agree, but there was a chance that I may continue living despite having no soul. After all, demons don't have souls to begin with, do they? Either way this ended I would have been happy."

"But you are not Ciel, despite everything you say. You are…different…"

"I've lost all human to me. I'm just as demon as you are, my love. Now stop looking at me like that. I really am Ciel, ask me anything."

"How did you learn about all of this?"

"Thank little Genevieve for that," Ciel explained, nodding toward the very confused little girl, "She came to me in the shape of a dove and gave me this idea."

"My child? A dove?! That is one of the holiest of all creatures! Ugh, I'm almost disgusted!"

"Father!" Genevieve retorted, most offended by that remark.

"Sorry…it's just…you are a dove and I am a crow."

"And Ciel is a cat? So what?"

"Well at the very least cats can be known for bad luck and mystery. A dove? Something so pure…is my child…?"

"Do you hate me?" Genevieve somberly asked, deeply wounded.

"Oh no! I could never hate you!" Sebastian soothingly replied, coddling his child. "I love you with every fiber of my being."

"Are there enough fibers to love me too?" Ciel inquired, putting his hands on his hips with a grin.

"I am still unsure about you…"

"Oh come off it!" Ciel nearly screamed, smacking Sebastian across the face rather rudely.

"Shit!" Sebastian hissed out, biting his tongue afterward for cursing in front of his child. "Yes, now I am most certain you are definitely Ciel. Only he would hit me like that."

Ciel could not help but laugh at that comment, tiling his head back and uttering the laugh out. Sebastian laughed too, needing one after being caught in so much misery for so long. For what seemed like eons they just filled the once dismal, solemn, unhappy little room with bliss and jollity once more. Genevieve had no clue what was going on but decided to laugh too just because she didn't know what else to do. Their laughter echoed across the room, stretched up the walls, crept along the floor, and met the ears of all the demons who could hear it.

It had felt so good just to smile once again and forget about all the tragedy they had underwent. This was their version of harmony and nothing could compare to how they felt at that moment, having a synthetic high off of their happiness. This was such a welcomed addition to the heavy despair that had been in their life that they almost couldn't stop laughing, as if they had been holding in all their joy for far too long. Ciel leaned up against Sebastian's chest, nearly snorting with hard laughter until his chest felt like it was going to give out.

How Sebastian adored Ciel's laugh. He had such a charming, delightful, twisted, sinful, wicked, and nearly adorable laugh ever. It was breathy and soft, just like his voice, but it could be loud too and almost like a stereotypical villain laugh. Sebastian adored it and he adored the man it belonged to. During his time of sorrow Ciel had always been there or at least tried to and to think he would of given up so much to make Sebastian happy. He usually gave Ciel all he could but he had been nothing short of cruel toward him. Part of him rationalized and said he wasn't important and part of him was sharply contrasting.

Ciel was important and he damned well knew it too. He was the sky that Sebastian flew in, without him his life was nearly meaningless. Sebastian's laughter began to die gradually as he took the time just view the man he simply could not have enough of. He viewed all the little things that made up his Ciel. His brilliant blue eyes that now sparkled with glee, his seashell shaped ears, his blue-black hair that framed his face nicely, his small nose, his charming cheeks, and most of all those unholy kissable lips. He wasn't sure how many times he must repeat to himself that Ciel was scandalously sexy and perfectly beautiful. Too beautiful. Almost angelic.

He had such a pure visage and form overall, it was one reason he could convince people of his false innocence. To think that someone that looked the way he did was to be sent to eternal damnation as unthinkable. He was just too stunning, that was apparent even as a child. Everyone wanted their grubby pervert hands on him for a reason. Sebastian was no better, especially being a demon and all. Now, though, he seemed changed. True he was still his usual gorgeous self, but there was slight variation to him that only one who spent as much time with him as Sebastian did would notice.

It had disturbed him slightly but now he seemed to think that it suited him. He inclined the oval shaped head of his lover so that his eyes could meet his with the look only he could give him, the look Ciel had been wishing to see for the longest of times. Ciel found his own laugh becoming a thing of the past, fading into the distance, as he became mesmerized by the red hues of the burning eyes Sebastian was gifted. It had been terribly long since Ciel had legitimately fallen into hypnosis by those eyes; in fact he seemed to be one of the few people immune to their and their owner's charm.

Right now though he didn't want to resist them or any feeling that was creeping into him. Sebastian gingerly tugged Ciel's face close to his, smiling that open mouthed smile that he was so good at doing, the smile that solely belonged to him. Still holding Genevieve in one arm he lulled Ciel into getting those soft lips on his. After what seemed like took long a time they finally locked lips after barely looking at each other since the tragedy of what happened to their daughter. It was beyond incredible, like the first kiss without all the sloppy awkwardness. It tickled through their toes and bodies, creating a warmth and fire that had been long forgotten.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and in return Sebastian used his free hand to pull Ciel closer by his feminine hips. As they continued their passionate make out, Genevieve was giggling girlishly at their enthusiasm and passion for each other. It was a combination of every romantic pairing in every story ever. She didn't mind their loving affection on each other, if anything she was glad they weren't at each other's throats and she knew a love like theirs, as unusual and untraditional as it was, would last. They disconnected, wanting to do a little more than that but didn't want to do such things in ntof Genevieve.

"Wow…hmm…it's uh…been a while hasn't it?"

"Indeed," Sebastian murmured softly, pulling Ciel even closer whilst noting his half lidded eyes. _Unholy_ _Satan, I sometimes wonder how I don't just rape him. _

"Thank you for that, it was remarkable. I've missed your lips."

"I've missed yours, my love."

"Do you guys want to be alone?" Genevieve queried, polite and yet slightly brazen.

"No, we aren't letting you slip out of our sights again, young lady," Ciel retorted, showering her with kisses and affection.

"Teehee. Alright, alright. What about the war, though? Won't you have to leave me then?"

The two demons looked at each other for a while then Ciel answered, "You will stay with Li-Jin. He will watch over you."

"What about Lafayette?"

"I'll make sure she's out of the way along with that spider," Sebastian responded, giving Genevieve an Eskimo kiss.

As they stood there, holding their child and each other together, they knew then that something was starting. It wasn't the war that they were about to dive into but something else. It was battle that was about to take place between Lafayette Lybelle, Claude Faustus, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis. So in essence, they were fighting a war within a war.


	40. The Crow, The Spider, The Harpy, The Cat

[A/N: Hello dearies, I know, I've been gone for quite some time, yes? Here's what happened, I was trying to enjoy my summer off when BAM so much stuff hit me. My friend was graduating, my grandmother was coming back from costa rica, my step dad wanted to see me, my friend wanted to see a movie, and all in all it was just hectic. Not to mention it hailed for the first time in years here! Add to that the sad, sad fact that I've lost a member of my family, my pet dog, so please, if you find spelling errors or what have you, please do go easy on me. I've had a terribly rough week. I need all the love and support of my reviewers now more than ever, so please, please, review more. It would bring a smile to my face. My heartbreak is still not over, but I'm battling it with a grin and fast fingers that have typed out, in some hope to still your hungry eyes, my very longest chapter in the history of chapters. Enjoy it thoroughly and expect more. Even death and sadness cannot break a hardcore author down! Thank you and happy reading!]

It was the next day or never. This problem with the eight-legged fiend who had come back into their lives had to end then. There was no other resolution. With him in the way there was no way for Ciel to move onto the war and the same could be said for Sebastian. Of course they had another threat, a new one: Lafayette Lybelle. She had always been a thorn in Sebastian's side since the day they split up but now she had gone too far by striking out on their child.

Both of these demons were a serious threat to their precious daughter Genevieve and to their own happiness. This could of all been avoided, or at least a great majority of it, if Satan didn't decide to pick on Ciel for some reason. Sebastian had his own thoughts on why Ciel was his favored play toy. Ciel was a threat to him and so he created threats for Ciel. Whatever the case Ciel was not having any of it and both he and his mate could agree they didn't want another incident to happen where they would have to face losing a loved one.

So they sent her on her merry way to Li-Jin's, who was happy to take care of her for a while, and the two started their search for the most annoying creatures to ever crawl the seven layers of hell. They asked for no aid, no service, no ally. Nothing. They saved that for the actual war. This was a just a battle, as said, a battle between four very prominent and powerful demons. It was just going to be them and their fists because no amount of sword fight would cause the amount of physical pain they wanted to inflict. They needed close combat. They wanted to see them suffer.

"Sebastian, I have a question I've wanted to ask you but haven't really had time."

"Ask away," Sebastian responded, keeping his burgundy eyes peeled for what should be an easy to spot prey.

"What is your background history with the canine demon, Escarum?"

"Ah, him. It was in my third battle, one of the biggest battles in demonic history, that I got greatly wounded. It was so bad that I was certain I would not be able to fight."

"You…put out of commission? That's hardly believable."

"I was ashamed of myself and if you had told me I wouldn't have believed you. The enemy was stronger than I could have guessed, much, much stronger. I distinctly remember stumbling into a cave, not entirely realizing what kind of cave it was. When I did come to my senses I was awoken to the sight of a large wolf like creature and its wolf family giving me a cold hard stare. It was a wolf den I had stumbled upon."

"You would have preferred a tigers den, yes?" Ciel jested, tilting his head up to Sebastian who could of just kissed him right there because he looked quite adorable.

"Yes, even then I hated dogs. Always have really. They threatened to kill me if I didn't leave and I told them that I'd gladly leave if I wasn't on the verge of death. They didn't have pity, if anything this made them angrier. They hated my kind as much as I hated their kind. Of course they thought I was just a human, like fools. Most animals hate humans, you see, for they kill them and skin them. At the very least, they had said, my flesh would feed their children."

"So like wolves, nay like all dogs in general. They take whatever they can and pray on the weak. They are called advanced hunters but in reality they are just filthy scavengers."

"Trust and believe I was in no mood for a fight but if I must I would go down fighting. I was not about to die letting myself get eaten by that with which I share deep hatred. However a fire started to consume the save and the cowards ran away with their tails between their legs, except for one very small pup. He must have been the runt for he was incredibly puny. I didn't care though, I was not about to be burned to death either so I pulled forth all my strength to escape. Lucky for me I had also saved that pup too," Sebastian elucidated, a bit sarcastic.

"Why? That's not very like you at all." Ciel pondered, flabbergasted at the actions of his lover.

"Not on purpose, mind you. If anything it was accidental. I hadn't even realized he had decided upon following me until I was fixed up and pushed back into the war. When I heard him yipping I thought my ears were broken but to my misfortune the pup had indeed followed me out of the cave and no amount of shooing it away could help. I tried to fight with the small thing there but that was not about to happen so I placed it in some brush and told it to stay. I still won the war, anyhow, but no matter, I was not to be rid of the pup so easily for it had imprinted me…as it's…ugh, mother."

Ciel couldn't help it; he had to laugh at the thought of what Sebastian's face must have looked like at the moment he realized he had to deal with a puppy. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the laughter erupting from Ciel's mouth but couldn't help but smile himself. Ciel just had a catchy laugh.

"Haha, yes so funny. May I continue?"

"Yeah…go on," Ciel said, catching his breath.

"Very well. The wolf pup grew and grew and followed me everywhere for the longest time until it was nearly a teenager. It behaved like a dog with all the instincts of a wolf, begging, barking, and always wanting to play. Dreadful little mongrel. It could never survive in hell, obviously, but I did leave it in the brush and there it stayed, whimpering and waiting. Every time I surfaced to fight or become a butler it would find me and attack me playfully. The mere memory of it and the slobber it covered me with is enough to make me vomit."

"Aww, does the big bad demon not like doggie woggies?"Ciel babied, pouting his lips.

"Shut up you, before I smack you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Ciel was earned a sly, devilish smirk before Sebastian promptly slapped his behind causing him to make a sudden feline yelp. Almost like if you pulled on a cats tail. Ciel sourly looked on at him, rubbing his rump and furrowing his brows.

"Oh don't look at me so crossly, you asked for it."

Ciel smiled at him. He had missed this side of Sebastian. He was certain that his crimson eyed other half had lost that side of him. Ciel was glad to see it back. He leaned in and grasped Sebastian by his collar and kissed him, rather forcibly. This caught the demon off guard but he didn't mind. He had almost forgotten how rambunctious and energetic Ciel could be. The tragedy had brought them closer together, making them realize even more what they had. They cherished every moment together and reveled in every kiss or word. Affection was something they didn't plan on wasting.

Their lips disconnected but they themselves didn't. No matter how far apart they were they would never be disconnected spiritually. Though without soul they were bonded this way, their relationship so deep and complex that no demon could ever comprehend it. It was actually, more or less, a human thing. One kiss was simply not enough for Sebastian. No, not enough at all. It was a tragedy in itself that they had not kissed in so long. After making out in front of everyone with no shame at all Sebastian thought it polite to ask,

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story, my love?"

"Sure thing, it's interesting."

"Well then, another war started but this time it was above our heads. Naturally as soon as I came up to fight against the enemy the thing that dared to call itself my pet had found me. It proved its worth to me, somewhat, once it spied someone trying a sneak attack on me and this wolf used his body as a shield to protect me. He had sacrificed his life for mine. I was not in familiars with such a concept...nor could I grasp it. Of course now I know what it means to sacrifice," Sebastian softly spoke, looking deeply into the cerulean eyes he so cherished.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered a touch weakly as if he was wounded. The person whose name that belonged to held him tightly to his body.

"If you ever do that again… ever…" He warned, without having to say what the warning was going to be.

"I won't be able to do it again, stupid," Ciel softly joked, stroking Sebastian's chest, "But really…enough gloomy talk. Continue, please. The suspense is killing me."

"Oh no!" Sebastian cried, dramatically, "I shan't let that happen! Let me go on then. In any case, of course I had thought I had blissfully rid myself of the beast. No such luck. Satan had plans for that mutt."

"No…he did not…" Ciel started to piece it together, eyes getting wide.

"Yes, you are getting it now, aren't you? Escarum was that pup and he had every memory of it. Though I hadn't seen him in at least a century, he knew, but he had…some respect for me. He did bow to me instead of pouncing on me. No matter what though, I still didn't like him. He became fearsome though and a menacing ally on the field. There are thirteen demons of hell and he is still one of the eldest."

"This must have happened a very long time ago."

"Very much so. Now that you know, are you satisfied?"

"Somewhat. He's very attached to you."

"He considers me part of his kin and as such all the younger hounds of hell have some reverence for me."

"You are very affluent in hell, aren't you?"

"I did not lie when I said I was one hell of a butler, did I?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I thought it was a stupid pun, in all honesty."

"Really now?" Sebastian inquired, pulling Ciel closer, "You really thought it was idiotic?"

"Yeah I did, I still do," Ciel responded smartly, his eyes starting lightly glow blue and a smirk appear on his face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sebastian started to close the distance between them, still aware of the change in color of the usual pink of Ciel's demon eyes to their new blue color. It was very fitting on him but it wasn't normal for any demon to have anything but shades of red or pink. His lover, being a cat and all, was always slinky, but now he seemed slinkier. Sebastian welcomed the changes, cautiously, for they actually enhanced him in several provocative ways.

Perhaps it was because his soul was gone now. Sebastian pressed his forehead against Ciel's, lightly rubbing his back causing a slight purr to come from his throat. Even his purr sounded different, it sounded more animalistic and smooth. Ciel nuzzled the one he loved under his chin, kissing his neck gently.

"Mmm~, dearest, you are so tender," the crow demon hoarsely murmured, petting him on his head.

"Would you like me to be rougher?" He asked, growling a touch.

"Oh my, Ciel, is now really the time for such talk? As much as I'd love to entertain the idea of such things I think we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Ah, right, we have to kick some serious demon ass, yes?"

"But of course and after that is all said and done..."

"Then the war and our glorious conquest," Ciel concluded, finishing off his partner's sentence perfectly because they were in tune.

"Only after that can we possibly find any peace and quiet."

"What would be the fun in that? Peace and quiet? Bah! You know when the two of us are alone it's anything but peaceful and quiet. If anything it's aggressive and loud."

Sebastian snickered at that before giving Ciel another deep, passionate kiss rubbing the feline ears that protruded from Ciel's head due to the loving affection. The loud purring, though attractive to Sebastian and incredibly adorable, seemed off. It was deeper and rugged with a primal nature to it. The feel of his ears was different than it had been previously and the feel of cats' ears was something Sebastian was at familiars with. These did not feel like any ordinary run of the mill tom cat ears, these felt almost silken and smooth.

When Sebastian pulled back to view said ears just to make sure he wasn't just insane he saw that atop of Ciel's hair were small, rounded black ears instead of what had been tall and pointed blue black ears. His tail which had decided to make itself known behind him was much longer and black as well. Ciel noticed how Sebastian was looking at him and wondered why he was viewing him as if he just transformed into an alien. He might as well had, he looked so different with completely different ears and tail. Ciel, however, did not notice.

"What is it? Do I have something on me?" Ciel pondered aloud, brushing away the hair in his face but Sebastian only gawked more as he noticed Ciel's teeth had gotten successfully bigger. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Your feline features have changed…"

"They have?" Ciel questioned, touching his ears feeling they had indeed changed but this didn't throw him off as much as it did Sebastian. "So they have. Does this happen often?"

"I can only think of a few cases where someone's animal influence changed. From what I can see you are no longer just a simple cat but instead a panther. This is most unusual. I wonder why the sporadic transformation."

"Does it bother you?"

"Oh no, I was just surprised. I didn't think it possible but now that I view you fully I find you to be even more striking. You are one of the more unique demons in hell. A white horned panther demon with blue black hair and blue eyes, an alluring and exceptional combination."

Ciel beamed appreciatively, posing for Sebastian. "I've always known I was special."

"Now don't get conceited. You aren't that special."

"You ass!" Ciel shouted, crossing his arms and giving Sebastian a deadly glare which caused him to laugh and throw his arms around him.

"Don't fight me so much, my love. I was only jesting, you are indeed very special."

"I couldn't agree more," Agreed someone who stood against a wall watching them from the shadows. His voice was somewhat familiar.

"Claude," Sebastian growled out with a snarl, not only smelling the demon but recognizing him simply from the aura around him. There was no doubt about it; this was the spider they had been looking for. The protective nature that Sebastian had always had about him unlocked itself, wanting nothing more than to shield Ciel from the arachnid.

"Claude? No, my name is Phrenisis, though the name does ring a bell. You are right, though, he is special but I haven't really figured out why his face plagues my thoughts so. He is a handsome demon; assuredly, any blind man can see that, but…is that all? Surely there must be more to it than that. He's a great leader, a brilliant mind, a gifted orator, and an agile, crafty, almost villainous type of devilish creation. I'm sure there has to be something else that attracts me to him so much. Do you know, Trucidatio? What makes you drawn to him?"

Phrenisis, for he was not in the right state of being to be called Claude yet, approached them, smiling softly with his eyes attached to Ciel's form. Ciel remembered how Claude had been and how lewd he was, how brash, how open he was with everything. Ciel could still recall the feel of his lips on his feet. A chill ran through him from the memory but even still it was hard to compare the two people or even associate one with the other. Phrenisis was gentle, meek, shy, and confused while Claude was rude, unrefined, harsh, and arrogant. The two seemed to be polar opposites but there was no denying those eyes belonged to Claude, not the color but the mere look of them.

"I don't owe you any explanation, Faustus." Sebastian curtly reproached, his now fuchsia eyes burning with the upmost loathing for the demon that stood in front of him.

"I've told you already, my name isn't Claude or Faustus, it is Phrenisis. Why do you look at me so murderously? You are afraid I will steal him from you, aren't you? I do want him terribly like nothing else in the entire world but I have yet to figure out why. I suppose I will never know."

"And you never will know for you will never lay a single finger on him! Before you even think about it I will chop your hand off. I've come to find you with the sole purpose of ending your miserable life for the last time and this time I will personally make sure Satan does not resurrect you."

"What in hell are you talking about? Have you gone mad? Fitting, yes, with my name being madness and all."

"I don't think yelling at him will do any good, Sebastian. The damned thing doesn't even know who he really is or was. Whatever the case let's finish him off post haste before he causes more trouble than he's worth. Then, of course, we have to get Lafayette."

"Lafayette? What grudge have you against my wife?"

"Your what?!" Both Ciel and Sebastian yelled simultaneously

"My wife, of course. We haven't been wed long but I find myself a good person to make one so like me so much happier than she was. Still…she does not fill the void in me that seems to be only filled by him. I don't understand these thoughts I have and where they come from but if he can answer them…if he can satisfy me…then I must have him."

"The hell you will!" Sebastian rebuffed, drawing his claws and scraping Phrenisis across the face while his eyes burned red.

Four incriminating bloody crimson lines stood prominent on Phrenisis's left cheek but he didn't cringe or hiss inwardly at what would rip the cheek off of an average human being. No, instead he took his hand and touched it gingerly with a cheeky grin and an unfazed look in his eyes. He then took his claret painted fingertips and inspected them thoroughly, something of a spark appearing in his usually shadowy orbs. He seemed to be remembering something.

"Fine, Trucidatio, I see you are not going to go down as easily as I hoped. No matter I-"

Phrenisis would have completed his sentence but Sebastian was having none of that. To be honest he was damned tired of this demon always trying to show him up or take Ciel or make pretentious speeches so he naturally did one of the many things he wanted to do to Claude Faustus; kicking him right across his sickening, repulsive, disconcerting, condescending, offensive face.

This sudden blow to the head sent the madly named demon crashing into a cavernous wall leaving an imprint. Sebastian was about to go in and sucker punch his arch enemy right in the kisser but Ciel tugged on his arm, telling him, "Let me help." Sebastian promptly gave him a short yet still on the whole a zealous kiss before touching his cheek and firmly pressing his thoughts into Ciel's mind just by looking at him. Their deeply rooted connection that could not be severed or broken made it possible for the two demons that did not have telepathy to suddenly and perfectly read each other's thoughts and movements.

The daunting burgundy fierceness in his eyes did not distract from the message they were clearly sending Ciel. While smooth black tainted finger nails slowly stroked over fair skin, a conversation was taking place. Sebastian was vulnerable at the moment, raw and open, bleeding out all his emotions without saying a single word. This was the perfect moment for Phrenisis to strike back and strike back he did. Though it turned out to be a failed attempt as Sebastian, with his eyes still locked on his lover's, was still able, with one hand, to swat the spider away like the flies he feasted on.

All this time Ciel was being told not to worry and to leave the fighting up to his once servant but Ciel, stubborn and headstrong as usual, was not letting this happen. After much provoking for him to go and get Lafayette while he was fighting Ciel finally understood that this was not his battle. It was never his battle. From the day Claude Faustus had been dreamed up from ashes and fire he had been a nuisance, an insect as par his animal influence would tell one, and a poor excuse for a demon. Claude Faustus was actually, in all reality, much older than Sebastian, and had been one of the first demons Satan ever created but this thing which would lord over Sebastian did not faze him in the least.

At first Sebastian had respected him for his age alone but soon as time went by he began to see that age doesn't always supply wisdom. Claude Faustus, known by his demon name of Antiquum, was just as pushy and discourteous as he was now. The two power houses of hell had gone head to head too many times to name, trying to prove which one was truly better. It always ended in a tie. Sebastian used this to his advantage, priding himself on being as strong as one of the ancient demons, but Claude despised him all the more for it. No one knew exactly when their hatred truly began but those same people knew it would never end.

A drawn out hatred such as theirs would be a permanent fixture throughout time. With each passing day they detested the other more and more to the point where just thinking about the other was unbearable. When they saw each other words of hate were spat that would usually end in violence or vulgar mocking speak. Satan continued to let this little battle go on knowing damned well where this kind of odium would go to. One would kill the other and he longed to see which would die first, his ancient demon or one who seemed to be easily one of the top ten best. It was a battle of young and old.

Both were destructive, ferocious, blood thirsty and powerful and could become very gloating and smug if they must. Both seemed to breath a bit of snobbish air as if they were better than most and yet both could not be more different than the next. They were always competing with the other, who could lift the most, who could win the most wars, who could plunder the most villages, who could kill the most people, and who could collect the most souls. Claude wanted to do anything to destroy Sebastian, even doing something as small as killing his chances to get something he wanted.

After all, it was he who has suggested to Satan on which female to take as his antichrist bearer.

He knew just how much Sebastian fancied Lafayette at the time and how close they were. News spreads incredibly fast in hell and everyone, sooner than later, knows all your information. Soon, though, Sebastian was in line to get something that all demons wanted, a singular soul of extremely refined quality. Not such a soul had been seen since the time King Arthur had reigned. In fact it was King Arthur's soul who was devoured by what he called a magician but was in actuality a clever demon in disguise. Such a beautiful, enchanting, delicious sounding soul was sought out by everyone but it was by the grace of fate that a demon by the name of Trucidatio got it first.

Thus, in reality, he had won the biggest battle of them all. Such a soul would provide sustenance for years and make for a wonderful addition to Satan's collection. He watched his demon spider go mad with lust and force a contract on someone he knew he could manipulate to his will so that he may get closer to the one he wanted. Little did he know that the one he wanted was right in front of him all along. Of course, Satan had planned this. All the souls are matched up with the demons perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, but Claude was too blinded by Ciel's brilliance to see this.

So Satan watched, patiently, as the dual he had been longing for was finally about to happen. A dual between two of hells greatest demons, a dual between two demons with a singular goal, a dual between two fools fighting for something that in the end neither would have. Satan thought it hilarious how Alois had tricked them, how his cunning mind had sickeningly found a way to deprive them of the thing they wanted most. Satan hadn't foreseen just how much trouble this was to cause him though.

At the time Satan was too busy marveling at the sight of these two fighting. It interested him for one reason. Satan knew every demon by heart, every soul, ever harpy, every siren, every succubi and incubi, and every human that was sent here to die or to become a demon. The ashes he used weren't just muddled ashes; he knew who they belonged to as well. He found it humorous and fascinating that these two fought when they had something in common.

They were made from the same ashes.

In some essence they were technically like brothers. While unlike real brothers who share the same parents, and blood and thus same semblance of similar genetic makeup these two were actually closer because they were made from the same person and thus why they were sometimes so similar. So instead of just being like brothers they were more or less like twin brothers, fraternally not identically, though even then their outward appearances seemed similar; The sharp eyes, the chiseled features, the pointed chin, the black hair, and the love for youthful souls. This is why it was so much fun for Satan to sit and watch them. It was destined to happen; they were quite literally born to fight each other for they were one whole split into two halves that needed to be one again and this could only be done if one of them died or both of them died.

This was one of the reasons Satan resurrected him, that and messing around with his favorite little toys. He just adored watching them wiggle and writhe as he, their puppet master, controlled every aspect of their lives. It was true, though, what Sebastian had assumed. Satan did feel threatened by Ciel; he was just too, well…for lack of a better word, satanic. Too much like him. Anyone who could look the very creator of human sin in the eye and not tremble with fear is a powerful opponent and part of this is why his name was Primicerius for he was authoritative and dominating like a leader should be.

So Satan set this all up, in an effort to weaken or get rid of him, but to no avail. If anything it made him stronger. The weakening devil, crumbling in his throne, trying to hold onto his last breath as he wanted to see the demon slayer go down, was tired of fighting off the bluenette who was already on his way to destroying the harpy who birthed his antichrist. He was not one to give in but at this point he didn't mind which way this little battle went. It was a hell of a lot of fun anyways. This little game he set up was entertaining him as he watched how everything was coming full circle.

Claude Faustus should not have died by a demons sword, that was just foul play and much too easy, but this time he must die another way. While reaper tools and demon swords are the best thing to use when slaying a demon there is but one very old method of killing them. You must drive something through their heart. This method has been obscured through time and has made its way into gothic novels that entail creatures called vampires which in their own right are incredibly similar to demons; in fact they are a variation of demon.

All of this was calculating in their heads as the two finally would have the fight that they truly wanted to have. Not the fight for the soul but the fight for dominance, for power, and to truly see which of them was best. This had nothing to do with Ciel at the moment, at least in Sebastian's perspective, it was all about supremacy. This fight would have hand to hand combat so that they could feel the flesh under their nails and see the agony up close.

"Well, well, well, alone at last. I'm glad you sent the one on his way, I didn't want to see him upset when I killed you."

"He had more pressing matters at hand, like killing your so called wife. By the by, I wouldn't be so supercilious, Claude, you don't even remember who you are and thus lack the power you had…well, what little you had."

"Perhaps you are right, in any case I have powers you don't as what I am now. How can you even compete with the skills of one named after madness? I can create a thousand of me or one of me that is not really me. I can become mist, fog, and I can even take the shape of one you love. I will drive you insane with my mad magic. You won't be able to touch me."

"Does your fucking mouth ever close?! Shut the bloody hell up!" Sebastian shouted heatedly as he drop kicked the overconfident demon.

His body scooted across the floor as blood trickled out of his mouth. This only caused him to laugh wildly, eyes wide and pupils incredibly small and surrounded by rings. He looked deranged like a rabies infected animal. Sebastian was sick and tired of his laughter from the moment he heard it first and to deafen it he made him scream in anguish as he delivered blow after blow to his chest and face. It was almost pitiful and pathetic how easy this was. Too easy. Sebastian took a small step back realizing he had been punching nothing but solid rock. A trick.

The real thing was behind him, crossing his arms and yawning without a scratch on him. "I told you," He said simply whilst shrugging, "you can't even touch me." Sebastian grimaced as he tried to land a hit on him but yet again it was another illusion. He realized then that this was not going to be as easy as he had hoped. He liked a challenge but this was near impossible as Phrenisis was always shifting here and there while making duplicates of himself.

"What a coward you are," Sebastian taunted, hitting another fake, "hiding behind a bunch of smoke and mirrors. You are still the shivering demon named Phrenisis; at the very least Claude was man enough to face me."

"I'm not afraid of you and I am not Claude!" Phrenisis bellowed, appearing before him to deliver a strike to his abdomen.

Sebastian gritted his teeth a bit before giving him a cocky smile. "Is that all you've got? I know this tactic, you hide and I seek. When I am busy fighting off your dummies you strike repeatedly as I will be caught off guard and soon fall to my doom. Am I right? That's the most spineless approach I have ever seen. You are scared that I will end you because you know I can do it so easily that it would be laughable."

"What have I told you, Trucidatio, I am not afraid of what I can defeat? You are the one who fears me."

"Oh Faustus, please, I don't even know the word fear. My name is Trucidatio, the name of carnage, the very definition of massacre and destruction. I am in every word blood thirsty. I will not stop until I squash you like the bug you are. You've marked your territory on my lover and my child and for that you will die for the very last time. If you have any shred of decency left then you will come out and let me finish you with some sense of whatever gentleman is left in me. I promise I will only make it hurt a lot but at the very least you will die with honor."

For the longest time it was silent and Sebastian could do nothing but stare at Phrenisis who floated before him. He would of took him down then but he had no clue whether or not this was the real him or an apparition. It would have been wasted breath and energy to fight something that wasn't there. In a matter of seconds Phrenisis started to convulse on the floor, screaming as a sharp pain ran though him. His skin looked like it was about to rip apart as something was trying to escape from inside of him.

Sebastian watched on, confused but enjoying his misery, before it all went quiet again. For a moment Phrenisis eyes gleamed golden, the eyes of his old self, and a wicked leer carved onto his face as he finally stood up. He ran a hand over his face and head, jet black hair appearing in sharp lines, some falling over his face. A breath escaped him as gloves covered his hands and a butler's suit wrapped around his body. The last addition was pulled from his coat pocket and placed on his face. A pair of thin, square framed glasses.

Now he was no longer Phrenisis but Claude Faustus once more.

"There that's better now," came his venomous baritone voice. "I didn't know how much longer I could have survived in that body. He didn't put up much of a fight."

"I see you've finally shown your original, sordid form. Does this mean you will actually fight me instead of hiding?"

"Only if you are actually going to fight too."

"But of course," Sebastian appropriately responded, "I was never not fighting."

"Enough talking, Michealis, your voice annoys me," Claude, for now he really was him, responded as he shed his gloves and ran full speed toward Sebastian.

"For once, I agree. Your voice does annoy me as well."

The two collided in a cluster of black and burning red eyes, growling, biting, clawing, and bleeding all over the place. Suddenly instead of demonic humans they were now their true demon forms, unrecognizable in terms of anatomy, horned, hoofed, clawed, bearded, and fire breathing. They were no longer any semblance of human but were one hundred percent animals going at each other like the feral things they were. Satan relaxed as he watched this all draw out, not expecting Phrenisis to become Claude but understanding that reincarnation is not as easy as his holy counterpart made it seem.

There was so much red tinted black blood covering the floor and walls that everything was lost in a sea of dark liquid. Satan had made sure that no other demons came to interrupt this battle; this was exclusively for his eyes only. This was made nearly impossible for the scent of their blood was everywhere, enriching and enticing to all that smelled it but when Satan said no anyone with a brain would respectfully listen. The primitive clash between demons was hard to keep track of as they were so entangled it was hard to tell one from the other. No words were exchanged between the two, only sounds that animals make, and these noises were reverberating across hell.

The smoldering abhorrence they had was coming in full as sharp teeth gnashed and long claws slashed into rough demon flesh. All the centuries of pent of loathing was finally realized to its fullest potential. All that was going through Trucidatio's head, for he was too far gone to be called Sebastian, was the image of his child with Claude's demon mark on her and Ciel in Claude's arms. These images kept him going. He would not let the arachnid win even if he had to die in the process.

Satan knew it might end that way with both of them dead. It seemed the only way the two could become whole again. The broken expression that would be on Ciel's face made Satan make a dastardly grin. He still relished in his somberness and rage but that rage is what got him here in the first place and the reason Satan both liked and disliked him. A battle cry interrupted his thoughts and made him draw his full attention on what was happening. Someone had won but given the misshapen corpse and the equally misshapen demon that loomed over it the victor was hard to tell.

Or at least it would be if Satan didn't know every demon like the back of his horns. He could tell by one glance who had won. Part of him was ecstatic about the result and another part of him was still sore about it. Still, it had been enthralling all in all. He toasted a large goblet of souls to the victor before downing what were likely twenty or more souls and crudely burping and tossing the goblet back to one of his wenches. All in all he was satisfied with how this ended, even giving what Ciel had gone through.

Yes, he had been watching Ciel too, who at the same time the fight began, found Lafayette. She was sitting in Cinis's room which was lacking of its owner. She looked up at him with some interest but seemed to not care that he was there. In fact she treated him as if he was just a gust of wind. She seemed to be knitting something, presumably another dress for Cinis who was lacking in the clothing department. Lafayette was known to spoil her child so this is what Ciel thought.

She was humming as well, softly but it wasn't very pretty. A gorgeous as Lafayette was, at least to Ciel, she did not have a voice for singing. Most harpies do not sing like their counterparts the sirens. When they do it sounds like birds screeching, loud and shrill. She looked so peaceful in that moment that Ciel almost forgot what he came here for.

"You vile wench! You not only poisoned your own child but decided upon doing it to mine! If it weren't for me-"

"Hush now," She hoarsely but ever so gently whispered to him, interrupting his sentence, "or you'll wake the baby."

"I don't give a rat's ass about Cinis right now! Do you know what you put me through!? You are a terrible-"

"It's not Cinis," She responded breathily, as if she got all the life punched out of her.

"You almost committed child murder, twice, and here you are pretending to be…wait…not Cinis?"

"Most definitely not. Cinis is gone now."

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Ciel sharply snapped, nearly strangling the woman but she only gently removed his hands and looked at him with twinkling eyes.

"I didn't do a thing to her. I've changed Ciel, I really have. I don't need her anymore; I have a new life waiting for me. I was going to be her mother but she's been so bad lately and I simply can't have that, can I? Besides, she wasn't mine to raise. She's really _his _spawn, isn't she? I never liked her really, did you? Annoying thing."

"How could you say such things about your own child? Even still if she is his spawn she was born from you. You longed for a child and you stole ours and nearly poisoned your own. You are the worst damned mother in all of history! I have not come here to hear you talk like this about her. Cinis was annoying but she was not worthy of death!"

"What have you come for then? To chide me? To yell at me? To teach me a lesson? Or have you come to kill me? Killing me will not bring your daughter back."

"She didn't die, thanks to me."

"Oh? Well then why are you here? She is alive and a good child, nothing like mine was. Still, she is my child, but you can have her. I have my own now, one I can keep, one born of love. Now please, hush."

"I'M HERE BECAUSE YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!"

A small baby's crying was followed after the loud yelling to which Lafayette responded with a huff and a, "See what you did?" before going toward a cradle where she held the baby in her arms, strange looking and not entirely too human because it was made from two pure demons. She bounced it up and down to stop its crying, cooing and coddling it.

"You see, this is my baby. I made it with the one who understands me, one who loves me. He promised to take me away from this pain and protect us."

"You mean Phrenisis?" Ciel asked, looking at the demon infant.

"Yes, do you know him? Oh, who cares who you know? I am happy now and all that matters is my happiness."

"Where is Cinis?"

"Where she belongs, with her father."

Next to Satan sat a small form with wild frizzy black hair and a lavender jacket watching all this as it played out, leaning forward to view everything. She hugged close to her a very famous funtom toy product, the bitter rabbit, crossing her fingers and hoping Ciel would be alright. She felt betrayed by her mother but still didn't want her to die. She grew up with her, was loved by her, kissed by her, tucked in by her, and tickled by her. Despite everything she could not see her die.

"What will you do with this one?" Ciel nodded toward the small creature in her arms, "Will you mistreat this one too?"

"What do you think of Felicitas for a name? or Laetatio?"

"You're ignoring the question! All you give a damn about is yourself! Power, fame, and your own personal happiness: That's all that matters! A good mother cares about her children too! You've spoiled them and almost murdered them, what kind of mother are you?!"

"I wish you wouldn't come in here pointing fingers and yelling. Really, I'm not a bother to you anymore so leave me alone."

"You've done too much damage for me to leave you alone."

"Can't I just have my happiness? I apologized, didn't I?"

"You did indeed but that's not enough and you know it," Ciel said, moving closer and closer.

"I've finally found what makes me happy!"

"Let's get some shit straight, alright, that demon that you claim loves you doesn't really care about you. In fact he wants me and I'm not just saying this to flatter myself. Trust me; I have no desire for him what so ever."

"Why would he want you when he has me?"

"Mostly because he used to be someone else, someone named Claude Faustus who wanted nothing more than to steal my human soul. Now he's reincarnated with the same lust for me."

"You…you are lying!" Lafayette screamed, holding her loudly crying baby close to her bosom.

"I have no need to lie; it's beneath my character as of late. I'm one of the more truthful demons you will meet. Now stop crying, really, it's not very attractive or ladylike."

"I don't care! I've lived with nothing but lies all my life!"

"Whose fault is that? You've built your own home out of cards and now you wonder why it's falling down?"

"If what you say is the truth I…I will still continue on…with my child. You go away, I've righted my wrongs. Please, have mercy."

"Lafayette, now really, look at me," Ciel smilingly said, commanding her to look into his now glowing blue eyes with black slits, "Do I really look like the type that gives mercy?"

With that last question he decided upon giving her no time to answer. He had to finish her off right then and there; his patience was growing thin anyhow. Something in him that was primal that called toward what he was now drove his hand through her chest to rip out her heart, just as he did with the demon on the ring during his challenges. A squeak came from Cinis beside her father as she clamped her eyes shut tight to block out what she had just seen.

No matter how hard she tried all she could see was Ciel's hand thrust through her mother's chest. She clung desperately to her stuffed rabbit, whining miserably over who mother's death. Satan picked her up by the collar of her jacket and made her look at him directly.

"Quit all that fuss. What's done is done. I will not have a whiner for a child If you make one more peep I will cast you aside as I have done to the others. Do you understand?"

Fearful of her father and his souless black eyes Cinis agreed, drying up her sniffling tears and stopping her whimpers. He placed her back on the ground, minorly infuriated by her but knew that she had to witness this if she was to grow up and become his heir. With anticipation Satan waited and watched wondering what Ciel would do now. He also noted the color of Ciel's horns. These would mean little to nothing to him but he carried with him white horns which were rare and only one other had white horns, or at least he originally did. They were the horns of a fallen angel.

The horns of Satan himself.

Lucifer, as he was once called, wasn't sure why Ciel had the horns of a fallen angel which so rarely happened. All he could come up with is that he was an angel at some point in his life even for briefly even if it was in another life. A dark angel. Instead of hating Ciel, as one might expect of Satan given that there was an angel of sorts roaming about in his domain, he was now fascinated by him. He wanted to study him and learn all about him and find out what he really was or what he had been. He had been a singular special soul and now he was a singular special demon, or dark angel.

The dark angel held the weeping baby in one arm, unsure what to do with it. Should he give it to someone? Would they take it? Would they harm it? Should…he harm it? This was the child of his two sworn enemies who had brought havoc and pain into his life. Still, it hadn't done a thing to him. Aside from that he could not bring himself to do it. He could not slaughter a completely innocent infant. No matter who it belonged to he wouldn't harm it in any way. He was certain there was some demon who would take it in gladly he just needed to find who.

"Such a pity," Satan sighed heavily, "He's so weak."

"He is not weak!" Cinis shouted, standing up to someone that no one ever stood up to. "You don't know a thing about him!"

"You should learn to hold your tongue, child lest you feel my wrath!"

"I don't care! He's my friend! Ciel is very strong, just you wait and see! Just cuz he didn't kill a baby doesn't mean he's not strong! Killing doesn't make you strong it's how many you kill and how you do it! And it matters who you kill. Killing something so weak would make him weak too! See how much you know? Nothing. Exactly."

With the end of that she stomped her foot and turned around so her back was facing him, a deadly thing to do to do to one so potent. The very thing could cost her her life. Many children her age throw temper tantrums and become very rude toward their parents but to do it in front of human parent was one thing and to do it in front of a demon parent was another. To do it in front of Satan was a whole different ballpark. She must have been naïve to not think he would do anything to her but she was lucky this time. Instead of throwing her to the far side of hell or murdering her he instead picked her up again and placed her on his lap, giving her a few firm pats on the head.

"You're alright, kid. You're alright."

Cinis smiled warmly and a touch proudly too. She had done something that not many others would have the guts to do. She sat there on his knee viewing the events that were befalling Ciel. She was curious how he would react to finding out just what happened in the battle. Ciel held the child close to him, hushing it so it would go to sleep. He had no idea how to deal with a baby period and now add to the fact that it was a demon baby it should be more than a handful. Yet something maternal, something not all demon but completely human washed over him. This creature might as well be alien with its large eyes and odd features but something about it, perhaps how small and helpless it was, drew him in.

As he cuddled the thing that was cooing softly in his arms, unsure of its sex, the victor of the fight slowly approached him, wounded and bloody but hell bent on getting toward him. He was finally there, able to touch what he had been working so hard to get. His wounded leg had been slowing him down but nothing was to stop him from getting what he desired. As his clawed up arm outstretched he was graced with finally touching his prize. Ciel gasped audibly as the cold hand touched his shoulder before turning around to prepare to fend off whatever was touching him.

When he turned he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at. It was a mess of ripped flesh and blood with one broken horn. Whatever it was it was certainly not friendly looking and definitely could kill them both in an instant despite it being severally wounded. Before Ciel could properly attempt to kill it the demon fell to the ground, weak from blood loss. Yet it was still able to communicate though only in Latin. From what Ciel could gather it knew his name.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked in Latin, clinging to the now bawling baby.

"Curabitur unum alterum infernum," It responded weakly making Ciel's eyes get wide.

He knew those words and he knew when strung together what sentence they would make. He also knew that sentence. What the demon said was, "I'm one hell of a butler."

Yes it was Sebastian who had won the fight all along but ever still came out injured. Satan huffed at the amount of emotion that was being shown here but at this point didn't care what was to come of them now. All he cared about was his war. Hours seemed to stretch by as Sebastian was recovering in a solitary room and Ciel was with Genevieve back at their place, telling her all about what happened and how she would be safe now.

"That is good to hear, that you won, but dearest Ciel, what shall we do about this wee one?" She wondered, feeding the small thing with a bottle of blood.

"I was thinking of keeping it, what do you think?"

"I think father dear shall have a heart attack when he hears about this!"

"Oh I don't think it will be that drastic," Sebastian responded from seemingly out of nowhere, all patched up and ready for commission.

"Father you are alright!" Genevieve shouted gleefully, trying not to shout too loud for fear of disturbing the infant.

"Sebastian…you've made a full recovery I see…" Ciel simply stated, trying to hold himself together and remain a man with dignity.

"Well if I couldn't do that much what kind of a husband would I be?"

"Shut up…wait…why did you say husband?"

Sebastian smiled at Ciel and kissed his hand with the upmost love and affection. Before Ciel's eyes something almost magical happened, on the finger closest to his pinky appeared a silver band with blue stones on it. Engraved in it were words which also appeared before his eyes,

"Marry me?"

Ciel almost choked a little on the tears he would be crying, gasping at what was just being proclaimed there right in front of him but not able to move or say a word. Even though there was a war, even though they would be raising yet another child during it, even though everything terrible that happened was only the beginning, Ciel couldn't help but feel like from this point forward there would be nothing that could stand in their way.

Nothing could destroy them and they would conquer whatever lies ahead. To tie this knot was to tie this family together and although it was a human custom and they already felt married it was something they both felt had to be done. Though a ring is but a symbol with or without it their love would exist. So even though it may have seemed foolish for Sebastian to ask, Ciel was all the more foolish by answering,

"Yes, my love."


	41. Normal for a demon

The day had begun with the crying sounds of an infant, the first of many cries to be heard that day. Genevieve arose from bed slowly feeling a cold sense of dread creep on her skin and crawl into her gut. Something seemed off. As she scuffled about in the darkness toward the shrill cries of the child her family had taken in she could not help but feel empty. On her tiptoes she could peer into the crib that Sebastian had built to see the weeping creature which had been deemed to be yet another female. Genevieve pulled her out from her comforting covers to rock her to sleep and give her a little bottle of crimson liquid.

"Hush now, little Felicitas, don't you know what day it is? Today is a joyous day, not a day for crying. At least that's what I've been told."

Felicitas, as the child was named by Ciel, still cried in Genevieve's arms. For such a small child as she to take care of a smaller being was a large task which would usually fall upon the parents but it seemed they were nowhere to be found. Thus Genevieve was fighting off her own loneliness. The young impettes' fair hair was tied into a bun behind her giving her a mature look but her black eyes showed signs of sadness and some sort of hatred.

"I envy you, dear sister, for you have no concept of pain such as this. You cry, you laugh, and you eat. What a simple life you lead. I'd give my all to be such a nimble minded weak babe without a worry in the world. Everything is done for you and everything is simplified. For me, nothing is explained. So much is expected of me. Today is to be a day of great celebration, for the war begins today. What's to celebrate, I wonder, when nothing has been won yet?"

The baby suckled on the bottle noisily watching Genevieve go on and on as if she was holding a conversation with someone who could understand her. Her bare feet danced along the surface of the cavernous floor as she paced about, getting all her feelings out now. She now deemed her bed much too large for one small self like her and needed filling by more people. A little ringlet fell from out of her up do and entertained the infant as it bounced around with her movements.

"You don't even know how important this day is, do you, sister dear? How could you even begin to understand? You barely understand what I'm saying. All you hear is mumbles, I'm sure. You have no concept of somberness, just hunger and fatigue. Look around you, sister of mine, do you notice what is missing? Ciel is missing and father dear too. Early this morn they awoke me and do you know what they said?"

Felicitas cooed while pulling rather harshly on the curl of hair that had fallen out of place. At this point Genevieve didn't care as she sat down on her bed that was twelve sizes too big and threatened to swallow her whole. She remembered how the last night her parents, for she considered Ciel her parent as well she just used his name to be proper for she did not know what else to call him, had laid down with her in bed and held her so tightly. She knew what was to happen soon and thought herself very grown up to handle this. She was full of demonic pride as she was the child of the General and Lieutenant, the next generation to shake hell by its core. Her other half sister, Cinis by name, was the spawn of Satan and so she felt she had a tiny part to play in all this mess.

As she had lain there, knowing fully what would and could become of her beloved parentals, she wrapped herself in their love. They were held together so tightly that night and looked so normal that one could easily mistake them all for an average family. The idea of them all sleeping together was charming but in its sweet innocence there was an overlaying threatening depression. She had gone to sleep but could still hear the whispering conversations her parents had with each other.

"This is foolish, you know, trying to give her a normal life. It's a noble cause my love but…in all reality…"

"I know, Sebastian, I just want her to be happy. Don't you?"

"Yes, of course, but look at the facts, dear, we are demons for hells sake. Nothing about us will ever be normal. I want my starling to grow up knowing that fairytales should remain in books."

"Still…let's just stay here a little longer. She deserves this at least. We've gone through too much to not give her this."

"I agree, but only for a little longer. We must go soon."

"Sebastian…you do know that…there is a chance we might not come back from this…"

"Don't speak like that. I'll be damned if I get defeated by a mortal."

"You're already damned, idiot."

"Touché, Mon Cher, but even still I cannot fathom us losing. Throughout the course of being here you have proven yourself more than worthy as a leader and a demon."

"You are ignorant, Sebastian, we could still very well be looking at our child for the last time…this is why…why we must stay here longer…"

"Ciel…"

"You are far weaker than I ever thought. Looking at you now, breaking down the way you are, it's almost pathetic."

Genevieve had flinched upon what she heard next. There was no denying that sound. It was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, in this case, a slap to the face. Usually, though, it was Ciel doing this to Sebastian but for the first time in history Sebastian had broken free of whatever bonded him from harming his lover's face and smacked him senseless. Even Genevieve could feel the sting of it on her own cheek. All at once a lot of shuffling was heard and upon opening one eye she could see Sebastian desperately holding onto Ciel whose blue eyes were wide open in shock.

"Weak, how in the hell could you say such a ludicrous, hypocritical, idiotic statement? Do you think I want to entertain the idea of not seeing my child again or for that matter…you? You cannot call me weak for loving you for if love made one weak then you are weak as well. I don't say we can win because I want us to win, I say it because I know we can. It may be laughable to you and upon thinking about it the idea is quite funny, but even as a demon I have faith. Don't you give up on that just yet, Ciel Phantomhive, don't you dare."

"Oh Sebastian…I'm just…afraid."

"A Phantomhive is never afraid of anything, isn't that what you told me?"

"It's been ages since I've recognized that last name and owned up to it. It seems almost foreign now. I don't even think I am one anymore."

"Look at me, my love, there is nothing to fear. I have not known you to be one who fears. You send people to their graves with one look. The devil himself is afraid of you. What have you, the great demon Primicerius, have to fear?"

"I would be foolish not to fear anything, not fearing would make me weak indeed."

"But to fear too much? You are going to let this overcome you? Really now, you can't be serious. We will make it because that is who we are. We do not fall, we stand, we do not run, we fight, we do not cry, we scream victory into the night. These are the traits of both a Phantomhive and a Michealis, and you dear, are soon to be both. Now what say you?"

"I say sound the trumpets, prepare the soldiers, and find me a suitable outfit to wear. The demon slayer shall know the irony of her name for she shall be slain by demons. Come, my black clad knight, it's time to serve your king. We have a checkmate to call."

"Now that's my lover right to the core, nothing short of remarkable. His speeches are always immaculate, it is one of the reasons I chose him."

"Enough flattery, really. You should wake her up."

Genevieve, in the present time, was remembering all of this to herself, placing the glass bottle of blood on the nightstand that stood next to her bed. Without missing a hitch she wiped Felcitas's mouth and snuggled her close, whispering in a far off voice that made her a touch eerie and yet very pitiable and solemn.

"Yes," She remembered fondly, her voice soft and sad, as her left hand stroked dejectedly over the covers, "it was right here that I lay, wasn't it? I could recall how the warmth of their forms left me and how I could feel them looming over me, preparing to strike with their words. Then papa woke me up ever so gently, as if I was made of glass and he'd break me. I wasn't really asleep, mind you, but I still pretended to be and thus pretended to awaken. He had this worried expression on his face and at the same time looked like he was deciphering some type of code. I could tell he was struggling with his words.

"I cupped his hand as tenderly as I could though I must have been trembling for he asked in a humorous tone if I was cold then laughed all breathy like because I cannot get cold. He told me then such words I shall never forget, he said to me, 'Genevieve, you are a big girl now and you can stand your own. You have never cried and have never whined. You have high dreams and hopes with an intelligent mind and a proper way about yourself. I do not have to ask you to be strong for us as we tred into the dangers of war; I expect nothing less of a stiff upper lip from you. I will be sending you my love every step of the way, know it is not for Satan that I fight for or for any natural order. I care not for rules and regulations, neither of us do. I fight for you, my dove, the purest thing in my possession. If a single feather falls off my form know that I have not failed Satan, but failed you. Though you know it well, I love you beyond compare.'

"Then he stroked my face and kissed my forehead, looking at me with such depth that I was certain he were trying to carve my face onto his heart for fear of forgetting. The last thing he said to me was when his back was turned; standing side by side with Ciel and the glow of the fire just beyond my reach was casting a glow on them. They looked like two shadows but I could still see his head turned to the side, addressing me for certain. This last part is most important and even now I hear it. He said, 'We are not normal beings, know that we can never live normal'"

Genevieve sighed heavily as if telling this short story took the breath out of her and then she plopped down on her bed, still feeling the icy chill that only loneliness can bring. This bed had never felt so empty before. She blamed them for it, they shouldn't have slept with her and then she wouldn't feel this way. She was surrounded by their memory and all the stale sights, smells, and feelings they brought about. Yet memories did little for her as they could not hold you tightly and love you. She balanced Felicitas on her feet and stretched out her little arms causing the little thing to giggle happily.

"Yeah you laugh; you laugh not knowing just how cruel the world is. How envious I am, surely I will turn into a spiteful, cruel thing if I look at you any longer and soon, dear sister, I will become bitter. Only then will I learn what hatred is. I don't want to hate you, understand, for I love you dearly. You are so small and new to the world; your eyes are wide open. I pity you too. What shall I tell you, when you grow old enough to understand?"

Back and forth the baby went enjoying her ride and laughing so carefree. Genevieve wanted to laugh too but was almost fighting back the urge to smile. Slowly she bent her legs so that the infant slid down and sat on her stomach, clapping merrily. Felicitas crawled, babbling, all the way up Genevieve's torso and smacked her face over and over.

"Young lady, so lighthearted and without the worry and weight of this moment, you want me to play with you. I wish I could build a tower of blocks, I wish I could play dolls with you; I wish I could hide and seek, and I wish you were old enough to teach chess. I have not the steady emotions to play such childish games. Look at yourself, child, you aren't even my real sister. They expect me to hold the fort down and be the one to bottle feed you lies? I should think not! Really, we share not the same father. What shall become of you, when you grow up? You will be confused and wounded, such as I am now. Perhaps then I do not envy you so much, but more so empathize. What shall I say, huh?"

At this question she picked her up and bounced her up and down on her upper body watching her face light up. "I shall say, in the most informal and monotone of voices, 'Felicitas, sister, life is hard.' Yes, and you shall look at me with questioning and I will say, plain and simple, no funny business, 'Felicitas, the one you call father killed your real father and Ciel killed our mother.' You will cry, maybe run away, but I will tell you what father told me; we are not normal people, we cannot live normal."

Felicitas slipped from her grasp and fell face forward onto Genevieve's slightly budding chest area then began to cry miserably, hiccupping as she did so. A voice called to Genevieve that made her quick as a cheetah to respond as only a protective, caring person would. Quickly she picked her half sister up and held her, rocking her yet again and patting her back.

"Ah, now you cry, but oh you can cry, I am not allowed. He told me, and I do mean father, that I do not cry and that he expects me to have a stiff upper lip. That is what not normal children do with not normal families, you know. You must be so thankful that he told you nothing, that you have no responsibility. Cry on then, cry for me, for I can't, I shan't and I won't. Much too mature, you know. You will cry then too, when I tell you the truth, and I shall hold you and comfort you. I will not cry myself. Even then, I am sure, you will be carefree and I will have the responsibility I have been given. Though then…then maybe then…it will be different…maybe I will also take on the role of parent as well…"

Silently now she dressed her half sister before putting her in a stroller to take her for a walk. Genevieve, who never had a need for shoes, simply walked out the way she was, hair all a mess and deep circles under her eyes. The threat of her maturing demonage becoming apparent for it seemed she was getting incredibly close to becoming a true demon with each blink and each step she took now. Around the other demons her age she had gotten a certain respect, being who she was and all, and so they came out to greet her.

"Hey Genny," One demon shouted, waving at her but she paid him no mind, merely nodding a response.

"Miss Genevieve, how are you?" Came another and yet even as proper as it was she only nodded yet again.

So many others were troubling her with their hellos and such but she could not be bothered with it. She had one place in mind, a place that she had wanted to go for the longest time. She stood there at the gates of Satan's lair, almost glaring at the lava that blocked her path. She took a deep breath before waltzing right in without an invitation. She had never seen Satan full on but now that she did she feared him like nothing else in the world, yet still she stood there bravely with her heart pounding.

"You, what are you doing here?" He asked coldly, barely giving her the time of day.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, I know everything that goes on in my domain. You are the child of Trucidatio and Monitus, and that drooling thing is the child of the same harpy and Phrenisis. Now, what do I owe this intrusion?"

"Your honor, I wish to see the river of souls. I want to pay my respects to our departed mother."

"Why? Don't you know what she did to you?"

"Of course, but this is hell, your honorship, and this place is filled with evil. I cannot expect her to have a holy kindness, can I? In all honesty, I know she did nothing for us but she is still our mother, regardless. You may not know the definition of a love like this and you may not understand or you may find it to be silly, but in truth, dear sir, I don't really care for your opinions."

"You…you are not like her at all. Nay, I dare say you are more like the infernal brat, Primicerius. How could you stand up like that, to one who could smite you so easily? It baffles me."

"First and foremost, I can see you are very much like old pottery, crumbling into nothing. You are dyeing and I almost pity you."

"Ha! That is a first, pity from one of my creations, and to top that you are but a child! Do not waste your breath on me; I do not care for your petty humanistic emotions."

"I thought one such as you would say that, but there is another reason I still stand here. I do fear you; I'm sure you can feel my heart pounding like a drum and see my form trembling. I am afraid of you, great being, even in this state. Still, I am burdened with a purpose, no matter how small, and I will not let fear eat me alive for I am a Michealis God dammit, and I intend to be, down to the very last drop, one hell of a daughter!"

Perhaps it was because he was so close to the edge of his life but Satan seemed almost moved by this little act of a thing he could never grasp but still understood. He had been an angel once and had been graced or hampered with feelings like love and devotion. So he, the bringer of all evil in the human world, felt something like his old self again and this sickened him and fascinated him at the same time. How one small child saying such simple things could touch even him was unfathomable.

He called forth his own child whom he knew was in some sort of close terms to the one that stood before him. Cinis appeared by his side, looking much older too as she had her hair brushed and pulled back into a ponytail that dragged behind her and a proper dress upon her body. It was a deep royal purple, silver, and black with sash tied into a medium sized bow behind her. On her feet were black heels that made her seem taller than she actually was. It might have been her age but it seemed she was wearing makeup as well.

"Spawn, see this girl to the river of souls, do you understand?"

"Of course, father dear," Cinis agreed, bowing her head lightly before smiling softly at her half sister.

Genevieve mustered up a smile back as she was lead to the entrance where the river of souls was. There was a deadly silence as the two of them shared in each other's personal despair as they had each lost the same mother at the same time. Genevieve again felt a bitterness become part of her emotions as Cinis had known her longer but at the same time she had never felt more connected to a single person all her life. Suddenly Genevieve felt a warm hand grasp hers seeing it was Cinis's she turned to view her face, seeing some raw anguish in there, the feeling she would never show in front of her father.

"I know…you must hate me so much…I got to know her while she cast you aside…"

"No…I don't hate you…"

"You can say that all you like, but I can tell. To think, all of these problems could have been avoided had we not even been born."

"Yes, dear sister, some part of me feels that way too…"

"I heard how you stood up to my father…you are brave, just like Sebastian."

"Thank you. You have grown up so much."

"Yeah…my responsibilities as the up and coming queen of hell…well you know…"

"Yeah…responsibilities…"

"Nothing can ever go back to the way it was and I hate that. I want us to be children again and play hide and seek. How I yearn for those days when things were simple and normal."

"They were never normal, sister dear, never."

"But don't you wish they were?"

For a moment it seemed Genevieve was deeply considering it as she cocked her head downwards and viewed Felicitas who was kicking her feet up and down, unknowing that she was staring into the river that most likely held both of her deceased parents. Life, for humans or demons or anything really, isn't as simple as it seems. There are obstacles to go through and pain and loss, there are troubles and worries, deaths and lives, and sometimes it seems the whole world is out to get you. Normality, though, is boring to some people and they crave excitement but there are those who long for peace and harmony.

They don't want the same routine by any means but a sense of regularity; a family of four, a dog, a white picket fence, a playground, a good school, and a happy life. It's a common dream of most people, including those who can't even dream properly. Even if Genevieve did want normality she could never have it, not with her family and a great part of her did want it and yet a small part of her didn't. This is just how it was and there was nothing she could do about it. Still, at her core, what she really wanted was her family to be together. She wanted happiness.

"Oh father, I am sorry, I have betrayed you. I have broken my promise. What is my purpose now?"

Cinis looked at her uncertainly as this did not answer the question and seemed to come from nowhere. As far as she could tell Genevieve was not moving as so she wondered how she could have betrayed Sebastian at all. She wanted to tell Genevieve that all would be alright but it seemed the girl just wanted to be alone. Still, Cinis could not understand her statement for the closer she inspected Genevieve the more she found nothing to be wrong, but what did she know? Cinis just sat there and watched as her half sister did the one thing she had never done in her entire life;

She cried.


End file.
